The Fairy Flame Dragon
by Oturan Namikaze
Summary: Natsu made a vow at Lisanna's grave to get stronger, so he could make sure that none of his friends would fall to the same fate she did. But as he gets stronger, he discovers secrets from his past that will change his future forever. NatsuXErza.
1. A Mother's love

A/N: This is an idea that I have had for a while now. What the idea is about? Well you're just going to have to read it to find out wont you. The pairing has already been decided and it will not be changed. For now, sit back and enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking "Geronimo"

Magic Spells "**Fire Dragon ROAR**"

Creature/Dragon speaking **"****I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking _**'Come along'**_

Chapter 1

A Mother's Love

It was nighttime in the East Forest, close to Magnolia Town and resident to many creatures. The moon was full and the stars were out, with no clouds to block anyone from the beautiful night sky. However there was one person who was not paying attention to such details. This figure was running through the forest wearing a cloak that covered their figure completely. They were moving at high speeds, however they had their arms holding something; a blanket wrapped in a bundle. After running for a few more minutes, the figure came to a stop at a river at the sound of a baby crying.

The figure looked at the bundle in their arms and started to rock the baby and sooth it back to sleep, but the figure knew the baby was hungry. The figure lifted up their hood and opened her cloak to reveal a beautiful woman; she had very long, wavy, blonde hair that if you removed the cloak; it would reveal that it reaches down to her feet. She had black eyes and her body was very curvy and voluptuous body, with large breasts. Under the cloak she was wearing a pink dress with a red bow over the chest area. This was the first Guild Master and the founder of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, also known as the Fairy Tactician and the Fairy Mother; though most of the world had no idea how right that last title was. She was a mother and right now she had to keep her child safe.

Almost a year ago she had given birth to a baby boy; he had gotten his hair from his deceased father but most of his features from her. He was the best thing to ever happen to her and she had wanted to raise him to become a great man and an amazing mage. But that won't be possible now because of those damn Zeref worshippers; you see her son was born with an amazing amount of magical power and added to the fact that he was still an infant; you can imagine how powerful he would become when he was older. When the Zeref worshippers had become aware of his magical power, they had tried to kidnap him to see if they could use his magic to either bring back Zeref or make him the new Zeref by acquiring his soul and putting it in the boy's body. Mavis had figured out what they were after and came to the hardest decision she would ever make and she would protect her son from those monsters that would try to harm.

Her attention was drawn to her son, who was having his fill from his meal. She gazed at him with tears falling down her face as he looked back at her with his black eyes. The baby looked at the crying woman as he finished, he raised his tiny hands to her face and gave her cheeks a little pat. Mavis laughed at her son's innocence, he was so adorable and she couldn't be happier at the moment she was having with her son. But the moment was ruined by a loud noise echoing throughout the forest; Mavis jerked her head up at the noise. She used her magic to try and sense for the dark mages that were coming after her and her child, she could detect a few that were coming from the North; they were about thirty minutes away at the most. That gave her plenty of time to execute her place.

She sat on a branch next to a tree, taking in the last moments she would have with her son. Her tears were coming back full force as her body shook, unable to handle what she was going to do. She began to talk to her son, not that he would understand but she wanted to give him some words that she would not tell him as he was growing up. After all there are some things that only a mother could say. Taking a deep breath she looked at her son, who was looking at her with curiosity.

"Honey…There are many things that I wanted to do with you; I wanted to be there for your first words, I wanted to help you take your first steps, I wanted to be there for all your achievements and birthdays." Her eyes were closed as she cried; "I wanted to do so much with you…I had a feeling that you have been a bit of a trouble-maker, just like your daddy."

She brought him closer to her chest as she hugged him.

"I am not going to be there as you are growing up, and that hurts so much. The only thing that I can do right now is give you my final words and make sure you are able to find someone who will love and take care of you."

Mavis halted her words, trying to think of what to say. This would be the last time she could ever say anything to her son, but there were so many things to say that she had a hard time trying to pick the perfect ones. She decided to say as much as she could before it was time.

"Don't be a picky eater…but you have to make sure to eat healthy too, so you can become big and strong. Also be sure to take a bath everyday and keep warm. Make sure you get plenty of sleep, not too much though and don't stay up late." She took a deep breath, "Be sure to make friends; they don't have to be many, but make sure they are true friends that you can trust. I don't know what kind of mage you are going to be or what magic you take an interest in, but I know it with be great and I will be proud."

She knew there wasn't much time left.

"I know this might not sound great coming from your mommy… but when you get older you will find yourself interested in women and that is okay…but, just don't fall for a strange or crazy one. Find a woman like your mommy!" Mavis trying to smile as she said that.

"You will face painful times and some of those times will seem too hard to handle…but just be yourself! And have your dreams and the confidence to make those dreams come true!" Her eyes shut as even more tears and sobs racked her body for not being able to watch her son grow up or be there when he needed her. "I really, really, really, really wish I could be there to teach you so many more things, I really wish I could be with you longer. I love you!"

She held the infant close as she started to put him to sleep, so he wouldn't make any noise. After he fell asleep, she placed him on a bush as softly as she could so she wouldn't wake him. She hesitantly took several steps back as she heard the dark mages get closer, building up her magical power and even converted the love she held for her son magical power to make sure the spell she was about to use stayed up. This was one of the three great spells she made for the Fairy Tail guild and one that she knew would protect her son from any darkness that went after him.

"**Fearī Sufia**!" She shouted as a golden orb of her magical power surrounded her son.

The light from the spell was so bright that it carried throughout the sky, and it gave off a warm feeling that carried on to the town. Everyone went outside and saw the light tearing through the night sky. Mavis concentrated the spell to surround her son, making a small seal; she finished the spell as the Fairy Tail symbol solidified and the seal was complete. Now that the spell was complete all that was left for her to do was to send the sphere away and that whoever finds it will take care of her son and give him all the love he needs. With tears in her eyes she sent the Fairy Sphere away, giving her son her last thoughts before he disappeared from her sight.

"You have to live on. I want you to have a long and happy life!" She shouted to her son before the sphere completely disappeared from her sight.

She turned around and started to walk away, knowing that right at that moment, her heart was breaking at separating from her son and it would never heal.

She walked through the forest to go back home; back to her town and guild. Mavis continued through the forest until she was stopped at a small clearing, near the border between the forest and the town. The Zeref mages started to surround her, each readying their magic for a fight.

"We finally caught you Mavis Vermilion. Now where is the child?" question one of the men, who appeared to be the leader.

"You are already too late…I sent him far away and there is no way that you can ever use him for your twisted use." Mavis said glaring at the mages in front of her, her magic building up.

"You bitch! Do you know whom you are dealing with?" The leader said as he gave the signal for his men to unleash their magic.

"No…No I don't, and frankly I don't care. You threaten my son, you try to kidnap him and do horrible things to him. All I see right now is future blood stains ready to get washed away by the rain."

At that a few men started to tremble from the combination of her incredibly high magical power and her killer intent; as they say _Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn_, especially a mother's. The leader even shook from the threat a little before trying to compose himself a little.

"Big talk woman, but there are over fifty of us dark mages and only one of you. Not to mention what will happen to you if you don't tell us." As he said this Mavis could see many of the men there were giving her lustful stares, it grossed her out.

"I'd like to see you try; also you might want to recount you men. There are not as many as you think." She pointed her hand, palm open, at the men behind her.

_"_**Yōsei no Kyanon**!_" _

A spell seal appeared before shooting out a gigantic blast of light, hitting fifteen of the dark mages, causing them to be sent flying into several trees. The other mages were shocked at the power behind the attack, they could see why she was feared, and she did that without even trying or looking in their direction. They snapped out of their stupor when Mavis spoke.

"You are right about being outmatched, but you were wrong about the number," She threw off the cloak and finished her statement "You are going to need a hundred times the amount of men here before you could even scratch me."

Three of the dark mages charged forward, angered by her words. One used a Take Over to turn into a metal demonic Vulcan, another was focusing his darkness magic into his hands to create demonic claws and the last had kept some distance as he built up his fire magic; the fire mage attacked first.

"**Faia Baretto**!" a bullet-like fire stream shot at Mavis. She held out her hand and focused her magic on the flame and made it spin around her, not touching her once, and sending it back at the mage with her own magic mixed in; the dark mage was incinerated instantly. This enraged the other two as they rushed at her with their claws ready to tear her a part. As their claws drew closer, she dodged both of the claws and gripped the arms attached tightly, she twisted her arms a little before slamming them into each other. As they were dazed from the impact, Mavis tossed them away and sent another **Yōsei no Kyanon** at them, finishing the fight. As their bodies crashed to the ground she turned to the leader.

"Like I said before…You won't even put a scratch on me. Now then, I had created a system for my guild to help deliver justice and I will now use it on you; I will give you the count of three to kneel and submit. However if you do not, I will destroy you." She said before she started to count.

_1_

"S-Shut up bitch!" the leader roared "Attack her all at once!"

2

All the dark mages released different spell all in complete synch; spells of all varieties from elementals to weapon magic rushed at incredible speed at the Fairy Tail guild-master. They all were about to make contact with Mavis, while she stayed in the same place; looking at the attack without any emotion on her face.

_3_

"It's over, **Yōsei no Rifurekutā Tate**" she whispered as a giant Fairy Tail symbol appeared at the attack made contact.

The blast slammed into the shield and the shield seemed to halt the attack before it started to absorb it into the symbol. As the attack was completely drained, the dark mages eyes widened in shock; all of their attacks were stopped like it was nothing. Then the shield started to glow and before any of the mages could react, it released multiple beams of light at each and every one of them. At the end of the battle Mavis was left standing in the clearing, surrounded by the bodies of her enemies.

"Never come near me, my son or my guild again. If you do, I promise I will show no mercy and wipe you from existence." She warned as she continued to walk to the town.

She stopped when she heard rustling coming from her left; turning her head a little she saw a young man with black hair staring at her. He was wearing black and tan robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his main body and across his chest. His black hair that sticks upwards at the top, he had dark eyes and abnormally sharp canines. He was also wearing a circle-shaped necklace. He had a sad look on his face as he stared at her before looking at the men on the ground; his sad look turned to slight anger.

"Who are you?" Mavis questioned as she stared at the man, ready for any sign of him about to attack.

He ignored that question and asked one of his own.

"Did you do this to these men?" Mavis was unsure how to answer that, this man could be a danger but from how he was looking at the dark mages; they were not allies.

"Yes, they were threatening me and my son, so I fought them to protect him." Mavis answered coolly, still not trusting the man in front of her.

"Why were they after your son? Did he do something?" he continued to ask questions.

"No he did! He is not even a year old yet, but they want to take him because of his high magical power. These guys are Zeref worshippers, they believe that they could have used my son to bring him back and I didn't want that to happen to him." She started to tear up at remembering what she had done to protect her son.

"I see… So where is he? From the looks of it, he's not with you." The sad look from before was present on his face.

Mavis started to cry again, "I sent him away, and so he will be safe. I already know he will be a strong mage when he is older and I wanted him to have a good life before he learns magic, and I-I…I can't do that for him if h-he is here being targeted all the time." She was shaking and sobbing in her hands.

"I'm sorry that you both had to go through this." The man started to walk away, not wanting to harm the heart-broken mother. 'With me not being able to control my magic, it will be dangerous for me to be around anyone…Although…' He thought as he stared at the DEAD men surrounding them.

What Mavis wasn't aware of was that the man she had been talking too was non-other than Zeref the Dark Mage. He had been having trouble with his powers due to some issues, and had accidentally released a small wave of his **Shi no Mahō**, which killed everyone except for Mavis, whose **Yōsei Hikari no Mahō** somehow saved her. It was a known that even if children used other magic besides their parents, if they were strong enough, the abilities and powers would transfer over. So Mavis's son, even if he learned another style of magic, he would still have his mother's magic to protect him from Zeref's **Shi no Mahō** as it did her. Zeref might have finally found someone that could kill him and make him atone for all the lives he has taken and possible ones that may happen in the future.

"What is your son's name if I might ask?"

Mavis looked at the man with a few tears in her eye.

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" Mavis questioned

Zeref looked at Mavis for a second before staring at the starry sky above. He couldn't tell her the whole truth but that didn't mean he couldn't bend it a little.

"So if I ever see him, I will know who he is. I could also point him in this direction so he could home to you."

Mavis was surprised at what he said before she started to laugh. This man before her was confused on why she was laughing. She calmed down after a few seconds and answered the man.

"Sorry about that, it is just kind of funny about what you said. While there is a no possibility that you will meet him, if you do I am grateful if you pointed him toward Fairy Tail." She smiled with her eyes closed.

"Heh, I see. So what is his name?"

"My son's name is…"

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

YEARS INTO THE FUTURE

In a forest, hundreds of miles away from human civilization, resided a dragon. He was a powerful dragon, one of the strongest that existed in Earthland. This gigantic dragon is covered with dark red scales that can be easily seen. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail and legs, is beige in color. He also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one being in a form of an "X" in the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. His head was a triangular shape with horns, a pair of round eyes with yellow corneas and round dark pupils, and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. He also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long red sharp nails. His large bony wings looks similarly alike as that of a bat's, with rippled tips. He was the fire dragon, Igneel.

Now Igneel usually lived in volcanic areas, it was where he was the most comfortable. For some reason though, he felt something call out to him in this forest; he didn't know what it was but he knew he should go and find it. He wondered around for a bit, starting to get annoyed with seeing nothing but trees and animal life. He was the one and only Igneel, he didn't need to go through this goose chase. But just as he was about to leave and return to the area he was residing for the moment, a golden glow caught his attention.

It was coming from a cave a few yards away, and whatever it was, it was spherical and seemed to have a symbol on it. The curiosity that Igneel had, had got the better of him and he traveled the short distance toward the cave. Getting a closer look at the sphere he noticed it had the symbol of that guild he had seen once when he was flying over Magnolia; though he hated to say it but he was glad Grandeeney had showed him how to use Light Form, it definitely helped with staying out of human's visual. He shook the thoughts out of his mind; he didn't want to even think of being grateful to another dragon. He looked at the sphere and noticed there was something inside it; getting a closer look he saw it was a sleeping child, an infant from the looks of it.

He reached out a claw toward the sphere, to try and see what it was exactly that was covering the infant. As soon as he touched it however, the symbol on the sphere glowed a little before disappearing and the orb soon followed. He brought his claw back a little to see the sleeping child and saw it was a boy; he had short rose-colored hair that seemed to start to spiky out a little. The boy began to stir as he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the gigantic red dragon in front of him; but instead of starting to cry, he actually giggles and reached his hands out to Igneel. This caused Igneel to respond with a chuckle of his own, he didn't expect the child to giggle at him.

**"Aren't you an interesting little human."** Igneel commented as he brought his snout closer for the boy to touch, **"Instead of being scared, you seem happy."**

Igneel brought his face away from the boy, much to his disappointment, and began to ponder what to do. If the child's parents weren't around then that meant that something must have happened to separate them and from the barrier that was on the child, it had to have been something that the parents had done everything to protect their son. He wondered what he should do with the boy; he couldn't leave him here to die and also there was the possibility that whatever was after him might come back.

A thought came to Igneel's mind; why not raise the boy himself. He could teach him how to survive on his own and many other things, even his own brand of magic, **Ka no Metsuryū Mahō**. Looking at the fussy boy in front of him, he could see a lot of potential and as the great Igneel, he could see no one better to have as a son. Coming to a decision, he decided to raise the boy as his own. He reached out to the boy, picking him up as gently as he could; he noticed the blanket the boy had wrapped around him had a name on it. The name was in bold letters.

***NATSU***

**"So your name is Natsu, is it?"** Igneel got a squeal of delight as a reply, **"Very well, from this moment on you with be known as Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel and the Fire Dragonslayer."**

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

_**To Be Continued**_

_A/N: This is my second story involving Fairy Tail. So what do you guys think, be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu .The next chapter will be a timeskip to after Lisanna "died"._

Translator:

Fearī Sufia = Fairy Sphere

Yōsei no Kyanon _= Fairy Cannon_

Faia Baretto = Fire Bullet

Yōsei no Rifurekutā Tate = Fairy Reflector Shield

Shi no Mahō = Death Magic

Yōsei Hikari no Mahō = Fairy Light Magic

Ka no Metsuryū Mahō = Fire Dragonslayer Magic


	2. The Vow to get Stronger

A/N: I am so glad people enjoyed reading my story, it just started and you guys already want more. Anyway this chapter begins after Lisanna's "death". So sit back, relax and enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story._**

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking "Geronimo"

Magic Spells "**Fire Dragon ROAR**"

Creature/Dragon speaking **"I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking **_'Come along'_**

Chapter 2

The Vow to Get Stronger

These past few days were not the best for the Fairy Tail guild; a few days ago one of its precious members had died during an S-class mission. This member was Lisanna Strauss, the youngest of the Take-Over siblings. She had died while trying to save her older sister and brother from a creature known as The Beast; her brother Elfman had tried to perform a **Full-Body Teiku Ōbā **on The Beast and it backfired. Elfman had gone on a rampage and started to attack an already injured Mirajane, who had gotten hurt from fighting The Beast while making sure her younger siblings were safe. Lisanna had come out of the forest, where Mirajane had told her to go until Elfman gained control or she defeated him, and tried to snap Elfman out of it with her words. But her words had no effect as the possessed Elfman landed a fatal blow and sent Lisanna flying into the forest. Her death triggered Elfman to take control again and by the time he and Mira had gotten to Lisanna, she was inches away from death's door. Even with Mira trying to heal her, Lisanna passed away, her body disappearing without a trace.

When the two returned to the guild, everyone mourned the loss of the little sister of the guild; even Laxus had a few tears in his eyes at the news. Natsu had been enraged when they had told him that Lisanna was dead; now Natsu didn't have any romantic feelings for Lisanna, contrary to what people thought. Lisanna was actually Natsu's very first friend and they had become close friends as the years progressed, and to hear that the girl was gone was too much for the Dragonslayer. He was angry at many things; he was angry at Elfman for not protecting Lisanna when he said he would, he was angry at Mira for not taking him along to help, and mostly he was angry at himself for not being strong enough or being there to protect one of his best friends.

After he had yelled a bit at the siblings for their mistakes; he ran out of the guild, with Happy right at his tail. Natsu wasn't seen for days, he didn't go to Lisanna's funeral nor did he go to the guild hall and Happy had tried to get Natsu to leave his house but nothing he said worked. A week after the funeral was when Natsu disappeared from the house, without letting Happy know.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

A woman was walking from a sit-in bakery, having eaten a slice of strawberry shortcake a little while ago; she was carrying an umbrella to protect herself from the rain. This woman was Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail's Titania; she is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender figure and large breasts. Her usual attire consisted of armor that was made by Heart Kreuz, a blue skirt, and black boots, but at the moment she was wearing a white blouse with a black skirt. Currently she was thinking about the strange weather, it had been raining non-stop this week; when she had mentioned it to Master Makarov he just replied.

"It seems even the heavens are crying for the loss of Lisanna's life."

She didn't dwell on the weather that much, this week had been hard for everyone, even her. It reminded her of her time when she was a slave at the Tower; the suffering that people had gone through, the friends that she was forced to leave, and Rob's death. All of that came rushing back at the fact that a precious friend she had made in Fairy Tail was no longer going to be there. Erza's thoughts were interrupted as she saw a familiar blue cat flying in front of her, he was soaked from the rain but didn't seem to care as he searched for something.

"Natsu! Where are you!?" Happy shouted as he began to worry for his best friend.

"Happy? What are you doing in the rain?" He heard as he turned and saw Erza staring at him with curiosity.

"Erza! I can't find Natsu anywhere; he left the house without saying anything! He wasn't at the guild or any of his other usual spots." Happy cried as he explained the situation to the scarlet-haired wizard.

"Calm down Happy, I will help you look. So what areas haven't you searched yet?" Erza questioned, wondering what was happening to Natsu.

"I was going to go to either the Cathedral or the house that Lisanna and Natsu made." Erza nodded at this.

"Okay then, here is what we'll do. I will go to the Cathedral and you head to the hut. After that we will convince Natsu to come to the guild." Happy agreed to the plan, wanting to find Natsu as soon as possible.

They went their separate ways, Erza arriving at the Cathedral in minutes. She looked around the building before coming to a stop as she saw a figure sitting in front of one of the grave stones. She walked closer to the figure to get a good look at him or her, and she recognized the rose-colored hair the figure had. Natsu is a lean, well-built man; he wore a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, and a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white scaly scarf. Erza said nothing as she moves to stand next to Natsu, covering him a bit from the rain with her umbrella; she looked at the tombstone and instantly recognized it. The tombstone before her and Natsu belonged to Lisanna; it surprised her to see him here. Though she was worried about Natsu, she couldn't think of what she should say to him, as much as she didn't like admit it sometimes but she was not good with comforting; it was something she was still working on. So she decides to wait for Natsu to acknowledge her, as he continued to stare at the grave.

It was a while before Natsu said anything to Erza, he looked at Lisanna's tombstone; thinking of the past. When they met, when they first became friends after she asked him questions about Igneel, how they hatched Happy from his egg and all the fun times they had; those moments were gone now. Because of the fact that he wasn't strong enough and he couldn't convince Mira and Elfman to take him with them on the mission.

"…Erza…" She turned her head towards him, his head down as he stared at the pavement.

"…Yes Natsu?"

"…It hurts. I thought if I came here to grieve and say good-bye I would feel better, but the only thing I feel is more anger and sadness. For some reason I can't help but think that I am to blame for her death…Lisanna's death." Natsu finished as he continued to look at the ground.

Erza shook her head as she placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. He noticed she didn't have her gloves on so Natsu only felt warm from her hands instead of the usual feeling of cold metal.

"You're wrong Natsu. No one is to blame; not Mira, not Elfman and especially not you. Lisanna died because she loved her brother and sister, she tried to save them and no one is at fault." Erza maybe not the best at comforting but she knew what to do now; make sure Natsu didn't blame himself.

Natsu was silent for a few moments before pulling Erza's arm forward as he began to hug her, making her drop the umbrella. Erza froze a little, not sure how to react and that's when she noticed; Natsu was shaking, trying to hold his tears back. She smiled a little before moving her arms around Natsu, bringing his head a little close to her shoulder to cry on. They stayed like that for a few minutes, getting wet from the rain and holding each other; not noticing the rain was starting to dissipate. When they finally separated they saw the rain had stopped; they both stood up before looking back at the grave. Natsu stared at the grave with a look of determination on his face before shifting his gaze toward Erza.

"Erza…I am going to get stronger; I don't want this to happen to anyone else that I care about. I can't believe I am asking this, but could you help me get stronger?" he asked.

"I am glad you want to get stronger Natsu, but I don't think I will be much help. I might be able to help you train and such, however I don't know Dragonslayer magic." Erza replied.

"I know that, but you are one of the strongest people I know. I can always create my own moves, but if I don't have the strength or power to do it then what would be the point of doing it?"

Erza nodded at his words before thinking about what to do. She knew that Natsu had the potential to surpass anyone at the guild, even her; and she herself was getting stronger everyday as well. If the two of them trained together than it would not only help them both benefit from the training but it also could mean they could think of new ways to fight; as they say _Two heads are better than one._

"Alright, if you are fine with it; we will get stronger together to protect the guild." She said with a smile, which Natsu responded with his usual smirk.

"Yosh, I'm fired up!" He said, pumping his arm in the air.

"We will start tomorrow; for now we will go back to the guild, everyone is worried about you." She grabbed the umbrella, closing it, as she started to walk toward the guild.

Natsu nodded before starting to follow; he stopped after the first step to look back at Lisanna's tombstone one last time.

"Lisanna…Just you watch, I will get stronger to protect everyone. So cheer me on okay." Natsu smiled before running after Erza, "ERZA! WAIT FOR ME!"

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

It had been a year since that day and many things have since then; such as new members joining the guild. Natsu had apologized to Mira and Elfman for what he had said to them about Lisanna's death being their fault, and while they accepted it, they knew that Natsu had been right. Mirajane had stopped going on mission and started to work at the bar in the guild hall, while Elfman continued to take missions; though he would never use his **Full-body ****Teiku Ōbā** again.

True to her word, Natsu and Erza had trained nonstop and had gotten much stronger then what they were a year ago. Natsu had changed in many ways thanks to Erza's training; he had increased both his strength and speed to incredible levels, his intelligence had gone up a bit after Erza taught (CoughBeatenToDeathCough) the importance of thinking before acting, though he still had his moments. Erza learned that Natsu actually was a mid-battle planner, he thought of great ideas and strategies during battle rather than before; it made sense because she knew he was a kinesthetic learner, which meant he learned by doing rather than talking or reading.

Another thing that Erza work with Natsu on was his greatest weakness, motion sickness; the "training" that she had Natsu go through go through was, in Natsu's mind, his toughest yet. But it was worth it because now he doesn't get extremely nauseous, instead it is a bad stomachache and the best part was it was only one year of training, so he could get a lot better.

At the moment if Erza could give Natsu a rank on how he had been doing, she would have to say he had started out High B-class and was now between High A-class to a very low S-class, and the scary thing was he was still getting stronger. Evidence of that was shown in his results and he had awakened a new power during one of their training sessions.

It was a form that releases flames from every part of his body; cloaking his body in a pure red-orange aura. It amplifies the powers of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic without exhausting him at all. His physical performance improves to amazing levels as well. Natsu and Erza had decided to give the name of this new power,** Faia Doraibu. **When Natsu had used this form on members of the guild during spars, he overcame a lot of them; he lost to Laxus after the battle lasted for a while before Laxus had activated his **Doragon Fōsu.** After the battle Makarov had Natsu swear not to tell anyone about Laxus's Dragonslayer magic, though he had to tell him about the dragon lacrima that was inside Laxus after Natsu continued to press him about it. After that Natsu left Laxus alone, wanting to get even stronger before challenging him again.

Erza had gotten stronger as well; she had more magic armor to fight with and she trained with Natsu to think of attacks that would work well with her armor. Erza herself had change a bit too, being with Natsu had gotten her to open up more. She felt comfortable enough around him to not wear her armor around him. It had felt weird at first but she had to admit, after a while it would feel weird to WEAR the armor when Natsu was around. She had gotten closer to the guild as well, she was also more lenient on disciplining the guild; she still did it just not as much as before. Though if you had asked her, she still rather be with just Natsu than in a crowd and because of that, they decided to make a two-person team. Some people joked that it was a real fairy tale team because it was made up of a knight and a dragon; though Happy always commented that he was a part of the team as well.

Since Erza was an S-class wizard; they had many jobs they could take, and while they were on those missions Erza taught Natsu some on the ways to perform certain missions. There were many missions that required different tactics such as locating and capturing a dark wizard, exterminating monsters, looking for important artifacts that could destroy towns; and Natsu had learned that not all of them had fights. The only thing that was an issue was the fact that they never held back so it caused a lot of destruction, much to Makarov's dismay.

But the S-class Monster Extermination mission they were about to take would change both the Fairy Tail guild and Natsu's lives forever.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

Natsu and Erza were on a train heading toward **Hakumei** **Town**, which has been attacked by a monster that according to the Makarov is one the council has personally chosen Fairy Tail to destroy. That actually got the two wizards a little curious because of the fact that the Magic Council had wanted the destruction of this monster and when they asked the guild-master why they wanted Fairy Tail specifically to do it; he replied.

"Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore and since destroying things is what we do best, the Magic Council wants us to destroy it." The two nodded, while sweat-dropping, at that before getting ready to depart. Natsu and Erza decided to leave Happy at the guild because of the danger the mission presented and they didn't want him to get injured or worse.

Natsu was looking out the window in slight boredom, in the past when he had actually felt the motion sickness he would lay his head on Erza's lap and sleep until they got there; but now that he was able to handle trains and such, he easily got bored. Natsu looked at his companion, who was looking through the information the council had given them on the monster, before sighing a little.

"I'm bored" Erza didn't even look up at his words.

"Take a nap or something" she replied.

"I'm not tired, and besides I only sleep on these things when I am lying on your lap." He was telling half the truth, he did sleep on them; but only because Erza knocked him out each of those times.

"Then walk around the train, get something to eat or whatever." Natsu could tell Erza seem agitated about something.

"Is something wrong Erza, you've been angry ever since we left the station."

Erza moved the mission briefing from her face as she gave a sigh of exasperation. Without saying a word, she handed Natsu the paper, motioning him to read it. He grabbed the sheet and gave it a look over and after he finished reading the briefing, he could tell why Erza was not in a good mood. There was barely any information on the monster they were after, according to what it said, anyone who went to get even a description of the creature was killed by it before they could send the report in. If there was one thing Erza didn't like on missions, it was when there was not enough information; she didn't like going on missions without getting details and being ready for anything. That is actually why she always traveled with so many supplies and luggage, so she could be prepared for almost any situation. He put the paper down and looked at the female wizard, who was frowning a little.

"So there isn't any real info on the thing, big deal. We'll just go there and kick its ass before it has a chance to attack. You and I will be able to handle it Erza."Natsu stated, at which Erza shook her head.

"This is serious Natsu, having all the information is important to a successful mission. That is one of the reasons Mira's last mission went wrong." Erza said with her eye closed, before they shot open as she realized what she said, "Natsu…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Erza, I know getting to confident is a bad thing. I also know that information is important, however not everything will be explained to us. We will just have to get the information ourselves when we get there; after we arrive at the town, we'll ask what the townsfolk have seen and come up with a plan then, okay?"

Erza smiled and gave a small nod.

"That's a good plan Natsu, we should go to the mayor's office first and collect what information he has, and then we will ask around the town. I am glad to see those lessons I gave you paid off."

"Of course they did. With a teacher like you, I don't think anyone would have an issue learning anything." Natsu commented.

That was true; Erza had a unique style of teaching. He remembered when she taught him vocabulary when they were kids, she had him do drills with each and every word, and he didn't want to think about the stuff she had made him do to learn battle plans and tactics. His body started to shake a little from the memories of his tortu-training. Erza looked on as she saw Natsu shaking; which was weird because he was never cold, it was one of the perks of being the Fire Dragonslayer.

"Are you alright Natsu?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Never better." He answered.

Natsu saw her raise an eyebrow at him before getting up, and moved across to sit next to him. She stared right at him before putting her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush a little bit. During the year he had spent with Erza; he started to get feelings for her, he wasn't sure what to do about his feelings; he didn't want to ruin what they had by confessing and her rejecting him, so he kept quiet.

"Erza? What are you doing?" Natsu asked with a little squeak to his voice.

"We still have a couple of hours before we arrive; I figure it would be best if we rest up a bit before starting our search." She answered while thinking, 'Natsu is so warm. I could get used to this feeling.'

What Natsu didn't know was that Erza actually had feeling for him as well. Being with him during the year had been one of the best times of her life; true most of it was training and doing missions, but she had seen a side of Natsu during that time that made her heart beat through-out her chest. She had the same fear as Natsu, that a rejection that ruins what they have, but she had another fear; one that involved a certain Tower and blue-haired man doing something to hurt Natsu, so she decided to wait until after the issue with the Tower and him was resolved before saying anything to Natsu.

"I can understand that, but why did you come to this side when you had more room where you were?" Natsu asked his female companion.

"There is no real reason; I just want to sit here instead. Is there a problem?" She answers with a question of her own before a coy smile appeared on her face, "Usually a man wouldn't complain if a woman wants to be near him."

Natsu's face turns red as he turned away sharply. He looked towards the window as he said in a mutter.

"I never said I didn't like it." Erza closed her eyes as she rested on Natsu's shoulder. They stayed like that for about thirty minutes before Erza heard Natsu speak.

"Erza…You smell nice."

This time it was Erza's turn to blush a little as her head turned a little so he wouldn't see her face. She hesitantly moves her head in Natsu's direction, but as she moved her head she saw his face up close and his eyes closed; Erza started to panic a little until she heard soft breathing coming from Natsu.

'H-He's asleep! Why that basta- Wait, was he just talking in his sleep? Is he dreaming about me?' Erza thought as she saw the peaceful look on his sleeping face, 'He really has become handsome since he was a kid all those years ago.' Her attention was drawn to his lips and a thought came to mind, '…I wonder…'

Erza started to lean forward as her lips got closer to Natsu's but just as their lips were about to touch, she stopped and pulled back a little. She closed her eyes as she shook her head a little, a small smile on her face.

'No, if I want to do that, I will do it when he's awake.'

She was about to move her head back to his shoulder, but the train made a turn that jerked a few people around in the train; and that jerk was all it took as Natsu's body moved closer to Erza's. The next thing Erza knew, her lips were touching Natsu's for a few seconds before he slid down further and his head fell into her lap. The red-faced Titania was shocked with what just happened; she brought one of her hands to her lips as she stared at the sleeping Natsu before giving out a little giggle.

"I think I will keep that a secret for now." She moved the hand from her lips to Natsu's hair, stroking it as she started to fall asleep herself. The duo slept for the rest of the train ride, silently enjoying each others warmth.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

**"**Finally, we arrived." Natsu exclaimed as he stretched his arms into the air. Erza nodded in agreement before heading to the train car that held her equipment.

"Yes, it was a long train ride. But the good thing is we got plenty of rest before we arrived; now we should head to the Mayor's office to confirm that we are here." She told Natsu as he helped her get her stuff off the train.

"Right, but after we go there and get some more information on the monster…Could we get something to eat?" Natsu asked with a hopeful tone.

Erza thought about it for a second before answering Natsu as they started on their way to the Town Hall building.

"That wouldn't be a problem; being on the train for so long did make me a little hungry. But we'll eat after we get more info on the monster, got it?" She had her no discussion tone in her voice.

"Alright, it's a date then." Natsu replied with a small grin.

"D-d-date! What do you mean a date?!" Erza started to panic a little, as Natsu sweatdropped at her reaction.

"Erza, it's a figure of speech."

As Erza heard that she realized that Natsu was not being serious about it being a date before she started to calm done. She then gave Natsu a look of wonder; feeling a bit uncomfortable at her just staring at him, he broke the silence.

"What?"

"I didn't think you even knew what a figure of speech was." She said before she got a teasing look on her face, "Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?"

"Oh shut up." Natsu shot back before quickening his pace, Erza following him the rest of the way.

A few minutes later they arrived at Town Hall, it was a building that looked twice as big as the Fairy Tail guild hall. They walked through the entrance and saw a woman sitting at a desk. She had purple hair tied up in a bow, her eyes were blue and the body she had was voluptuous. She looked at Erza and Natsu walking through the door; studying their appearances before she started to smile at them.

"You must be the Fairy Tail wizards that the Magic Council had sent to help our town." Erza nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, we are. Is the mayor here? We wanted to see him to get more information on the monster we were sent to destroy." Erza explained to the woman, to which she answered.

"Alright, I go in and let him know you have arrived." She said before the woman walked into the next room.

Natsu and Erza stood in the lobby, not waiting long as an older man came out to greet them. The man was short, and a little on the chubby side, his hair was white from his old age and a bushy moustache on his face; he was wearing a red business suit and glasses that hung on his nose.

"Welcome Fairy Tail wizards; my name is Phoenix Berlic, the mayor of **Hakumei** **Town**. I hope your travel was smooth and easy." The man said; he had a nice personality as well.

"Yes, we were able to get here without any trouble and are ready to begin the Extermination Mission" Erza answered with a smile, Natsu was also smiling behind her.

"Excellent!" He said enthusiastically, "I was a little worried that no one would take the mission because of the dangerous monster, but when the Magical Council themselves took an interest, I was happy to here they were sending some of their strongest wizards. If there is anything you need while you are here, let me know."

"Actually there is something. We were wondering if you could tell us any information on the monster we were sent to destroy." Erza questions.

Oh, of course. I can tell you what I know, but it is not much. Let's go to my office so I could give you the details." The mayor gestured to his door, to which Erza nodded before turning to Natsu.

"Natsu. While the mayor tells me what he knows, you go around town and see if you can get any information from the locals."

Natsu was about to disagree with the idea, wanting to hear what the mayor knew; but one look from Erza and he knew that it was not a good idea to argue with her and nodded him head as quickly as he could.

"Aye sir!"

"Good, then we will meet at the café that we saw on our way here at 6:30; understood." Erza stated to which Natsu nodded his head before heading towards the door. He stopped before he walked out and turned his head back in Erza's direction.

"I'll see you at 6:30…. I know I was joking before but did you really want to go on a date?" His answer was a blush and a blunt object hitting him in the face; sending him flying out of the building.

Erza was panting a little with a small blush on her face. Damn that man. She calmed down and looked at Phoenix, who was giving her a knowing look. Her blush deepened as she apologized for the scene; but he waved it off.

"It's fine, it's fine. Seeing a wizard couple like you two having a moment is interesting to watch; much better than my wife's soap operas. Now then, lets get to my office where I keep my information on the monster."

He already walked through the door before Erza could deny her and Natsu being a couple. She looked towards the door where Natsu left before following the mayor, a small blush still on her face at the thought of dating the fire dragonslayer.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES DESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESN DESNDES**

_A/N: Chapter two completed, I hope it was enjoyable for you readers. __Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. _

Translations:

Full-body Teiku Ōbā = Full Body Take-Over

Faia Doraibu = Fire Drive

Doragon Fōsu = Dragon Force

Hakumei Town = Twilight Town

_**Omake:**  
_

A chibi Erza and Natsu stood infront of the mission board.

Natsu (Excited): Yosh, It's one of our biggest missions yet. I'm fired up.

Erza (Serious look): Don't rush into things recklessly Natsu. Remember what I taught you on handling S-class missions.

Natsu (Shaking like crazy): R-right, I still have nightmares of what you did to make me learn.

Erza (Arms crossed): I know it was tough but you can't forget things like this when you are fighting powerful monsters.

Natsu (Saluting to Erza): Aye Sir. But I will kick it ass, that a promise.

Natsu & Erza: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 3 – The Demon and The Message**

Natsu: I swear I will protect you, no matter what!


	3. The Demon and The Message

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story._**

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking "Geronimo"

Magic Spells "**Fire Dragon ROAR**"

Creature/Dragon speaking **"I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking **'Come along'**

Chapter 3

The Demon and The Message

After walking around the town and asking civilians about the monster, Natsu had to admit he was both a little excited and a little worried. From what he heard from the people he had asked about the monster; it was huge and its strength was unreal, its speed was incredible and from what an old man had said, it could use magic. He and Erza would have to come up with a way to stop it and ending the battle quickly before it could use its magic. Natsu noticed that it was close to the meeting time Erza had set up, so he started his way to the café; his mind still on what he learned.

His thought was taken away when he felt something bump into him and fall back. Natsu looked down to whatever bumped into him and saw it was a boy. The boy had blonde hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, he had slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a visible thin scar, diagonally going up his forehead. Natsu noticed the boy also had an earring on his left ear; it was a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it. The boy had his hand on his head, rubbing the area where it hit the ground; Natsu extended his hand to the boy.

"Sorry about that, didn't see where I was going." Natsu apologized to the boy, "Are you alright kid?"

The boy looked up at Natsu, looking like he was about to yell something when he stopped as he saw Natsu's face. His eyes went wide as he started to tremble a little. Natsu was starting to get a little worried at the no answer he got from the boy.

"Hey kid…Are you okay or not?" Natsu said more firmly this time, snapping the boy from his daze.

"Uh…Yeah, I'm fine." The boy grabbed Natsu's hand and was brought to his feet.

"That's good; I thought that you hit your head too hard or something." Natsu said with a grin as the boy started to frown a little.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me! My name is Sting Eucliffe, I am going to one of the greatest wizards ever; remember that." Sting proclaimed as he created some distance from Natsu and pointed at him.

Natsu stared at Sting for a few seconds before he started walking towards the boy, causing Sting to put his guard up as Natsu got closer. But instead of Natsu stopping in front of Sting, he patted him on the head as he walked passed him. When Sting turned to see the back of the fire wizard, he saw Natsu raise his hand in a "See ya later" motion.

"You got it kid. Keep that determination and get a lot stronger. See ya." Natsu's form started to disappear into the crowd and out of Sting's sight.

Sting continued to watch where Natsu had disappeared. That was Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail and the Fire Dragonslayer; and one of the strongest wizards ever known. He had been a big fan of the Salamander for a while now and he just got to meet him. Sting's attention was taken from the crowd as a voice called out to him.

"Sting!" the voice shouted.

Sting turned around to see a cat running towards him; the cat was male and standing on his rear legs, with his two front legs acting as hands of sort. His fur seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are. He was sporting just a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side

"Lector? What are you doing here?" Sting questioned before he noticed that Lector had been crying, "Why are you crying?" Lector started to tear up and cry again as Sting picked him up and they started walking to their home.

"Did they bully you again, Lector?" Sting asked, this time he got an answer.

"It's because no one believes me; I told them you beat a dragon! I'm not lying." Lector cried. Sting smiled at him and moved Lector so they could see each other's face.

"Come on Lector, you know I don't care what they think." Sting said in a comforting tone. But Lector shook his head and cried harder.

"I…I don't want people to say bad things about my friends!" he exclaimed.

Sting was quiet as he walks them to the forest near their house, thinking about what to do. He remembered what had happened earlier with Natsu and placed a crying Lector on a rock..

"Ok! Then I'll make it so you're not a liar anymore!" Sting stated as he patted the crying Lector's head.

"Huh?" Lector sniffed

"Dragons might not exist anymore…but there's a guy called Salamander." Sting said "One day I will defeat him in front of everyone." He looked at Lector's face with a smile "I promise you."

Lector smiled at that and tackled Sting in a hug, while Sting got a determined look on his face at the training he knew he would have to do to be ready for his fight with Natsu.

'I am going to defeat you Natsu, I swear." Sting thought.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDES**

*ACHOO*

"Someone must have been talking about me…" Natsu said as he scratched his nose as he looked around, "It better not be that bastard Gray."

Natsu continued walking down the street, looking for any signs of red hair as he got closer to the café. But for some reason though, he thought about the boy he met earlier; something about him was very familiar. After a few moments Natsu shook the thought out of him mind; he figured it would come to him sooner or later. He looked around the corner and saw a red-hair woman sitting at one of the outside café tables with her back to him, though she was not wearing armor. He knew it was her though because of her scent and the strawberry cake she was eating. He quickened his pace as he got closer to the restaurant and when he got closer he could see Erza had a focused look on her face.

"Erza!" He called out; Erza turned her head to see who had called her and saw it was Natsu.

"Hello Natsu…Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, I got some info on its abilities but it's not much; not many people can get a good few and survive. There was some other stuff like what it looks like but since no one has got a really look at it, so the descriptions varied." Natsu explain as he sat down in the chair next to Erza, "How about you?"

"The mayor told me some things like the monsters ability to use magic, incredible speed and strength. He also was able to tell me what the monster looked like; a giant creature with black and purple fur, blood-red eyes and long horns." Erza said as she continued to eat her cake.

"I heard from an old man that the monster can use magic**."** Natsu added as he stared at a menu. "So where's your armor?"

"The owner told me that my armor was making other customers uncomfortable, so I had to remove it." Erza answered as she returned to eating her cake, though she had a small pout on her face.

A waitress walked over to the table to get Natsu's order, he quickly ordered his meal and gave the rest of the information he got from the civilians. Erza and Natsu talked for a while on how they would find and fight the monster, and as much as they didn't like it they would have to wait for it to make an appearance before they could do anything. The two agreed that they would wait on the roof of one of the buildings so they could get to wherever an attack was happening quickly. Lucky for them, they didn't have to wait long.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDES**

It was night time, and the air was quiet. Almost everyone was asleep and there was not a sound was going through the town.

"I'm so BORED!"

"Be silent, Natsu!" Erza shouted as she silenced Natsu with a punch.

…Okay…maybe it wasn't so quiet.

"But Erza; this is taking too long. Why can't we walk around to do the scouting for the monster?" Natsu questioned as he rubbed the lump forming on his head.

"Because Natsu, the mayor has given us access to his security lacrima so we have view and alerts of all **Hakumei Town.**" She explained.

Natsu quieted down after that, thinking about it before nodding his head.

"Fine, but I hope this won't take long."

Almost as soon as he said that, the lacrima alarms went off and Erza shots to the video screen. She looked at the lacrima for a few seconds before she saw a figure running towards the forest.

"Natsu, the monster is running into the forest; let's go." Erza ordered before they started chasing after it.

They chased after the monster for a while; every time they thought they got close, the creature would pick up speed and hide in the shadows. This continued on until Natsu had enough and decided to halt the creature in its track.

"No more running! **Kary****ū**** no H****ōkō****!"** Natsu unleashed the fireball ahead of the creature, making the trees ahead of it catch on fire; halting the monster from going any further.

The creature turn from the flames to face the Fairy Tail wizards; it's blood red eyes staring at them in anger. The monster was big, around half the size of The Beast that the **Teiku Ōbā **siblings had fought a year ago, it had black fur with purple markings all over it; his head was pointed with giant horns and sharp teeth. His claws were red from the blood of his victims; the blood was fresh because they could see it was dripping off the nails.

**"Humans"** The creature spoke out as he glared at the Natsu and Erza, **"Why are you getting in my way?"**

"You're the monster that has been-" Erza started.

**"That's been attacking the town and the Magic Council sent Fairy Tail wizards, Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel to destroy me."** The creature finished, startling Erza, **"Now your wondering how I know that and what is going on."** It finished with a smirk.

Erza's eyes widen and Natsu snarled a little.

"Shut the hell up, you-"

**"Horned freak? How very original, son of Igneel." **Erza had realized what was going on.

"You're reading our minds."

**"So you figured it out. Yes, one of my powers allows me the ability to read people's minds. It was this ability that helped me capture and devour those men who tried to get information on me. It was very enjoyable and their screams were music to my ears."** It chuckled at the memory of its victim's screams of terror before their deaths.

"You…What the hell are you!?" Natsu exclaimed at the monstrosity in front of them.

**"I am a creature born from Lord Zeref's magic and one of his greatest creations. I am Astaroth, Demon of the Bloody Nights and unfortunately for you; the last thing you will see in this world."** As soon as Astaroth said that he was in front of the two in an instant with his claw raised.

Erza and Natsu took a giant leap back as Astaroth's claw slammed into the ground, creating a giant shockwave that caused the trees surrounding them to be blown away. The wizards were shocked by the demon's powers, as it lifted it arm up.

**"Interesting. You are the first ones to dodge my attack, unfortunately for you; I won't miss again."** Astaroth said as he prepared to strike again.

"Not happening" Natsu yelled as he rushed forward; flames streaming out of his hands, "**Karyū no ****Yokugeki" **the fire wings swung at Astaroth at high-speed.

Astaroth smirked as the flames went right through him and he faded out like a mirage. Natsu's eyes widen before his nose twitch; he turned around to face the demon, but by then Astaroth slammed his claw into Natsu's body, sending him flying.

"NATSU!" Erza ran forward as she jumped into the air and caught Natsu before landing on the ground, "Natsu! Are you alright? You can't just charge in like that."

Her only response was Natsu coughing as the lack of air in his lungs. She turned towards Astaroth, eyes full of anger. She dashed forward, her body glowing as she activated her **Kansō Betsumei**** Za Naito.** As the glow died down her new attire was seen. It was, like the rest of her armors, a revealing outfit and this new armor reminded Natsu of a cheetah a little; her armor seemed to even have ears and a tail.

"**Kanso: ****Hishō no Yoroi****!" **She charged forward with two swords, swing and swiping at Astaroth at almost un-seeable speed. But Astaroth dodged them all while continuing to taunt Erza.

**"You are thinking that your speed armor will match me and you will make me pay for hurting Natsu, isn't that right Erza." **He chuckled, **"If I was any other beast that would be true however…"** He grabs the swords mid-strike** "…there is a reason I strike during the night."** Astaroth crushed the blades before kicking Erza away.

Erza skid across the ground, stopping next to Natsu before flip to her feet. Natsu had his flames ignited around his fists, ready to attack. He turned his eyes toward Erza for a second before looking back at Astaroth.

**"I thrive in the darkness. When Lord Zeref created me long ago, he made my body from the darkness itself and my true power revolves around darkness; and the darker the night is, the more powerful I become."**

"Erza, are you okay?"

"Yeah; this demon is strong." Erza replied.

"I got an idea, it might not work because of his abilities but it might injure him enough for us to finish him." Natsu stated. Erza kept her attention on the demon as she listened to Natsu's plan; when he finished she asked him.

"Are you sure Natsu?It might not work if we don't mess up even by a second." Erza noted.

"Then we won't mess up, we have to make sure we finish it quickly." With that said the two charged forward.

**"I see so that's your plan, fine then give me your best shot."** Astaroth shouted as he charged forward too.

"**Kanso: **_**Tenrin**_** no Yoroi****!" **Erza changed into another set of armor, using its wings to take flight. When she was in the air she summoned a mass amount of swords behind her.

**"****Tenrin: Ryōran no Ken!"** She slashed the swords at Astaroth; but he jumped in the air. The swords that Erza summoned shot toward the demon, making him block with his arms.

**"Is that all you got?"** Astaroth said as he descended to the ground **"Pathetic!"**

"HOW THIS FOR PATHETIC!?" The demon's head shot up to see Natsu holding a giant fireball above his arms.

**"****Karyū no Kōen!"** Natsu released the giant flame at the demon; creating an explosion on impact. The demon was sent spiraling to the ground; and as he rose up he saw Natsu above him with crimson flames in his hands; the demon was shocked because he couldn't hear Natsu's thoughts.

"**Guren Bakuenjin!**"

Astaroth's form was covered in the flame torrents and caught in the multiple explosions before the final explosion blew Erza back. When she opened her eyes, she saw a heavily panting Natsu standing in front of a non-moving Astaroth. He turned towards Erza with a smile before starting his way over to her, taking slow steps; but as he made a few steps toward Erza, he saw her get a shocked look on her face; not at him, but behind him. He started to slowly turn around and felt something pierce his side; it was a bloody Astaroth, who had a sadistic grin on his face, claws digging into his side.

Natsu was thrown from to a few trees; his back collided with a tree before he fell on his stomach. Erza stood in shock as the site; Natsu bleeding from a hole at his side, and that shock turned to anger and rage. She turns to Astaroth with the desire to kill in her eyes; her body begins to glow.

"DAMN YOU!" Erza roars as she charged forward, her armor and weapon taking form, "**KANSO: RENGOKU NO YOROI!"**

She slammed her mace into Astaroth's face, sending him flying. She charged in his direction, throwing more and more rage-filled attacks; many made contact but did little as Astaroth kept laughing.

**"HAHAHA" **He dodged another blow** "What's wrong, angry I killed your lover?"**

"SILENCE!" She raised the mace before performing a downward swing. Astaroth caught the mace and smashed it easily; and he grabbed her and started to crush her. "UGH"

**"Don't worry, you will be joining him soon. However since I killed him too quickly, I am going to take my time with you." **He started to crush her in his hands, listening to her scream in pain.

Natsu lied on the ground in pain; almost everything was blocked out except the pain. Then he started to hear screams, Erza's screams. He raised his head up to look and saw her being crushed in Astaroth's hands. The next thing he heard made his blood run cold.

**"As much fun as this is, I am starting to get bored. I will grant you death now."**

"Stop."

Memories flash in Natsu's head; Lisanna and their adventures, the rainy day in front of her grave, and the final look at Lisanna's tombstone. Natsu was so caught up he didn't notice a glow coming from his right arm.

"Stop!"

The glow got stronger as he remembered his promise.

_"__I am going to get stronger; I don't want this to happen to anyone else that I care about._

Natsu stood up, gripping the tree as he got to his feet; he glared at the demon that was hurting someone he cared about. Someone he loved.

"LET HER GO!" Natsu roared, catching their attention, they saw he was glowing with golden magical energy; it seemed to originate from his arm.

"…Natsu…" Erza whispered; the happiness flowed through her at the fact he was alive and tears from her eye falling down her face.

**"So…Your still alive Natsu Dragneel." **Astaroth had a started look on his face **"That perfect, you can see the life leave this woma-"** He didn't finish as Natsu appeared next to him and kicked the demon through several trees and into a giant boulder; Natsu caught Erza as she fell to the ground.

"Natsu, are you-" Erza tried to speak. Natsu looked at Erza with a comforting smile. The glow from his arm covers them both; slightly healing them.

"I'm fine Erza, and I am going to finish this." He said in a comforting voice; their heads turned toward Astaroth, who was bursting through the trees.

**"You're going to finish this? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"** He screamed as he charged at Natsu, who stood Erza on her feet.

Natsu raised the glowing arm, which revealed a mark and pointed his fist to the sky. Words went through his mind as he focused on the magic building up inside him. The sky started to shine gold, making Astaroth pause as he started up in shock and fear at the light covering the sky; he looked towards Natsu to see him chanting.

**Tsudoe! Yōsei ni Michibikareshi Hikari no Kawa yo!****  
Terase! Jyanaru Kiba wo Metsusuru Tameni!**

**"Fearī Gurittā" **Natsu shouted as he brought the fist down to point at the frozen Astaroth, a ring of light formed and instantly surrounded the demon.

**"DAAAMMMNN YYOOOOUUU!"** Astaroth screamed in pain as he felt the merciless light press into him, killing him.

"VANISH FROM THIS WORLD, ASTAROTH!" Natsu shouted as the ring exploded, destroying Astaroth and leaving not a trace of him left.

Erza and Natsu were blown back a few feet from the shockwave of the explosion. They laid there for a couple of minutes before Erza, with her armor gone, slowly got up and crawled over to Natsu, who was on his stomach. She turned him over to see he was smiling and starting to laugh.

"Hahaha"

"Natsu?"

"We did it Erza, we got that bastard." Natsu said.

Erza returned a smile at that and hug Natsu close to her. Natsu really has gotten stronger in the year since they started to train together. She had to admit to herself that it felt a little weird; Natsu becoming so strong he defeated something that she couldn't, but she was proud of him. She then realized HOW he had destroyed Astaroth; she pulled back from Natsu, and had him lean on a tree that had fallen over.

"Erza?" Natsu asked as he stared at her in confusion.

"Natsu…How did you do that?" Erza questioned

"I-I don't know. All I thought of was getting the power to save you and then my arm started to feel really warm. Next thing I knew, I was standing on my feet and words started to come to my head." Erza was in deep thought. "Erza, is something wrong?"

"Natsu, that spell you used is one of three legendary spells of Fairy Tail. Not only that, it is one that was lost after the First Master's death. A magic that not only rival the Master's **Fearī Rō**, but uses the light from the sun, the moon, and the stars in its attack, **Fearī Gurittā."** Natsu was shocked at her explanation.

"But how could I have used that magic spell, I have only used **Ka no Metsuryū Mahō** before today. I never even knew of the spells existence." Natsu was curious; what could this mean.

"I don't know Natsu, but we will find out when we get back to the guild and ask the Master. For now; we need to get back to the town and recover. Sound good?" Erza asked, just as curious as Natsu was.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, sounds good." He stayed quiet after that before grabbing Erza and pulling her in a tight hug.

"N-Natsu?" Erza was blushing at the contact.

"I am glad you're safe Erza." Natsu said, "I thought for a second that I was going to lose you."

Erza's face was now the same color as her hair. "I'm glad you're safe as well Natsu and don't worry, I am not going anywhere. Now let go to the village and rest up before going back to the guild." She said as she separated from Natsu; her head turned so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Right, let's go. Do you need a hand?" Natsu offered. Before Erza could decline, Natsu lifted her up bridal style.

"Baka, your injured worse than me; I will be fine." Erza tried to get him to let her go; but Natsu shook his head.

"I'm fine, the light from earlier healed me a bit. The hole is gone and the only thing I probably have is a few fracture or something. Now shut it while we get back to the town so we can sleep."

Erza complied and rested her head on Natsu's chest as he walked, she was enjoying the warmth coming from his body.

"Um…Erza?" Natsu asked after a few minutes.

"Yes Natsu?" She replied.

"Which way is the town?"

"…"

"…"

*THWACK*

"BAKA!"

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDES**

Two days later in **Magnolia Town**

"We're finally back!" Natsu cheered happily after running out of the train; Erza following him with a smile.

"Be careful Natsu, those injures haven't finish healing yet."

"Don't worry Erza, I'm fine." Natsu replied. "Now lets' get back to the guild; I want to rub it in Gray's face that the monster we were sent to destroy turned out to be one of Zeref's demons."

After Natsu and Erza returned to the town, the mayor had called a wizard doctor to help them recover. He had requested that the two wizards stay and rest for a day before going back to their guild, much to Natsu's dismay; staying almost completely still was hell before Erza had convinced the doctor to let them walk around the town. It was enjoyable; they ate and went to different stores, enjoying the time they had off from training and just being able to relax. The next day, the mayor requested the two to stop at his office before leaving. He had wanted to give them a reward for destroying Astaroth, even though since it was the Magic Council who assigned them to destroy it and would send them a reward when they return; Erza had tried to decline the reward but the mayor insisted. He had given them both 750,000 jewels each and year passes to a five-star hotel in **Hosenka Town**. They agreed to take the reward and said their goodbyes; with the mayor saying they were always welcome.

"Don't forget Natsu, we still have to talk to the master about how you were able to use **Fearī Gurittā**. I think that is more important." Erza said.

"Oh fine…Can I still rub it in his face that I destroyed it?" Natsu asked with a hopeful tone.

*Sigh* "Fine…Why are you in such competition with them anyway?" Erza question with an eyebrow lifted "I understand if your friends and like to have friendly spars, but why do you take guys fight so much?"

"This is coming from the woman who fought with Mira almost every day until a year ago." Natsu stated with a deadpanned look. Erza stared at him for a moment before walking away while saying.

"Let's just get to the guild already."

Natsu blinks a few times before thinking 'Did I just win that?' He starts to follow after her.

They walked down the street to their guild hall; Natsu had his arms behind his head as he walked and Erza was pulling her cart behind her. It was quiet between them, though they had taken small glances at each other; before looking away when they caught the other looking. It was a while before they arrived at the doors; Natsu looked at Erza to ask an invisible question to which she smiles and nods. He smirks before lifting his leg and kicks the doors open.

*SLAM*

"WE'RE HOME!" Natsu shouted.

Everyone greeted Natsu and Erza on their return; some were afraid about what Erza would do, while others were relaxing and having fun.

"Welcome back Natsu and Erza." A happy voice called out.

The two turned their heads to the bar to see Mira waving at them. At the bar was Happy, Gray, Elfman, and Cana; the master was sitting at the bar on the table in his usual sitting position and drinking his beer. Erza and Natsu walked towards the bar.

"Hey there flame brain, looks like you got beaten up pretty bad." Gray commented with a smirk.

"Whatever stripper; how about you say something when you have clothes on." Natsu replied. Gray looked down and saw he was in his boxers.

"Damn it!" He shouted before running off to find the rest of his clothes.

Makarov looked at Natsu and Erza; seeing that they had a few bandages and wondered what happened on the mission.

"I am glad to see you two have returned; how did the mission go?" He asked.

"The mission was a success Master." Erza answered.

"Yeah we kicked its ass." Natsu cheered, though Makarov could tell something was up.

"I see…Come with me to my office you two." After he said that, Makarov jumped off the bar and started walking to his office, with Erza and Natsu following in after him.

As they walked through the office Makarov sealed the door and sat at his desk, looking at them with a serious expression. Natsu couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the look; Erza had noticed his nervous look and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Makarov took notice but didn't say anything.

"So tell me…What happened on the mission?" he questioned.

They briefed him on what had happened during the mission; when they arrive and met the mayor, when they split up to ask questions around town (he chuckled a little when Natsu had mentioned the date comments), coming up with ideas on how to fight the monster. They told him about what had happened when they confronted the monster; Makarov was shocked when he heard it was a demon of Zerefs, and it abilities. Makarov was furious when he learn that Natsu was stabbed through and that both his children almost died, but he also felt pride at the fact that his children had destroyed the demon; but what got him the most was when he was told on how Natsu defeated Astaroth.

"N-Natsu…Are you really telling me you used **Fearī Gurittā**!? Makarov asked; Natsu nodded his head, "Hmm... Natsu, show me your arm." Makarov ordered.

Knowing what he was talking about, Natsu removed his bandage on his right arm; revealing the tattoo. Makarov got closer to Natsu's arm and examined the tattoo. After a few seconds his eyes widened before he thinking to himself.

'This is the real thing… But how?'

Natsu could see the confusion on Makarov's face before asking.

"Gramps, do you have any idea where this came from?" his answer has a shake of the head.

"I am sorry Natsu, but before now I thought the spell was lost when the First died." Erza was the one who spoke next.

"Is it possible she left something in case this happened or something for future masters?"

"Unfortunately not; the only thing that was left of the First was her journal and that hasn't been opened since she died. There seems to be a spell of some sort preventing anyone from opening it."

"Can you get the book gramps?" Natsu asked.

"It's here in the office Natsu, but didn't you just hear me? No one has been able to open it; not the Second master or I were able to, and I don't think it would work for anyone. The First had sealed the book and I am thinking that it might be for a good reason." Makarov firmly stated.

"Come on gramps, we will never know unless we try…please." Before Makarov could say anything, Erza spoke.

"Master, I know it might not work…But if there is a slight chance it could work, and then we should take it."

The old man stood there in silence before giving a deep sigh.

"Alright then; wait here."

He hopped off the table and walked to the bookcase, he opened the cabinet door and reached inside; he pulled out a white book with a lone gold Fairy Tail guild mark at the center, under the symbol was the name Mavis Vermillion. He brought the book to Natsu and handed it over to the younger mage; as Natsu held the book, a feeling rush through him. He doesn't know what it was but looking at the name made him feel happiness; it was strange, he didn't know what it was but he felt like he knew the name from somewhere. Natsu brought his right hand to the book and lightly traced the cover; as his fingers touched the name both the book and his new tattoo started to glow.

The glow became really bright and blinded the three mages for a second before dying down. Natsu felt something on the book and saw a magic envelope in his hands. There were words written on the back and when he read it he froze. Erza and Makarov saw that Natsu was holding a envelope and that Natsu had looked at it with wide eyes.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Erza asked.

Natsu didn't reply, all he did was turn to them and showed them the back of the envelope where the words were written. There were only four words, but those four bold words shocked Erza and Makarov to the core.

**_*TO MY SON* _**

**_*_****_NATSU*_**

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDES**

_A/N: Chapter three completed, I hope it was enjoyable for you readers. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. _

Translator:

Karyū no Hōkō = Fire Dragon's Roar

Teiku Ōbā = Take Over

Karyū no Yokugeki = Fire Dragon's Wing Attack

Kansō Betsumei Za Naito = Requip: The Knight

Kanso: Hishō no Yoroi = Requip: Flight Armor

Kanso: _Tenrin_ no Yoroi = Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor

Tenrin: Ryōran no Ken = Blumenblatt

Karyū no Kōen = Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame

Guren Bakuenjin = Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade

Kanso: Rengoku no Yoroi = Requip: Purgatory Armor

Tsudoe! Yōsei ni Michibikareshi Hikari no Kawa yo! = Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies!  
Terase! Jyanaru Kiba wo Metsusuru Tameni! = Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!

Fearī Gurittā = Fairy Glitter

Fearī Rō = Fairy Law

Ka no Metsuryū Mahō = Fire Dragon-Slayer Magic

**_Omake:_**

A chibi Erza and Mirajane stood infront of the mission board.

Mira (Smiling at Erza): So Erza, how was the mission?

Erza (Straight-faced): It went well, we destroyed the demon and we returned home.

Mira (Sly look): Is that all, nothing special happened with Natsu?

Erza (Confused with eyebrow raised): What do you mean? Was there supposed to be more?

Mira (hands on her cheeks): Come on, you and Natsu alone. In one of the most romantic towns in Fiore, something must of happened.

Erza (Blushing from certain memories): T-that's not any of your concern!?

Mira (Squeals and gets close to Erza): So something did happen; come on! Give me details!

Erza (backs away): Leave me alone Mira!

Erza & Mira: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 4 – A Fairy's Truth and a Dragon's Tears**

Erza: No matter what happens, I will always stay by your side.


	4. A Fairy's Truth and a Dragon's Tears

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking "Geronimo"

Magic Spells "Fire Dragon ROAR"

Creature/Dragon speaking "I am ALIVE"

Creature/Dragon thinking 'Come along'

Chapter 4 

A Fairy's Truth and a Dragon's Tears

Natsu, Erza and Makarov stared at the letter on the table in front of them, unsure on how to proceed. Erza turned her attention to Natsu, who looked conflicted on what to do and she didn't blame him; Natsu had told her how he felt about his biological parents. Igneel had found him when he was a baby and his parents were nowhere in sight, and Natsu had thought that he was abandoned in the forest by people who didn't want him; he always had mixed feeling when he thought of them. Natsu wanted to meet them and get to know them but at the same time he never wanted to see the people who deserted him as a baby. As far as he had been concerned, Igneel was his father and nothing would ever change that.

Now here in front of him was a letter from one of them, his mother to be specific; and it was not just anyone but the First Guild-master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion. That fact itself was crazy because not only did no one have any knowledge of her having children, but the fact that Mavis had died decades ago and Natsu was the same age as her and Mira added more questions. There was no question that there was some relation between the two if Natsu was not only able to use Fearī Gurittā, but open Mavis's journal when not even the previous masters could. When they opened the book they saw a picture of Mavis holding an infant with a small patch of rose-colored hair, she was smiling at a sleeping Natsu as the picture was taken it seemed. It seemed that the only way they would get any answers would be to open the letter and from the looks of it, the letter was a magic letter that created a magical hologram of the sender to deliver the message.

"…Natsu…" Erza said as she began to place her hand on his shoulder, but as her hand made contact Natsu shot from his seat and made his way to the door; leaving the letter on the table. She got up and quickly stopped him from removing the door's seal. "I understand that you don't want to read your moth-"

"Don't call her that!" He yelled, interrupting her. "I don't have a mother remember; I was found and raised by Igneel since I was an infant. Just because a letter is for me, doesn't mean I will see what it says."

"Natsu." Makarov's voice called out, making the younger mages turn to look at him. "It's your choice on whether to open the letter or not. But remember, a mother's last words some of the most important things that a parent can leave a child; she might have things that she wanted to say that she couldn't before. So at least think about it before brushing it off."

Natsu stood there for a few moments before removing the seal to the door, and walked out as quickly as he could before Erza could stop him. Erza stood there, stared at where Natsu was a second ago before turning to Makarov.

"Master, he shouldn't be so quick to dismiss the First's letter; there are many people who would love to know their parent's last words…I know I have." Erza said sadly. Makarov sat in his chair before jumping off and gave Erza a comforting pat on her leg.

"I agree with you, but this is Natsu choice. I can tell he is scared…" He said, which made Erza look at the old man in surprise.

"He's scared? But Natsu isn't afraid of anything; he's fought tons of dangerous monsters and he wasn't afraid when he was almost killed by Astaroth."

"There are different kinds of fear Erza" Makarov wisely stated, "What Natsu is afraid of is what his mother has chosen to say to him in the letter; it could either be something terrible or something great."

"But he won't know unless he opens it." Erza protested.

"And what if he finds out he was a child created from rape." Makarov said abruptly "You know that there can be as much good news as there is bad."

"But look at this picture," Erza lifted the picture they found earlier "Look how happy she is when she is holding him, I doubt she felt hatred or worst towards Natsu. I am going to find him and talk to him."

With that said, Erza left the room; Makarov sighed before grabbing the letter and walking out towards the bar. As he walked out he saw Gray on the ground holding his stomach in pain and everyone staring at a destroyed door in shock. He hopped onto the counter and stood next to Mirajane who had a hand covering her mouth.

"Mira, what happened?" He asked the white-haired girl. She turned towards him and started to explain.

"It happened when Natsu came out of you office; he had an angry look on his face when he was walking to the door. When Gray had came in front of him and taunted him like normal; Natsu punched him in the stomach, right where his solar plexus is, and destroyed the door when he was walking out and Erza followed after him." She finished as Gray made it to the bar and sat on the stool.

"What the hell is his problem!?" He exclaimed, glaring at the door.

"Leave it be Gray," Makarov said as he placed the letter down as Mira brought him a drink. "Natsu is having some issues at the moment."

He turned his gaze toward the older wizard, "What issues could that idiot have that causes him to get this pissed; did he mess up on that mission or something?" Before Makarov could answer, a voice calls out.

"Does it have to do with this thing?" They looked to see Cana drinking a mug while holding the letter that Makarov placed on the table; her answer was a nod from the old man.

"What's so important about a letter that made Natsu so angry?" Happy asked worriedly. Makarov took the letter from Cana and placed it next to him.

"This is for Natsu's eyes only; it is a magic letter that was left to him by his mother." That shocked everyone.

"HIS MOTHER!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND

When Erza found Natsu an hour later, he was sitting at the edge of a river; she realized that this was actually the river she used to go to when she was younger and cried. She walked towards Natsu, knowing that he knew she was behind him; he was always able to know where she was, even when she made sure to cover her tracks.

"What do you want Erza?" He asked her.

"I came to bring you back to the guild hall; you can't run away from this Natsu." Erza stated with a firm tone.

"I'm not running! I just don't want to read the letter." Natsu fired back, continuing look at the river.

"That IS running away Natsu!?" Erza shouted as she got closer, "Your running away from the truth, about what happened and how you ended up in Igneel's care. Aren't you curious on how that happened?" She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her; she was shocked to see he had tears building up. "Natsu?"

"I'm scared alright!" Natsu screamed, making Erza let go, "I am afraid of what had made her leave me; I may not know much about Fairy Tail's history but I do know that Mavis Vermilion was never mentioned to having kids. If I am her son, why was there no record of me or even a child at all? Did she even want m-" Natsu was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Don't say that Natsu, I don't know why there is nothing about her having children but I can tell she loved you," Erza handed the photo to Natsu, "Look at this photo and tell me she has hate for you in her eyes." Erza demanded.

Natsu stared at the photo for a while, looking at the woman who was staring at his younger self with so much love in her eyes. His vision started to get watery as he continued to stare at the photo, his body shook as he cried; more then when Igneel disappeared, harder then when Lisanna died. He couldn't do it, staring at this woman who brought him into this world; he couldn't say that he hated her or that she hated him. As Natsu cried Erza reached out to him and brought him close, holding him tightly. It was actually a good forty-five minutes before he calmed down; they separated and Natsu wiped his tears away before looking at the photo.

"Your mother is very beautiful; I can see why Mavis was considered a fairy and one of the most beautiful women when she was alive." Erza said as she looked at the picture, to which Natsu nodded.

"Kinda like you." Natsu mumbled, though Erza heard it and started to blush before getting up.

"W-well anyway let's head back to the guild, okay?" Erza said as she started to walk; suddenly she felt Natsu grab her hand, stopping her. "Natsu?"

"Erza…I know this sound selfish, but can you be there when I activate the letter? I would like to have someone there with me." Natsu requested with his head down.

"…Sure." Erza answered with a smile, "Natsu; no matter what happens, no matter what is on that letter, I will always be by your side." She looked away from him with a red face, "Y-you're v-very precious t-to me, remember that." This time Natsu's face went red.

"Y-yeah thanks, you're precious to me too Erza." He responded before they quietly started to walk back to the guild.

NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND

As they arrived at the doors, or what was left of them; Erza gave Natsu a small look, which he gave a nervous laugh to. They walked through the entrance and passed the other guild members; Natsu and Erza noticed that they were all staring at Natsu, some looks were of concern, some were of slight fear and the rest were of amazement. Natsu dismissed their stares as he walked forward to the bar, Makarov had his gazed on the two coming closer to the bar counter. He watched as Natsu stopped right in front of him with Erza standing right next him, Natsu had a serious look.

"Gramps…I want to read my mother's letter." He said as the other guild members watched the dragonslayer speak to the guild master. Makarov looks at Natsu face for any signs of hestitation or deception.

"Are you sure Natsu?" He asked the younger mage; the tension in the room was building. Natsu gave a nod.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not gonna run away from this." Natsu said with determination in his voice.

"Alright, here it is." With that, Makarov handed the letter next to him over to Natsu. "Did you want to read it privately?" He asked, but to his and everyone else's surprise Natsu shook his head.

"I'd rather do this now while I am willing to do it and whether it is good or bad, I will still be Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon-slayer and a Fairy Tail wizard." He said which made everyone in the room smile.

Natsu grabbed the latter and looked at it for a minute, but to him it felt much longer; he felt Erza's hand on his shoulder. He looked her and saw she had a supporting smile on her face; and when he looked around the room, he saw everyone else giving their moral support as well. With a deep breath, he moved his finger over the seal and activated the letter; in an instant the letter glowed, which blinded everyone, before the Fairy Tail spell seal appeared over it before an image shot out of the letter and grew to a human size. As the light died down and the guild members could see again, they saw an extremely beautiful woman with long blonde hair standing in front of Natsu; this was the Founder and First Guild-Master of Fairy Tail and Natsu's mother, Mavis Vermilion.

_"My dear Natsu." _Her voice called out as she looked at Natsu, who lost his serious look as he stared at his mother.

"Hold on! Are you saying that Natsu's mother was the First!?" Gray exclaimed as the other members had similar thoughts. Gray was then hit on the head by Erza, who had moved back to give Natsu room; silencing him and everyone else with a glare.

_"If you are viewing this magic letter, then you at the Fairy Tail guild, a member and more than likely know who I am. But if you don't know by some possibility, my name is Mavis Vermilion, your mother and Fairy Tail's Founder. I bet you have many questions about me and you, but before I explain anything I wanted to say something…I am truly sorry that I was not able to raise you like I wanted to, that might sound stupid from how it seemed like I abandoned you, but I had want you to know that I wanted to be there when you grew up."_ A few tears built up in her eyes before she wiped them away. _"I should explain from the beginning; you see when you were born, you had an extremely high amount of magical power, way more than any newborn ever had. Because of this, two groups of Zeref worshippers had become aware of this and had plans to take you away; I don't know the specifics but I believe they were going to use you to bring back Zeref, but your father and I refused to let that happen. Oh, your father was Shugo Vermilion, he was a weapon mage that added different elements to many of his attacks; he was also one of strongest melee mages around his time; from how you looked as a baby, you got your hair from him while you got most of your features from me."_

Many of the wizards looked between the two and could definitely see the resemblance between the two. Gray and a few other guys snickered at the fact that Natsu and his father had pink hair.

_"Unfortunately he had sacrificed himself to destroy one of the two groups after you; but before you think that it was your fault, don't. It is a father's job to protect his wife and child, well that what he had always said to me when I was pregnant with you."_ Natsu chuckled a little while Makarov nodded his head in agreement _"The months that followed, while painful because of your father's death, was the one of the best moments of my life; you were the greatest thing to happen to me. But that changed when the second group came after you; they sent many dark mages after you and even when I defeated them, more would be sent. It seemed like it would never end."_

Everyone was shocked that Natsu and Mavis were involved with something like that. Erza could feel anger build up inside her; it was because of a Zeref cult that she and many others became slaves and had to work on the Towers, so the fact that Natsu had been a target to other worshipers really got to her.

_"There were many people that had gotten hurt in the crossfire, some were innocent civilians and some were members of my guild; but the one that really got to me was you"._ Mavis paused as she remembered that horrible night, Natsu was wondering what could of happened to him when he was a baby, _"__One night during a time when you and I were alone in our home, dark mages attacked and tried to kill both of us. I had fought and destroyed them, but you almost got hit with a spell that one of the dark mages let loose. After that battle I came to a solution; a very painful one that I tried to think of others, many others, but none of them would have worked. I decided to use a very powerful spell to seal you from the dark mages until it was assured that you could be protected; the spell I used was one of the three legendary spells I created for Fairy Tail, __Fearī Sufia.__ This spell has the power to convert any specific emotion and combine it with magical energy to create a barrier that would protect anyone from evil. I used all the love I had for you and created a __Fearī Sufia__ would protect you until you were found by someone who could protect and raise you; until then no one would be able to detect or see you unless they were the perfect choice."_

'I guess that is why Igneel was the one who found Natsu, what else would be more perfect for such a thing than a dragon.' Makarov and Erza thought to themselves.

_"There was not much time, so I brought you to the forest during the night; I brought you to an area where I thought I could properly say good-bye, no matter how much I didn't want to." _Mavis told Natsu some of the things she said; though when she brought up finding a girl, Natsu and Erza began to blush a little. Almost everyone was crying at this point at the sad tale; the image of Mavis herself had tears in her eyes._ "After I cast the spell, I confronted the dark mages and quickly defeated them; when that was done I went back home and tried to pull myself together, it was very hard because my husband was dead and I sent my son far away. After a while I had manage to calm down a little bit, however I had to do the next part of my plan. I knew that even if I prevented them from getting to you now, they would still keep an eye out for you as long as they knew you existed; so I had to do the next hard thing, erase any record connection between us. I was able to save most of them in my journal that you were able to open, so if you want to reveal it to the world, just be strong enough to protect yourself okay. The final part of my plan was this… you see this magic letter and the journal could only be open by you thanks to a certain seal I put on it; in the journal is moments of my past, some of my techniques and information about them. If my guess is correct, then you had used one of my three legendary spell."_

Natsu, Erza and Makarov nodded much to everyone else's shock.

_"It was most likely __**Fearī Gurittā**__ because unlike the other two, while __Fearī Gurittā__ can be used by Fairy Tail members, it is more like a hereditary power; along with any magic that you got from me. Only those that are descended from you and I will inherit its mark and power; though it is possible to temporarily transfer it to another Fairy Tail member but that's another story. In any case, you more than likely received some of my magic, the magic known as __**Yōsei Hikari no Mahō**_; _but don't worry if you already have your own, the magic you got from me will be a secondary magic at best so you can use mine while continuing to use yours. Though it doesn't matter to me what magic you have, I bet it is totally awesome."_Mavis finished with a huge smirk as she raise a fist, making Natsu laugh a little at his mother's words. Some of the others wizards sweatdropped at her words while thinking.

'She is definitely Natsu's mother.'

Mavis's image started to fade a little making her look at her hand as it went back and forth between fading in and out.

_"It looks like this letter is almost done."_ She looked up at Natsu, who had tears building up._"Now now, don't cry; this letter was going to run out eventually."_ She said shocking everyone.

"D-did you just talk to me?" Natsu asked a little shock and his mother giggled a little.

_"Yup, I had put a little more magic into the letter when I wrote it so I could say something of my own at the end after getting a good look at my son, and I have to say you turned out great. You look strong and healthy…I am glad that you are a part of Fairy Tail as well. Now all you need is a wife and children."_ She stated which made Natsu turn red and sputter.

"T-that's not your business." His eyes made a quick jerk to Erza, who had seen his quick glance at her before both of the looked away, very red in the face; which Mavis noticed.

_"It's part of being a mother Natsu, we all want grandchildren; and I think I won't have to worry about that."_ She stated happily.

"Come on Mom, that's embarrassing." He said as he rubbed the back of his head, before he saw she froze a little. "Mom? Are you okay?"

_"I-I am just so happy to hear you call me that."_ She replied as she looked toward the ground_. __"I was a little scared that you would hate me for what happened and me sending you away. I'm truly sorry; even if you were taken care of, you probably went through so much and I couldn't be there to help you like a real mother. I am so sorry."_

Natsu looked at her before giving a dismissive shrug, "You don't have to apologize." Mavis looked up at Natsu, "I had Igneel most of that time, and I never got to really feel that mother's love; but the truth is I never really hated you or dad. I was just hurt and afraid that you didn't want me for some horrible reason, so I turned away from that and focused on other things to make me forget. And when Igneel disappeared, I wondered if something was wrong with me to make all of my parents leave me. So I focused on searching for Igneel to know why he left, and since I didn't know about you guys, I didn't try to find either of you. But now that I know what you and dad went through for me, to put everything on the line to make sure I was protected and loved." He gave one of his best smiles at his mother. "I'm so happy I had two amazing parents who loved and protected me with everything they had. I'm proud to be the son of two great wizards."

Mavis started to sob at her son's words and the tears ran down her smiling face as she reached out and brought Natsu into a tight hug, which he returned a little, his eyes closed at he felt his mother's warmth. The others noticed that Mavis's body began to vanish, disappearing in small orbs of light; signaling that the magic letter's time was up; it too was disappearing in orbs of light, swirling around the two. The guild stared at the mother and son, crying themselves at the scene in front of them.

_"Natsu!"_Mavis exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, _"Thank you for making me your mother…thank you for making Shugo your father…"_ Natsu opened his eyes to see his mother fading away, the letter's magic power becoming too low for her to maintain her existence anymore. _"Thank you for being born to the both of us!"_ Her body was almost gone; as her body finally disappeared, her final tear crashed against Natsu face,_ "Thank you…so very much!"_

Natsu stood there, his back toward everyone as he stared at the remaining orbs that slowly vanished. Erza walked forward to Natsu's side; as she stood next to him, she stared at him with concern on her face. He was not moving at all and just gazed at where his mother's orbs vanished; then he walked to the counter where the journal was and picked it up, he stared at the book before smiling.

"Mom…you don't have to worry about me eating healthy, some people say I eat too much, I get enough sleep so there is no issue there but sometimes I sleep in after training a lot. I made a lot of great friends since I joined Fairy Tail, some of them can be pains but I trust them completely, I wish you could have met them. Your right about my magic too, I can use Ka no Metsuryū Mahō and I am getting stronger every day, thanks to Erza, one of my closest friends." He said loud enough for everyone to hear before whispering to himself, though Erza had been able to hear because of how close she was, "You don't have to worry about me finding a girl; I already have someone like that."

Erza could feel butterflies in her stomach when he said that, she shook it off as Natsu pounded a fist to his chest.

"Just watch Mom, Dad…Igneel; I am going to be one of the greatest Fairy Tail wizards ever." Natsu stated as he brought the book to his side. "I'll protect what's important to me, just like you guys did." Natsu turned to his friends with a smile as everyone stood there, still taking in what just happened.

Makarov walked towards Natsu with a fatherly smile on his face "Natsu that was an interesting speech. I have no doubt that you will make your parents proud; you and everyone else here have already made this old man very proud of each and every one of you."

Everyone smiled at that; Makarov was like a father to all the guild members and hearing him say that was great to hear.

"Okay, now that all that mush is out of the way…Time to party!" Makarov exclaimed, to which everyone, except Natsu, shouted in agreement.

"Eh?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Come now Natsu; you not only found out who your parents are, but we have discovered that the First had a son that's a member of her very guild. That calls for a celebration!"

"But I'm still the same Natsu I was before. I don't want any special treatment!"Natsu said.

"Like you would get any special treatment from us fire-breath, you're still the same old idiot." Gray said with a smug grin on his face.

"A real man doesn't treat friends differently!" Elfman shouted.

Everyone nodded to what was being said; Erza placed a hand on Natsu shoulder, making him look at her.

"Natsu, we're not celebrating because you're the First's son. We're celebrating because you found out who your parents are and they loved you, just like I-we do." Erza quickly corrected herself with a small blush.

Natsu had his head down, his body shaking; then the guild started to hear him laugh. He was laughing long and hard for a while, and when he raised his head (still laughing), the guild saw tears going down his face. When he stopped laughing, wiping the tears away; he smiled at the other wizards as he spoke.

"Thanks guys, you're the best friends a guy could have." That brought grins to everyone's faces, "Now then… LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He shouted happily.

"AYE SIR!"

NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND

The party was active and loud; but it was incredible, everyone shifted between eating, dancing, drinking and even singing; though some were voted to never sing again. Cana had decided that since Natsu was the focus, they should have a drinking contest; and much to a lot people's shock, Natsu won without even getting buzzed. He and Erza explained that they had found out that he couldn't get drunk, Erza had tested him on his tolerance once after a mission and he had almost reach the fifties before they had stopped the test because of them getting kicked out of the bar. Cana, hearing the story, was slightly annoyed because she wanted to do embarrassing things to a drunken Natsu; but because she was drunk she decided to give Natsu an extremely embarrassing moment, through a method she had never used before.

Cana had offered to get him another drink, but instead of giving him the shot glass, she placed it under her bikini between her breasts and told him to get it. Some of the other guys were amazed at this and were telling Natsu to do it; but before he could even think about it, Erza came up and pulled Natsu away. As the party was continuing, Erza had taken Natsu to the building's roof; where they stared at the moon and the many stars in the sky, amazed at the sight before them. Natsu looked at Erza; saw she was shivering a little and noticed she was not wearing her armor; coming to a quick decision he wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer to him.

"Natsu what are you…" Erza tried to ask, with a small blush on her face.

"You looked cold." Natsu simply said as he avoided her gaze.

Erza nodded her head as she relaxed against Natsu's chest, enjoying his warmth; it was one of the great perks of being the Fire Dragon-slayer. Natsu shifted to lay back against the tiles with Erza resting on his chest; he took in her strawberry scent, Natsu could never get tired of it. They stared at the stars for a while before Erza started to speak.

"Natsu."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What you were saying to your mother, about you already having a girl in mind." Erza said causing Natsu to freeze.

'Shit! I didn't think she would hear that!' Natsu thought to himself before he replied. "So you heard that, huh?" He could feel Erza's head move in a nodding motion.

"Yes and I was just wondering…What do you think of me?" She questioned as they both moved up into a sitting position and faced each other. Natsu sighed as he decided to tell her the truth.

"I think you're a strong wizard, one of the best I have ever met. I like your personality and how you handle some things, though sometimes you can be a bit scary." He scratched the back of his head at that, "But I enjoy hanging out with you now, not that I didn't before, I am just glad you aren't hiding behind that armor you have. I like that while you are girlie, you aren't afraid to fight." He said as she looked at him a little disappointed.

"…Is that it? Just a great fighter…" Erza questioned with her eyes to the ground before Natsu lifted her head up with his finger.

"Not really, that's what I like about the wizard you. I think you're one of, if not the, most beautiful woman I have ever known. Not just your looks, but who you are in general. I enjoy looking at your red hair and brown eyes; I also enjoy your scent, strawberries with a hint of honey." Erza's face went a little red at that, she saw a small blush appear on his face when he spoke again. "I will admit that your body is perfect too, from all the training sessions and missions; but that isn't really as important to me as you yourself are." He said with that determined look in his eyes.

While Natsu was talking to Erza, neither noticed they were being watched by a few of the other guild members. Most of the girls had stars in their eyes from the romantic scene in front of them, while some of the guys were jealous of what was happening. Makarov was watching the two with a small smirk, he knew they had feelings for each other; it was as clear as night and day. He watched as two of his children talked; using his Jiyaianto Mahō to hold Gray, who was originally going to barging in and challenge Natsu to a fight. Going back to the two wizards on the roof, Erza was a little surprised about what Natsu was saying; while some of what he said was a little embarrassing, it was also sweet at the same time and she saw he was looking at her with that determined look she loved.

"…Erza, you are the most special person in the world to me; that's why I am not going to run from this anymore." He took a deep breath, "Erza Scarlet, I love you with all my heart."

Erza froze as she heard those words, the words she wanted to hear from him for so long. Her body was overflowing in happiness as tears came down her eye, she brought her hands to her face as she cried tears of happiness; something she didn't think she could do after The Tower. She moved her hands from her face and she gave Natsu a beautiful smile, the moon right behind her and giving her a heavenly glow; making Natsu a little awestruck at the sight.

"I love you too Natsu, with all my heart." With that said Erza leaned forward and kissed Natsu on the lips, which he returned.

They slowly returned back to their previous position with Natsu lying on the ground and Erza on top of him, never breaking the kiss. It was after a few minutes that they parted for air, they continued lied down and relax in each other's arms.

"Erza?" Natsu called out her name, getting her attention.

"Hmm?" Erza made a small noise as she rested on his chest.

"This means we are going out, right?" Natsu asked, Erza raised her head to look at him.

"Yes, so if you even think about another girl, I will very slowly castrate you with the rustiest sword I have…Got it?" She stated as Natsu (and some of the men watching) paled a little.

"A-Aye!" He stuttered before moving them up, much to Erza's dismay. "But you will never have to worry about that, it's not how a dragon's love." Natsu said with a smirk, making Erza a little curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but her answer was a wave of the hand.

"I'll tell you later…Come on, I'll take you home." Before Erza could say anything, Natsu picked her up bridal style and hopped off the roof before heading to Fairy Hills to take her home.

As they left the other wizards had smiles on their faces, happy that the new couple got together. Mirajane giggled a little bit before she spoke to the others.

"You know…This is the first time I have seen a fairy tale where the dragon and the knight are dating." She said with a sigh as she brought her hands to her blushing cheeks. "How romantic." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Its about time, I was wondering if those two would get together." Gray said as he took off his shirt.

"I'm surprised that you're so calm Gray." A sober Cana said as she drank another beer.

"What do you mean?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice with that whole rivalry thing you have with Natsu. Not only is he getting stronger, he now has a hot and sexy girlfriend that is also the strongest female in Fairy Tail." Cana stated, not really paying attention to Gray's face.

He stood there for a second, thinking about what the Card wizard said. As if an alarm clock went off in his head, Gray realized he was beaten and shouted to the sky.

"DAMN YOU NATSU!"

…Okay, back to the couple…

Natsu lifted his head up as he thought he heard a sound coming from the guild. He quickly dismissed it as Erza brought him into Fairy Hills, she brought him to her main room. But before he could say goodnight, she pulled him in; needless to say, neither got much sleep that night.

NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDES

_A/N: Chapter four completed, I hope it was enjoyable for you readers. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. Also I have two announcements; the first is that there is only a few more chapters until the beginning of the canon. The second is that there will be a few more years added to the story, so instead of two years since Lisanna's death, it will be five._

Translator:

Fearī Gurittā = Fairy Glitter

Fearī Sufia = Fairy Sphere

Yōsei Hikari no Mahō = Fairy Light Magic

Ka no Metsuryū Mahō = Fire Dragonslayer Magic

Jiyaianto Mahō = Titan Magic

_**Omake:**_

A chibi Mirajane and Makarov stood infront of the mission board.

Mira (Hands on her cheeks as she sighs happily): Natsu sure is romantic, I am so glad he and Erza are together now.

Makarov (Nodding his head): Yes, Natsu really has grown from the little troublemaker he used to be when he was younger.

Mira (Cocks her head to the side): What do you mean? He is almost the exact same except for a few things like magic power and such.

Makarov (A perverted grin): True but I was talking about his way with the ladies has gotten good. He was able to get a girl with such A NICE BODY. Hehehe.

Mira (Head covered by shadow and eyes glowing red): _**Master, don't make me angry.**_

Makarov (quickly nodding): Yes ma'am.

Mira (Smiling like an angel): Though it is amazing that Natsu is Mavis's son.

Makarov (Thinking pose): Yes…But I can't help but worry on how some will react to this information.

Makarov & Mira: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 5 – S-class Nomination Tournament**

Makarov: Keep going towards the future and do what you think is right, Fairy Tail will always have your back!


	5. S-class Nomination Tournament

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking "Geronimo"

Magic Spells "Fire Dragon ROAR"

Creature/Dragon speaking "I am ALIVE"

Creature/Dragon thinking 'Come along'

Chapter 5 

S-class Nomination Tournament

It's been three months since Natsu and the guild had viewed Mavis's letter and found out that he was her son, and during those three months Natsu and Erza were happily dating. They had gone out on dates, gradually showed their affections in public; making sure that they didn't do anything too indecent. One of their guild members had given them the newest issue of Sorcerer Magazines, its cover was a picture of them lying against each other under a tree, shocking them at the fact that the photo was taken without them knowing. When they read the article about them, it had many different questions such as; "Did the knight tame the dragon?" and "Has Titania finally found her Oberon?" As they skipped through the book they stopped at one article about how the two of them were one of the strongest wizard couples in Fiore; which they both agreed on.

During the first month of dating they decided to be more truthful with each other; Erza had told Natsu about her past as a slave, what she and her fellow slaves had gone through, and about the failed attempt to free everyone before she was banished from The Tower. When she had finished her story, Natsu was almost completely covered in his flames from the rage he felt about the woman he loved going through all that; but a quick make-out session with Erza calmed him down. When Natsu calmed down Erza decided to ask him about what he had said to her that night about "a dragon's love." So Natsu told Erza about what it meant for a dragonslayer to fall in love; when a dragon or dragonslayer loves someone, there will be no one else, it's truly a once in a lifetime love.

"It is both a blessing and a curse to all dragonslayers." Natsu said as he held Erza.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"It would be a blessing because our love would not stray and we would be completely devoted to that person, but what if that person we love dies, or loves someone else, or doesn't feel the same way? Any dragonslayer would be stuck in a horrible fate; I definitely know that I couldn't handle something like that." Natsu brought Erza closer as he said that.

"So I am the only one you will ever love?" Erza question, to which Natsu nodded, "That's perfect then." She stated causing Natsu to look at her. "Because you're the only one I would fall in love with." With that said, round two of intense making out began.

The rest of their time together was pretty peaceful; they were together at the guild, they train together and go on missions together. During some of their training sessions, they had Natsu focus on trying to use the **Yōsei Hikari no Mahō** he inherited from Mavis; with a little bit of help from Makarov since his version of **Hikari no Mahō** was based on Mavis's magic. However something seemed to prevent him from using it; like the magic was being blocked from him.

As the third month finished, Laxus and **The Raijinshū **came to the guild to choose their next mission, Laxus was still his stuck-up self and his group was no different. Erza and Natsu were ignoring them as they came to the guild, focusing on eating and talking about what they should do later; Mavis's journal on the table between them. But the conversation was ruined by the lightning wizard appearing next to their table, with his usual arrogant smirk on his face.

"I heard from the old man that you're the son of the First. It's interesting that you're related to someone that important when you're nothing special." Laxus said.

"Don't you have something better to do than bother us Laxus?" Erza questioned as she faced the wizard that interrupted them. She could tell that Natsu would start something if Laxus said the wrong thing.

"Yeah but I wanted to confirm if it was true," He saw the **Fearī Gurittā** tattoo on Natsu's arm, "So you did get her magic; to think a weakling like you got the most powerful of the legendary spells. But even then you're still nothing compared to me." Laxus said with a smirk, before frowning at seeing Natsu ignore him to look inside the book. He snatched the book away from Natsu's hands, making Natsu look at him.

"Give me back that back Laxus. That book is very precious to me" he said angrily while Laxus just grinned.

"Oh its precious to you, is it?" he said as he bought his other hand up and covered it in lightning. "Well then what would happen if I do this? Maybe next time you won't ignore your betters." He said as he drew his hand closer to the book and some of the lightning hit one of the book's corners. The next thing Laxus knew, he was sent flying into a wall by Natsu.

"_**NEVER**_ _**touch my mother's journal again Laxus!**_" Natsu roared as his body was covered in flames. Laxus quickly got up with an enraged look.

"You'll pay for that, Natsu!" Laxus yelled as he turned into lightning and slammed into Natsu; turning them both into lightning and sending them out of the guild.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed as she watched the two leave the guild. She heard to Makarov's office door opened as the master came bursting out. "Master! Laxus and Natsu-"

"I know…Let stop those idiots before they destroy the town." Makarov ordered as he headed towards the exit; Erza, Mira and **the Raijinshū** following after him.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

The two landed near the forest, they separated and landed on the ground twenty feet away from each other, their magic swirling around them as they glared at each other. Laxus threw his cloak away and tore his headphones off while Natsu secured his scarf and ignited flame around his fists.

"You're about to learn your place Natsu, at my feet where you belong." Laxus stated as he sent his giant lightning spell forward, "**Rējingu Boruto!**"

"I don't think so Laxus!" Natsu shouted as he sent his fist forward, releasing a giant flame ball as Laxus's attack **"Karyū no Enkyū!"**

The two massive attacks of fire and lightning collided with each other in the middle creating an explosion, its power sent a small shockwave that cascaded from the area and spread throughout Magnolia.

(With Erza, Mira and Makarov)

They hurried after Laxus's **Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō**, following its path to the battlefield; they had to stop Natsu and Laxus from fighting or the whole town could be endanger. They paused when they felt the ground tremble; their attention drew to Natsu's fire and Laxus's lightning shooting up into the sky.

"Incredible." Mirajane said as she saw the huge tower of magic, "Natsu and Laxus are really going at it."

"Master." Erza said as she stared worriedly at the clash of magic in the distance, hoping Natsu was okay.

Makarov nodded his head "…Yes I know, we have to hurry and stop those fools." With that said the three continued running towards the battle.

(Back to the battle)

Their fists clashed as they sent blow after blow at each other, each time putting more and more magic into their limbs. Natsu then sent a high kick at Laxus's chin, sending the lightning wizard into the air; he jump after Laxus to send another punch to his face, but as he was about to land the blow Laxus retaliated with a kick. The two attacks made contact, making them flinch for a second before the force of the blows separated the two, but both Laxus and Natsu back flipped to their feet before they landed. Both were panting lightly as they paused from their ten minute fist fight, their clothes were ripped and tattered.

"You ready to admit defeat?" Laxus said with a smirk on his face as his breathing calmed down.

"Like hell." Natsu retorted as he built up his magic power; he crossed his arms **"Faia…Doraibu!"** His body began to glow a pure red-orange color, and flames coiled around him. As he shifted into a battle stance he shouted "I hope you're ready Laxus, because you are about to learn why you shouldn't mess with fire!"

"Pathetic words from a weakling." Laxus said as his made a "come here" motion; his lightning magic crackling around him. "Remember I defeated this form before."

Natsu didn't reply as he shot forward at incredible speeds, slamming his fist into Laxus's chest; suprising him a little before he was slammed to the ground and lifted up again by Natsu. Trying to regain control, Laxus threw a lightning covered fist forward; but instead of hitting Natsu in the face like he wanted, the fist went right through Natsu head and his felt his arm started to burn. Natsu just stared at Laxus before making a fist, the flames that covered it was more intense than the usual flames. Natsu threw the punch at Laxus's stomach.

"**Karyū no Tekken!" **The punch sent Laxus flying a few yards away. Laxus laid there for a second before shooting up with a pissed-off look, his shirt falling off as it turned to ash; his stomach had a small scorch mark where Natsu hit him.

"You…How the hell did you do that?" Laxus yelled as he glared at Natsu. Natsu stood there for a moment before he started to explain.

"My **Faia Doraibu** is a spell that boosts all my dragonslayer abilities and increases my flames power. You know that from our last fight, however after I lost to you I practiced with the form and I learned that **Faia Doraibu **doesn't just create powerful flames for me to use, it can turn ME into the flames itself. I can turn my body into flames to dodge any attack and make a counterattack in an instant." Natsu finished before crouching with more flames surrounding him, "Now Laxus, you better come at me with all your magic…if you don't…" Natsu appeared behind him with a flamed hand pointing at Laxus's back, "I can't guarantee you won't get put in the hospital."

"…Don't…" Laxus muttered

"Huh?"

"DON"T ACT SO DAMN COCKY!" Laxus yelled as his lightning grew more powerful around him, making Natsu leap back. A small amount of dragon scales appeared on Laxus's arms. "I am stronger than you Natsu! Always have, always will!" Laxus threw his head back as a lightning dragon seal appeared in front of him.

"Shut the hell up, I will show you that I've surpassed you Laxus!" Natsu retaliated as he threw his own head back as a fire dragon seal appeared in front of him.

"**Rairyū no…"**

"**Karyū no…"**

"**HŌKŌ!"**

The large beam of lightning collided with an equally large beam of flames and almost everything surrounding them seemed to stop for a moment before a huge explosion engulfed the area sending a massive shock wave across Magnolia. When the shockwave hit the two mages, they were both sent sailing back, crashing on the opposite sides of the field and both colliding with some trees before coming to a stop. A giant cloud of smoke formed from the clashed attacks and went straight into the sky, being seen by many in town.

Natsu opened his eyes and they widened at the destruction from the two roars; the level was incredible, it had destroyed many of the trees and the ground that had been under the attacks was now a huge crater. He saw Laxus get up as well; Natsu noticed he had a surprised look from the destruction as well. He turned to Natsu before a frown came on his face as lightning formed around him.

"It's not over yet." Natsu mumbled to himself as he started to build his magic for another clash with the blonde wizard.

"I'm going to finish this…Natsu!" Laxus exclaimed as he shot forward. "Learn your place!" He raised a lightning covered fist.

Natsu sped forward to meet Laxus's attack with his own, a flaming fist posed to attack. "I'm not gonna lose…Laxus!"

As the two charged at each other once, a strong wave of magic appeared in the area along with a few other magic presences; though they were much lower than the first. Then out of nowhere a huge figure crashed in front of them, creating a small cloud of dust. When the dust finally settle they both saw Master Makarov, who was in his Titan form standing between the two with his arms stretched out stopping the two from continuing, gripping the arms that held the attacks and had a serious expression on his face.

He threw them away from each other, canceling their attacks at the same time; Natsu felt himself get caught by two pairs of arms, one pair had a soft feeling to it but a tight grip while the other was a metallic feeling that also had a firm grip. He turned his head to see the concerned looks of Mira and Erza; Natsu turned off his **Faia Doraibu** as he looked at the worried look Erza had in her brown eyes. Natsu turned his head back to Laxus, seeing **The Raijinshū **at his side with Freed and Bixlow in front of him and Evergreen at Laxus's side.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF THE TWO OF YOU!"** Makarov bellowed causing everyone to flinch slightly at his tone while, Laxus just scoffed.

"Whatever." He muttered before walking to his coat, as he put it over his shoulders he said, "Stupid old man." Mira, Erza and Natsu glared at Laxus as he started to walk away; his lackeys following him. He stopped after a few steps before turning a lttle to face Natsu.

"This isn't over Natsu, I'll show you that you're still a pathetic weakling." With that he continued to walk away.

Natsu stared at Laxus's back as he disappeared in a streak of lightning, Bixlow and Freed leaving as well; Natsu felt something staring at him and saw a glaring Evergreen before she flew away. Shrugging it off, he turned to look at Makarov, who had a serious look on his face; Natsu looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry gramps, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright Natsu." Makarov interrupted "I heard everything from Erza and I am sorry that Laxus almost destroyed your mother's journal." Makarov apologized with a deep sigh. "Why did you two take this so far? I know you were angry about what he almost did to the journal, but from the look on your face there is more to it than that."

"I-I just wanted the old Laxus back," Natsu began with a depressed look on his face. "I thought that if I beat him, it would snap him out of his power obsession and he would return to the kinder Laxus that I knew."

Everyone gained a sad look at that, especially Makarov; after he had to excommunicate his son from the guild, Laxus has been focusing only on getting stronger and casting away weakness. Before that, Laxus was a kind young man who got along with a lot of people and was nice to others; though he liked to keep most of the time. Laxus was actually the second friend that Natsu made in the guild; they seemed to have a brother-like bond before Laxus changed. Makarov walked up to Natsu and patted his shoulder.

"I know lad, I know. Hopefully one day, Laxus will come to his senses." Makarov said before turning around and started walking, ""Come on everyone, let's get back to the guild"

"Also Natsu, I need to talk to you later about a letter I received from the council." The master said as he led the group back.

"The council!? Did something happen?" Natsu asked feeling a little nervous about it, he hoped he wasn't in trouble for destroying that theater; it was the dark mage's fault for blasting him into it, though he did release an attack from inside the building…not the best idea.

Makarov shook his head, "Nothing bad I assure you, but it is important to your future as a wizard." He said which caused Natsu and the others to get curious.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

"They want me to participate in a Tournament they are hosting!" Natsu shouted in surprise while the other guild members were shocked. Makarov nodded as he stared at Natsu.

"That is correct Natsu. You see, every four years the Magic Council hosts a small tournament involving several guilds. They send out invitation to four mages, each from different guilds, for the chance to become an S-class wizard."

"S-class" Natsu whispered before asking Makarov a question, "But I thought that a wizard could only become an S-class during the Guild Exams, does that mean there are other ways?" The others were focused on what the master would say to that.

"There are a few ways for a wizard to reach S-class, but getting the guild-master's approval is the most important requirement. However, if the Magic Council agrees that a wizard has what it takes to become an S-class wizard, they can promote the wizard themselves. The reason the Council selected you to be in the tournament is because you have taken many S-class mission with Erza, so you have some experience and you were the one who destroyed Zeref's demon, Astaroth. " Makarov explained before showing the invitation with a yes/no on it, "It is your choice on whether you will participate or not, once you have chosen, circle your answer."

Natsu looked down in thought as he came to a decision; he reached out and took the invitation before circling yes on the paper. A magic circle appeared under it and the paper disappeared in a flash of light; some of the light traveled to his hand, feeling something he looked at his palm and saw a glowing number 2. The glow died down but the number stayed; he turned his attention to Makarov with a confused look on his face.

"Since you agreed to participate, that mark signifies your entry." Makarov explained as Mira brought him a beer mug. "You best make sure to be prepared for this tournament Natsu, it will be extremely difficult."

"Okay gramps…But how long do I have to get ready?"

"The tournament is in two weeks and will take place in Era. I, as well as Erza, will be going with you to the tournament; every wizard participating is accompanied by their guild-master and one security wizard. I will leave Mira in charge of the guild while I'm gone." Makarov finished.

"All right gramps," Natsu said with a smirk "I'm going win that tournament."

"Just don't do anything that could embarrass the guild's reputation, idiot." Gray stated, a little annoyed that he wasn't chosen.

"What did you say!? You picking a fight with me, pervert!?" Natsu shouted as he slammed his head against Gray's, creating a glaring match between the two.

"Why pick a fight that I would win?" Gray retorted.

"Oh Yeah?!" Natsu exclaimed

"Yeah!" Gray responded

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Erza shouted as she slammed their heads together, they landed on the ground with large bumps on their head. "Now let's go Natsu, we have to get you ready." Erza said as she pulled Natsu toward the exit.

"Yeah, training till I drop!" Natsu cheered a little; but that stopped at her next words.

"That will come later, right now we have something else that to get you ready for." Erza said as she continued pulling him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu asked causing his love turned her head to him.

"Your clothes, we have to make sure your appearance is good. Like Gray said, you're going to be representing yourself, but also Fairy Tail when you're fighting." Erza said with a smile as Natsu paled a little.

"C-clothes s-shopping…NOOOOO!" He began clawing at the ground, "Anything but that Erza, its torture. What are you guys laughing at; HELP ME!" Natsu yelled at his laughing guildmates.

"Sorry slant-eyes, you're on your own." Gray said as he laughed.

"If you're a real man, you'll go clothes shopping." Elfman said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Natsu yelled before he saw Mira walk up to them. "Mira, thank god, please help me." He pleaded. He saw Mira smile sweetly at him before turning to Erza and what she said sealed his fate.

"That sounds like fun Erza. Do you mind if I tag along? After all, two head are better than one and it will be easier with choosing." Mira asked. Erza seemed to think about it before nodding with a smile.

"Thank you Mira that would be appreciated. Let's go." With that, the three let the building;

"Wait for me you guys!" Happy shouted as he flew after them.

Wakaba then spoke out.

"I pity the fool." Every male in the room nodded in agreement.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

"Ugh…That was horrible Erza, you and Mira wouldn't stop." Natsu said as he and Happy crashed to the ground as they entered through the door; the shopping bags falling next to them.

"Come now, it wasn't that bad Natsu. We finally found something that is perfect for you and it is fire-proof so these clothes won't get in your way." Erza smiled at her boyfriend's behavior.

"Yeah, after you two played dress-up for two hours. Thank kami I liked what you picked or we probably would have been there much longer." Natsu stated as he raised his head to look at Erza.

She reached down to pick Natsu up, ignoring the sleeping Happy, and help him sit on the couch. She sat on his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My poor baby dragon." Erza whispered as she lightly kissed his lips.

"Who are you calling a baby?" Natsu said back as he kissed her back. "You know Erza, you're too sexy for your own good sometimes." He trailed down his kisses to her neck.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She question with a seductive tone, her answer was a small growl before she felt herself get picked up by her ass, she wrapped her legs around his waist; Natsu kissing her hard on the lips as he walked.

Natsu carried her to his room, never breaking the kiss. As he entered the room he used a leg to slam the door shut, he then placed Erza on the bed as their hands wandered. Erza slid his vest of as he tore her shirt, leaving her in a black bra that held her bountiful breast. Natsu raised himself to look at Erza, who stared at him with love, lust and desire in her eyes; she raised a hand to his face.

"I love you so much Natsu." She whispered.

"I love you too Erza." Natsu responded with a smile.

The two leaned forward and continued their lovers dance.

(Short skip)

Natsu and Erza were resting on the bed, basking in the afterglow. Erza had her head on Natsu's naked torso and was listening to his heartbeat, enjoying the moment. Natsu had an arm around her back as his finger traced a mark on her shoulder, his mark; when a dragon or dragonslayer has found their true love, they place a mating mark to show that he/she is theirs. Each mark was different from each other and no two were alike, Natsu's mark was a dragon's head (the one on his seal) surrounded by flames. When Erza heard about the mating mark, she was a little hesitant since it was a lot like getting married, but after thinking about it and how much she loved Natsu, she told him to put give her the mark.

Natsu stared at the ceiling as he thought about the long day that he had gone through; starting with the fierce battle he had with Laxus, then finding out about the Tournament, going through that annoying shopping trip with Erza and Mira; he did enjoy how the day ended though. He looked towards a smiling Erza, she was one of the greatest things to happen to him.

"…Erza..." Natsu whispered softly

"Hmm." She hummed as she started to drift off.

"I am going to do my best during the tournament and I will become an S-class." Natsu spoke as he brought her body closer.

"I know you will Natsu, there's not doubt in my mind." Erza replied as she fell asleep.

"…Thanks Erza." Natsu said as he joined her in the world of sleep.

**SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

A week later, Natsu and the other two arrived at the stadium in Erza; as they entered they saw which guilds were chosen. The first one they noticed was the Quatro Cerberus guild with their Guild-master Goldmine and two of his members standing and waiting, one was a dark-haired man who was drinking out of a gourd and the other was a mildly built man with drawings covering his body, these two were S-class wizard Bacchus and the tournament participant Kiba Wolvang. The second guild was Blue Pegasus with the Guild-master Bob standing with his two wizards, one was a short man with an extremely weird face and he was smelling something from a vial, and the other person was a beautiful blonde woman who could match Mirajane in the beauty department, these two are Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, the participant, and Jenny Realight. The final guild, which was standing far away from the other two, that would participate was the Phantom Lord guild, Fairy Tail's biggest rival guild, the Guild-master was Jose Porla and standing with him were two men, the first was a tall man with long spiky black hair with red eyes and piercings on his face, and the other was a man with dark purple hair and green eyes with a black chain wrapped around his body, these wizards are S-class wizard Gajeel Redfox and their participant Vanitas Darkblade. Makarov guided his two wizards away from Phantom Lord to talk with the other guilds, as they got closer Master Bob noticed them and said his greetings.

"Hey there Maki! It's great to see you!" Bob said cheerfully.

"Yes, and hello to you too Bob. How are you doing?"

"I doing just fine, by the way, I heard about two of your mage being able to defeat on of Zeref's demons a few months back." Bob noted which drew attention from the other wizards.

"Yes but I m just happy that they returned safely, these two are actually the wizards you heard about. You already know Erza and the young man's name is Natsu Dragneel, he is the one who finished the demon; he's the one I told you and Goldmine about."Erza and Natsu stood straight as the master introduced them, though Natsu backed away a bit when Bob got close to him.

"So he is the First's son….He's so cute." Bob finished with a small wink that made Natsu shiver a bit, "I take it he is Fairy Tail's participant?" Makarov nodded. Goldmine came up to the group.

"This will be an exciting Tournament, it will interesting to see which wizard will be promoted. Though I have a warning for you Makarov about Phantom Lords participant," Makarov's face turned serious, "From what I heard, this guy is very brutal and never holds back; we have to make sure our wizards stay on their toes." Goldmine finished as Makarov turned to his guild-members.

"You heard that Natsu?" Natsu nodded. "Good, now why don't you get ready while the guild-masters and I go to the viewing point; Erza after you finish talking to Natsu, come up to the viewing point alright?"

"Yes Master." With that Makarov, the Guild-masters and the other wizards left, leaving Natsu and Erza alone.

"Good luck there Natsu, the master and I will be cheering you on." Erza said as she gave him a good luck kiss. "I'll do my best; this will put all my training to the test and with three strong opponents like those them, I will show how strong I have gotten." Natsu stated with a small smirk as the thought of the fights to come. He noticed Erza staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Erza replied as she shook her head before smiling, "I just can't help but think how good those clothes look on you."

Natsu was wearing the new outfit that he, Mira and Erza pick out for the Tournament. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and grey knee-length trousers with red bands tied at the end and open-toed scandals; he had an open black jacket, the right sleeve torn off, that had red and orange flames that decorated various points of the jacket, and his scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Hehe thanks." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head, he turned towards the arena. "It's time."

"Yeah, do your best." Erza said as she walked away, leaving Natsu to himself.

He took several deep breathes before a smirk came to his face and he punched his hand. "ALRIGHT I'M FIRED UP!"

**DESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESN DESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESN DESNDESNDESNDESNDES**

_A/N: Chapter five completed, I hope it was enjoyable for you readers. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. _

Translate

Yōsei Hikari no Mahō = Fairy Light Magic

Hikari no Mahō = Light Magic

Raijinshū = Thunder God Tribe

Fearī Gurittā= Fairy Glitter

Rējingu Boruto = Raging Bolt

Karyū no Enkyū = Fire Dragon's Blaze Ball

Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō= Lightning Magic

Faia Doraibu = Fire Drive

Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

Rairyū no HŌKŌ = Lightning Dragon's ROAR

Karyū no HŌKŌ = Fire Dragon's ROAR

**Omake:**

A chibi Mirajane and Happy stood in front of the mission board.

Happy (anime crying): Stupid Natsu! Stupid Erza! Stupid Master! Leaving me behind!

Mirajane (Smiling): Come now Happy, you know that you couldn't have gone because of the danger.

Happy (Pouting): But still…I wanted to cheer Natsu on.

Mirajane (Head cocked): You can still cheer him on from here; the matches are going to be viewed by all the legal guilds.

Happy (Cheering): Really! Go Natsu, don't lose to anyone!

Happy & Mirajane: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 6 – Fire Dragon vs. Silver Wolf**

Mirajane: Even when the world seems dark, you can move forward with the people you love towards a future full of light.


	6. Fire Dragon vs Silver Wolf

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells **"Fire Dragon ROAR"**

Creature/Dragon speaking **"I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking **_'Come along'_**

Chapter 6

Fire Dragon vs. Silver Wolf

Natsu walked through the tunnel towards the arena; ready and eager to fight in the tournament and become an S-class wizard, he ran towards the exit of the tunnel. As he entered the arena, which was a huge environment full of trees and water, he saw the other three participants; Kiba was just standing there with a grin on his face, Ichiya was in a weird pose mumbling about the perfume in the air, and the last guy Vanita had his arms crossed with his eyes closed. Though Natsu knew these guys didn't look tough, he learned from experience that looks weren't everything and also knew that there was a reason the other three were chosen by the Magic Council.

Natsu walked towards the three, to meet the other competitors. The others turned towards the pink-haired haired wizard coming towards them. Vanitas ignored Natsu, while the other two greeted him, in their own way. Ichiya made a weird pose with his legs crossed and his pointers directed at Natsu.

"It seems all of our participants are men." Ichiya gave out a sigh, "How disappointing…_men_." Natsu sweatdropped while thinking, _'Great…He's a short, creepy, disfigured-faced version of Elfman. How can get it any weirder?'_

"The parfume in the air is terrible."

Well…That answered that.

Kiba scoffed at Ichiya's words "What are you talking about, perfume? What kind of man talks about wearing perfume?"

"Don't mock the power of parfume." Ichiya said sternly as he gave Kiba a hard stare.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" Kiba replied as the two glared at each other.

Natsu had a feeling things were going to turn out bad if they continued, so he moved between them. "Come on guys break it up; if you're going to fight, do it in the tournament. The last thing we need is for them to cancel it or something because we couldn't control ourselves." Natsu stated, moving his head back and forth between the two, who were quiet for a moment before the words seemed to reach the two as they seemed to calm down and nod.

"Your right, if there will be any fighting; it will be in the matches." Kiba said with a smirk came on his face as he stared at Natsu and Ichiya. "I look forward to fighting you both; I've heard many things about Fairy Tail's Salamander and the Ace of Blue Pegasus."

"I am glad that my reputation has spread throughout Fiore, _men_." Ichiya replied as he went into another weird pose, "I have heard much about you as well, Quatro Cerberus's Silver Fang."

"Silver Fang…cool name." Natsu said, "I guess all of us are pretty well known."

"I hate to say it, but you are probably the most talked about out of the four of us Natsu." Ichiya stated with Kiba nodding in agreement.

"Huh?"

"You are a part of one of the two strongest guilds in all Fiore and combined with your history and magic, you are a powerful wizard. The fact that you destroyed one of Zeref's demons on your own is proof itself." Ichiya explained.

"That's why I can speak for the two of us when I say that I look forward to fighting you Natsu." Kiba stated with a fist pointed at Natsu.

Natsu stared at the fist before smirking and slamming his fist against it; Ichiya brought his hand to the center as well.

"I look forward to fighting you guys too, let's give everything we got." Natsu said with the other two nodding in agreement.

"What complete bull." A voice called out, causing the three to look at Vanitas, who had an arrogant look on his face. "You guys don't stand a chance against me. You're all complete weakling."

"What did you say!?" Natsu exclaimed as a small amount of flames danced around him.

"I don't have to repeat myself for an idiot like you. You're nothing special just because you killed one demon." Vanitas said before looking to the side to see the Tournament Referee walking up to them. "I truly hope that you meet me in the final round, Natsu. Because our fight comes, I will make you experience the power of a TRUE Slayer."

The three were silent after he said that, each having their own thoughts about what Vanitas had said just now; Ichiya was put off by the hideous stench Vanitas's scent was giving off, Kiba was annoyed by the personality of the purple-haired wizard, and Natsu was angry at how he was called weak by someone from Phantom Lord. Then the last thing Vanitas had said caught Natsu's attention.

"Wait…Are you a-" He was interrupted by the Referee calling out.

"Attention wizards, we will soon begin the S-class Nomination Tournament, gather around and listen to the rules of this tournament before we start the fights." The Referee used his magic to create a small list in front of them. As he explained the rules, the guildmasters and their wizards made it to their view point, while everyone else from the different guilds were watching from their guild halls via visual lacrima.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

The Fairy Tail members were seated around a giant magic screen, waiting for the Tournament to begin. Everyone were excited about the matches that were about to occur. Some were cheering for Natsu to win, some were jealous of the fact that Natsu was the one fighting instead of them, and some were betting on how Natsu would do against the other competitors.

"GO NATSU!" cheered a certain blue-cat.

"Who would have thought little Natsu would be a part of such a huge event. It's almost depressing that he has gotten so much stronger than us, huh Macao?" Wakaba said as he smoked his pipe.

"Yeah, but you know what they say; the new generation will surpass the old. We just got to make sure the younger generation continues to get stronger." Macao replied as he drank his beer.

"You got that right." Wakaba chuckled before looking back at the screen.

"I still can't believe Natsu was the one chosen for the tournament, I should have been picked." Gray complained as he sat next to Cana and Elfman.

"Come on Gray, Natsu was chosen by the Magic Council; you need to accept that." Cana said as she swirled her wine glass before drinking it all in seconds.

"She's right, you need to be a real man and stop complaining like a child." Elfman stated with his arms crossed

"Oh shut it!" Gray shouted before leaning his head on the table to mop.

"Geez, I don't know what is ruining my drinking more; the fact you are acting like a child because of jealousy or the fact you keep losing your clothes." Cana said, making Gray look down and saw he was in his boxers again.

"OH COME ON!" Gray exclaimed as he ran off to find his clothes.

"Well at least it'll be a little quieter now." Cana muttered to herself as she was about to start her next drink, this time a beer. As she brought the mug to her mouth, Mirajane came up to them and sat down.

"I can't wait to see how Natsu will do in the tournament, he's gonna do great." Mirajane cheerfully said; Elfman nodded his head in agreement.

"That's right; we're about to see how much of a man Natsu is, so he better fight with all he's got." The three stared at the screen for a few seconds as Gray came back to the table; the silence was interrupted by Cana.

"I have to say Mira; you and Erza did a great job with Natsu's clothes." Cana commented to which the others around them nodded their heads.

"I know right; not only does it look good, it's perfect for fighting and fire-proof, so he doesn't have to worry about burning them." Mirajane replied.

"Though I have to say, if Natsu continues to wear close like that, he is gonna get a lot of fan-girls." Cana said as she placed the mug to her lips and taking a few gulps.

"That is true…I feel sorry for them." Mirajane said, making Cana quirk an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Think about how Erza will react to that. There probably won't be any survivors from her rampage." Those words made everyone in the room shiver.

**SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

*SMASH*

All the masters and their security wizards turned and saw Erza punching a giant hole into the wall.

"Erza…Why did you do that?" Makarov questioned as the others stared at her. She blinked for a second before looking at her fist and then back at Makarov.

"I apologize master; I suddenly felt a strong urge to destroy something." She replied making Makarov sweatdrop a little.

"Well, don't do any more damage; we don't want to get in trouble with the Council while the tournament is going on." He said as they made it to the view point.

Erza nodded her head, showing she understood, before turning her attention to the four participants below. As she saw Natsu and the other three listen to the referee explain the rules, she heard Bob speak.

"So Maki, Goldie; who do you think will win it?"

"That's an odd question Bob; I mean each of us believes our own wizard will come out on top." Goldmine said with his arms crossed as he leaned against a pillar; never taking his eyes off Kiba, Ichiya and Natsu conversing.

"True. But remember, while the winner will have the highest chance to get the promotion; the Magic Council decides whether or not to promote one wizard, more than or none at all. While I am confident that Ichiya will become an S-class, it is up in the air if he is the one to win the gold." Bob finished as he rested his cheek on his hand.

Makarov nodded in agreement, "Yes…It is unknown who will win, but as long as Natsu gives it his best, then I am proud of him for even being able to participate. Though I have to say, it is nice to see those three get along even when they are going to be against each other soon."

"They're being very foolish." A voice called out; the three masters and their wizards looked to see Jose giving a small sneer at them, "Making bonds when you're about to fight isn't smart; Salamander is definitely a part of your pathetic guild Makarov."

"Jose." Makarov sternly said with a small growl in his throat, "Watch what you say about my children." Jose chuckled a little to himself before turning his attention to the arena.

"Whatever Makarov, it looks like that are about to start soon."

That made everyone look down to see a multiple figures appear before the participants, the figures were the **Shinentai** of the council members. Erza narrowed her eyes when she saw a certain azure-haired wizard among them; Siegrain, twin brother of the man who she could never forgive. The Council was saying something to the competitors and she saw that Siegrain was staring at Natsu; she was wondering why he had his attention on Natsu. Her thoughts were cut short when a fight chart appeared, showing who was fighting who.

**ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDESN**

Natsu stared at the chart which showed who would be first to fight, the match-up went like this.

_Round 1: Kiba Wolvang vs. Natsu Dragneel_

_Round 2: Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Vanitas Darkblade_

_Final Round: Round 1 Winner vs. Round 2 Winner_

'So the first match is between me and Kiba.' Natsu thought as he turned his head to Kiba, who was staring right back.

"Look like were up Natsu; hope you're ready because I won't hold back." Kiba said with a confident smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about that. I'm all fired up!" Natsu responded with a smirk of his own as fire circled him a little.

"The first match is Quatro Cerberus's Silver Fang - Kiba Wolvang vs. Fairy Tail's Salamander – Natsu Dragneel; those that are not fighting, please join the masters at the view point." As soon as the referee said that, magic circles appeared under Ichiya and Vanitas, teleporting them away from the arena.

"Remember; you both will fight until one of you is unable to battle or surrenders, there will be no fatal blows and we will be forced to stop you if it is taken too far. Also it will not matter if you win or lose; we members of the Council will decide on who will reach S-class." Org, one of the Council members, said. "Good luck to you both."The Magic Council disappeared and everyone in the arena got in position.

"Now then Kiba Wolvang, Natsu Dragneel, are you both ready?" The two nodded their head. "Alright then, BEGIN!" The referee disappeared from the arena.

"Here I come!" Natsu roared as he shot forward with a flaming fist ready. **"Karyū no Tekken!"**

As Natsu swung his fist forward, Kiba leaped over the arm and sent a high-speed kick towards Natsu's head. Natsu reacted quickly and sent more flames in one direction, propelling his fist in a different direction and slamming it into Kiba's kick; the contact made the attacks repel a bit before Natsu and Kiba started sending punches at each other, some of them hit while most were blocked or dodged.

'_Wait a minute…these attacks of his…Could he be._' Natsu thought to himself as he jumped back,_ 'Only one way to find out.'_Flames engulfed Natsu as propelled himself forward **"Karyū no Kenkaku!" **

The speed Natsu was going was incredible, but as soon as he got closer, Kiba dodge the attack and instantly appeared behind Natsu; his hands were close together and bent a little to look like claws.

**"Rōga Kurō!"** Kiba exclaimed as he slammed the claws into Natsu's back, sending him meters away before landing on his stomach. "You're going to have to better than that Natsu." Kiba said as he got into position again.

"So, I was right." Natsu stated as he got to his feet, "You're a** Teiku Ōbā** wizard."

That comment made Kiba's eyes widen a little. "How did you-"

"When we were trading blows your attacks were very strong; way stronger than someone of your body type. At first I thought you were just using your magic to strengthen your blows, but during one of the blows I saw your tattoos giving off a low glow. You are performing a partial **Teiku Ōbā**; not enough to make any physical changes but enough to increase your speed and strength." Natsu stated.

"Heh…To think you were able to figure it out; though it makes sense because your guild has two powerful** Teiku Ōbā** wizards, Majin Mirajane and Beast-Arm Elfman. You're right about me using **Teiku Ōbā** to increase my power; I was saving the form's true power for the next round, but I think it's time I upped the power a bit." Kiba said as his legs turned more wolf-like before he shot forward.

"Sorry…But you better come at me with your full power, because your attacks won't hit me anymore." Natsu said as he raised his arm and blocked a kick from behind, shocking Kiba before he grit his teeth and , moved at high speeds to attack at different direction; but Natsu dodged all of them.

"I figured out your attack patterns and even how much magic you build up into your feet before you start running."

"Shut up!" Kiba roared, but in the instant his guard faltered, Natsu appeared in front of him, "Wha-"

**"Karyū no Saiga!**" Natsu sent his claw into Kiba's side, sending him flying before zipping to Kiba and sending another attack at his chest, Natsu raised his flame-covered leg. **"Karyū no Kagitsume!"**

The kick made Kiba rise into the air a little; Natsu quickly grabbed one of Kiba's transformed legs and threw him across the arena, making him resemble a skipping stone as he made contact with the ground. Kiba crashed into the wall and slid down a little.

"So are you going to stop holding back, or am I going to have to continue beating you? I'd rather fight someone at full strength then defeat someone with a handicap." Natsu exclaimed as his flames went wild around him.

"Hehehe-hahahaha…Alright Natsu, I get what you're talking about, fine I'll stop holding back." Kiba said as he rose to his feet. A huge magic seal appeared under him "Just don't regret your decision." Kiba's body started to change; getting more bulky and covered in silver hair, his hands became claws and his head turned wolf-like. As he finished his transformation he let loose a howl.

"What…what is that?!" Natsu muttered as his eyes widen at the form in front of them. "…This is my power **Seijū Teiku Ōbā**, to be more specific; this form is from the mystical wolf Fenriru. In this form I have only been beaten once in the many battles I've fought in this form, and that was my guild's ace." Kiba said, "Now then, let's continue." Kiba blurred out after he said that.

Natsu's eyes widen in surprise as he felt a claw slam into his back, sending forward before he was sent into the air with a kick to the head. Natsu seemed to float in the air as Kiba kept kitting him a very high speeds before Kiba ended the attacks by delievering a double kick to Natsu's chest, sending him crashing into the ground. As Natsu started to rise, Kiba landed over him and slammed his foot on Natsu's back.

"So what do you think of my power, Natsu?" Kiba taunted as he pressed his foot into the surprisingly quiet Natsu. "You wanted to see my full strength, well here it is."

"…Yeah." He heard Natsu speak. "This form of yours is impressive, and its appearance is awesome too; but there is something you forgot." Natsu lifted his head and gave a smirk.

"Oh, and what is that?" Kiba questioned with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Never mess with fire." Natsu stated as his body began to glow; Kiba felt his foot burning and jumped off quickly before putting out the small flame on his foot. Kiba watched as Natsu rose to his feet; covered in a red-orange glow and flames circling from his body. "You should me your full strength so I am showing you mine; this is my **Ka no Metsuryū Mahō **at its peak, **Faia Doraibu.**"

"So you had something like this up your sleeve Natsu. What was all that talk about winning with a handicap; about how you'd rather beat someone at full strength than them holding back. That is kinda hypocritical don't cha think?" Kiba said with what looked like a joking face.

"Heh, sorry about that. But I'm all fired up now and I wanted to give this match all I got, like we agreed earlier." Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head before moving into a fighting position. "You ready to start the final round of this match?"

(Play YuYu Hakusho ost - Yusuke Power Up)

Kiba cracked his neck before getting into position himself, "Yeah and I have to say I'm really enjoying this fight." He finished with a grin.

"Yeah, me too." Natsu replied with a grin of his own.

The two seem to pause for a moment before shooting towards each other at almost uncatchable speed, their blows connecting at the center; Natsu's fists met Kiba's claws and tried to overpower each other before they broke contact. They backed away by a few feet and with a yell they both sent rapid punches, some made contact while others were either dodged or blocked. Natsu then sent a high kick at Kiba's face, which made contact for a second before Kiba used his teeth to grab Natsu's leg, making Natsu grit his teeth in pain, and with a twist sent Natsu flying a good distance away. Natsu used the momentum to back-flip to his feet as he charged flames to his fist.

**"Karyū no Enkyū!"** Natsu released the fireball at Kiba, who reared his head back a bit.

**"Hauringu Shougekiha!"** He released a howl that created a powerful sound wave that made the fireball explode just before contact; Natsu suddenly flew out of the flames, catching Kiba a bit off-guard.

**"Karyū no Tekken!"** Natsu slammed his fist into Kiba's solar plexus, making the later cough up a little blood as he was sent to the ground.

Natsu charged forward for another attack, but Kiba quickly got up and sent his claw at the charging Natsu; time seemed to slow as Kiba's claw right through Natsu and Natsu flew right through Kiba's body; Kiba felt his body burning a little but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he felt Natsu hit his back with a powerful kick. Kiba was sent forward a bit before he turned around at high speeds and dashed at Natsu, channeling his magic power to his claws as they got closer. Natsu barely dodged the attack as Kiba's claws tore into his jacket, he then grabbed Kiba's claw and increased the flames on his hands; making Kiba flinch a little from the heat.

"Take this!" Natsu roared as he started sending a barrage of punches at Kiba, **"Guren Karyūken!"** His attacks created mini explosions as each blow made contact with Kiba's body.

**DESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESN DESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESN DESNDESNDESNDESNDES**

All the masters and wizards above watched as the two fought the intense battle; neither wizard was holding back and were fighting with everything they got. Both Goldmine and Makarov were proud at how their guild-member was performing, all the training and effort the two had done was showing. Bob was amazed at the power of the two young wizards; even Jose had to admit the two were strong and had so much potential, though the fact that they weren't a part of his guild made him dismiss the thoughts.

The others couldn't take their eyes off the battle; Gajeel was watching how Natsu was fighting and wondered if he could find a form similar to that** Faia Doraibu** of his, while Vanitas was watching the battle to think of counter-attacks for when he fights one of them, and Ichiya and Jenny watched with complete amazement at the strength the two had.

"Their parfumes are creating such incredible scents, _men_" Ichiya said to himself.

Erza and Bacchus watched on as their fellow guild-members fought; both were proud of the wizards they helped get stronger. When Erza had seen Kiba land those blows on Natsu earlier she was a little worried, but after Natsu activated Faia Doraibu her worries disappeared. She knew he was going to win this, but she had to admit that Kiba was definitely a powerful wizard and would become something to keep an eye out for in the future. Bacchus was drinking his alcohol and turned away from the battle for a second to look at Erza.

"Dragneel isn't bad, Scarlet." He said to her catching her attention, "But I wouldn't count Kiba out yet, he has a lot of potential and I know he is waiting to use one of his best attacks soon."

"I wouldn't knock down Natsu either, he is one of the strongest wizards I know and he has a lot of potential too. I have no doubt that he will surpass me and other S-class wizard in our guild as well." Erza responded as she looked back to the match as Natsu unleashed one of his Advanced Dragon-slayer spells on Kiba.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

At the guild everyone was cheering for Natsu, shouting out their words of encouragement as they watched Natsu use his Guren Karyūken on the were-wolf.

"GO NATSU!"

"KEEP ON HIM!"

"SHOW HIM WHAT A REAL MAN CAN DO!"

Mirajane sat quietly with a smile on her face; Natsu has really gotten strong since he was a kid. It was almost hard to believe that almost 16 months ago he was not even close to becoming an S-class wizard and now he was fighting to become one. He was getting stronger to protect those that he cared about, unlike her; she blamed herself for not getting strong enough to protect Lisanna and instead of trying to make sure it never happened again like Natsu and Elfman decided, she turned away from being a S-class wizard to work at the bar. Truthfully she missed the missions and such a little, but she enjoyed the peacefulness that she had while working in the guild hall.

'Good luck Natsu.' She thought. 'You'll go far, I just know it.'

"He's not doing too bad." Gray said as he watched the battle, before shouting, "YOU BETTER NOT LOSE IDIOT!"

**SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

"HYAAAAAH!" Natsu yelled as he finished his attack, sending Kiba flying with one last punch. When Kiba crashed to the ground, landing on his back; Natsu was panting, he had put more into that attack then he thought.

(End song)

Natsu swallowed as he watched as Kiba lied there, no moving from his position. After the same thing happened with Astaroth, Natsu made sure to not turn his back to his opponent. Sure enough, Kiba started to rise a little before stopping at a crouching position, he was panting as well and was having a hard time standing.

"You're really strong Natsu; definitely one of the strongest wizards I've ever fought…But I'm going to end this now." Kiba said as a magic seal appeared under him; magic flowing out of him. "This is one of my best spells and unlike before, this one can't be blocked or dodged."

'An attack that can't be blocked or dodged!?' Natsu and many others thought.

Kiba started running around Natsu at high speeds, creating a small cyclone around Natsu. He made sure not to run on the destroyed areas, so his technique wouldn't be disrupted. The cyclone began to grow more fierce as Kiba finished his preparations. "I hope you're ready Natsu!" Kiba's voice was heard from all over the cyclone **"Seibaa Ookamisaikuron!"**

Natsu watched from inside the cyclone as small crescent-shaped blades rushed at him from every angle of the cyclone; the attacks hit him all over his body. He yelled out in pain, it felt like he was being ripped apart and the attacks kept come; suddenly he felt himself get knocked into the air. As he crashed into the ground again his **Faia Doraibu** disappeared and Kiba's attack stopped; Kiba stood a good distance from Natsu as he stared at his still body.

"It's over, call the match!" He called out to the referee, who looked at Natsu's body for a second, not saying anything.

"WHO"S UNABLE TO FIGHT?!" a voice interrupted. Everyone turned their attention to see Natsu back on his feet; he was doing little stretches before looking at Kiba with a smirk. The **Faia Diraibu** reappeared as he turned his head to look at the referee. "I'm still good to go`" Natsu said, making the referee nod his head.

"The fight will resume." Kiba wasn't so convinced.

"Big talk Natsu, but we both know you got hurt pretty badly from that attack, you won't be able to handle another one."

"Hehehe whatever, your attack is nothing; I'm not giving up. I made a promise to win this tournament and that's what I'm going to do."

"…Fine then." Kiba gave a howl before running at high speeds, creating another cyclone, "This time when I use this attack, I'm going to make sure you don't get back up!" "Bring it!" Natsu exclaimed as his flames picked up, "I'm going to crush you and your technique."

Natsu watched as the cyclone got bigger, knowing the attack would be stronger than before. _'That was one big load of crap; I won't be able to take another blow like that! Come on Natsu, you've got a brain, use it! Alright his attack is a combination of speed and magic, which means he is focused on running before he makes his move and can't put up a defense during that time, so if I attack m that means I have to get him in one attack.' _Natsu tried to track Kiba but all he saw was the inside of the cyclone. "Damn it! How can I get him if I can't follow him! I don't have any attacks that can find and take him down!"

All the wizards watching were completely rapt by the battle; whoever made the next move would win. Erza was staring at the cyclone, silently praying that Natsu would be alright, her hand strayed to her stomach as she continued to watch; Makarov was staring hard at the battle. Back at the guild everyone was at the edge of their seats; Elfman was gripping the table so hard it was cracking a little, a worried Happy was holding onto an equally worried Mirajane, Cana was NOT drinking her beer, and Gray was stripping…no…wait a minute…never mind that's normal.

'_Don't lose Natsu.'_ All of Fairy Tail thought as they watched the cyclone get bigger. Natsu tried to find Kiba, but he couldn't keep up, _'There has to be something!' _He thought as he closed his eyes. An image of Gray in his **Aisu Meiku Mahō **pose flashed in Natsu's mind. "That's it!" He exclaimed.

(Play Fairy Tail - Salamander Theme)

"What?" Kiba's voice called out. "You ready to give up?"

"No way in hell! I just figured out the perfect way to beat you!" Natsu exclaimed focusing his magic; his** Faia Doraibu** seemed to shift around before moving towards his hands, slowly covering them in a brighter red-orange glow. "I'm going to end this in one final attack. Normally I wouldn't even think to be like that perverted bastard Gray, but I have to admit some of his moves are good for something." As he finished talking, his body and legs was no longer covered by his magic, all the magic was in his hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about but theres no way I'm not gonna let you even try anything." Kiba said, **"Seibaa Ookamisaikuron!"** Once again, crescent-shaped blades headed towards Natsu.

**"Karyū no…"** Natsu spoke out before slamming his fists into the ground, **"Kazan Bāsuto!"**

For a second nothing happened as the crescent-shaped blades drew closer and then the ground started to crack before a huge pillar of flames erupted out of the ground; covering and destroying both the blades and the cyclone. Before Kiba realized it, he was being pounded by waves of hot flames, every inch of his body hurt.

'_Impossible…he was able to beat my strongest attack…So this is the power…of a Dragonslayer.' _Kiba thought as he crashed into the ground, eyes rolled back and knocked out. His **Seijū Teiku Ōbā** disappearing and turned back to his human form.

Everyone watched, amazed, as the flames finally dissipated and in the center of the flames was a panting Natsu, he was slouched over with his hands on his knees. Erza and Makarov were both happy and surprised at the move Natsu had just done; it was definitely new because they had never seen him do that before. They watched as the referee appeared on the field.

'_The winner of this fight has been decided.' _The referee thought to himself as he watched as Kiba's body twitched a bit, but nothing else. "Winner of the 1st Match, Natsu Dragneel!"

(End song)

The arena was quiet; no one made a sound both in the upper area and the guilds. Natsu raised himself a little at hearing that, a giant grin on his face and his body was trembling a little.

"YEEEAAAH!" Natsu roared as his pumped his arms, breaking the silence.

**ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDENDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

Makarov and the other two masters laughed at the excited Natsu, who was now dancing like a fool; it was hard to believe that not even a minute ago he was barely able to stand. As Makarov laughed at his child's antics, he took notice to Erza slipping away; the scarlet-haired mage made her way down to the arena. Natsu was tough, but after the fight he just had, she that he was tired and in a bit of pain. As she walked down the hallway and drew closer to the arena, she saw a certain man standing there. Siegrain stood against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes closed; the man seemed to be in his own world.

As Erza walked passed him to continue towards the arena, he spoke out."He sure is strong, that Natsu." He said, making Erza turn her head towards him; Siegrain had a small smile on his face, "It amazes me to see the power of a Dragonslayer, it's almost scary how strong he will become when he is older."

"Is there something you wanted and shouldn't you be with the other council members instead of talking to me?" Erza questioned with a cold stare."Now now, don't get all defensive; the real me is with the council, this is a **Shinentai** talking to you." Siegrain said as he got closer, "I was wanted to know if you told Natsu about _THAT_."

His answer was silence and the same cold stare.

"It's alright if you did, he is someone you trust completely; I just don't want a panic in the guilds and magic council to mess up my plans for **_him_**." Siegrain said as he lifted his hand as if to touch her face, "Such beauty, Natsu Dragneel is a lucky man. Tell him I said it was a good fight." Siegrain's image disappeared after that.

Erza stood there for a few seconds before continuing to the arena, want to put the moment that just happened out of her mind. As Erza arrived at the entrance, she saw Natsu walking through the doorway;he still had a grin on his face as he came in, though it got bigger when he saw Erza waiting for him.

"Erza!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he quickened his pace to stand right in front of Erza, "Did you see me out there, I was awesome out there!

"Yes Natsu, I saw everything. You have gotten a lot stronger since we started training together, I'm so proud of you." Erza said with a smile; bringing Natsu's head to her chest, which hurt because of the armor.

"Ouch." Natsu muttered into the armor.

"I have to say, that last attack was impressive; when did you create it?" Erza asked as she let go of Natsu's head.

"About 5 minutes ago."

"…What?" Erza could feel her body trembling.

"Yeah, I just thought it up during the fight. I remembered that Gray's** Aisu Gaizā** spell had a wide range of attack and could reach very high, so I created my version of the attack to beat Kiba." Natsu explained, not noticing Erza get a few tick marks.

"…You…" Erza muttered catching Natsu's attention, "You baka!" Erza slammed her fist on top of Natsu's head, "Pulling off something like that in the middle of a battle when you don't know what the result is completely foolish. Never do that again Natsu, understood!" Erza demanded as she shook him, before noticing he was knocked out from his blow to the head. Giving out a deep sigh, she lifted him of her shoulder and headed towards the infirmary; a small smile on her face.

**ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESDESNDESNDESND**

"The next battle will be Blue Pegasus's Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Phantom Lord's Vanitas Darkblade, are you both ready?" The referee asked both wizards, getting nods. "Then let the 2nd match…Begin!"

Up high at the view point Makarov was watching the two wizards begin their battle, wondering which one Natsu would be fighting later on. His attention was taken away when he heard a familiar voice coming from behind him.

"Hello Maki." A cheerful voice called out; Makarov turned around to see it was Council member Yajima, an old friend from Makarov's youth, walking towards him with his arms behind his back. "Congratulations to your wizard for making it to the final round."

"Thanks, I'm happy that Natsu was able to win his fight, I was a little worried for a moment." Makarov admitted, "So what are you doing over here Yajima? I doubt you came over here just to congratulate my wizard."

"…Yes, I need you to come with me for a moment, I need to talk to Natsu about something and it would be better if you were there as well." Yajima said with a serious look on his face.

Makarov looked down to the match and watched as swung his sword multple time, creating many waves of energy at Ichiya, who dodged using his **Shunsoku no Parufamu: Zero Kyori Kyūin**. He looked back at Yajima before giving a nod.

"Alright, we should head to the infirmary; if I know Erza, shes taking Natsu there to heal."

Yajima nodded his head and the two headed off. When they finally made it to the infirmary, they walked in to see Erza and Natsu making out on the bed Natsu was recovering on; Natsu's hand were wondering down a little.

"Ahem." Makarov interrupted with a small blush on his face, making the two split a part.

"Gramps, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked; it looked like Era's medical wizards were top notch because his injures were almost completely gone.

"I came to congratulate you on your victory, but I see you were already getting it from Erza." Makarov said with a smirk; the two younger wizards turned a little red.

"Now Maki, you can tease them later. I have something important to talk to Natsu about." Yajima reminded Makarov.

'Who's this guy gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu; This man next to me is an old friend of mine, his name is Yajima and he is a member of the Magic Council." Makarov explained as Yajima gave a nod.

"The Council!?" Natsu exclaimed in suprise

"Yes and I'm here because the Council has a request in regards to your next match Natsu." Yajima said, walking closer to the bed.

"What kind of request?" Natsu quirked an eyebrow.

""When you fight Vanitas in the next round, try to make him use his primary magic." Yajima said.

"His primary magic, does it involve that sword of his?" Makarov inquired, Yajima shook his head.

"No he has another type of magic and though council is not positive, we have come to suspect he has come in possession with a **Rosuto Majikku** that is forbidden to ever use; something that is in the class of Zeref's dark magic." Yajima explained.

"A magic that is that dangerous!?" Erza exclaimed, "What is it?"

"It's a **Metsu Mahō **right?" Natsu spoke out, surprising Erza and Mkarov, "He was telling me about the power of a true Slayer, but I get the feeling he wasn't talking about **Metsuryū Mahō**." Natsu said, making Yajima nod his head.

"Yes, the magic he was talking about was something some humans acquired from powerful demons many years ago; they possess humans and give them the powers of a demon, it is a method they used for fighting Dragonslayers. This forbidden magic that Vanitas has acquired from a powerful demon, is known as **Metsuoni Mahō**, he is a Demonslayer."

**ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDENDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

_A/N: Chapter six completed, I hope it was enjoyable for you readers. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. Also let me know what you thought of the added music, I might do it for later chapters._

Translate

Shinentai = Thought Projection

Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

Karyū no Kenkaku = Fire Dragon's Sword Horn

Rōga Kurō = Wolf Claws

Teiku Ōbā = Take Over

Karyū no Saiga = Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang

Karyū no Kagitsume = Fire Dragon's Claw

Seijū Teiku Ōbā = Mystic Beast Take Over

Ka no Metsuryū Mahō = Fire Dragonslayer magic

Faia Doraibu = Fire Drive

Karyū no Enkyū = Fire Dragon's Blaze Ball

Hauringu Shougekiha = Howling Shockwave

Guren Karyūken = Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist

Seibaa Ookamisaikuron = Saber Wolf-Cyclone

Aisu Meiku Mahō = Ice Make Magic

Karyū no Kazan Bāsuto = Fire Dragon's Volcanic Burst

Aisu Gaizā = Ice Geyser

Shunsoku no Parufamu: Zero Kyori Kyūin = Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation

Rosuto Majikku= Lost Magic

Metsu Mahō = Slayer Magic

Metsuryū Mahō = Dragonslayer Magic

Metsuoni Mahō = Demonslayer Magic

**Omake:**

A chibi Gray(Fully clothed) and Cana(Holding an alcohol barrel) stood in front of the mission board.

Gray (Angry face): That flame-shitting bastard! He copied my attack!

Cana (sweatdropping): Technically he just copied the basics of your attack, making it spread and attack from the ground up.

Gray (arms crossed like a child):...Whatever...

Cana (deep sigh before closing her eyes in thought): I hope he'll be okay for his next match, he's fighting either Ichiya or Vanitas.

Gray (serious look on his face): I can't believe Phantom Lord has someone like that in their guild; something is going to happen between him and Natsu, I know it.

Cana (Drinking from her barrel): So you're not the only one, huh?

Gray (nodding head): Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope Natsu will be okay by the next match.

Cana (deadpanned look as she points down): Maybe you should worry when you have your clothes on.

Gray (looks down and freaks when he sees he is only in his boxers): How does this keep happening!?

Cana & Gray: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 7 – Living Legacy**

Gray: Just like my master, I will defeat any darkness that tries to hurt those precious to me!


	7. Living Legacy

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells "Fire Dragon ROAR"

Creature/Dragon speaking **"I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking _**'Come along'**_

Chapter 7

Living Legacy

"A…Demonslayer?" Natsu questioned making Yajima nod his head. "But how is that possible, every demon I have ever seen, met or fought before has hated humans. I mean, I figure there are some good ones, but demon magic is impossible for humans to use."

"I must agree with Natsu on this; I find it hard to believe that Vanitas would be able to use demon magic. **Teiku Ōbā** is one thing because it uses the body of the demon when using the magic, but it is poisonous to humans and for a demon to find time to train a human is unheard of." Erza stated while sitting in the chair next to Natsu's bed with her arms crossed.

"Yes…under normal circumstances humans can't use demon magic; however this is not normal. You see Vanitas is under the demon's possession magic; the demon enters the body and influences whoever is possesses, the human obtains the demons magic at a young age and it becomes a part of him or her. That is how a Demonslayer is created." Yajima explin as he moved to sit in front of the two younger wizards.

"Unbelievable…and you want me to reveal this power to everyone; if he even has it at all." Natsu said.

"…Yes, because of your **Metsuryū Mahō** you'll have more of a shot to make the demon react then Ichiya at the moment-" Natsu interrupted Yajima as he said Ichiya's name.

"That's right, what about Ichiya!? He is fighting Vanitas right now, does he know about the demon magic?" Natsu asked as Erza sat quietly; she knew Ichiya was strong; he wouldn't be his guild's ace if he wasn't.

"We already informed Ichiya of the dangers and he decided to give it a try. Unfortunately he won't be able to handle it." Almost as soon as he said that; the room shook making everyone look around, a magic lettering suddenly appeared above them and Natsu's eyes widened at what it said.

_Winner of Round Two – Vanitas Darkblade_

"Whoa…" Natsu muttered. Makarov turned towards Yajima with a serious look on his face, in his eyes you could see a bit of rage.

"Is this the real reason you invited Natsu and Vanitas to participate in the tournament? So you could get you answers!?" Makarov was angry that the council would use this event to satisfy their curiousity, and to drag his children into this was not helping.

"No Maki, this event is real and Natsu does have a shot to become an S-class, that's the truth. We only recently receive this information about the return of **Metsuoni Mahō**." Yajima reassured, calming Makarov down a little.

"…Alright then," Natsu's voice was heard, everyone turn to him; he had a small smirk on his face, "I make him reveal his true magic and defeat him.

Makarov stared at Natsu, studying his face for any faltering. After a few seconds he nodded his head and started walking towards the door.

"Do your best Natsu, and make sure you get out of that battle in one piece." Makarov ordered making Natsu's smirk grow.

"AYE SIR!"

Yajima watched Makarov walk out of the room before following him. He watched Makarov stop in the hallway before turning towards Yajima.

"I am putting my trust in Natsu to make it out of the battle alive, but if something happens to him the council will pay." Makarov turned and continued walking back to the view point.

"I understand Maki and you don't have to worry, if we see even the slightest blow that could kill Natsu, we'll stop the match immediately." Yajima responded before walking into a wall, disappearing from Makarov's view.

(Back in the infirmary)

"Are you sure about this Natsu?" Erza asked as she moved from her chair to sitting on the bed with Natsu. He noticed that she seem hesitant about something.

"Yeah, I'm sure Erza." Natsu replied as he brought his hand to her cheek, "Don't worry, I'll be alright."

"I know you will…" Erza brought her hand up to Natsu's and pressed her head further onto his cheek. _'Even his hand is warm.'_

"Erza, is something wrong?" Natsu question made Erza snap out of her daze. "You've been acting a little strange for the past few days and I am a little worried."

"Y-You noticed that huh? Erza was having a small mental panic as she asked that; this was not how she wanted to tell him.

"Of course; I've known you for years and remember, I AM your mate." He answered, which he noticed calmed her a little for some reason.

"R-right…You see Natsu, a few days ago I…" Erza started to explain before coming to a stop.

"You…what?" Natsu pressed, but Erza shook her head with a small smile.

"I'll tell you after the tournament is over." She got off the bed and walked to the door, before walking out she turned to him with a bright smile. "Natsu…No matter what, you'll always love me right?"

"What kinda question is that!? Of course I will, you're the most important person to me Erza!" Natsu stated with a light frown on his face, "Okay, what going on?"

"I promise I'll tell you after your fight. Good luck Natsu, I love you." Erza said as she walked out of the room and headed to the view point while thinking, _'I shouldn't say anything while he has so much on his plate; he needs to focus on this battle and if I told him, he would get distracted.'_ She brought a hand to her stomach with a small smile. _'But at least I know…he'll be fine with what I have to tell him.'_

Natsu watched his lover walk out of the room before giving a deep sigh…before giving a small yell, brought his hands to his head and shook his head a bit. "Argh, sometimes I don't get her; and what was it she wanted to tell me, I want to know!"

*Ahem*

Natsu turned his head to see the medical wizard staring at him with a raised hand to their mouth; it was a man with a large beard and glasses, he was holding a small container of green flames in his hand.

"It seems you have recovered nicely, you should be in the perfect condition to fight. Here, eat this." The doctor said as he handed the container to Natsu. "This healing flame will recover your magic and finish any healing needed; normally we would lightly cover the person recovering with it, but since your magic devours flames you just need to eat it."

Natsu quickly snatched the container from the doctor and opened the container, releasing the flames before devouring them in one gulp. The effects were almost immediate as his injures completely healed and he felt his magic return to full strength; Natsu hoped off the bed and started to stretch.

"This is incredible, it's like I was never in a battle in the first place!" An excited Natsu said as he jumped around the room causing the old man to chuckle.

"Yes but it looks like your clothes are another story," He gestured for Natsu to look down; the Dragonslayer followed the gesture to see his clothes ripped from the claw marks and a little bit of blood in some areas, "But don't worry, I can fix that." With a wave of his hand, the old man released a small spell the made Natsu's clothes glow for a second before slowly returning to their pre-battle status.

"WOW! How did you do that?" Natsu asked with his eyes stuck on the clothes, his hand stretching an area to see how everything looked.

"Well I have to treat many people who've had their clothes torn or worse, so I picked up on how to fix them with magic while I heal them." The doctor explained, though Natsu felt there was more to it, but before he could say anything a voice called out.

_**"Natsu Dragneel please return to the arena for the final round? Again, Natsu Dragneel please return to the arena for the final round! Thank you!"**_

"Looks like I have to get back," Natsu ran to the door before coming to a halt, "Thanks for your help doc, see you later."

The doctor gave a chuckle, "It was no trouble at all Natsu, good luck with your match." He said while waving Natsu off; as soon as he didn't sense Natsu anymore, he stopped before turning to a wall.  
"How long are you going to stand there, Lord Siegrain?" The azure-haired wizard faded into existence with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed.

"Sorry, but I have to say I am a little surprised you used your magic to help make him presentable for his fight. Using both the Healing Flames that only has been used for the Elite Rune Knights and your **Toki no Āku** to restore his clothes, very generous of you…Ultear." The doctor chuckled at what he said before responding with a female voice.

"What can I say; I like to help handsome men." The doctor said as his body started to glow, "After all Lord Siegrain, I'm helping you with your goals." The glow died down to reveal a beautiful woman in the doctor's place.

"And I am grateful you are helping me; anyway we should head back to the council before they realized we're gone." Siegrain said while he started to the door. "So what do you think of his power so far?"

"He's impressive, he didn't notice I took a power reading on him when I was hidden and I have to say his potential is out of this world." Ultear said as she followed Siegrain toward the council room. "He could be a huge obstacle in your plans if you're not careful."

"Not to worry, Natsu Dragneel is powerful and has the potential, but I will make my dream become reality and I will destroy anyone who will get in my way. Both Erza and her little dragon are keys to my plan's success, that's why I am going to keep an eye on them for a little longer." Siegrain responded, not aware Ultear had her own ideas.

_'Sorry Siegrain, but your dream is just that, a dream. Any plans that involve Zeref will fail and Grimoire Heart will be one step closer to the Ultimate Magic World; and then my own dream will be realized.'_ Ultear thought as they reached the doors; Siegrain opened the doors for her while giving her a smirk.

"Well then…Lets enjoy the entertainment those two will give us."

**ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

People were at the edge of their seats as they watched the arena get prepped for the final battle; repairing the damage with magic and making sure there would be no issues for the participants. After watching the two battles between Natsu and Kiba, followed by Ichiya and Vanitas, they could see why this tournament could be dangerous. But everyone was worried about the next match between Natsu and Vanitas, their dragonslayer was going to fight a dangerous opponent from Phantom Lord.

"I hope Natsu will be alright." A worried Happy said as Mira held him in her arms. She was petting his head, trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry Happy, Natsu will be fine." Mirajane said as she reassured the blue cat; however her thoughts were a different story._ 'But still…I have this feeling something bad is going to happen.'_

"Hmm…Is something wrong Mira?" Cana asked as she looked up from her cards, trying to get a peek into the future of Natsu's match; however she couldn't get an accurate read on it, the future was too broad and random.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little worried about how Natsu will do in the finals." Mira replied as she placed a calmer Happy on the table.

"You don't have to worry about Natsu. If he's a real man, he won't let himself be defeated by someone from Phantom Lord." Elfman stated with his arms crossed.

"Will really be alright? His next opponent, Vanitas looked very strong and you saw how he defeated Ichiya." Levy said with worry in her voice while Jet and Droy tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Levy." Jet said.

"Yeah, Natsu's totally gonna kick that guys ass." Droy said in agreement.

Gray just sat there deep in thought with a drink in his hand; his attention on the fight that was about to begin._ 'Be careful Natsu, and don't you dare lose or I'm going to kick your ass.' _Gray thought as he brought the drink to his lips.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

Natsu made his way towards the arena, ready to fight Vanitas and become an S-class wizard; he also remembered the request the council asked him to do. His body was trembling in excitement for the battle to come; he continued to walk down the hallway and made it into the arena. An uninjured Vanitas and the referee stood there in the center of the arena waiting for Natsu, he walked up to the two.

"Sorry about that, the doctor wanted to make sure I was okay to fight." Natsu explain, making the referee nod his head.

"Alright then, are you both ready?" Both combatants nodded their heads at the question. "Then..you may begin!" Like before as soon as he said that, the referee disappeared from the field.

The two stared at each other for a moment before Natsu spoke out.

"So here we are…"

"Yes…I am glad I get to fight you Natsu; my previous opponent was pathetic, not worth the real effort. I didn't even enjoy playing with him like my other opponents." Vanitas said with a dismissive tone.

"Playing with him?" Natsu questioned with a hint of anger in his voice. "He was fighting you with everything he got and you were just toying with him as you beat him."

"Yes, I enjoy seeing the pain I cause to my enemies. His expressions were too comical for my tastes and just so you know…he was more focused on me using my real magic on him then the actual fight." Vanitas explained.

"Your real magic…you mean your **Metsuoni Mahō.**" Natsu stated, slightly surprising Vanitas before he softly laughed to himself.

"So I was right…they do know about it; in that case." Vanitas said as he snapped his fingers. Almost immediately a gigantic black magic circle appeared under them; hexagon shaped images flew out of the circles edges and continued until it formed a dome around the entire arena. **"Oni no baria."**

"What the hell is this!?" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at the dome surrounding them.

"This is my **Oni no baria**, a technique that prevents anything from getting in or out." Vanitas told Natsu, who looked back at him. "Here's the deal; if you win this match I will let you out and surrender myself to the councils judgment, however if I win…well I'll let you figure that out!"

"So all I have to do is beat you…Fine then, get ready for an ass kicking because I will win!" Natsu roared as his** Faia Doraibu** activated in an instant.

"Heh, fine then. Let's see what the powers of a Dragonslayer can really do." Vanitas said with a smirk, summoning his blade; it was black with a zigzag design at the center of the blade and a slight curve near the tip (1). Vanitas brought the blade close to his head with the broad side of the sword facing Natsu.

Not giving his opponent a chance to strike, Natsu dashed towards Vanitas at incredible speeds, bringing a flame covered fist forward. Vanitas blocked the fist with the broad side of his sword before brushing Natsu's fist to the side; Natsu quickly sent the fist to the ground as he sent a kick towards Vanitas' stomach, sending his back a bit. Natsu continued his assault as he sent rapid punches at Vanitas and his sword; he finished with another kick sending Vanitas into the air.

Vanitas quickly recovered in the air as he built up magic into his sword before releasing it with a swing of his sword, "**Kazekiri**!"

Natsu dodged the energy wave as it made contact with the ground, creating a dust cloud that made Natsu cover his eyes for a second before looking down at the ground; his eyes widened when he saw the giant slash mark on the ground, and its depth was incredible too.

"If I get hit by something like that...I'm done for." Natsu thoughts were interrupted by a voice above him.

"Should you really lose focus, little fairy." Vanitas' voice called out, making Natsu look up to see Vanitas STANDING in the air, sword raised above his head before bringing it down, cutting Natsu in half.

Natsu was still, eyes widened in shock and mouth open; before a smirk came to his face, "Nice try!" He shouted as he brought his head back, "**Karyū no Hōkō!**" A large fireball slammed into Vanitas, sending his back; as the flames vanished Vanitas looked up to see Natsu holding a giant fireball and with a swift movement, threw it at Vanitas. "**Karyū no Kōen!**"

Vanitas stared at the incoming flame with a small smile as he got into a crouching position; his smile turned demonic as he said, "**Mugestu-ryu: Kadura-en!**"

With an almost invisible amount of sword slashes, Vanitas send a cyclone of flames at Natsu's fireball; the to flames collided for a second before Vanitas' flames overcame Natsu's and made its way towards Natsu himself. Natsu quickly braced himself as he was hit by the flames, as he slid back from the attack he devoured some of the flames as they started to vanish. Vanitas was still smiling as he watched Natsu finish eating his food.

"Dragonslayers are truly impressive...even with such a huge concentration of magic and sword attacks you were able to come out of that attack just fine, however..." As Vanitas finished Natsu's jacket seemed to tear itself into pieces in an instant. Natsu gave a small yell in pain before glaring at Vanitas. "This sword style cannot be dodged or blocked; it will always hit its target."

"What did you do!?" Natsu demanded as he felt pain through-out his body.

"That was a technique from a sword style that I learned from a swordswoman, she taught me a very water-downed version of her **Mugetsu-ryu**. She has never lost a single battle and while I am not on her level, my version is strong enough to handle anyone." Vanitas explained as he got into position again. "Now then, is that all you've got, Dragonslayer?"

"Don't...Don't underestimate me!" Natsu shouted as his flames grew stronger. In an instant Natsu was in front of Vanitas, slamming his fist into the Demonslayer's face and sending him flying. Natsu followed after his flying opponent and sent a** Karyū no Enkyū** at him; Vanitas was slightly startled at the sudden power boost before regaining his focus and sending multiple energy slashes at the fireball, destroying it. But instead of Natsu burst through the destroyed flames like Vanitas thought he would do, he felt a hand on his shoulder; as Vanitas turned his head he saw Natsu holding a flaming fist just before unleashing it and sending Vanitas into the air. Natsu crouched down before jumping at high-speeds towards Vanitas, his red-orange glow turning dark crimson as he started spinning.

"**Guren: Rasenkenkaku!**" Natsu exclaimed as his spinning form started to resemble a drill, heading towards Vanitas at incredible speeds.

Vanitas brought his sword in front of himself as a shield, attempting to block and redirect Natsu's attack. When Natsu made contact with his sword, Vanitas felt incredible pressure on his sword and with a lot of effort, was able to push Natsu slightly away; his side got burn as Natsu passed him, not noticing that his sword obtained a small crack. Natsu took a quick breath before releasing a small roar that send him propelling back at fast speeds, slamming into a turned around Vanitas and his sword; but as Vanitas was about to release another **Mugetsu-ryu** attack, his eyes went wide as his sword cracked through-out the blade and broke apart. Natsu pushed his attack forward and drilled into Vanitas as they were spiraling towards the ground; when they were just about to hit the floor, Natsu separated from Vanitas and landed crouched with one of his hands grabbing onto the ground. Natsu breathed heavily as his **Faia Doraibu** turning back to its original color while he stared at the crater, where Vanitas' unmoving body laid; holding the broken hilt of his destroyed sword.

"Get up! I know you're still awake because of your barrier." Natsu said as his breathing calmed a little; he stood straighter, never taking his eyes off Vanitas.

A few moments passed before Vanitas got back to his feet. He had an amused look on his face as he tossed his broken sword away.

"I have to say I'm impressed, you managed to not only gain some power to land a hard blow, but destroy my sword. Tell me, what was it that gave you sudden burst of strength from?" Vanitas asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That's an easy one; I refuse lose to someone like you, who takes pleasure in hurting others." Natsu retorted with disgust in his voice.

"You refuse to lose to someone like me? Hehehehaha-HAHAHAHA." Vanitas started laughing, "Let me tell you a little truth that I've learned about humans, EVERYONE HAS THAT KIND OF DARKNESS INSIDE THEMSELVES! THAT URGE TO TEAR THEIR OPPONENTS APART, THE DESIRED TO SEE THEM SUFFER AND LIFE LEAVE THEIR EYES, AND IT NOT JUST THEIR OPPONENTS; FRIENDS, LOVERS AND EVEN FAMILY MEMBERS BECOME TARGETS AS WELL!" Vanitas' eye changed from green to red with gold pupils.

Everyone was speechless at what the man said; even his own guild couldn't say anything at what Vanitas just said. Natsu stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"You're messed up in the head. I know that even when my guild get into fights or has its usual brawls, we never try to kill anyone. That darkness doesn't exist within everyone, so why would you think that?" Natsu questioned.

"Let's just say that because of my true power I have had many people try to kill me; my friends, my fellow villagers and even my own father." Those words made Natsu's eyes widen, "He tried to kill me when I was young and my mother gave her life to protect me. The villagers attacked me, thinking I was a demon that had cursed their home; so I ran and met _**HIM**_, a true demon that gave me the strength to never get hurt again." Vanitas explained while reaching for the black chains. "He gave me the power of the **Ei no Metsuoni Mahō**; I am the **Shadow Demonslayer**!" Vanitas' voice turned demonic as he broke the chains, releasing his dark magic out.

Natsu watched as Vanitas' form began to change;his body grew to the same size as Laxus, his hair turned silver, his hands turned into claws and his clothes looked organic as they combined with his skin and turned blood red and black. As his transformation finished he gave Natsu a grin, showing his fangs.

**"Now then, I shall show you the true power of Darkness and make you experience TRUE fear."** Vanitas' back expanded before black wings grew out; Natsu didn't have time to react as Vanitas appear by his side and kicked him into the ground, creating a giant dust cloud.

Natsu quickly got up but could find Vanitas; focusing on his scent, Natsu spun around with a flaming fist ready to hit. Vanitas stood there as he grabbed Natsu's arm with a smirk, and didn't even flinch as Natsu increased the heat of his body flames. Natsu barely caught the speed of Vanitas' kick slamming into his stomach, sending him into the air; he released flames from his feet to stop himself and stayed still only for less than a second before Vanitas appeared in front of him with hisclaw posed to strike. Natsu's eyes widened as Vanitas' claw came close to his face before turning intangible, making the claw go through him and retaliating with a flaming fist to the demonslayer's face; but Vanitas instantly caught it.

"How is he able to catch me?" Natsu muttered to himself before movement caught his attention; Vanitas sent a hard kick to Natsu's stomach, making him cough up blood as he was sent barreling to the ground. Vanitas flapped his wings for a moment before speeding down toward Natsu, who barely got to his feet in time. **"**

**Karyū no-**" The dragonslayer was stopped as Vanitas appears at his side with a hand on pointing at his head.

"**Eioni no…"** Natsu turned to the black energy ball forming, **"Cero."** The energy was released slammed into Natsu, causing a huge explosion. An injured, shirtless Natsu was sent flying back, skipping along the ground until he collided with the wall; his **Faia Doraibu** completely gone.

Everyone found it hard to watch as Natsu tried to get to his feet; Erza and Makarov were having a hard time trying to control their rage, the other masters and wizards couldn't believe the power Vanitas possessed, and Jose and Gajeel watched quietly as Vanitas took his time walking to Natsu's body. The magic council had ordered their Rune Knights to destroy the barrier and prevent Vanitas from continuing; however the knights were unsuccessful in destroying it.

Vanitas appeared walked up to the still struggling Natsu, who paused to look up at Vanitas. The demonslayer did nothing for a moment before grabbing Natsu's scarf and pulled him to his feet; the two stared at each other for a second. Vanitas unleashed a hard punch to Natsu's face before sending more and more; Natsu could only take the blows as his back was to the wall and pain spread through-out his body. The force of his blows pushed Natsu further into the wall, making it crack; Vanitas continued to give out a crazy laugh before sending a fist that knocked Natsu into the air. With a flap of his wings Vanitas shot into the air and flipped kicked Natsu into the ground again.

The silver-haired wizard landed on his feet with his arms crossed and his wings folded behind him. **"Is this really all you've got, Dragneel? What happened to all that power you had earlier?"**

Natsu got to his knees as he stared at the demonized wizard in front of him, his body shaking a little; he looked at his hand to see they were trembling. _'Why am I shaking_ _so much, am I…is this…fear!?'_ Natsu looked back at Vanitas, who had a sadistic smirk on his face, _'It's true that he is on a completely different level than any wizard I've fought before and his magic is no joke, but I've never been truly afraid of anything before.'_

"**That right,"** Vanitas said, interrupting Natsu's thought, **"That feeling you are experiencing is fear; a cold reality created from despair. You are afraid of me, my power and what I can do with it."**

"Shut up!" Natsu exclaimed as he slowly got to his feet, "I am not going to be beaten by you or fear; I will not lose." Vanitas was quiet for a few minutes before building up power; two orbs of black energy grew in his hands.

"**Fine then, I will show you how weak you really are and show you a TRUE living hell."** Vanitas said as he brought the two orbs together, creating one giant orb. **"Eioni no Akumudama!"** The orb rushed at Natsu who couldn't move; as he was engulfed by the orb, he could hear Erza scream out his name.

"NATSU!"

**DESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESND**

Natsu felt his back collide with the ground; ignoring the slight pain in his back he quickly got up. He looked around and saw he was in Magnolia Town; noticing he wasn't hurting, he looked down and was surprised to see his injures were gone.

"What the hell! How did I get here?! And what happened to my injures!?" Natsu panicked as he looked around.

"Natsu!" Hearing his name he turned around to see Erza walking up to him, "What are you doing here by yourself, we should get back to the guild," She saw the confused look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Erza…How did I get here, wasn't I just fighting-" Natsu stopped as he saw a sword pierce right through Erza's chest; her eyes widened. "ERZA!"

"N-Natsu" Erza muttered before the sword moved and cut her in half. Behind her holding the sword was a smirking Vanitas.

"Oh sorry about that, were you about to ask something important?" Vanitas sneered

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu roared as he tried to punch Vanitas, but instead went right through him.

"That's not gonna work, you see this is my Nightmare World, where my enemies greatest fears come to life." Vanitas explained while he created giant monsters with a wave of his hand. "Your greatest fear is watching everyone you cherish die in front of you while you can't do anything to protect them and that's what these monsters are going to do." All the members of Fairy Tail appeared, surrounding Natsu with smiles and laughs; even as the demons drew closer towards them.

"Stop this Vanitas!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Sorry, but this technique cannot be stopped until the target either dies from the mind breaking or gives into the darkness. Enjoy the show!" Vanitas said cheerfully, giving a small wave as his image disappeared.

"NNNOOOOO!" Natsu screamed as one of the monsters sent its claw at its first victim.

**ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

Erza and Makarov rushed down to the arena hall, to try and destroy the barrier to save Natsu; Makarov was enraged while Erza was both pissed and worried at the same time.

"Please be okay Natsu…I can't lose you." She said as they made their way down the stairs.

(Guild Hall)

Mirajane had dropped the tray she was holding as she watched Natsu get swallowed up by Vanitas' attack, the worry she felt was present on her face._ 'Stay safe Natsu, I can't lose another person that's precious to me.'_

"Natsu!" Gray yelled as he shot up from his seats; Elfman and many others followed his actions.

Cana had a worried look on her face as she stared at the screen, but then she saw one of her cards hit the ground; as she reached to pick it up she took a look at which one it was, picking it up she studied it.

'_The Emperor card in an upright position…that stand for Authority, Father-figure and Solid Foundation.'_ Cana thought before speaking to herself out loud. "But what could that mean?" She turned her head back to the screen.

**SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDEsNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDES**

Natsu fell to his knees as the monsters left the dead bodies of his friends and loved ones surrounding him, the monsters began attacking the town and its inhabitants; watching everyone's deaths and not being able to help was too much for him. He sat there with his hands on his head, ready to give into the darkness; when a voice called out to him.

"So you're really giving up just like that? Are you really my son?"

Natsu turned from the nightmare to see a man standing behind him; he had spike rose colored hair that went to his shoulders, his eyes were a sharp hazel, his clothes consisted of a tight-skin navy blue shirt with white designs and pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama. One of his arms was covered in a golden armor-like shell, it reached from his shoulder to his forearm and on the shoulder of the armor was the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Who..are you?"Natsu asked with a feeling in his gut that he couldn't explain.

"Wow Mavis was right about you getting your smarts from me, I did just say you were my son, right?" The man replied with a smirk. "Though I guess you wouldn't pay attention with all this going on," He gestured to the monsters destroying Fairy Tail and Magnolia before raising a hand that had its fingers in a snapping motion. "How about we change the scenery?"

With a snap of the man's fingers, Natsu realized that were in a different area. It was a beach clearing, with the waters crashing gently onto the sand; in the distance there was a sunset breaking into the waters. Natsu turned around and was in shock at that was standing proudly behind him; it was a giant tree, but not just any tree.

"The Great Tenrou Tree!? Then this is Tenrou Island; what are we doing here?" Natsu exclaimed as he look around, seeing the islands features.

"I brought us here because I thought you might like the familiar territory…Though this one spot is more special to me and Mavis then anything; after all, this is where I both confessed to her and proposed to her." The man explained with a nostalgic look on his face.

"Where you…proposed? Wait does that mean your-" Natsu asked as his body trembled a little.

"That's right, I'm your biological father; Shugo Vermilion." Shugo said with a smirk on his face

"B-but how are you here?" Natsu asked, a little freaked at the fact he was talking to a ghost, "And how were you able to change Vanitas' spell?"

"I guess you can say answer to both those questions involves this illusion world." Shugo explained as he looked around, "You see, before I died all those years ago, I implanted a fragment of my soul and magic into you; this fragment would not appear to you until after you opened the book-"

"You knew Mom was going to leave me the book!?" Natsu interrupted, before Shugo slapped his head, "OW!"

"Don't interrupt…Anyway, yes I knew she was going to leave her journal for you; I've known your mother for years son, I can always guess what she's thinking. So I put a spell on the book that would awaken my fragment inside you, all that was left was for us to meet." Shugo said before he made a gesture to the area surrounding them, "When you were hit by the illusion magic, it allowed me the perfect chance to become a part of it."

"And because you are now a part of it, you have more control of it then the caster." Natsu finished, making Shugo nod. "…That is so cool."

"Yup, your old man is pretty awesome, huh?" Shugo smirked before a questioned look came to his face, "I'm surprised you were affected by this kind of magic though; your mother's magic negated any evil or dark magic that would bring death or worse, and I know you were able to tap into the magic she passed onto you. So how were you hit by Vanitas' **Eioni no Akumudama**?"

"I…After I used the **Fearī Gurittā** against Astaroth, I haven't been able to use her magic again. It's like something is blocking me, and because Vanitas access my fears, I was unable to stop them because he used it against me and I couldn't do anything." Natsu explained. Shugo just stared at Natsu as he explained the details.

(Play Fairy Tail ost – Kizuna)

"I hate being afraid, it makes me feel so weak!" Natsu yelled in frustration as his head drooped down as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

Shugo gave a big smile as he reached out and placed a hand on Natsu's head, he could feel his son shaking a bit as tears of frustration; and with a small jerk of his hand, he made Natsu's head raise a little. As Natsu raised his head to look at his dad, he saw a smile on Shugo's face as he gave him a comforting look.

"It's okay to feel fear Natsu, it is a normal part of what it means to be human; fear is not evil, it shows us that we have our weaknesses." Shugo explained as Natsu listened to his father's words, "All that matters is to face those fears, overcome them and become stronger, but you don't have to do it alone; I had your mother to be there for me to overcome my fears, and you…" Shugo used his other hand to point at something behind Natsu. "…You have them."

As he slowly turned to look back, Natsu's eyes widened as he saw all his friends from Fairy Tail standing together, each with smiles on their faces; Igneel was also there, standing behind them in the distance and in front of everyone was Erza, who was giving a loving smile.

"Darkness is just one aspect of life but if you look hard enough, you can find a source of light that can never be destroyed. As long as you have people who are precious to you, you can always get stronger to protect them." Shugo said as Natsu turned back to him, "When you were born, the only thing I felt that day was happiness and I knew that you and Mavis were all I needed to grow stronger, and I still believed that even to my final moments."

"B-But it was because of me that you died-" Natsu was cut off by Shugo hitting him on the head, "OW!"

"That's for saying something so stupid!" Shugo yelled as he gave Natsu a hard stare, "It wasn't your fault; you were not even a year old. It's a fathers job to make sure his family is safe and that is what I did, as long as I knew you were safe I was happy."

Natsu saw the truth in his father's eyes as he spoke; he couldn't believe that his father was satisfied with him being okay. Sure he got to talk to him now, but he missed being able to live with his family. Though Natsu couldn't say he was different, as long as Erza and everyone else that he cherished were safe, he was happy.

"…Yeah…Thanks dad." Natsu said as he rubbed his eyes.

(End Song)

"…Good." Shugo stated as he moved his hand to Natsu's shoulder where his guild mark was, "I know you will be a great wizard Natsu; your mother and I both believe that, and while we never met, I know Igneel believes it too."

"But how can you be so sure? I mean I know I am getting stronger but how can you have so much belief in me?" Natsu asked, looking at his father for an answer.

"That's an easy one." Shugo said as he reached his arm out, "It's a parents job to always believe in their child not matter what, and no matter what you think remember this…," He placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder, "You are our precious, irreplaceable son and we love you."

Natsu stood completely still, for some reason those words made him feel strange; just like when Mavis had said those words a few months ago. He and his father stood there for a moment before Shugo took a step back a bit; he moved his arm to Natsu's right arm.

"Well that's enough of the mushy stuff; you need to get back to your battle, but first." He placed his hand over the **Fearī Gurittā** tattoo, causing it to glow a bit before turning back to normal. "I removed the block on the Yōsei Hikari no Mahō, you should be able to access it now and no longer be affected by the negative energy of Vanitas' **Ei no Metsuoni Maho**."

"B-but how do I do that, how do I use that magic?" Natsu asked as he stared at the mark.

"That's easy; for your mother to use her magic, she thought of all the people she loved and wanted to protect from the darkness. She was able to use her **Yōsei Hikari no Mahō** by thinking of her guild, her goofy yet incredible handsome husband, and her beloved son; you first used that magic when you protected Erza, remember?" Shugo reminded Natsu.

"That's right," Natsu muttered as he thought of the battle; what he felt at that moment when he thought Erza would die, the memories of Lisanna before her death, and the depressed and crying faces of his friends, "I couldn't let what happened to Lisanna happen to anyone else, I refused to let anyone precious to me die!" Natsu exclaimed as he stared his father with a look of determination on his face.

"That's right, focus on that belief to grow stronger." Shugo said as he ruffled his son's hair a little; proud to see the same determination he had, had passed onto his son, "I won't lie and say I don't regret dying and leaving you and your mother; but seeing you now, as a strong man, brings me so much joy." Shugo finished with nine words, "You'll do great thing Natsu; I believe in you." Natsu could feel tears in his eyes falling down his face as his father said those words.

"I…I'll get a lot stronger! I'll protect what is important to me and never stop getting stronger; and I'll never give up, even when things seem terrible." Natsu declared, wiping his tears before giving a bright smile, "I'm not just the son of Igneel; I'm the son of Mavis and Shugo Vermilion, two of the greatest Fairy Tail wizards ever!"

"Heh…Right!" Shugo said as a smile came to his face as well, "I have no doubt in my mind that you will become stronger Natsu." As he said that, his body started to glow.

"Dad, what's happening?!" Natsu took a step back as he watched his father stare as his intangible hand.

"…I guess this magic fragment has run out; now I'm going to join your mother." Shugo stated.

"So you're really going?" Natsu said with a sad tone; before Shugo flicked his forehead, "Ouch!"

"Hey don't go sulking now, son. My time here is up, and your story is still going strong; even if your mother and I aren't here physically," Shugo moved his hand to point at Natsu's heart, "We'll be right at your side, in here; remember I said that you have many that will be there to support you, always ready to help and that includes the two of us."

"Right" Natsu nodded his head.

Shugo stared at his son, remembering the events that led him to this point and finally meeting his son; when he first Mavis after she made Fairy Tail, the times he pestered her for a date, fighting with her back to back against dark mages with her light magic surrounding her and his swords glowing red, when he proposed to her, finding out she was pregnant with their child, being there for Natsu's birth and his final battle. The memory of the exact moment their family became whole was still fresh in his memory, sitting on the bed with a flustered and tired Mavis lying against him as they held a sleeping baby Natsu. Shugo could feel his time was up, as he started to disappear he said one final thing to Natsu.

"Natsu, you came into this world as my son…and I thank you for it." Shugo began to disappear in a dim light. Natsu watched as his father vanished from his sight.

"…Good-bye dad..." Natsu whispered before lightly slapping his cheeks to get himself focused. "Okay! It's time to kick some Demonslayer ass!" Natsu yelled as he began to focus. He thought of all of the people in Fairy Tail, everyone that he wanted to protect. _'Erza, Gramps, Mira, Elfman, Gray, Cana and everyone at Fairy Tail; I SWEAR TO PROTECT YOU ALL WITH EVERYTHING I GOT!'_

With a loud roar, his flames started to build up around him, its flames burning brightly as it grew; then a golden light appeared under him and the Fairy Tail magic seal formed over his Dragonslayer seal. The two seal seemed to merge as the golden light and the crimson flames seemed to dance around Natsu body; the world surrounding Natsu seem to crack. The cracks got bigger as Natsu continued to build up his magic; he brought his hands forward like he was reaching out for something and sure enough, he felt his hands get a good grip on the illusion world and started to rip the area, creating a huge hole for his to escape; without holding back Natsu leaped though the hole.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDENDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESN DESNDESNDESNDESNDES**

(Just a few moments earlier in the real world)

Erza and Makarov had attempted to destroy Vanitas' barrier; but even with the assistance of the Rune Knights, they couldn't get through. Erza was wearing her **Rengoku no Yoroi** and would have continued to try and break the barrier with her mace, however Makarov was in his **Jiyaianto** as his wrapped around her body to prevent her from continuing, no matter how much he wanted to help Natsu, they could not do anymore; the other wizards could only watch as the two were stood in front the barrier.

_'Hold on Natsu! Please, just hold on!'_ Erza thought as she prayed for the man she loved to be alright; her thoughts were suddenly cut off by a glow coming from her arm, where her guild mark was.

"What is this?" She heard Makarov questioned, Erza turned to Makarov's direction and saw his mark on his chest was glowing as well.

(At the guild)

"What the hell is going on!?" Gray exclaimed as his guild mark on his chest, as well as everyone's marks began to glow; everyone was equally stunned as their marks started to glow while they watched Vanitas stand in front of the giant sphere containing Natsu.

"This feeling…it's got to be Natsu!" Happy exclaimed as he watched the battle.

"I think you might be right Happy." Mirajane said in agreement.

"But how could he make make our marks glow?" Levy questioned

"He's a man!" Elfman exclaimed as the guild's curiosity vocalized the building.

It wasn't just at the guild; it was happening to Mystogan, Laxus, **The Raijinshū**, and other members that were on missions, even Gildarts' mark was glowing as well.

(Back at the arena)

Vanitas stood in front of the **Akumudama**, ignoring the sounds coming out of his barrier; his arms crossed as he stared at the sphere.

_**'What is going on? The spell should have finished him by now-'**_ Vanitas thoughts were interrupted when he started to hear what sounded like glass breaking. His eyes widen as he saw small cracks appear around the sphere.** "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"**

The sphere's crack began to grow larger; banging sounds heard coming from the inside. Erza and Makarov stared as the sphere shook furiously; Erza quickly grew a smile on her face while Makarov gave a small smirk. A loud roar was heard as a giant claw burst through the cracks, the claw reached out and a body began following it; revealing a dragon made out of crimson flames and a golden light (2), as the dragon exited the sphere it seemed to stare at the demonized Vanitas before dispersing, revealing a smirking Natsu.

"Sorry about that. Were you expecting something else?" Natsu questioned, making Vanitas grit his teeth in rage.

**"How were you able to escape!? No one has even been able to get out of my Akumudama unscathed!"** Vanitas questioned with a roar.

"I guess I'm the first then; I hope you're ready. Because I'm going to make you pay for each death of my friends you forced me to see in that illusion…" The gold and crimson flames circling around Natsu grew more violent as he got into his battle stance, "A THOUSAND FOLD!"

Erza, Makarov and the other Fairy Tail wizards were in shock at the level of magical energy Natsu was releasing, and the fact that he was using an element besides fire. He wasn't in pain or look sick like that time he tried to eat Laxus' lightning; his face was calm and focused on Vanitas.

"He's done it…" Makarov spoke out, making Erza turn to him, "Natsu has finally harnessed the First's **Yōsei Hikari no Mahō**, and he's merged it with his **Ka no Metsuryū Mahō**."

Erza turned back to Natsu, whose body was almost engulfed by both light and flame, before speaking out; her voice carried out through-out the stadium and was heard by the guild through the lacrima. "A merging of his mother's Fairy Magic and his Fire Dragonslayer magic; so this is his new power…**Fearīenryū!**"

**ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDENDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

_A/N: Chapter seven completed, I hope it was enjoyable for you readers. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. I would also like to say Thank You to NeoShadows for letting me use one of his __**Guren**__ attacks from his story_** "The Story of a Dragon, a Knight, and a Fairy Hunter."**

1. Kokuto's sword from Bleach Movie - Hell Chapter.

2. Imagine the Crimson Dragon from Yugioh 5d, but its body is shaped more is more like Igneels'.

Translations 

Toki no Āku – Arc of Time

Oni no baria – Demon's Barrier

Kazekiri – Wind Cutter

Mugestu-ryu: Kadura-en – Mugetsu Style: Garuda Flames

Guren: Rasenkenkaku – Crimson Lotus: Spiraling Sword Horn

Ei no Metsuoni Mahō – Shadow Demonslayer Magic

Eioni no Cero – Shadow Demon'sHollow Flash

Eioni no Akumudama – Shadow Demon's Nightmare Sphere

Fearīenryū – Fairy Flame Dragon

**Omake:**

A chibi Mavis and Shugo stood in front of the mission board.

Mavis (Smiling): Natsu has become such a strong, handsome young man.

Shugo (Cocky Smirk with hands on hips): Of course, he gets it from his old man.

Mavis (Giggles with hands on her cheek): I bet he is very creative with his magic too.

Shugo (Big grin): He definitely got that from you, as well as your compassion for those you care about.

Mavis (Head cocked with a smile): He really has gotten traits from the two of us.

Shugo (Winking at Mavis): I know one trait he got from me.

Mavis (Confused look): What's that?

Shugo (Grabs Mavis' arm and brings her close): Falling in love with a strong, sexy fairy woman.

Mavis (Blushes while wrapping her arms around his neck): Oh your such a flirt.

Mavis & Shugo: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 8 – Light Within the Darkness**

Mavis: There's a wall that can't be destroy by just power. However, there is a type power of that can destroy that wall. Power of Feelings.


	8. Light Within the Darkness

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells "Fire Dragon ROAR"

Creature/Dragon speaking "**I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking _**'Come along'**_

Chapter 8

Light Within the Darkness

Everyone stared as Natsu and Vanitas stood apart from each other, their magical energy swirling around them; Natsu with his newly acquired Fairy-Flame magic and Vanitas with his Demon Magic.

Siegrain released a chuckle from his mouth. "Isn't that interesting," The other council members turned towards the azure-haired mage as he spoke. "One fighter is using a combination of Light and Fire magic, which could be used for purifying evil, and the other is using Darkness magic. This is a perfect example of light vs. dark if you think about it."

"…Yes your right about that Lord Siegrain." Ultear said as she watched the fight, secretly using her orb to record it for Hades to view later on. "This will be an interesting battle." The other council members nodded their heads as they kept their eyes focused the fight.

Seeing that Natsu was fine, both Makarov and Erza relaxed and powered down their magic. Makarov was amazed at the magical power Natsu was expelling, he could see the reason the dark mages were after Natsu when he was a child, it wasn't near his or Gildarts level, but it was higher than Laxus' maximum strength at the moment. He could tell that Natsu would reach their level in a few years and after he gained more experience. His thoughts were broken as he heard Erza speak.

"Natsu's counterattack begins now."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Natsu gave a small roar and disappeared in a blur; Vanitas' eyes widen for a second before he felt a powerful fist slam into his cheek. He was sent flying back from the blow however Natsu was not finish yet, he disappeared again and reappeared over the flying Vanitas and slammed a drop kick at Vanitas' head, sending him crashing face first into the ground. Before Vanitas had a chance to rise, Natsu grab his wings and with a turn, sent him into a wall and creating a huge crater before sliding to the ground. Vanitas rose to his feet quickly and released a snarl at Natsu before speaking.

**"Impressive power Dragneel, but still nothing compared to mine." **Vanitas rose his now energy-filled hand at Natsu before releasing a giant blast at the rose-haired wizard, **"Eioni no Cero!"**

He didn't say anything as he brought a fist back, covered in the golden light and crimson flames, before retaliating with his own attack. **"Faerīenryū no Enkyū!"**

The two attacks clashed for a few seconds and they seemed to be equal in strength, but then Vanitas' Cero was engulfed and the giant fairy-flame ball sped towards the Demonslayer. As the ball was about to make contact, Vanitas started to glow with a black glow and made a quick 360 spin and released a spiral of energy to surround him, defending him from the blast; or so he thought. He felt a sharp pain coming from his arm and when turn his head to look, his eyes widened; his demonic arm was covered by the Fairy-Flames. The fire seemed to be devouring his demon magic, because as it moved up his arm, the area it originally was located was completely human.

**_'Damn it!'_ **Vanitas thought as he raised his other hand, before using it to sever the flame covered arm from his body. That caused everyone to freeze at the sight; a few of the viewers threw up at the sight.

"What the hell! Why the hell would you cut off your own arm!?" Natsu questioned with shock in his voice.

**"Simple really, your new flames were destroying my demon magic, so I got rid of the problem before it could reach the rest of my body."** Vanitas explained,** "But you shouldn't worry about my arm..."** A magic seal appeared at the stump before glowing brightly and moving outward, followed by a brand new demon arm; Vanitas flexed his arm and clenched and unclenched his hand.** "One of the perks of being a Demonslayer is the fact that we have incredible healing abilities, we can regenerate almost any part of our bodies. Now let's continue our battle shall we?"**

Natsu stood still for a second before charging forward at incredible speeds, sending a punch at Vanitas' gut. Vanitas tried to counter with a sharp kick; however Natsu quickly grabbed it and sent Vanitas skipping across the ground. Unlike last time Vanitas quickly recovered and flew into the air, away from Natsu's reach.

(With Erza and Makarov)

"Incredible...is this the power of a Dragonslayer?" A rune knight asked as he watched the battle between Natsu and Vanitas.

"This isn't just the power of a Dragonslayer," Makarov said, making the knights look at him, "This is the power of Natsu Dragneel, a Fairy Tail wizard."

Erza was ignoring the talking happening around her as she stared at Natsu fighting with his new powers; it was amazing the change in who had the advantage in an instant. She had been worried about Natsu fighting someone like Vanitas, however her concerns seemed to disappear as Natsu started his counterattack.

"But how can his magic be destroying Vanitas' demon magic?" Another knight asked.

"His **Faerīenryū Mahō** isn't destroying his magic, it's purifying it." Erza answered making the attention turn to her; never taking her eyes off the fight, she explained, "Our first guild master, Mavis Vermilion, was one of the strongest wizards in the world during her time, her** Yōsei Hikari no Mahō** was truly fearsome and could destroy anything evil, darkness or demonic. That magic passed on to her son and now Natsu is using that magic and his own to defeat Vanitas and purify him of the demon possessing him."

"Incredible." She heard someone say, but she dismissed the voice to watch the intense battle in front of her.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESND**

"You go Natsu!" Happy cheered on top of Gray's head, before he was knocked off.

"Wow Natsu's on fire!" Jet said as he and the rest of the guild watched as Natsu turned the tables.

"You do remember that he is a fire wizard, right?" Droy said with a eyebrow raised; a few others were snickering in the background.

"Shut up! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Jet shot back, making a few laugh a little harder.

"Come one you guys, calm down." Levy moved between them to stop them from fighting. "We got to cheer on Natsu." The result was obvious.

"Yes Levy!" The two quickly started cheering on Natsu, wearing cheering outfits with Droy pounding a drum and Jet blowing a whistle. "GO NATSU GO!"

"Nice going Levy, we definitely didn't need another fight going on while we're watching the match." Macao said while holding his son Romeo, who had been sleeping since he was brought over by his babysitter.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry they are causing so much noise." Levy apologized, but it was dismissed by Mirajane.

"Don't worry about it; they're not the only ones cheering them on..." She said with her usual smile, "And I think Elfman is enjoying himself as well." She motioned towards Elfman, who was now standing next to Jet and Droy with a sun headband on his head and waving his arms around.

"GO NATSU, YEAH SHOW HIM HOW MUCH OF A MAN YOU ARE!" Elfman cheered excitedly.

"I think he's enjoying it too much." Wakaba muttered as people ignored the cheering trio to watch the rest of the fight.

**ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDES**

Natsu stared up at Vanitas as the Demonslayer stayed up in the air. He was silent for a few moments before speaking.

"It's strange," Vanitas was confused at that, "Before you were so confident about using my fears of your power to your advantage, but now you keeping your distance from me." What Natsu said next made Vanitas' blood boil. "Does that mean...you're afraid of my power now?"

Vanitas began to tremble in rage at those words and then like a dam, his control broke. **"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME, YOU INSIGNIFICANT TRASH!"** Vanitas began to build up a huge amount of magical power; a giant magic Demonslayer seal appeared in front of him. **"I'M ABOUT TO SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF THE SHADOW DEMONSLAYER!"** Vanitas began to speak an incantation.

**Kage no muchū yami, sono pasu-nai no subete o hakai suru!**

**Hikari o hakai shi, watashi no teki ni shin no zetsubō o rirīsu!**

**"Metsuoni Ōgi: Kurohitsugi!" **The seal release a black energy that sped towards the ground; after it made contact, the energy started to surround Natsu in the shape of a box. **"That is one of my greatest techniques; it will imprison you in an abyss of complete darkness and rip you to shreds. Experience pain unlike any you've ever before, Natsu Dragneel!"**

Natsu was still as the dark energy surrounded him, his face showing no emotions. When the technique finished surrounding Natsu and completely incased him, Vanitas began to believe victory was his, however it was short lived as the box started to crack and Natsu's magic pushed through the cracks. The fairy flames ate away at the black box, revealing a calm Natsu with a hand pointed out.

"Sorry...but your darkness attacks will no longer affect me." Natsu stated as he stared up at Vanitas.

**"B-but how, you at my mercy only a moment ago. How the hell did you gain resistance to my magic!?" Vanitas questioned as he floated to the ground.**

"It's simple really...I remembered what I'm fighting for." Natsu replied while building up his magic, "I want to become stronger to protect everyone I care about, that's the reason I refuse to lose. Over a year ago my guild lost a member during a mission, she was my best friend and because I wasn't strong enough, I couldn't be on the mission to help her and her siblings. I made a promise to myself, I would never let something like that happen again and my guild would never go through that pain again..." Natsu appeared in front of Vanitas, "THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO BEOME AN S-CLASS AND NEVER SURRENDER TO DARKNESS, VANITAS DARKBLADE!"

Natsu sent a powerful punch at Vanitas' face, as the blow made contact Vanitas skid back a few meters before using his wings to catch himself and with a flap, he flew at Natsu with his dark energy surrounding him. Natsu disappeared just as Vanitas got close and reappeared at Vanitas' side; bringing his foot back Natsu kicked Vanitas' side and quickly dodged as Vanitas made his energy spike out. As Vanitas skid across the ground, Natsu landed a distance away from the fallen Demonslayer.

"You believe in having comrades too, no matter what you say." Natsu said as Vanitas stood. "What you said earlier wasn't what you really believe."

**"What crap are you talking about?"** Vanitas snarled, **"Of course I believe that! All humans do is betray and harm one another, and I know that is true!"**

"Then why are you in a guild if you really believe that!?" Natsu exclaimed, making Vanitas' eyes widen in suprise. "Even when you had no doubt that you were wrong, you still became part of a guild where many people exist! Admit it, deep down you want to create bonds with other people; to believe that humans can be different from what you think...or rather what the demon inside you makes you think!"

Vanitas was quiet as he stared at Natsu.** _'Is that true, do I really...just want people to accept me?'_ **Vanitas thought while remembering the kindness his mother showed, even when his father and the villagers hated him. _**'T****hat's right...my mother...always wanted me to be happy...even when the two of us were hated by everyone, she always wanted me to make friends and find people I can trust.'**_

**"Wha_t_ co_m__p_L_e_t_e _g_ar__b_age" **A deep voice called out in Vanitas' mind, making him grip his head in pain, **"D_o_n'_t_ y_o_U _r_em_e__m_B_e_r _h_o_w_ th_e__y_ t_r__e_a_t__e_d yO_u__a_n_d_ yo_u__r _mo_T_he_r_; ho_w __y_oU c_a__m_e t_o_ m_e_ fo_r _p_o_w_e_r_ t_o ta_K__e __r__e_ve_N_ge a_G__a_i_n__s_t t_H__e_ vi_l__l_a_g_ers. L_e__t_ m_e_ r_e__m_in_d_ _y_ou _o_f m_Y _po_w__e_r!"**

Vanitas yelled out in pain as the demon magic surrounding him grew into the form of a giant demon; as the demonic form began to solidify Vanitas grew quiet. Natsu looked at Vanitas and saw his eyes were glowing a dark green color; his attention quickly shifted as he dodged the figures claw slamming into the ground where he originally was.

**"Nice try, Dragonslayer...but I refuse to give this host up, not after all the work I put into making him my puppet!"** A new demonic voice came out of Vanitas, as the demonic figure continued to send out attacks at Natsu, who was trying his best to dodge.

"Natsu, the demon has taken over Vanitas! You have to end this now before he fully restores his demon form!" Natsu heard someone shout to him, taking a quick glance Natsu saw it was Yajima who had spoken to him.

"That's easier said than done! How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Natsu yelled back as he landed far away from the giant demonic figure.

_"How long are you going to complain like a child Natsu, a REAL man would end this already with his fist!" _Elfman's voice rang out.

"Elfman! But how-" Natsu stopped as he noticed his guild mark was glowing, he moved his sight to his clenched fist, "End this with my fist huh? Alright, let's do it!" Natsu turned to Vanitas, who was floating in the demon magic.

(Play Beach ost - Stand Up be Strong part II)

"Vanitas!" He saw Vanitas twitch a little showing he could hear him, "I will always get stronger, because I have to protect my precious nakama and I know they'll always be there to backing me up too. No matter what, we will always be there to support each other." Natsu said, bring a hand to his chest.

**"Shut up you pathetic worm! Humans will always turn against each other, that's their true nature. Look at what happened to Vanitas, he was almost killed by his father and his villagers. All because his magic was dark and demon-like!"** The demon sneered through Vanitas' face.

"That's not right at all!" Natsu shouted back, making the sneer falter. "Just because someone calls your magic evil doesn't mean it is, it's what you choose to do with it that makes the difference." Natsu continued; neither him nor the demon noticing a small tear fall down Vanitas' face at those words. "All my friends...I can hear them cheering me on, telling me to win."

_"Go Natsu!"_

_"Don't give up!"_

_"You can do it!"_

_"You better not lose dragon-breath!"_

_"Show him the power of a Fairy Tail wizard!"_

"I am going use the power of my bonds and use it to finish this in one attack!" Natsu gathered his magic around his arm, an image of a dragon appeared behind him.

**"HA! Lets see you try, I am going to finish you with my own hands. Prepare to die Dragonslayer!"** The demon roared as he charged forward.

**"Metsuryū Ōgi Kai - Guren: Chouryūken!"** Natsu yelled as he charged forward as well, the dragon from before surrounding him; Natsu's right fist brought back, ready to strike.

"Go Dragneel!" A bandaged up Kiba shouted as he ran to the railing.

"_Mmmn_!(Meeen!)" Ichiya muffled through the bandages wrapped around his face; he was lying on the bed in the infirmary, watching the match through a lacrima screen.

"We're all behind you my boy." Makarov muttered to himself, watching Natsu charge forward with his magic surrounding him.

"Get him!" Erza exclaimed.

Natsu and the demon charged at each other, both with their hands back and ready to strike.

**"Raaahh!"** The demon roared as he threw his claw forward.

"Hyaaah!" Natsu yelled while bring his fist forward, the dragon quickly entered Natsu's body as his fist made contact.

For a moment nothing happen as the two made contact; but then the demon started to scream as Natsu's fist dogged into Vanitas' chest. His fist started to glow as Natsu continued to push his fist forward, shooting through the demon and ejecting Vanitas out of the demonic figure. The crowd watched as a lightly panting Natsu stopped with a coughing human-form Vanitas, though the man's hair was now a deep black.

(End Music)

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESND**

"H-he did it." A council member stuttered, "He actually freed Vanitas from the demon's control!"

"Incredible...to think that Fairy Tail could have a member with such power." Org muttered to himself as he watched Natsu place Vanitas on the ground.

"I think we may have found our new S-class, wouldn't you agree Lord Siegrain?" Ultear commented to the azure-haired man, her eyes holding a hint of lust as she stared at Natsu.

"Yes, I believe your right about that Ultear, however I don't believe it's over yet." Siegrain replied, "Even though Natsu has separated Vanitas from his demon magic, the barrier is still holding strong." True to his word, the barrier was still holding.

"But that's not possible! Unless-" Another of the council members, Michello started to say before his eyes widened in realization.

"Like I said before, this battle isn't over yet."

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESN**

*Huff* *Puff* "How's that...no more demon inside ya...You okay?" Natsu asked Vanitas, who had stopped coughing.

"There's no voice...my head...is so clear." Vanitas said as he stared at the ground, he then turned his head to Natsu, "Why?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why did you help me? I made you experience so much pain, I caused so much pain to others...I should be de-" Vanitas was silenced by Natsu hitting him on the head. "OW! What the hell!"

"Sorry, all I heard was "Hit me Natsu, I am talking stupid." Natsu said as he stood up, keeping his eyes on Vanitas. "What would killing you prove? Nothing that's what! I'm not going to kill you!"

**"That works out for me very well."** The two heard coming from the side; Natsu barely had time to block as a claw slammed into him, sending him flying a bit. He looked forward to see a bulky demon with black and gray skin, dark green eyes and wings standing over Vanitas' body.**"After all, I still have use for this vessel!"**

"You...how are you still here?!" Natsu demanded as his magic once again surrounded his body.

**"Hahaha, did you really think that if you separated us, I would not survive?"** The demon smirked as he grabbed Vanitas and lifted him in the air. **"Foolish human, I am the great Shadow Demon Burakos, as long as there is shadows I will never die!"** Burakos noticed Natsu was about to charge and lifted Vanitas in front of him, making Natsu stop in his tracks.** "Now now, you wouldn't want Vanitas to get hurt if you attack me now. Even if I am no long in control, he still possesses demon magic inside him and if you attack me, it will cause harm to him as well."**

Natsu paused he didn't know what to do; if he attacked he could get the demon but he would end up seriously injuring Vanitas as well and if he did nothing, Burakos would possess Vanitas again. If only he had a way to separate them safely so he could finish Burakos once and for all, but his flames could only destroy things and he only just awakened his new magic.

_'Damn it, what am I going to do?!"_ Natsu thought as he watched Burakos bring Vanitas closer to his face.

_"Sheesh, all right already."_ Natsu's eyes widened as he recalled something Macao taught him once.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Watch closely now, Natsu." Macao said as a small fire seal flashed at his hand for a second._

_A young Natsu watched as Macao unleashed a purple fire from his finger tip, it stretched and circled around them before heading towards a table; but instead of burning it, the fire grabbed the handle of one of the mugs on top of the table and brought it to them._

_"See!" Macao said he made the mug dance around them with his purple fire._

_"Woah, cool!" Natsu exclaimed in awe._

_"It's called _**_Pāpuru Furea_**_**,**" Macao explained as he grabbed the mug from his flames, "And it can do a lot more than just burn stuff!"_

_"My fire burns everything, though…" Natsu complained as he stared at Macao and his magic._

_"You just need to change the fire's properties." Macao assured Natsu with a smile before continuing his explanation. "If you ask for it from deep down, the fire will respond on its own. And if you do that, not even water or wind can beat it!"_

_Natsu stared at him for a moment before a look of confusion came to his face, "I don't understand that at all…"_

_Macao stared at him for a second before unleashing a laugh, "Hahaha, don't worry you will and I know you'll be able to do amazing things with your fire!"_

(FLASHBACK END)

Vanitas struggled as he tried to escape Burakos' grip, however that only made the demon grab on tighter. The demon gave an evil chuckle as he brought Vanitas closer to his face.

**"Stop struggling Vanitas, you are my Demonslayer and my puppet; and puppets will obey their mast-"** He was interrupted by Vanitas.

"Never! You used me, made me hate everything and turned me into a monster. Now that I am free of you, I'd rather die than become your puppet again!" Vanitas exclaimed, but that turned to yelling in pain as Burakos tighten his grip even more and started making his ribs crack.

**"Too bad then, I was thinking of erasing your mind and spirit this time, however with this strong will of yours it would be better to kill you and find a new vessel!"** Burakos snarled as he raised his other hand and gathered his demon magic. **"Goodbye Vanitas Darkblade!"**

As he was about to end Vanitas' life, a giant pillar of Fairy-Flames surrounded Natsu, making the demon stop his attack. But before Burakos could react, the pillar transformed into a giant claw and quickly grabbed him. He heard Natsu speak from the fire as they parted, revealing his smirking face.

"So that's what you were talking about back then, I finally get it…thanks Macao!" Natsu said as he stared at the fire connecting his hand and the demon.

**"But how…"** Burakos questioned as he tried to escape from the claw, before noticing that a second claw grabbed Vanitas and pulled him away from the demon's grip.**"How are you able to do this without harming the both of us?"**

"It's simple really; I just changed my fire's properties from destroying everything it touches." Nastu explained as he made the fire place Vanitas behind him, "Now to finish you once and for all!" With a tug of his arm Natsu made his flames throw Burakos into the air.

**"Foolish human…as if you could defeat me!" **The shadow demon roared as he turned his body to face the ground. **"I'll take great pleasure in killing you and everyone you hold dea-"** Burakos stopped with wide eyes as he saw Natsu rear his head back, a colossal amount of magic being built up.

(Play Fairy Tail ost – Dragonslayer theme)

**"Fearīenryū no…"** Natsu said before releasing his breathe in a powerful roar, **"HŌKŌ!"** A gigantic beam of flames and light shot towards Burakos and with a powerful force; slammed the demon against the barrier.

Almost everyone in the room braced themselves as the shockwave from the roar spread through-out the arena into the stadium. Some of the Rune Knights were sent flying as Makarov and a struggling Erza stood at their same spots. Even the regular wizards upstairs had a hard time standing, while the masters didn't even budge. Vanitas, who was sitting behind Natsu, was sent on his back as he watched Burakos slam into the barrier; before his eyes widened in shock as the barrier started to crack.

Burakos was experiencing an immense amount of pain that he never knew existed; the power of the light and flames pressing him in the front and the electrical pressure coming from the back where the cracking barrier was. He could feel his body disintegrating and being purified by the powerful magic. Natsu increased the power of his roar, making the cracks grow bigger and Burakos was sent through the now destroyed barrier and the Fairy-Flames engulfed him.

**"DAMN YOU DRAGONSLAAYYEEER!"** He yelled with his dying breath as his body was completely destroyed. The beam continued into the sky, where it was seen by many for miles.

(Hakumei Town)

"Sting look at the sky!" Lector shouted, making Sting look up; his eyes widen as he saw the beam. "What is that?"

"…That's my goal Lector, and I going to train hard to reach it." Sting said as he continued to stare at the sky, somehow he just knew Natsu was responsible for this power.

(Fairy Tail)

"What the hell! I can't see anything!" Gray complained as Natsu's attack was blinding the lacrima from viewing the battle.

"Everyone!" All the guild members looked at Bisca, who was standing at the door staring outside, "Come outside now, you've got to see this!" The guild ran out of the building and was amazed as they could see Natsu's attack, which seemed small from the great distance, reaching into the sky.

"Incredible…is that really Natsu's attack?" Levy muttered as she stared out of the building.

"He's gotten so powerful." Mirajane said with others nodding their heads in agreement.

"I would be surprised if they didn't make him an S-class after this." Macao said, still a little proud that Natsu finally learned what he taught him years ago.

"Let's get back inside; his attack should be ending soon." Cana said, making everyone head back inside. Mirajane stood outside a little longer before heading inside as well.

(With Laxus and **The Raijinshū**)

"Oh my god!?" Evergreen exclaimed as they saw a giant beam shooting into the sky.

"What the hell could be causing that?" Bixlow asked as his dolls danced around them.

"What is that?" The dolls asked over and over.

"…Do you think its Natsu? He is participating in that S-class tournament." Freed stated, making the others look at him as he turned to look at Laxus, who was silent as he stared at the sky. "Laxus?"

Laxus said nothing as he stared at the beam, before turning around and walking away; **The Raijinshū** following after him.

(Back at the arena)

The beam started to die down as Natsu stopped his attack; when the roar finally disappeared, a heavy panting Natsu was revealed.

(End song)

Everyone was quiet as Natsu was panting, and no one did anything as he stood straight. They watched as he walked toward Vanitas, who was still lying on his back.

"Hey…are you okay man?" Natsu asked as he sat down with his legs crossed.

"…Yeah, Burakos just broke a few ribs, nothing much." Vanitas responded.

"That's good, for a second I thought he would was going to kill you." Natsu said with a small smile.

"…I wish he had…" Vanitas stated, making Natsu look at him with an unreadable look. "Even if it was Burakos who was responsible for what I've done, I still am the one who did it. If I died then maybe that could help me repent for what I did."

(Fairy Tail ost – Main Theme Slow Version)

"That's complete crap!" Natsu exclaimed startling Vanitas, "If you died, nothing would change. The things you did will still exist and the only thing that would be different is you being dead and besides it was that demon possessing you that messed you up."

"The only reason he was able to possess me was because he took advantage of my anger and sadness, he amplified that and convinced me to take revenge on the village that caused my mother and I so much pain… How am I supposed to repent for all the horrible things I've done to so many people?" Vanitas cried out as tears built up in his eyes.

"…You keep living." Natsu answered, making him look at the Dragonslayer, "If you want to repent for the bad things, all you need to do is live, do good things and help others, it might not make things even but you have a second shot at your life. You shouldn't waste it by just giving up."

Vanitas turned to stare at the sky, "It doesn't matter…" He started to say, which brought a confused look to Natsu's face, "Master Jose removed me from the guild as soon as I started using my demon form," Natsu quickly looked up and saw that the two wizards from Phantom Lord were gone, "With that and the fact that the Magic Council will probably either imprison me for having demon magic or have me executed. There's no reason for me to even try."

"Are you an idiot? Of course there is." Natsu said as he extended a hand out to Vanitas. "A future full of light and if you want, I can help you find a reason if you really want one."

"But why would you want to help me? I tried to kill you." Vanitas asked as he stared at Natsu's hand cautiously.

"Because a lot of people can get trapped in their own inner darkness, full of negative thoughts and emotions; but if you look around, you can find so many people that would gladly brighten the path to finding your own light." Natsu explained as he thought of the people who helped him.

_"So Natsu, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" _Gramps

_"I think dragons are cool, can you tell me more about Igneel?"_ Lisanna

_"Not bad Natsu, do you want some help with your training?" _Laxus

_"Let's get stronger together to protect everyone!"_ Erza

"It doesn't matter how small the help or how you get it, friends can come from anywhere. The same goes for the two of us; we can be friends as well, if you let me." Natsu said with a smile.

Vanitas stared at the hand before his eyes shifted to Natsu; with tears flowing down his face, Vanitas reached a hand out and grabbed onto Natsu's, "Thank you Natsu; thank you so much."

Natsu's smile grew, "No prob! Now let's get you up! Are you okay to stand?" Getting a small nod, Natsu used a bit of strength to lift Vanitas up; before looking to the side to see the referee standing next to them. "What?"

The ref said nothing for a moment before shouting out to all the viewers both in an out of the stadium. "The winner of the match and S-class Nomination Tournament – Natsu Dragneel!"

(End Song)

Natsu stood there, not moving an inch; Vanitas got a little worried, but before he could say anything Natsu pumped his arms into the air and let out a yell, making Vanitas jump.

"I WON!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu!" Two voices called out; Natsu turned to see Erza and Makarov running up to him, well Erza was running, Makarov was walking at an even pace with a smile on his face.

"Natsu, I'm so proud of you. Your words really touched my heart." Erza said as she brought Natsu's head to her armored chest.

"...Again…OW!" Natsu complained as he once again felt the pain of his head hitting metal.

"I have to say Natsu, you were very impressive my boy and a nice speech at the end as well." Makarov said as he walked up to three younger wizards; Erza letting Natsu go so he could speak.

"Thanks gramps and take a look!" Natsu said excitedly as he raised his hand and ignited the Fairy-Flames for all to see. "I finally did it!"

"Yes I can see that, I'm proud of you Natsu and I'm positive that your mother is as well." Makarov commented.

"My dads as well!" Natsu added

"Your dads, as in two? I know about Igneel but what do you mean about a second?" Erza asked, but Natsu dismissed the question as he grew a serious look on his face.

"I'll tell you guys later, right now I need to talk to the council about something." Natsu stated, making Makarov and Erza nod their heads, though Erza made a silent promise to make sure that Natsu told her everything.

"No need to wait Natsu Dragneel, we are right here." A voice called out behind them; when the wizards turned around, they saw the Magic Council standing there with the Rune Knights surrounding all of them. "Congratulation on winning the tournament, now what did you want to speak to us about?"

"I would like to make a request to the council…"Natsu paused as he stared at the members; some had even looks on their faces, some were smiling and the rest had frown on their faces, "Please give Vanitas a second chance!"

"A second chance! Boy, do you not remember the damage this man has done, not to mention the fact that demon magic still exists inside his body! He is an evil that must be erased before he-" A council member with sunglasses was exclaiming, but before he could continue, a larger figure held up their hand to silence him.

"Let him speak…tell me Natsu Dragneel, why should we give Vanitas Darkblade have another chance, like council member Leiji stated, he still has demon magic inside him and can turn on us at any moment." The figure questioned.

"Because it was the demon possessing him that made him do those things; now that the demon is gone for good, he will be able to live out his live the way he wants and I know he could do a lot of good if we let him." Natsu said to the council, "Please…just give him a chance." The council said nothing as they turned to each other and had a telepathic discussion on what they should decide.

Vanitas was shocked that Natsu was trying so hard for him to get a second chance, "Why is he trying so hard for me?" Vanitas muttered to himself.

"Because he sees you as a friend…" Vanitas looked down to see Makarov, who was looking up at him, "It's the way things are in Fairy Tail, we try to do everything we can so our precious people can be safe and Natsu is doing that for you." Vanitas looked at Natsu in amazement before looking down at the ground.

_'Is this what it's like to have a true friend? It's completely different from how things were like at Phantom Lord…I like this feeling."_ Vanitas thought as he gave a small smile; he then heard the council speak.

"The Magic Council has come to a decision…We will grant your request, but with a few conditions." The figure spoke, making Natsu nod his head. "The first is that we put Vanitas on probation under the watch of both the council and the Rune Knights until we find he can be trusted." All the wizards present could agree with that.

"And what's the second condition?" Vanitas asked cautiously.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu stood straight at that tone. "The Magic Council has decided that for your first assignment given by us as an S-class wizard will be to monitor Vanitas Darkblade and make sure he does not turn. If you fail this assignment, you will be stripped of your rank; do you understand and agree to these conditions?" Natsu stood still for a second before a smirk came to his face.

"Of course!" Natsu said. The figure nodded his head before speaking.

"Alright…Vanitas you have heard the agreement, do you have any arguments?"

"No I don't. Thank you for your kindness." Vanitas said as he bowed his head.

"Don't just thank us; it was Natsu Dragneel who spoke on your behalf…If you have anything left to say before you are taken to our Rune Knight's private recovery center, I would say it now." He said as the Rune Knights walked closer to Vanitas.

"I understand, thank you." Vanitas turned to Natsu, who was standing next to Erza, "Natsu… I wouldn't be here, starting a new life if it weren't for you." Vanitas gave a huge smile, "Thank you!"

"Heh, no problem!" Natsu replied, "I'll see you when you get out."

The Rune Knights started to escort Vanitas away, leading him to the exit. But Vanitas paused mid-step and turned to the three Fairy Tail wizards.

"You know…Fairy Tail sounds like a great guild, maybe when I am off probation I could become a member. If that's alright with you guys." Vanitas commented. Makarov nodded his head, while Erza and Natsu smiled at him.

"Of course," Makarov said, "We'll gladly welcome you when you join."

"Heh, I look forward to it." Vanitas and the Rune Knights continued walking to the exit; the magic council disappeared, leaving the three Fairy Tail wizards alone.

Natsu, Erza and Makarov stood there, watching Vanitas as his figure disappeared through the doorway; Natsu suddenly started to sway, before collapsing on Erza.

"Natsu!" Erza exclaimed worriedly as she caught Natsu, but she calmed down as she noticed his breathing was different and his eyes were closed, "He's sleeping…"

"It makes sense; he fought two major battles in less than an hour, destroyed a demon and unlocked a brand new power, anyone would be exhausted after all that." Makarov explained, but then started to sweatdrop when he saw Erza shaking the unconscious Natsu by his scarf.

"You bastard, how dare you worry me like that!" Erza yelled at the Dragonslayer, though he couldn't hear anything.

(The Next Day)

"Well I guess this goodbye then." A healed Kiba said to Natsu, who still had some bandages on. Natsu was in his regular clothes again.

They were at the train station; Ichiya and his companions had already left, not before Natsu knocked him out for sniffing and trying to flirt with Erza. The two remaining wizards were saying goodbye as Natsu and the rest of the Fairy Tail group was about to depart on their train home.

"Yeah, until we meet again." Natsu said as he extended his fist out to Kiba, "Maybe we could have a rematch next time.

"Sure!" Kiba said with a smirk as he bumped his fist against Natsus. "And next time I'm going to be the winner, dragonboy!"

"Yeah right, I'll kick your ass again and again!" Natsu stated as he turned and entered the train. "Later muttface!"

Kiba, Bacchus and Goldmine watched as the doors closed and the train departed. As the trains image disappeared Bacchus stopped drinking his sake and looked at Kiba, who was staring at the fading image of the train.

"Tough break on not becoming an S-class, Kiba." Bacchus stated before continuing to drink.

"Nah, it's not a problem, I still have plenty of chances to become an S-class." Kiba responded while Goldmine turned his eyes toward the young wizard, "After all…I need to be on equal grounds when I fight Natsu again."

Goldmine gave a small chuckle, getting the attention of his companions, "If you keep on having that kind of determination, I have no doubt you'll become an S-class one day."

Kiba said nothing as he walked toward their train, ready to go home. The other two followed him, noticing Kiba stood straighter and had a determined smirk on his face.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDE**

As soon as Natsu and the others arrived back at Magnolia Train Starion, they were ambushed by some of the guild members and quickly brought to the guild where everyone had a party ready to celebrate Natsu's promotion. The party carried through-out the night, everyone having a good time; whether it was drinking, dancing, etc, the guild didn't rest. Natsu had even invented a new game, barrel surfing; much to some of the others dismay, but others joined in as well, such as Erza and Gray. The sun had risen the next day and everyone in the guild was asleep at the guild hall; either on the floor, in the infirmary and on top of the tables.

When Natsu awoke, he noticed Erza resting on his stomach; he stared at her for a few moments before moving around, which was hard because Erza had a tight grip around him and refused to let go. Thinking quickly Natsu turned himself into flames and moved out of her grip, making sure not to burn her or wake her up; when he took a few steps back he looked around the room and saw guild members passed out on the floor and some lying on tables like he and Erza were. After making sure Erza was comfortable, well as comfortable as one could be on a table, he walked towards the bar where Makarov and Mirajane were located. It was no surprise that they were up because Makarov was the guild master and Mira never seem to drink a lot when she was working at the bar. When Natsu reach the bar Mira gave him a big smile.

"Good morning Natsu!" Mira cheerfully said with her usual smile on her face.

"Morning Mira." Natsu said with a small yawn as he sat on one of the stools next to Makarov. "Morning Gramps."

"Morning…" Makarov replied as he drank his morning coffee, Mirajane brought Natsu a flaming breakfast before making something for herself. As she walked into the kitchen Makarov spoke to Natsu. "Natsu, now that you are now a S-class wizard, there are some things you should have knowledge to."

"Really? Like what, I already know a bit from Erza." Natsu stated as he wipe his mouth.

"True, Erza must have told you a bit of the responsibility, however there are some secrets that only the master can tell his wizards when they become S-class. I will tell you all you need to know later, but first I would like to know what happened inside that sphere you were trapped in." Makarov's voice had that serious tone.

"I would like to know as well." Erza's voice called out from behind Natsu; he could feel her hand pressing on his shoulder.

"Alright alright, I'll tell you." Natsu said as Erza sat next to him, Mira had returned from the kitchen and wanted to hear what happened as well.

Natsu began to tell what had happened while he was in Vanitas' **Akumudama**; how he saw everyone's deaths, meeting his father, talking to him and learning how to deal with fear. As Natsu finished Mira had a few tears in her eyes, Erza was amazed that Natsu's father was able to plant a piece of his soul inside of Natsu, and Makarov just sat quietly as Natsu finished.

"That's an incredible story Natsu, I can see why your mother and father were so feared when they were alive." Makarov said when Natsu stopped, "For both of them to be able to leave their own personal messages like that is no easy task."

"Yeah…My mom and dad were awesome and my dad looked so cool, I hope to be as awesome as he was!" Natsu said with a big smile on his face, making the others smile as well. Natsu widened his eyes as he remembered something he wanted to do; he turned to Makarov with a serious look. "Gramps, I'd like to ask you a favour."

Makarov quirked an eyebrow as he spoke, "What do you need Natsu?"

"I would like to go to my mother's grave on _Tenrou Island."_

(A few days later)

"Finally!" Natsu exclaimed as he ran off the ship; Erza and Happy following after him. The master had agreed to Natsu go to come to the island, but both Erza and Happy wanted to come along as well. "I thought we would never arrive!"

"Don't complain Natsu, we were only on the ship for a few hours, no big deal." Happy said, making Natsu look at him.

"It is a big deal, I wanted to get here as quick as possible, but the only way was by ship and you kept getting us distracted by all the fish you saw!" Natsu complained, making Erza sweatdrop when Happy pressed himself against her armor.

"Erza, Natsu's being mean!" Happy cried out; however he went to the wrong person for support.

"Sorry Happy but I agree with Natsu, we would have gotten here much faster if you didn't mess us up every time you saw a colorful fish." Erza said.

"You both are so mean!" Happy whined, but Natsu continued walking into the forest.

"Yeah yeah, we're the meanest people ever. How about just before we leave, I help you catch a big fish to have all to yourself, sound good?" Natsu asked; his answer was a blue figure hugging his head. "Okay then, Erza could you lead us to my mom's grave stone please; I've never seen it before."

"Alright then follow me, we should arrive there in a few minutes." Erza said as she took the lead, with Natsu and a drooling Happy following her.

They walked through the forest for a few minutes before they came to a giant hole, inside the hole was a grave; Erza, Happy and Natsu got closer before coming to a stop right in front of it. The three said nothing for a moment, but then Natsu kneeled down and started to speak.

"Hey mom…Sorry it took so long, but I'm finally here. I got your letter and I also got to meet dad too, he left me a message as well to help me control your magic. Oh, and I finally became an S-class, it was hard but I refused gave up." Natsu continued to talk about the things that had happened since he saw her letter; when he finished Erza sat next to him. "Do you think she heard me?"

"I'm sure she did Natsu," Erza said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good…because I just spent over five minutes to a rock and some might think that a sign of insanity." Natsu stated.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed as he flew on top of Natsu's head.

"See what I mean." Natsu said with a twitching eyebrow.

"Natsu, its normal for people to talk to graves; think of it as our way of letting the deceased know that our lives are still continuing on for them." Erza explained as she stared at the grave of the First; before they knew the connection between Natsu and Mavis, Erza was amazed on how strong one woman could become and part of her thought of Mavis as a role model to look up to. To think that the woman she admired was the mother to the man she loved, it was definitely an interesting experience.

"Erza…Erza!" Erza returned from her thoughts as she heard Natsu's voice, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine I was just thinking about something," Erza said, "So how about you, are you ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, I am rea-" Natsu paused as he thought of something, "Actually there is one more place on the island that I wanted to see before we left."

"Huh?"

Thinking back to when his father changed the illusion to into Tenrou Island, he headed to the one spot that was the most important to his parent; Erza and Happy following after him. When Natsu finally stopped, Erza and Happy saw that they were at a beach clearing; Happy's reaction was instantaneous.

"THE SEA! I'M GOING FISHING!" Happy yelled as he flew off.

"Be careful Happy! There are still creatures around that will attack you so stick close alright!" Natsu called out to the flying cat, but he was already too far to hear.

"…This place is beautiful, how did you find this when you've never been to this part of the island before?" Erza asked as she took in the view.

"This was the place my dad turned the illusion into, this is actually where my parents relationship really got started; both for my dad's confession and his proposal to my mom. I was able to remember a few details while I was in that illusion, so I wanted to see if I could find it." Natsu explained as he turned to Erza, who tore away her gaze to look back at Natsu.

"This is a special place for your parent…then that's the reason why you wanted to be here?" Erza asked as she and Natsu walked onto the sand.

"Kinda. I wanted to see my mother's grave and see this spot with my own eyes, but I also wanted to share it with you." Natsu explained as he sat in the sand and beckoned Erza to sit with him; after she sat down he continued speaking. "I was thinking that this could be our starting point as well…well it's not our actual starting point since that was at the guild, but our start as two S-class wizards moving towards our future together. Does that make sense?"

"Only a little bit." Her quick reply made Natsu's head drop a little, "But I do understand what you mean; a place that has special meaning to us and somewhere where we can look back at in our lives." Natsu gained a big smile as she finished.

"Exactly!" Natsu exclaimed, "A place just for us. I'm glad you knew what I was talking about."

"It wasn't that hard, I can always guess what you're thinking." Erza said with a smile, then she saw Natsu's eyes widen. "What's wrong?"

"That's kinda like what my dad said when he talked about mom, he could always figure out what she was thinking." Natsu said before scratching the back of his head. "It's kinda weird, huh?

"Not really," Erza shook her head, "When someone loves a person enough, they will be able to know what that person is thinking or going to say. A good example is when there is a couple can finish each other's sentences." Natsu cocked his head a little as Erza talked.

"So…we might be doing that in the future?" Natsu asked.

"It might, we will just have to wait and see if it does. Though some people don't even realize they do it unless someone points it out."

"…Love can really be confusing sometimes." Natsu stated, to which Erza nodded her head.

"True, but it can also be one of the most amazing things in the world; it can create so many beautiful things..." Erza replied; Natsu noticed she had a strange smile on her face, it reminded him of the look his mother had given him before she left and how Makarov looked when he was bragging about his "brats".

"Erza, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Natsu…Do you remember a few days ago before your fight with Vanitas, I had said that I wanted to talk to you about something." Natsu noticed Erza had a nervous look in her eyes, which did not suit her at all.

"Yeah, you wanted to tell me something but when I tried to get you to tell me, you said you would tell me after I won." Natsu remembered how confused he had felt when she left. "Is something wrong Erza, please tell me."

The look of concern on Natsu's face made Erza smile inwardly, a little happy that he was so worried about her .

"When I was talking about how love created many beautiful things," She began as she grabbed Natsu's hand and brought it to her abdomen, "I was also talking about what our love made…" Erza went silent, waiting for Natsu to respond; but the man was quiet and deep in thought.

_'What our love made is here? What could be in her stoma…Wait! Could she mean-'_ Natsu looked from her stomach to her face."Erza, are you saying…" His answer was a nod.

"Yes…I'm pregnant Natsu. Growing inside me, where your hand is right now, is our child." The next thing Erza knew, she was being picked up in the air and being spun around. She could hear him laughing as he placed her down, and before she could pull herself together, he brought her into a kiss.

When they parted he kept saying the same thing over and over again, "I'm going to be a dad." He quickly kissed her again on the lips, "I'm going to be a dad." Natsu bent down and placed his head on Erza's stomach, "I'm going to be a dad."

"I'm guessing you okay with this." Erza said with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Of course I am, this is great!" Natsu cheered before a small frightened look came to his face. "Are you okay with this?"

"Like I said before, this is a child we created together…nothing would make this more perfect Natsu. But what I mean is, are you okay with being a father so soon, we aren't even truly living together yet." Erza questioned; she stayed at Natsu's place plenty of times and he has secretly slept over at Fairy Hills, but the discussion about living together had never come up until now.

"Erza…I am happy right now; remember what I said, dragons love and cherish their mates. I love you and I will love our child as well; I don't care if this had happened sooner or later; we would have gotten to this step at some point in time. I don't have any regrets.' Natsu said with determination in his voice.

"…I don't either." Erza watched as Natsu rose to his feet with a grin on his face.

"But as for living together, we can find something together. A home for our new family." Natsu's smile was contagious as it grew on Erza's face as well.

"NATSU! ERZA! LOOK AT WHAT I CAUGHT!" Happy's voice called out; making the couple turn to the flying cat, who was carrying a big fish that was glowing different colors like a rainbow. Happy himself looked a little tired and water was dripping off his fur.

"That looks so cool Happy!" Natsu exclaimed as he and Erza walked over to the excited Happy.

"He must have put up quite the fight for you to be so wet." Erza noted as she stared at the wet cat.

Happy nodded his head as a proud look appeared on his face, "He was a tough opponent, but unfortunately for him there is no way a cat can ever lose to a fish. I should him my power and he gave into his fate. So what were you guys doing while I was fishing?" Happy was curious because as he was flying back he had seen Natsu spin Erza around and the rest that followed.

"We'll tell you later Happy." Erza quickly said, getting a confuse look from Natsu, "You'll find out when we tell the guild. Let's return to Fairy Tail." She grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him along, ignoring Happy's attempts to get the information.

As the three disappeared, two figures appeared on the beach; a man and a little girl. They watched as Natsu, Erza and Happy board the ship and depart back to the guild.

"He really has grown into an excellent young man, hasn't he Shugo." The little girl asked as she watched Natsu's form fade away from the viewable distance.

"Yeah…Igneel and everyone at the guild did a great job in helping him grow." Shugo said before he turned to the girl with a twitching eyebrow, "How long are you going to look like that Mavis?"

Mavis released a giggle before her body began to change; it grew older and bustier until she had returned to her true form.

"Are you happy now?" she giggled again.

"Of course, I'd rather be married to a sexy woman than a little girl." Shugo joked and started to laugh along with his wife. When they settled down, they sat against a tree with Mavis leaning her head against Shugo's shoulder, taking in the peace and the gentle noise of the waves crashing onto the beach.

"This really is my favorite place..." Mavis said as she closed her eyes. Shugo turned his head and stared at Mavis with a smile on his face.

"Mine too Mavis, mine too." Shugo kissed the top of her head before resting his head on top of her. "…But it's not just ours anymore; I think this spot is important to those two almost as much as us now."

Mavis had a big smile on her face, "I think so too…He really is your son, he reacted almost the same way you did when I told you I was pregnant with him except yours was much more hilarious."

"Uh,well I uh…oh be quiet." Shugo looked away with an angry pout.

"Oh come now, I thought you were adorable." Mavis smiled before she looked forward, "Do you think they will be alright?"

"Yeah I do, those two have each other and the guild to help them out." Shugo answered. "People can't know what will happen in the future, all we can do is move forward and believe."

"Wise words." Mavis commented as she placed her head on his shoulder again.

"I learned from the best." He replied, before he noticed Mavis had drifted off to sleep. "Good night Mavis." He said before resting his eyes as well. As the couple slept, they were unaware of a figure washing onto the beach; the figure stood up and looked around.

"This is the perfect place. No one will be harmed if I stay here." The figure said to himself as he walked into the forest, fading into the shadows.

**SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESND**

_A/N: Chapter Eight completed, I hope it was enjoyable for you readers. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. Alright, the next chapter will time-skip to the beginning of the canon, so be ready. And in case I don't update in time - Happy Holidays and a great New Year.  
_

Translator:

Faerīenryū no Enkyū = Fairy Flame Dragon's Blaze Ball

Kage no muchū yami, sono pasu-nai no subete o hakai suru! = The devouring darkness of the shadows, corrupting everything in its path!

Hikari o hakai shi, watashi no teki ni shin no zetsubō o rirīsu! = Destroy the light and release true despair to my enemies!

Metsuoni Ōgi: Kurohitsugi = Demonslayer Secret Art: Black Coffin

Metsuryū Ōgi Kai - Guren: Chouryūken = Dragonslayer's Scret Art – Crimson Lotus: Super Dragon Fist

Pāpuru Furea = Purple Flare

Fearīenryū no HŌKŌ = Fairy Flame Dragon's ROAR

**Omake:**

A chibi Elfman and Gray stood in front of the mission board.

Gray (hands in pocket): Hey Elfman, have you seen Natsu?

Elfman (arms crossed): You just missed him, he left earlier.

Gray (scratching the back of his head): He went off to follow another rumor, didn't he?

Elfman (nodding his head): Yeah, this time he went to Hargeon.

Gray (Sighing): And he took those two with him as well…Erza's not going to like that when she gets back.

Elfman (Arms in the air): Natsu will just have to take responsibility like a man!

Gray and Elfman: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 9 – Salamander in Hargeon**

Elfman: As a man, I will never let you harm my friends, I will protect them with everything I've got!


	9. Salamander in Hargeon

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells "Fire Dragon ROAR"

Creature/Dragon speaking **"I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking _**'Come along'**_

Chapter 9 

Salamander in Hargeon

"Wake up Natsu!" A voice called out; Natsu turned his head away from the voice, keeping his eye closed and trying to sleep. Before Natsu could drift back to sleep though, he felt a small hand pat his cheek and he heard another voice.

"Come one daddy, we're here!" A young voice called out, making Natsu open his eyes to see a little girl staring at him with big brown eyes. She had long red hair put into a ponytail with two rose colored bangs on the sides of her face and at the tip of the ponytail.

It's been over four years since Lisanna's death and three years since Natsu became an S-class wizard. He was now 22 years old and married to Erza; she had wanted to have a real wedding even though the Dragon Marks were the same as being married, so they decided to have a small ceremony after their daughter was born. They had named her Nova Lisanna Dragneel, which brought tears to Mirajane's eyes a little when they asked if they could use Lisanna's name before bring them into a small hug and happily agreed with the name. As Nova grew, everyone noticed she was starting to look like Erza when she was a child, except for the areas with Natsu's hair color and other small features. She was now three years old turning four in a few months.

While Erza was away on her Extermination Mission, Natsu was taking care of Nova; when he had heard of a salamander passing through Hargeon, he brought Nova along with him since he figured there would be no real danger at the ports.

"Alright Nova, I'm getting up." Natsu replied before letting out a yawn as he rose from the seat, placing a hand on top of the girls head and giving it a small rub before he reached up and grabbed their supplies from the carrier above. As he secure his pack on his back he reached up again and grabbed a stuffed red dragon and handed it to Nova, who snuggled the dragon before running to the door quickly with Natsu and Happy following after her. "Wait for us Nova! Happy, grab her!"

"Aye sir!" Happy quickly flew at Nova and grabbed her as she exited the train, lifting her a bit into the air to stop her from walking. Natsu reached the door as Happy placed Nova back down.

"You've got to be careful Nova; these kinds of places are not safe for you to walk around on your own." Natsu warned Nova, who nodded her head.

Nova didn't say anything as she brought her toy dragon closer. Natsu reached out and started patting her on the head.

"It's okay, just remember to stay close; I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Natsu said, not hearing the train's alert that the doors were closing.

"Um, Natsu…" Happy said, trying to get the Dragonslayer's attention. Natsu removed his hand from Nova's head and turned his head to look at Happy.

"What's up?"

"I think you should get off the train befor-" Happy didn't get to finish as the doors closed right in front of Natsu and the train started to move, before long the train left the platform. "…Well there he goes…"

"Daddy?" Nova questioned worriedly as the train left.

"Don't worry Nova, Natsu will be back." As soon as Happy said that Natsu appeared in front of them in a small burst of flames, staring angrily at the departed train in the distance.

"Stupid train! Closing the doors just as I was leaving!" Natsu yelled, but his mini rant was interrupted by Happy.

"It was your own fault Natsu, you took too long to get off." The blue cat commented and Nova nodded her head a little at that, though she didn't understand why her father was yelling at the train.

"…Whatever, let's go!" Natsu said as he secured his backpack, "We need to check to see if that information on that salamander being in this town was correct."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Do you really think Grandpa Igneel is here, daddy?" Nova asked as she reached one hand out and grabbed Natsu's fingers.

"We'll see Nova; I got a feeling there is something interesting about this town." Natsu replied as he curled the fingers around his daughter's hand.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

"What!? This is the only magic shop in town!" A blonde girl exclaimed after hearing the news from the shopkeeper.

"Unfortunately only a very few can use magic in this town, this shop is mainly for traveling mages. Most of the stores here are more focused on fishing and other sea-based equipment." The shopkeeper explained, making the girl give a heavy sigh.

"So coming here was a waste of time." She said to herself with disappointment in her voice.

"Hey now, don't say that," The shopkeeper said as he motioned to his other magical good, "I have plenty of magical items, and a bunch of new stuff came in a while ago." He reached under the counter and brought out a card with the word "Color" on it and a glass ball at the top. "This color magic is popular among girls; with a wave of your hand you can change the color of your clothes." He demonstrated by turning his clothes purple and then green.

"I already have that item." The girl stated as she stared at some of the other items, unsure of what some of them were. "What I'm really looking for are powerful Gate Keys."

"Gate Keys, huh? That's a rare request; lucky for you I happen to have one." He said catching the girl's attention as he grabbed a box on the shelf behind him; she got closer to the counter as he opened the box to reveal a silver key inside.

"Oh wow, it's the Little Doggy!" She said with glee.

"Yes, but it's not very strong at all." The shop keeper commented, but the girl shook her head.

"It's okay; I've been looking for it!" She said enthusiastically before she asked the big question. "How much is it?"

"It's 20,000 jewels."

The girl froze before asking again, "I'm sorry, how much is the price again?"

"I said it was 20,000 jewels." The shopkeeper said again.

The girl leaned against the counter, revealing a huge amount of cleavage to the shopkeeper; she crossed her arms under her breast to make them pop out more. The zipper on her top seemed to lower itself due to the pressure.

"Oh come now you dandy man…can't you give me a little discount?" She asked while finishing with a seductive wink. The shopkeeper was quiet for a moment before speaking.

(A few minutes later)

"Tch." The girl grunted as she walked down in a huff, "Stupid old man; HE ONLY KNOCKED OFF 1,000 JEWELS!" she yelled angrily as she kicked a café sign down.

Her attention was taken when she heard a few girls screaming; not in fear or pain, but in delight. A few girls ran passed her in hurry towards a large crowd a distance away. While staring at the crowd in confusion she heard another pair of girls behind her talking as they ran towards the crowd.

"Is there really a famous wizard in town!?"

"Yeah, it Salamander!"

"…Salamander…" The girl said to herself before she gasped in realization, "You mean the famous wizard who uses **Hi no Mahō** not available in stores? He's in this town!?" She said as she walked to the crowd, "I wonder what he's like."

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

"Ah man." Natsu said as he, Happy and Nova walked down the street, "We've been here for hours and still nothing, looks like this lead was a dead end too."

"Don't say that Natsu, we haven't looked all over town yet." Happy said as he looked up at Natsu.

"But if Igneel was here, we would have seen him by now. A giant red dragon is not that hard to spot in a place like this." Natsu stated while turning his head downward to look at Happy.

"Yeah I guess that is true." Their mini-debate was interrupted as they heard a tiny growl; they turned their attention to Nova who was staring up at Natsu.

"Daddy…I'm hungry." Nova said; Natsu nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm getting pretty hungry myself." Natsu gave her a small smile as he spoke, "How about we look for a good place to eat before heading home, sound good you two?"

Both Happy and Nova gave a nod but as they continued walking forward, they heard a group of girls yelling. Looking forward they saw a giant crowd in the town square. They could hear what a few of them were saying.

"It's Salamander!"

"He's so dreamy!"

"He's so hot!"

Nova looked up at her dad, who stared at the crowd with a little confusion, "Daddy?"

"Happy." The blue cat looked up at Natsu, "Stay here with Nova; I'm going to check it out."

"Are you sure Natsu?" Happy asked with a little concern.

"Yeah…I am just going to see if it is Igneel, if not then this lead was definitely a bust." Natsu replied as he started rushed towards the crowd. "Just make sure Nova stays out of harm's way if things go bad."

"Aye Sir!"

Natsu hurried over to the crowd, his mind lost in thought. _'I doubt its Igneel, but I should still double check._

When he got to the crowd, Natsu made his way through the drooling fan-girls to reach the center; while he called out Igneel's name. When he was able to get to the center he saw a blonde hair girl get closer to a dark-blue haired man; as the two looked at him, Natsu had only one thing to say.

"Who the heck are you?"

(A few moments earlier)

The blonde female wizard stared at the man in the center of all the fan-girls, her heart beating like crazy and her face almost completely red. The man she was staring at was tall and had dark-blue hair; he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, red striped pants, and large bracelets on his right arm. The man was wearing a dark, high collared cape that reach to the back of his knees, and he had two small, barely noticeable rings on his right hand. The man quickly struck a pose, making the other girls go crazy while the blonde continued to stare.

'_W-what's happening to me!? My heart is beating so fast!' _The girl thought as she stared at the man talking to a few girls before turning his head to look at her, a playful grin on his face, she quickly grabbed at her heart as it started to beat even harder. _'Is it because he is a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing so much in my chest!?'_ Hearts seemed to cover her eyes as she got closer to the man, not hearing a male's voice call out through the crowd. _'Am I…in love?' _

"Igneel!" A voice called out, catching both of their attentions, they turned to see a man with rose colored hair emerging through the crowd; the girl's eyes widened before the hearts completely shattered. The rose haired man stared for a second before speaking in a flat tone. "Who the heck are you?"

The man jerked back in surprise before he gave a cocky smirk while making a pose, "I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me." Salamnder said, expecting the other man to be amazed, but instead Natsu had already started his way back to Nova and Happy before the man even said who he was. "Gone already!" Salamander exclaimed in shock.

Natsu was walking back to his companions, however he was suddenly attacked by several of the fan-girls surrounding Salamander. They tackled him and started to bite, scratch and perform wrestling moves on him while screaming at him.

"You're so rude!"

"Salamander is a famous wizard, so you better apologize to him right now!"

"If you don't, we'll rip you to shreds!"

Natsu, caught off-guard by the girl's sudden beating, was not sure on how to handle these girls. He didn't want to hurt them, but they were seriously annoying.

"Stop bullying my daddy, you meanies!" Nova's voice called out. The girls turned their attention from hitting Natsu to Nova, who was giving them a glare that was more adorable than threatening, especially while she was holding her stuff toy dragon. Happy was standing next to her, ready to get her away if something bad happened.

"Beat it kid, he was rude to Salamander and he's gonna pay. So stay out of our way if you know what's good for you." One of the girls threatened. Natsu twitched at those words.

**"Did you just threaten my daughter?"** Natsu asked darkly, scaring the girls a little before they were roughly thrown off by Natsu; he gave them a glare which made them freeze **"Now listen here I don't care what you do to me, but don't you ever threaten my daughter again or you'll pay the price."** His tone was so dark; it made some of the girls wet themselves a little. The tension was broken however when Salamander got in between them.

"Now now my beauties; leave the man alone. I doubt he meant anything malicious by it." Those words snapped the girls out of their fear as they stared at Salamander with hearts in their eyes; the blonde girl narrowed her eyes at Salamander as he wrote his autograph and presented it to Natsu, who stared nonchalant at Salamander. "Here you go; an autograph to give to your daughter."

"…No thanks..." Natsu quickly said and the next thing he knew, he was thrown across the street head first.

Happy and Nova went over to Natsu and when they made it to him, Happy said, "I guess it wasn't him after all."

"Definitely not him."

"Well anyways, I'm sorry but I must depart." Salamander said much to the girls' disappointments. "But don't worry," He snapped his fingers and fuchsia-colored flames danced around Salamander before lifting him into the air, making the girls cheer. "I am hosting a party on my ship and you are all invited to come!" He shouted before leaving the area, the girls left as well to prepare for the party.

"Are you okay daddy?" Nova asked as Natsu sat up.

He gave her a smile before replying, "Yeah, I'm alright Nova, are you?" She gave him a small nod. "Good…who the heck was that guy?" He muttered to himself.

"I don't know, but he was a creep." A female voice called out from behind them; the three turned around to see a blonde girl staring down at them. She was wearing a white and blue sleeveless collar shirt, a blue mini skirt, and black female boots; she also had a whip on one side with a heart shape at the end and on the other was a whole bunch of keys. Natsu stopped his quick study when she spoke again. "Thanks for your help!" She said with a smile.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked "My…help?"

(Later at a Restaurant)

"My name is Lucy; it's nice to meet you." Lucy said with a smile as they began eating. Natsu was inhaling huge portions with every bite, some of it flying everywhere, Happy was eating his fish and Nova was eating a small hamburger at a fast pace too, but not as fast as her father.

"Aye!" Happy replied as he grabbed another fish.

"…Nice to meet you too ma'am." Nova said, a little shy at meeting a new person.

"You can just call me Lucy," She said to the younger girl, who smiled before happily continuing to eat her meal.

"So what are your names?" Lucy asked; Natsu swallowed the food in his mouth and took a big gulp of his drink before answering.

"Oh right, sorry about that. I'm Natsu," Natsu said before pointing to Nova and Happy, "This is one of my best friends, Happy." Happy gave a small wave. "And this is my daughter, Nova."

"Your daughter!? But you're so young!?" Lucy exclaimed as she looked back and forth between the two. "She can't be more than three years old!"

"Yup, she's turning four in a few months." Natsu placed a hand on Nova's head, smiling at his daughter before turning back to Lucy. "I brought her along with Happy and I because we had heard that someone we were looking for was coming to this town, but I didn't want to leave her alone, so I decided to bring her along for a little father-daughter bonding." After he said that, he noticed Lucy had a sad look in her eyes for a moment, "Is something wrong?"

"…No no, it's nothing," Lucy said as she waved her hands in a dismissive manner, but in her mind she was thinking something else. _'These two are so close, he really loves having his daughter a part of his life…I'm so envious.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Natsu ask something. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I asked if you really okay with paying," Natsu repeated as he continued "The three of us were already heading to a restaurant to grab something to eat before heading home; I can pay for our meals if you want." Natsu commented, but Lucy shook her head.

"It's not trouble," She replied before thinking to herself, _'Even though all that discount money I had left from my sex appeal is all gone…'_ She shook her head a little before continuing to speak, "This is my way of saying thank you for helping me with that Charm spell."

"Charm spell?" Natsu and Happy repeated with confusion. Imaginary question marks were floating above their heads.

"It's a magic that was banned years ago, it has the power to attract other people's hearts to the caster. That Salamander guy was using that magic to get those girls' attentions. How disgusting." She snarled to herself, not noticing Natsu and the others were eating again and barely paying attention to her. "But thanks to you guys interrupting him, the charm on me wore off."

"I zee." Natsu said as he took a of a giant meat bone.

"You wouldn't guess from my appearance, but I'm a wizard as well." Lucy commented with a smile.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, but I'm not a member of a guild yet." She commented before she thought that the three in front of her didn't know about magic. "Ah, a guild is an association for wizards and it will mediate jobs and other information to wizards. A wizard isn't considered full-fledged until they work for a guild." She explained.

"Hmm." Natsu mumbled as Lucy continued excitedly.

"There are many guilds all over the world and it pretty hard to get into the guilds that are popular," Lucy sighed happily, "There are a lot of great wizards who are at the one I want to join! Aah… What should I do!? I want to join that guild, but I bet it'll be really hard…"

'_It wasn't hard for me to join mine.'_ Natsu thought to himself with a sweatdrop.

Seeing Natsu give a blank stare, Lucy gave a dismissive wave, "Ah sorry, I guess all this wizard talk is hard for you guys to understand." She leaned her head on her hands as she gave a small smile, "But someday, I'll definitely join that guild and do a bunch of exciting job."

Realizing she had finished talking Natsu spoke, "I…I see…"

"You talk a lot." Happy bluntly commented and Nova was drinking her milk, not paying that much attention to what Lucy had said.

"By the way, you guess were looking for someone, right?" Lucy questioned as she remembered them saying earlier, wondering if she could maybe help.

"Aye, we're looking for Igneel!" Happy replied as he grabbed another fish.

"We had heard a rumor that a salamander was coming to this town, and we came to check it out. But it turned out to be someone else." Natsu explained with disappointment in his voice.

"That guy from before didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy said.

"I bet that guy can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu added.

"I don't get what you're talking about, your friend looks like a dragon." Lucy commented, trying to imagine a human looking like a dragon.

"No you got it all wrong; he doesn't LOOK like a dragon, he IS a dragon." Natsu answered. "He's a fire dragon to be more specific."

"WHAAA!?" Lucy exclaimed as she stared at Natsu in shock. "…THERES NO WAY A DRAGON WOULD BE IN THIS TOWN!" She saw the three people across from her make a realization pose; well Nova was just copying her father and Happy. "YOU JUST REALIZED THAT!" She stopped and took a deep breath before reaching for her purse and pulling out a few bills. "Anyway I should get going, enjoy your meal and maybe we'll see each other again."

As she started walking away from the table she heard movement behind her, when she took a look her eyes widened in shock and mouth dropped. Natsu and Happy were on the ground with their heads to the floor and Nova was standing in her seat with her head bowed down.

"Thank you for the meal!" Natsu exclaimed while Nova and Happy followed with a loud thank you.

Lucy took a quick glance around and noticed some people were watching the scene with mixed emotions. She gave a small yell before speaking. "Don't do that, it's embarrassing! You don't have to thank me; you helped me before so now we're even." She tried to calm the situation down.

"But I feel like we didn't really help at all since we weren't trying to." Natsu muttered to Happy who quickly agreed.

"Aye, I feel like we should still do something." Happy replied.

"…Wait, I know!" Natsu exclaimed as he reached towards the seat and grabbed something before holding it out to Lucy; it was Salamander's autograph. "Here, you can have this!"

"No way!" Lucy yelled as she slapped the thing away and quickly walked out the door.

Natsu stared at the door for a moment before walking back to the table, "Oh well, let's get our fill and then get ready to head home." With that, the three continued to eat.

**ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

After Lucy left the restaurant she went to a newsstand and purchased the newest Sorcerer Weekly; as she walking through the park she decided to relax on a bench and read.

"Looks like Fairy Tail is causing trouble again! Let's see…The Devon Theif Family destroyed, however seven of the townspeople's houses were destroyed as well…HAHAHA! Talk about going overboard!" Lucy said cheerfully as she flipped through the pages before coming to the center; where more pictures of Mirajane were located.

"So it looks like the centerfold is going to be Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane; she's so pretty…huh?" She noticed that one of the pictures was folded in and when she opened the centerfold she saw Mirajane of course, but also another woman with her. "That Erza Dragneel, one of Fairy Tail's famous wizards! She's never done a shooting before…wow, she's really pretty too."

Erza and Mirajane were standing back to back staring at the camera in their bikinis, Erza giving a coy smile while she had her hands in her hair to give it a wild look, some of her hair covered one eye to add to her sex appeal and Mirajane was giving the camera a bright smile and a hand held out to the camera while the other was across her stomach. Erza's black bikini and red hair contrasted against her lightly tanned skin while Mirajane's white bikini simply flowed with her pale skin and white hair.

"Man seeing these two almost makes me wonder if being good looking is a requirement, I mean I have confidence in my looks, but I've got no chance against these two…But I wonder how can I join Fairy Tail, is there some special requirement or something?" Lucy wondered out loud, "I wonder if I have to go through an interview. But I'm definitely going to join Fairy Tail, they're the best guild ever!" She giggled to herself until she heard a voice behind her.

"So you want to join Fairy Tail, huh?" Lucy jumped in surprise as Salamander emerged from the bushes with a grin on his face.

"Salamander!" Lucy called out as she scooted away.

"I've been looking for you." He said as he walked out of the bushes and made another pose, "I wanted to personally invite you to the party on my ship."

"Sorry but your charm spell won't work on me anymore; the weakness to that spell is "awareness", when a target is aware of it, the magic becomes useless." Lucy stated as she created more distance between the two.

"Ah! I knew you were a mage when our eyes met. It doesn't matter though, the invitation still stands." He said as he brushed off her words.

"No way am I going to be caught at a party with a nasty creep like you." Lucy crossed her arms as she looked away. That seemed to make him flinch as she continued. "Using your spell to make yourself popular, that's proof enough on what kind of person you are."

"Oh come now, that's all in good fun; I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party." Salamander said as an excuse. Lucy started walking away as he finished talking.

"I am actually wondering if you really are a popular wizard; you just too pathetic." She said as she walked, not looking back.

"Hold on a moment. You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He asked making her freeze mid-step. When she turned her head to look at him, he continued. "Have you ever heard of Salamander, one of Fairy Tail's famous wizards?"

"Of course…Wait, are you one of the wizards of Fairy Tail?" She question with a yell, to which he answered with a smiled and slow nodded.

"Yes, I am. I can talk to the master if you're interested in joining."

The girl simply stared at him in open-mouthed shock for several seconds before promptly running up and pressing herself against his side, a big smile on her face.

"I can't wait to go to your party tonight!"

Salamander gave an airy laugh, gently trying to push her away from him. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Completely oblivious to anything he was saying, she moved to stand right in front of him, stars in her eyes as she clasped her hands together. "Can I really join Fairy Tail?"

"Of course. Just don't tell anyone about the Charm spell." Salamander said.

"No problem, I won't!"

He nodded, and looked off into the distance for a moment. "Well my dear, it has been a pleasure. I shall see you at the party tonight. It shouldn't be hard to spot when you get to the docks."

"You got it Mr. Salamander!" Lucy watched until she could no longer see Salamander's back, then something in her brain seemed to click back into awareness.

"Oh, crap! I must have fallen for some kind of pseudo-charm!" Thinking about it, a smile slowly began to creep across her face. "But who cares! I'll just put up with him for a little while until I join Fairy Tail, then ignore him! Woohoo!"

(Later that day)

Natsu, Nova and Happy had left the restaurant and were walking off their meal; they had stopped at a railing that overlooked Hargeon's lower area and the docks below. They were staring up at the sky and looking at all the stars, which was a lot more than they expected with all the town lights

"Hehe, that was a good meal." Natsu said as he patted his stomach before looking at Nova. "Was your meal okay Nova?"

"Mhmm, it was good; though I like Aunt Mira's cooking better." Nova said, smiling. "It was nice of that lady to pay for our meal."

"…Yeah, still a little guilty about that." Natsu muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed before he noticed a ship out at sea, "Hey, isn't that the ship that Salamander guy is having his party?"

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head and saw the ship, "Yeah, I think so…I wonder if ships are good for va-" Natsu started to say before a woman's voice was heard.

"Hey hey, that's Salamanders ship!" Natsu and the others turned to the two women talking. "It's too bad; I wanted to go to the party too."

"Who's Salamander?" The second girl questioned.

"He's a really famous wizard that's in town right now."The first girl said. "He's also a member of the great Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu and Happy's expressions went completely serious at those words and Natsu's eyes narrowed.

"Fairy…Tail…" He turned towards the ship; looking from the ship to the docks he spoke out. "Nova," His daughter looked at him, "Daddy needs to take care of something before we leave, so I am going to need you to be a good girl and wait for me at the docks. Happy will come back to join you in a bit after he drops me off, okay?"

"…Okay daddy." Nova replied as she looked up at her father, who stared out at the ship.

"So he's a member of Fairy Tail, is he?" Natsu muttered darkly.

**DESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

"So your names Lucy?" he said looking at her. "That's a very pretty name." he said causing Lucy to say thank you for the compliment.

"Yeah, thanks." She responded as she looked around the room; they were the only two there as all the other girls were outside.

"Let's have a toast, to commemorate your beauty." He said as he poured a bottle of wine into two glasses.

"Don't you have other girls to attend to?" She asked, wanting to get as far away from this man as possible until they reached Fairy Tail.

"It's fine." He brushed her comment off, "I just wanted to have a drink with you."

With a snap of his fingers, pearl-shaped droplet rose out of the glass and headed towards Lucy very slowly.

"Now open your mouth Lucy, and savor each drop as it enters your mouth." Salamander said.

_'HOW CREEPY CAN THIS GUY GET!?'_ Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, _'I can do this, I can do this, I can do…!'_ She quickly opened her eyes and smacked the wine drops away.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She questioned as Salamander's eyes widened in surprise. "I know you were just attempting to use sleep magic on me."

He smirked as he brought a hand to his chin, "Very impressive, my dear."

"Don't misunderstand me.I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, however I am not going to date you just to make that happen."

"…You're definitely going to be a handful," He said before he snapped his fingers again; a large number of men appeared, each holding one of the party guests. "You better behave yourself while you're on my slave ship."

"Y-your slave ship!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock as two men grabbed her arms. "You said you were going to take me to Fairy Tail.

"Yes and that was a lie to make you come. Our real destination is Bosco." He said before giving a dark chuckle.

"You bastard!" She glared at Salamander as he reached toward her legs and grabbed her Gate Keys. As he backed away she though, _'How could someone do something like this?'_

"These are Gate Keys right? That means you use **Seirei Mahō** and that also means these keys are useless to me since only the contracted wizard can use them." After he said that, he tossed the keys out the window.

_'So this…' _Lucy thought; tears formed in her eyes as she glared at the man._ "This is a Fairy Tail wizard!"_

Salamander reached behind a divider and pulled out a hot branding iron "Let me brand you as a slave first." He said as he came closer to Lucy. "It'll be a little hot, so please bear with it."

"You abuse magic, cheat on people, and perform slavery…" Lucy said as tears fell down her face, "You're the worst wizard alive!"

Suddenly a loud noise came from above and as everyone looked up, a figure burst through the ceiling and landed between Lucy and Salamander, making everyone take a step back. Lucy stared as the figure rose to his feet and realized it was Natsu, and he had an emotionless look on his face.

"The brat from earlier!?" Salamander shouted in surprise.

"Natsu!" Lucy happily exclaimed.

Natsu didn't reply back as he stared at the women on the floor and towards the men surrounding them. Their attention was taken again as another voice called out from above.

"What are you doing here Lucy?" Happy questioned as he floated down in front of her.

"T-this guy tricked me, he said he could get me into Fairy Tail and …!" She paused as she noticed two new additions to the cat, "Since when did you have wings?"

"We'll talk about that later." He said as he used his tail to grab onto her, and lifted her into the air before flying away. "Let's get you out of here!"

"Wait, what about Natsu!?" She turned back to see Natsu standing still

"I can't carry two people at the same time," Happy replied as he soared into the air, "And don't worry, Natsu will be fine!"

"I'm not letting you two get away!" Bora yelled while running outside; a magic seal quickly appeared in front of him and released multiple beams of fire at Happy and Lucy. **"Purominensu Hoippu!"** Happy quickly maneuvered around the beams and with a quick burst of speed, dodged the beams as they slammed together. "Damn it, that cat is faster than he looks!"

"Hey guys…" Salamander and his men looked back to Natsu, their eyes widening as they saw Natsu standing over the battened bodies of the men who charged at him; Natsu let go of the collar of the one he was still holding and the body fell to the ground. "Tell me… are you really a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Shut up kid!" One of the guys shouted as he charged Natsu.

"But what can we do for Natsu and those other girls!?" Lucy questioned as Happy flew towards the docks before coming to a halt.

"Lucy…we've got a problem…" Happy said.

"Huh?"

"My magic ran out." As soon as he said that, the wings on his back vanished and the two were falling into the ocean.

"STUPID CAT!" Lucy shouted as they were falling into the water;she adjusted her body as she went underwater and started swimming, ignoring Happy as he hit his head against a rock. A glint in the distance caught her eye and as she swam towards the glint she saw her keys. Grabbing them quickly she swam to the surface with Happy following right after her; emerging from the water she took a deep breath and grabbed one of her golden keys.

"Here we go! **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer – Aquarius!"** A mermaid like spirit emerged from the blue magic seal Lucy's key created. She has a long blue tail, large breasts and she wears a revealing bikini top. She has two gold armlets and she wore a jewel circlet and wielding an urn.

"Whoa, that's incredible!" Happy exclaimed as he stared at the mermaid.

"The magic I use is called **Seirei Mahō**, I can use my Gate Keys to summon spirits from another world to assist me." Lucy explained before pointing at Salamander's ship. "Aquarius, use your power to send that ship back to the port." Though Lucy gave the order, but all she got from Aquarius was a small "Tch". "You're supposed to come from the** Seireikai** to help me, not give an attitude!" Lucy said angrily.

"Let's get something straight…"Aquarius spoke out, catching both the girl and cats attentions. "The next time you drop my key, your dead understand." She finished with a dark glare.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Lucy and surprisingly Happy replied.

Gathering both magic and water into her urn, Aquarius released a giant wave spiraling towards the ship with a yell; it got the ship…but it also caught Lucy and Happy as well.

"Don't flush me along with it!" Lucy cried out as she and Happy were covered in the giant waves.

"What the hell is going on!?" Natsu yelled as the ship was being flipped and pushed towards land, its passengers crashing into everything on board. The waves slammed the ship onto the port and the water hit the building in town as well.

"What's the big deal, Aquarius? Don't you think you could have just swept the ship into port without hitting me as well!?" Lucy yelled at the water spirit, who shook her head in disappointment.

"My bad, that was an accident…I didn't mean to hit the ship." Aquarius stated with a calm face.

"Wait, that means you were aiming for me!? The angered female's question was ignored as Aquarius turned away and began to glow a light blue.

"Don't call me for a while, I'm going week-long trip with my boyfriend." Aquarius gloated as she turned her head and said one last thing before disappearing, "My HOT boyfriend."

"Don't rub it in!" Lucy called out; Happy walked up to her. "She can be such a pain!"

"You two don't get along well, do you?" Happy question before his ears twitched a little, he turned as he heard a voice.

"Happy!" Nova ran up to them, as she stopped next to him she started asking a bunch of questions. "Where's daddy? What was the big wave? Why is Lucy here? Wh-" Lucy placed her hand over Nova's mouth to stop the questions.

"We'll answer those questions later. Right now we need to find Natsu and those thugs." Lucy said as she grabbed Nova's hand and ran to the boat; Happy flew onto Lucy's shoulder. When they got there, Salamander and a few of his men were staring up at the ship, which was on its side and standing there unmoving was Natsu. "Natsu!" Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at Natsu, who was glaring at Salamander.

"So you said you're a member of Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned making Salamander smirk.

"What's it to you?" He turned to his men and gave the order. "Get rid of him."

Natsu began slipping his coat off as two of the men charged at him, "Let me get a good look at your face." Natsu said as he released his coat and let it fall to the ground.

"Watch out Natsu!" Lucy warned as she reaches for one of her keys, but Nova grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry Lucy; there no way daddy can lose when he uses magic." Lucy stared at Nova in shock.

"H-his magic." Lucy stuttered.

"That's right, we didn't tell you earlier," Lucy turned her head to Happy, "But Natsu is a wizard as well."

"EH!?"

Natsu brought his arm forward and smacked the men away without even looking at them, his guild mark revealed to everyone. "My name is Natsu Dragneel, a Fairy Tail wizard and I've never seen you before!"

Salamander and Lucy were shocked at that fact.

"So wait, Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"That guild mark on his arm, this guy's the real deal Bora!" one guy spoke out as his body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora responded, his voice a little crack from his surprise at a real Fairy Tail wizard was here.

"I recognize that name; he's Bora the Prominence" Happy's voice was heard, "He was kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild because he used his magic to commit theft and other horrible crimes."

"Truthfully I wanted to punch your lights out when we first met because of your face and personality; the urge grew stronger when I heard you wanted to turn those girls into slaves, but the thing that you did that pissed me off the most…" Natsu spoke as he walked towards Bora, "Was the fact that you tried to use the Fairy Tail guilds name to help your corrupted plans! You're not going to get away with it!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Bora sneered as he extended his arms and a magic seal appeared in front of him, it released a spiral of flames at the unmoving Natsu, **"Purominensu Taifūn!" **The flames made contact and created an explosion, the girls who had woken up had run away in fear.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she tried to head into the battle, but Happy flew in front of her and Nova grabbed her dress, preventing her from moving.

"Heh, that brat never stood a chance, he was all talk." Bora said with an evil smirk before starting to walk away. He was stop however when he heard a voice coming from behind him, from within the flames

"This tastes awful." Everyone watched as a figure within the flames moved his hand closer to his face like he was eating something. The flames dispersed a little to reveal Natsu eating the flames with a disgusted look on his face. "Are you really a fire wizard? Because this is the nastiest flames I've ever tasted in my life!"

Bora, his men and Lucy all stared in shock as Natsu completely devoured the flames.

"Thanks for the meal." Natsu said before releasing a burp.

"W-w-what the h-hell is this kid!?" Bora cried out as his men panicked.

"**Hi no Mahō** won't work against Natsu." Happy said with a grin.

"I've never seen anything like it." Lucy muttered.

"Uh-huh, daddy is the coolest!" Nova cheered as she watched her father walk forward.

(Play Fairy Tail ost – Main Theme)

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he slammed his fists together, creating his magic seal and began to take a deep breath. "This is how you really use fire! **Karyū no…"**

"Bora, I've seen this guy before!" A man shouted, catching his boss's attention, "Rosy hair and a scaly scarf. There's no doubt about it, this guy's the real-"

**"****HŌKŌ****!"** Natsu unleashed a giant stream of flames at the group, causing an explosion, destroying the ship and knocking out all of them except for Bora, who used his **Reddo Kāpetto** to barely escape the attack.

"Salamander..." Lucy said in amazement.

"You better pay attention," Natsu roared as his body was covered in flames. "Because this is the true power of a Fairy Tail wizard!" Natsu shot forward at incredible speeds, Bora quickly cast his next spell to try and hit Natsu.

**"Reddo Shawā!"** Bora sent multiple flaming orbs at Natsu, who used them as stepping stones to get to Bora and flipped over him before kick Bora in the head, send the caped-wizard sailing into a building. Natsu ignited flames from his feet to fly after Bora.

"He eats fire and then attacks with it…What kind of magic does that?" Lucy questioned as she watched the battle. Natsu was easily overwhelming Bora and beating him without even trying.

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, dragon scales to help dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." Happy explained as he stood at Nova's side. "His brand of **Hi no Mahō** lets him obtain all the qualities of a dragon, he learned it from Igneel."

"Seriously…he learned this from a dragon?" Lucy whispered as Bora flew into the sky and concentrates a lot of magic before releasing it in a large laser-like beam at the town.

**"Heru Purominens!"** As the beam came closer to the buildings, Natsu appeared and backhanded the beam away, making it crash into the rocky cliff behind the town. Some boulders fell off the rocky wall and smashed into a few buildings; Natsu landed on the roof of one of the building, staring up at Bora, who was building his magic and conjuring a giant ball of fire.

"It's called **Ka no Metsuryū Mahō**; but Natsu's magic isn't just limited to that though." Happy finished his explanation, making Lucy look at him confusion before watching the battle come to a close.

"RRAAGH!" Bora roared as he threw the ball at Natsu, who extended one hand and stopped the ball in its tracks without moving an inch. He devoured the flames and gave Bora a smirk.

"You're actually doing better than I thought; I actually got a hefty meal from that." Natsu taunted before continuing to speak. "But I'm about to cook you like a well-done steak!"

"DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO FOOD!?" Bora said, freaked out at what Natsu said.

Natsu didn't answer as he instantly appeared in front of Bora with a flaming fist, "Take this, **Karyū no Tekken!**" The dragonslayer slammed his fist against Bora's cheek and the force from the blow sent Bora spiraling across town and into the church's bell, a loud DONG was heard though out the town as Bora made contact.

"Never use our guilds name again or you'll never live to see tomorrow." Natsu threatened before using his flames to fly towards Nova, Happy and Lucy; leaving the unconscious and beaten Bora behind.

(End Song)

"Great job Natsu!" Happy said as Natsu landed in front of them. Nova leaped at her father, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That was so cool daddy! You sent that bad guy flying!" Nova cheered with a big grin on her face, which Natsu mirrored before flexing his arm a little.

"Of course I did, your dad is just that awesome!" Natsu said with a cocky tone.

"…You really were amazing out there," The three looked at Lucy who was pointing behind them, "But you overdid it."

Natsu turned around and froze a little when he saw the destroyed port; rubble was scattered all over the place, flames covering multiple areas. "You've got to be kidding me…and after all that effort to not destroy anything…Gramps and Erza are going to be pissed." Natsu whined a little while Nova patted his leg in comfort.

"Aye, they're going to tear you a part." Happy commented, making Natsu sweat a little at the thought.

"That's not helping Happy!" Natsu yelled.

"You said your last name was Dragneel, right?" Lucy asked the panicking Natsu, who stopped to look at her and gave a nod. "And you just mention Erza, as in Erza Dragneel." Another nod, "Are you related to her or something?"

"She's my wife." Natsu replied with a straight face.

"Y-your wife! Then that means that Nova-" Lucy started to say before Nova spoke up with a smile.

"She's my mommy!" Lucy stared at the girl, seeing some similarities between her and Erza's image from the magazine's picture. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of multiple footsteps approaching; the group turned towards the sound and saw a large group of soldiers heading in their direction.

"The military!" Lucy called out in surprise before finding herself being pulled away by a running Natsu and Happy was carrying Nova as he flew overhead.

"Crap, we got to get out of here!" Natsu's voice called out.

"Where are you taking me!?" Lucy exclaimed as her body was floating in the air.

"You said before that you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" The blonde wizard's eyes widened when she heard question, Natsu turned to her with a smile, "Then come with us!"

Lucy was quiet for a moment before a smile grew on her face, "ALL RIGHT!" As soon as her feet touched the ground she joined Natsu in running from the soldiers; ignoring the yells for them to stop.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDENDNES**

_A/N: Chapter Nine completed, I hope it was enjoyable for you readers. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. I hope you enjoyed your Christmas and will have a great New Year; until my next chapter.  
_

Translator:

Hi no Mahō = Fire Magic

Seirei Mahō = Celestial Spirit Magic

Purominensu Hoippu = Prominence WHip

Seireikai = Celestial Spirit World

Purominensu Taifūn = Prominence Typhoon

Reddo Kāpetto = Red Carpet

Heru Purominens = Hell Prominence

**Omake:**

A chibi Lucy and Happy stood in front of the mission board.

Happy (looking at Lucy with a bit of curiosity): Are you okay Lucy?

Lucy (worry on her face): I'm a little nervous, I mean first impressions are important with things like this. How should I talk to them if they interview me?

Happy (eyes closed): I don't think that will be an issue.

Lucy (head tilted a little): Really?

Happy (nodding his head): Aye, I just wonder how you're going to do when _that_ happens.

Lucy (shakes a little): _That_? What's _that_?

Lucy and Happy: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 10 - Welcome to Fairy Tail**

Happy: Don't underestimate me just because I'm a cat; I am a Fairy Tail wizard too and will always fight with my friends!**  
**


	10. Welcome to Fairy Tail

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells "Fire Dragon ROAR"

Creature/Dragon speaking "I am ALIVE"

Creature/Dragon thinking _**'Come along'**_

Chapter 10

Welcome to Fairy Tail

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail have done it again. This time they destroyed an entire port!" one of the council members exclaimed with his arms crossed.

When news of Natsu's battle with Bora had reached Era the very next day; the Magic Council had a meeting to discuss Fairy Tail's recent incident. Like their usual topics involving the guild were about; what they broke, how they could be so reckless, and the good they've done, etc.

"What is the matter with them? Can't they just go a week without destroying anything!" another member said.

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their attitude." Siegrain said casually while next to him Yajima and Ultear nodded in agreement.

"They may act like a bunch of fools but we must remember they are a very capable group." he said. "The amount of success they achieve on missions is just as immense as their destructive reputation."

"That is true, they create quite the quandary."

"Let's just leave them be. After all if it was not for fools like them, think how boring this world would be" Siegrain said causing almost everyone to break out into a arguments while Ultear had to stifle a chuckle.

'_You certainly make this assignment interesting…my cute little dragonslayer."_ Ultear thought to herself, licking her lips at the thought of the rose-haired wizard.

(Magnolia Town)

Natsu felt a chill go up his spine when he and his three companions reached the doors to the Fairy Tail guild hall; he released a small shiver as he stopped walking.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Happy asked when he noticed Natsu's body shiver a little.

"Yeah I just felt a little weird for a second." Natsu replied as he looked around for a second, "…It's nothing, so what do you think Lucy?" He motioned to the building.

"It's huge!" Lucy answered with a big smile on her face.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Nova cheered.

"You ready to go in Lucy?" Happy asked to which Lucy nodded her head with excitement.

Natsu went to the door and pushed it open with all his force and shouted out "WE'RE HOME EVERYONE!"

"Hey Natsu!" Everyone said and gave the rose-haired boy some waves. A man with buckteeth looked at Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu. You really know how to starting troubl-" That was all he got to say before he got kicked in the face courtesy of Natsu's foot. He crashed into another table and destroyed a few chairs as well.

"You sent me on a wild goose-chase with that Salamander, you bastard. I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu shouted while punching his palm.

"Don't get mad at me. I told you it was only a rumor I heard."

"It was only a rumor?" Natsu shouted back.

"You want to fight? LET'S GO!"

"BRING IT!" Natsu shouted before the two began to fight, which grew as the rest of the guild joined in turning it into a free-for-all battle royal. Lucy stood in amazement as she stared at everything inside the guild, not focusing on the fight in front of her.

"Wow I'm actually in the Fairy Tail guild hall!" she squealed slightly before returning to watch the fight. Natsu was spinning the bucktooth man around the room, using his body to hit a few more wizards away as they got close. She noticed movement at the corner of her eye and saw a black-haired man around her age appear next to her, glaring at the fight; she panicked a little when she saw he was only in his boxers.

"So Natsu finally made it back, HUH!?" He was marching forward to join the battle, but was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Gray, your clothes."

Gray looked down and freaked out before shouting, "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Lucy looked back at the woman, and saw Nova running towards the woman before giving her a hug, "Aunt Cana!"

Cana smiled at the girl before patting her on the head, "Hey Nova, glad to see you too. Are you looking for Mira?"

"Uh-huh, have you seen her?"

"She's around here somewhere." Cana looked back at the fight before giving a sigh. "They're so noisy, I need a drink." She reaches for the barrel next to her and starts drinking it all, making Nova laugh and Lucy stared in shock.

Gray kicked a chair out of the way and shouted at Natsu, who slammed two wizard's heads together. "Fight me Natsu!"

Natsu looked at him for a second before yelling back, "Not till you put some clothes on!" Gray ignored what he said and charged forward.

Lucy watched as the two started to fight; Natsu then kicked a wizard into Gray and ran towards the distracted ice wizard. Halfway though, a tall man appeared in front of Natsu with his arms crossed.

"It's only noon and you are already causing a fuss like a child." Elfman said as he walked up to Natsu. Lucy couldn't help but get a little nervous around him due to how tall he was.

"Get out of my way!" Natsu shouted before he punched Elfman and sent him crashing into the other side of the guild hall. Gray quickly took advantage of the small distraction and kicked Natsu in the chest and sent him into other guild members.

"It's so noisy around here" a voice said causing Lucy to turn around only to see Loki sitting here with two girls sat on his lap. "I'm going to go join the fight now," he said standing up but gave the girls a wink. "But only to protect you two." He said making both have hearts in their eyes.

Lucy took out a marker and crossed his face in her potential boyfriend list. "He's definitely out." she mumbled before shouting to herself. "There's not one sane person in here!"

"Hello, are you new here?" a voice said from behind her. When she turned around she saw Mirajane standing there with a smile on her face. She was holding a tray full of drinks with one hand and the other was on her hip.

"IT'S MIRAJANE, IN THE FLESH!" Lucy shouted only for Mira to smile back at her. Both women's attentions were shifted as they heard Nova's voice.

"AUNT MIRA!" Nova happily shouted as she tackle hugged Mirajane's waist, almost making the woman drop the tray. Mirajane placed the tray down before picking the excited Nova up.

"Hello Nova, I'm glad to see you back safe and sound." Mirajane said with a happy tone. "Did you have a good time with your daddy?"

"Uh-huh, I had so much fun and I got to see him beat some bad guys up!" Nova said before pointing at Lucy, "This is Lucy; she's really nice and helped me when some bad guys tried to hurt me and daddy, and she wants to join Fairy Tail!"

"I see." Mirajane said before looking at Lucy, "I hope these two weren't too much for you. Thank you for making sure Nova was safe."

"No it's nothing," Lucy waved off the thanks, "Natsu was the one who did most of the fighting, I only did a little bit." She looked to the fighting and then back at Mirajane, "Don't you think we should stop them?"

"Not really, it's better to let them continue until their finished, besides…" she said while catching a flying bottle heading towards her and Nova before throwing back into the brawl, slamming into one of the wizard's head. "It fun this way, don't you think?" She asked as she smiled at the freaked Lucy, acting like nothing happened.

Lucy was suddenly tackled by a blur and sent to the floor; the blur turned out to be Gray; Mira quickly covered Nova's eyes as he rose to his feet, because he somehow lost his boxers and was standing completely naked.

"Who took my underwear!?" He shouted.

"AHHHH! Don't face this way!" Lucy screamed as Gray faced the battle, which was right behind her, he looked down at her before asking a question.

"Excuse me Miss, may I borrow your underw-" Gray didn't get to finish as Lucy sent him flying with a magical bat to the face.

"No way!" Lucy shouted before finding herself being picked up by Loki.

"Hello there beautiful, I don't believe we me-" Loki was socked in the face by Elfman who was yelling.

"REAL MEN FLIRT WITH THEIR FISTS LOKI!" Elfman was then kicked away by Natsu.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Natsu shouted.

Cana, who was still sitting at the bar turned around in her seat, "You guys really know how to annoy a lady while she's drinking," she mumbled while pulled out one of her cards making a green magic circle appear. "Okay you guys, knock it off."

"Oh yeah, says who?" Gray, who found his boxers, yelled back and readied his **Aisu Meiku Mahō.**

"WRROOOOOAAAHHHHH!" Elfman yelled as rocks flew out of a purple seal and began to cover his right arm.

"You punks can be such a nuisance." Loki said grabbing his glowing ring.

"Now things are getting exciting!" Natsu shouted as flames encircled his fists.

But before anyone could continue, a giant foot came down in the middle of everyone; Lucy looked up in shock and a little fear as she saw a giant creature standing there.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU BRATS!"** The giant figure exclaimed, making everyone freeze at its words. The only relaxed person was Mirajane and Nova.

"Oh master, I didn't know you were still here." Mirajane said, making Lucy's mouth drop in shock.

"Did you say master!?" She questioned, never taking her eyes of the giant.

"Hi Grandpa!" Nova called out while waving excitedly at the figure, which turned his head at the three girls.

"**HELLO THERE NOVA!"** Makarov replied before noticing Lucy, **"SO WE HAve a ne**wcomer, huh?" Makarov questioned as he transformed back to his original form and started walking up to Lucy who just gawked at him slightly.

"He so tiny; is he really the master?" she asked Mirajane.

"Of course he is Lucy; I would like you to meet the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov!" Mirajane said.

"Nice to meet cha!" he said giving her a small wave before jumping up onto the railing, hitting his head as he did. He quickly recomposed himself before he stood looking at everyone sternly. "You have gone and done it again, you bunch of clogs!" He shouted, waving a thick pile of paper at them. "Look at all the paper work the magic council has sent me! This is the biggest pile of complaints we've had yet!"

"First, Gray…" he started as he read from the list, gaining the black haired boy attention. "You did a good job cleaning out the smuggling organization, but then you walked around the town naked and stole a pair of underwear that was being dried."

"But…wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" Gray muttered.

Elfman turned to him, "Then don't be naked in the first place." He said as Makarov sighed before continuing to read the reports.

"Elfman you assaulted a VIP that you were suppose to be escorting."

"He said men were all about education" he said while scratching his cheek; Makarov shake his head slightly at those words.

"Cana, you need to stop buying alcohol and then charging it to the council! This recent charge was for 15 big barrels!"

"They found out." she said, rubbing the back her head.

"Loke… you were flirting with Councilman Elder Reiji's granddaughter and a certain talent agency is charging us for damage compensation." Loki just adjusted his sunglasses and looked in another direction. Makarov turned his head to look at Natsu, who moved next to Mirajane and Lucy, and Makarov's head dropped in depression. "Natsu…by yourself, you leveled a historical clock tower in Tully Town, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, destroyed the Devon Thief Family along with seven houses of the townspeople and just yesterday destroyed half of Hargeon's port!"

"To be fair on that last one…" Natsu called out while pointing at Lucy, "She caused almost half of the damage."

"You were the one who went overboard! What did I do?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms.

"While I was responsible for some of the buildings and the ships, it was you that sent the ship, along with me inside, crashing into the port with a giant tsunami, which also continued on into town and caused some damage too." Natsu explained as Nova was transferred from being held by Mirajane to Natsu.

Lucy stared at him for a second, trying to think of a reply to that, but nothing came to mind; releasing a defeated sigh she thought, _'Not even officially a part of the guild and I already joined its reputation for overdoing things…' _She looked back at Natsu who was staring back up at Makarov, _'So it was Natsu behind most of the articles in the magazines, huh?'_

Makarov continued down the list, naming many wizards in the building who avoided looking at Makarov as soon as he said their names. The old man started to tremble as he finished his list, which was being crushed by Makarov's tight grip.

"You guys keep getting all the higher ups mad at me all the time." Makarov groaned causing everyone to wince slightly. "However… I say to hell with the Magic Council!" He said with a smirk as the pile of papers turned to flames and making Lucy look up at him in surprise. He tossed the flames down to Natsu, who caught it with one hand and devoured it in a second, making Nova giggle at her father's action.

Everyone was silent as the guild master spoke, all of them paying complete attention to his words.

Makarov continued his speech, "Now remember, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason. Magic is not some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy created from inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect sync. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and pour out of your soul. If all we worry about following the rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those idiots on the council scare you. Do what you think is right! Because that what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" He finished by making a symbol with his right hand.

The guild followed his example and made the same symbol, cheering as the master finished his speech. Lucy and Mira smiled at each other, Gray and Elfman were cheering loudly, an excited Happy was sitting with a smirking Cana and Loki was smiling with his female friend. Natsu and Nova were making the symbol as high as they could, laughing together as they did it.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

"There you go!" Mirajane said cheerfully as she removed the magic stamp from Lucy's hand, revealing a pink guild mark. "Now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy smiled as she stared at the mark before turning to the next table where Natsu, Happy and Nova were sitting; Natsu was eating an entire meal covered in fire, Happy was eating his fish and Nova was drink some milk. Mirajane walked away to put the magic stamp back before continuing her work.

"Hey guys! Look, Mirajane just gave me the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy grinned as she showed the three her new mark.

Natsu turned from his meal and grinned at her. "That's great, welcome to the guild!"

"Welcome!" Nova happily repeated as she placed the finished drink down.

"Aye!" Happy agreed. Lucy gave a bright smile as she place her other hand on top of the mark.

"So Natsu," The four turned their head to see a few men staring at Lucy with hearts in their eyes, the one who spoke was smoking a pipe, "Where'd you find such a cute girl?" He asked causing Natsu to develop a sweatdrop.

"Wakaba…you're married remember." Natsu replied before looking behind the man with a smirk, "You shouldn't do things like this, right Mira?"

"I do believe you're right about that Natsu!" Mirajane's voice called out as Wakaba felt a hand on his shoulder; when he turned to look he didn't see Mirajane's beautiful smile, but the face of his wife. "It wouldn't be right to flirt with women when you already have someone at home."

"AAAHHH! DON'T TURN INTO MY WIFE!" Wakaba shouted as he ran away with tears in his eyes, making everyone laugh at his expense; Mirajane returned to her normal self and gave Natsu a high-five at the success their prank. The guild soon calmed down and relaxed; Lucy was sitting at bar counter and talking with Natsu and Mirajane while Nova was happily drawing.

"Is my dad back yet?" They looked to the side to see a boy with black hair, a green shirt and brown shorts standing in front of Makarov, who was drinking from his mug.

"You are starting to get on my nerves Romeo. You're a wizard's son; have some faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov said.

"But sir," he started. "He said he would only be gone for three days, but it's already been almost two weeks now."

"If I'm correct, he took the mission on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said as he recalled Macao showing him the mission he was taking.

"That's right, so why don't you have someone go look for him?" Romeo questioned as tears built up in his eyes.

"Your father is a wizard of Fairy Tail like everyone here, and Fairy Tail wizards can take care of themselves! Why don't you go home, eat some cookies, drink some milk and wait for him to come back!" Makarov yelled as he was getting agitated. However Romeo quickly jumped in front of him and punched him square in the jaw before running out of the guild crying his eyes out.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" The crying boy's voice echoed throughout the building.

"That was rough to watch." Lucy said as the discussion finished. Mirajane had her back to Lucy, cleaning the glasses and started to speak.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care about the issue, but he is the most likely the most worried." she explained with a sad look on her face. Natsu quickly stood up, gave Nova's head a quick pat and started walking away, but stopped as he turned his head to look at the bar.

"Mira I will be back tomorrow, watch Nova for me until I get back." Natsu said as he continued walking to the door with Happy following after him; he could hear Mirajane calling out to him.

"Alright I'll take care of her until then, be careful!" He nodded his head and walked out the door. Makarov watched the rose-haired wizard walk out and sighed.

"You do realize he's going to go to Mt. Hakobe to save Macao, right master?" Nab said as he moved over to the bar.

"When will that guy grow up?" the bucked teeth member said. "Going after Macao will do nothing but hurt the guy's pride."

"No one can decide what he should do, just let Natsu follow his own path." Makarov said as he took a giant gulp of his beer.

"Why did Natsu get upset and leave like that?" Lucy asked while staring at the door.

"It's because he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mirajane answer as she placed a glad of milk next to Nova, who continued drawing a picture. "I think he sees a little bit of himself in Romeo; Natsu's father, his foster father, hasn't returned ever since he left Natsu seven years ago, he was a dragon." Mirajane finished with a smile.

Lucy fell off her seat in shock at those words and quickly got up, "A dragon! Natsu was really raised by a dragon!?" Lucy exclaimed.

Mirajane nodded and continued speaking. "When he was a baby, he was found alone in the forest by a dragon; he took Natsu in, taught him many things like language, culture and magic. But then one day, the dragon disappeared without a trace."

"That dragon was Igneel." Lucy stated as she connected the dots.

"Uh-huh, that was Grandpa Igneel." Lucy looked at Nova, who was smiling as she finished her drawing before starting another, "Daddy hopes that he can re-reu…what was that word Aunt Mira?" Nova asked as she turned to Mirajane.

"You mean reunite?" Getting a nod from Nova, Mirajane continued. "Natsu looks forward to that day when they see each other again, and for Igneel to meet his family." Mirajane said as she went back to washing glasses. "Just because we are all members of Fairy Tail, that does not mean we don't have our own personal issues. We have all had our fair share of suffering and lose…including me." Lucy noticed Mirajane's voice and stared at her in concern but Mirajane waved it off. "No, it's nothing." After Mirajane moved her attention to Nova, Lucy sat in her seat in silence for a few seconds before getting up and following after Natsu, ignoring the curious looks she was getting.

Romeo was silently crying as he stood in the middle of the street when a hand patted him on the head and saw Natsu pass with a focused look on his face. After a while the boy heard footsteps coming from behind him and saw a blond girl run after Natsu, but not before giving him a smile as she passed.

(A few hours later)

"So why did you decide to come with us?" Natsu asked Lucy as the three headed towards Mt. Hakobe on a carriage.

"I thought I could help." Lucy replied as she watched Natsu shifted to resting on his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just resting a bit before we arrive…it's times like these that I am glad I got over my motion sickness." Natsu said and Happy nodded his head in agreement.

"You had motion sickness?" Lucy asked.

"Aye, Natsu had a terrible case of motion sickness and even stepping on a kiddy wagon for a second created a big reaction. He was able to overcome it thanks to Erza." Happy explained as Lucy listened to the cat.

"Wow, for you to overcome something that bad is impressive; Erza must have really helped you out." Lucy commented, noticing Natsu's body was shaking a little. "Natsu?"

"It's nothing, I just remembered something." He was recalling all the torturous rides he had to do to overcome his motion sickness; it had been hell but it was worth it. Natsu's recollection was halted as he felt the carriage stop; he rose to his feet and spoke, "We've stopped moving."

"Huh, did we arrive already?" Lucy asked the driver.

"Sorry, but this is as far as I can take you."

They all opened the doors and Lucy immediately began shaking. "Where the hell is this?" she asked looking at the snowy terrain around them. "We're in a frozen waste land!"

The three exited the carriage and began walking along a snowy path hoping to find something that could help them figure out where Macao was. However, Lucy was a little distracted by the sudden change in weather…okay maybe not a little.

"Why is it so cold? I know we are on a mountain but it's supposed to be summer right now but there should not be a blizzard like this around." Lucy exclaimed as she tried to keep herself warm.

"That's what happens when you wear light clothing like those." Natsu said with Happy nodding in agreement.

"Oh please, and like you are!" she argued. "I'm freezing."

"Man she just keeps on talk." Natsu muttered to himself as he reached for the blanket on his pack before handing it to Lucy, who stared at it for a second before looking at Natsu. "Here's a blanket, it should keep you warm until we find Macao."

"Thanks…but what about you?" Lucy asked as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"I'm a fire wizard; I can heat up my body to protect myself." Natsu replied as he started to walk again, "Now let's go."

"Aye." Happy said as he sat on Natsu's shoulder; Lucy stood still for a second before a thought came to mind.

"Hold on." she said making Natsu stop and turn to her. "I just thought of something." She pulled out one of her silver key and spoke, "**Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation - Horologium!" **Out of the magic seal came a giant grandfather clock with arms and a strange looking head.

"A clock?" Natsu raised an eyebrow

"So cool!" Happy said.

Lucy quickly opened the door to the clock and went inside. Closing the door behind her, she started to say something however neither Natsu nor Happy could hear her.

"Huh, I can't hear what you're saying." Natsu stated to the girl.

"She says I am staying in here and I am not coming out." Horologium said in Lucy's place.

"Then why did you tag along?" Natsu said a little annoyed.

"What kind of crazy mission would force Macao to come to a crazy place like this, she inquires."

"Don't you think you should have asked that before you tagged along?" Natsu answered with a small frown. "He went to slay a Vulcan, it's a big monster" Natsu replied scaring Lucy a little.

"I want to go back to the guild she proclaims" Horologium says.

"Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Natsu replied as he began walking away.

"Aye." Happy agreed as he walked behind Natsu. Horologium and Lucy stood there for a few seconds before chasing after Natsu.

"MACAO, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Natsu called out through the powerful snowstorm, standing near the cliff as he tried to see upward.

Natsu and his companions had been walking in the blizzard trying to find Macao, but unfortunately they were having no success. But before they could go on any further up, a Vulcan came crashing in between them with a grin on its face, aiming for Natsu. The dragonslayer quickly moved out of the way and created some distance between him and the Vulcan; the thing stared at Natsu for a second before sniffing the air. A big perverted grin came to the monkey's face before running off.

"Hey, get back here!" Natsu shouted to the retreating Vulcan, before realizing he was heading for Lucy. "Damn it… wait a second…this scent is..." Natsu whispered to himself as he watched the Vulcan lift up Horologium and continued running away.

"Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me…she yells furiously." Horologium said making the other two sweat drop at the lack of emotion in the clock's voice. As the figures in the snow disappeared Natsu closed his eyes and released a sigh.

"That girl is going to be a pain, I just know it." Natsu said to himself before turning to Happy, "Let's go, little buddy!"

"Aye sir!"

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

"How did I get myself in to this mess, and why is this crazy monkey so excited all of a sudden." she asked tearfully. Horologium said while covering his face with his hands as the Vulcan was dancing around the two.

"Woman!" the Vulcan said as he pressed his face against the glass of the grandfather clock, freaking Lucy out even more as the monkeys drooling face.

Then at the worse possible second, Horologium then disappeared in a bright light. "Where did you go Horologium? Don't you disappear on me!" Lucy cried out still with the blanket wrapped around her.

"Sorry but my time is up. Take care." The clock's voice replied.

"GIVE ME AN EXTENSION, PLEASE!" Lucy wailed as the Vulcan made its way over to Lucy with a large perverted grin covering its face and hands out ready to "play" with the young blonde.

"Get away from her, you giant ape!" Natsu yelled out catching the two by surprise as Natsu and Happy came out of nowhere and slammed the monkey into an ice wall.

"Natsu, Happy! I am so glad to see you guys." Lucy said as Happy lowered Natsu to the ground and released his **Ēra**, landing on Natsu's shoulder**. **"But how did you two get here so fast?"

"You can thank Happy for that." Natsu replied as he stood in front of Lucy, facing the Vulcan who rose back to his feet; Natsu sniffed the air a little. _'So I was right, I did smell Macao earlier.'_ Natsu thought as he released fire from his hands before shouting. "HEY MACAO!"

"Huh!" Lucy turned her head to look at Natsu.

"I can't believe you were taken over by a Vulcan! I mean come on, there is no way you're this weak!" Natsu yelled at the monkey, who tilted its head in confusion.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy asked Natsu, but he kept his attention on the Vulcan. The giant monkey seemed to shift its stance before letting out a roar and charged at the two. "He's coming!"

"My woman!"

(Play Fairy Tail ost Natsu Theme)

"Don't worry Lucy." Natsu said as he caught the Vulcan's fist as it came down, "I'm not going to let you get hurt." The Vulcan spun its body and tried to kick Natsu away. Natsu, grabbing Lucy, leaped over the leg and sent his own fire covered leg towards the Vulcan's head and sent him flying into the ceiling. Natsu quickly placed Lucy and Happy down, never taking his eyes off the Vulcan. "I will protect all my friends."

"A friend? You already consider me a friend?" Lucy asked as she stared up at Natsu.

"Of course, I consider everyone at Fairy Tail my friend." Natsu answered as he gave her a smile, "That's one of the positives of being in a guild like ours, no one is ever alone."

'_Natsu…' _Lucy thought as she stood up and threw off the blanket, "If that's how it is, then I'm going to fight too! I fight together with my friends!" Lucy said with a smile as she grabbed one of her gold key and spoke, **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull – Taurus!"** Out of the magic seal, a giant bull carrying a large axe and wearing blue hot pants appeared with a loud MOO.

"A bull?" Natsu stared at the bull with a raised eyebrow.

"Awesome!" Happy exclaimed in amazement.

"Taurus is the strongest melee-based celestial spirit I've got a contract with; he'll be more than enough help." Lucy stated with confidence.

"Oh wow, Miss Lucy I almost forgot how sexy your body is. How about you come over here and give me a smoooch?" the perverted bull asked making Lucy face-palm.

"I forgot…he's a big pervert too."Lucy muttered making Natsu chuckle.

"Don't worry, I've dealt with perverts before and I know how to handle them…Hey Bull!" Natsu called out to Taurus, making the bull turned to him. "You see that monkey over there," Natsu pointed at the Vulcan, "He wants to claim Lucy as his woman." Lucy sweatdropped at that.

That created an automatic reaction as steam flew out of Taurus' nose and he shouted, "HIS WOMAN! BE TALK FOR A MOONKEY!"

"How about we show this guy why he shouldn't mess with us." Natsu suggested, getting a nod back.

"Sure, anything to protect Lucy's sexy body!" Taurus answered as he reached for his axe.

"Good, I just need you to distract him for a second so I can send him flying with one punch, okay?" Natsu watched as Taurus nodded his head and charged forward.

"Let's dance you stupid moonkey!" Taurus exclaimed as he slammed his axe to the ground and sent a shockwave at the Vulcan, but it quickly dodged as it jumped out of the way. It brought back its arms and swung them forward with a lot of pressure, sending a large amount of ice spikes at the bull. Taurus moved his axe in front of him and started spinning it at high speeds, stopping and destroying the spikes. "You'll have to do better than that!"

Before the Vulcan could react to those words and continue the fight, he heard a voice call out from above, "Wake the hell up Macao!" The Vulcan looked up just in time for Natsu to slam his flame covered fist into its face. **"Karyū no Tekken!"** The Vulcan was sent spiraling into a fall, creating a crater the exact shape; it seemed the giant monkey fell unconscious.

"W-wow." Lucy said as she stared at Natsu and Taurus, they defeated that perverted monkey so easily. "You guys are awesome." She said before remembering what Natsu had said earlier. "Hey Natsu; why did you keep calling that Vulcan, Macao?"

"That's because he is Macao." Natsu replied as the Vulcan started to glow and change; in its place was a human man; Lucy stared in shock as Natsu started to explain. "Vulcans survive by using **Teiku Ōbā** **Mahō** to possess their victim's body and uses it as their own."

"They're evil body snatchers." Happy added.

"That's enough talking; it looks like he was injured before he was taken over. Happy, get the kit; Lucy, help me set him on the blanket so we can heal his wounds." Natsu ordered, getting nods from the other two as Lucy sent Taurus back. After a few minutes, they were able to treat most of Macao's wounds and were now waiting for him to wake up.

"He must have put up a good fight before the Vulcan finally got to him." Happy said before seeing Macao stir a little. "Hey, it looks like he's waking up!"

Macao opened his eyes and saw Natsu, Happy and a blonde girl staring at him in concern. "Natsu…Happy."

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Natsu joked as he leaned back a bit to give Macao some room.

"I'm really pathetic; I was able to defeat nineteen of those stupid brutes, before the twentieth caught me off guard." he said in disappointment; Lucy's eyes went wide as he said that. "I doubt I could face Romeo like this."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu questioned as he gave Macao a smirk, "Defeating nineteen monsters is something to be proud of." He reached his hand out for Macao to grab.

'_He beat nineteen more of those things by himself!?_ Lucy thought to herself as Macao gave his own smirk and grabbed Natsu's hand.

"You always know how to cheer people up Natsu; though if it was you or Erza, the amount would have been much higher." Macao commented, making Lucy look at Natsu in surprise.

"Maybe, but right now we have something more important to take care of." Natsu said with a smile. "Cool dads like us have to keep our word; you've got a little boy waiting for you to return home."

"Heh, right!" Macao responded.

(Magnolia)

The sun was beginning to set in the distance and a teary eyed and worried Romeo sat on a bench with his head looking down at the floor. He remembered how he was bullied and teased by other boys because his dad was a mage.

"Fairy Tail wizard are a joke Romeo"

"Everyone knows there a bunch of drunken cowards."

"When I get older, I'm going to be a knight."

He then remembered how he begged his father to take a mission so that the embarrassment and teasing would stop. He remembered Macao giving him a big smile before he happily picked a mission and left.

"Hey Romeo!" a voice called out catching Romeo's attention. When he looked up he saw Happy and the blonde girl, who he learned was a new member named Lucy walking next to Natsu and an embarrassed Macao, Natsu was using a shoulder to support him.

Romeo's eyes widened before he ran and tackled his father in a tight hug, "DAD!" He shouted as they fell to the ground, Macao wrapped his arms around his crying son, "I'm so glad you're back, I'm sorry dad!"

"No, I'm sorry for making you worry…and the next time those bullies pick on you ask them this; can your dad defeat nineteen monsters by himself, because mine can." Macao said, making Romeo give his dad a big grin; he turned his head to see the group walking towards the guild.

"NATSU, HAPPY, LUCY; THANKS FOR BRINGING MY DAD BACK TO ME!" He shouted to the group.

"No problem kiddo." Natsu responded as he raised his hand and waved, while Lucy and Happy turned a little and waved with smiles on their faces. Natsu continued to the guild with a smile on his face. "Now to keep my word." Natsu said to himself as he reached the doors; with a kick he shot the doors open. "WE'RE BACK!"

Everyone turned to the door and saw Natsu standing there with a triumphant grin on his face with a smiling Lucy and Happy standing behind him. The guild was quiet until a certain little girl's voice called out.

"DADDY!" Nova shouted as she jumped at Natsu, who grabbed her and did a little spin as he lifted her up. "Welcome back!"

"Hahaha Good to be back!" Natsu replied cheerfully as he smiled at his daughter.

"So I take it you were successful in bringing Macao back." Makarov's voice called out. Natsu looked towards the bar and saw Makarov and Mirajane look at him for confirmation.

"Of course. Though he received some injures, he should be at his home right now with his son and recovering." Natsu replied making Makarov nodded his head.

"I am glad to hear that, good job you three." Makarov said, bringing smiles to their faces. "Now Natsu, I believe you should be at home with your daughter, she had a exciting day with Mira and the guild earlier and should get her rest." As if on cue Nova gave a cute yawn.

"But I'm not…sleepy…" Nova tried to deny before she fell asleep on Natsu's shoulder, making some of the female members "aww" at how cute she looked sleeping in her father's arms.

"I guess you're right. Well I'll see you guys later then." Natsu said his goodbyes before turning to Lucy. "Thanks for your help Lucy, hope you find a great place to live." After he said that he walked out of the building with Happy following after him; Lucy watched as they walked away, remembering what Natsu had said before.

"_In a guild like ours, no one is ever alone."_

'_I may have just become a member of Fairy Tail and a lot of its other members can be pretty crazy; but being around all these fun, nice and warmhearted people already prove one thing, I love being a part of Fairy Tail.'_ Lucy thought before remembering the last thing Natsu said about having a place to live. "AAHHH That right! I still need to find a place!" Lucy exclaimed before running out in a panic.

Everyone stared for a moment before bursting out in laughter; Makarov then spoke out in amusement. "Yup, she'll definitely fit in just fine…and such a nice body she has."

"_**Master."**_ Mirajane spoke from behind him, freaking him out a little.

"I was just kidding Mira!" Makarov whined as he tried to avoid Mirajane's wrath, she might not have the immense magical power she once had, but women were scary with or without magic. The guild continued to laugh as they watched their guildmaster try and save himself from the former she-devil's wrath.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

A few days had passed since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and helped bring Macao home; she was able to find a great place that costs seventy thousand jewels a month. She had started out the day great, woke up to a clear blue sky, took a relaxing hot bath and was about to eat her breakfast before heading to the guild.

…Well that was the plan anyways.

Instead she found Natsu, Happy and Nova sitting in her bedroom. After a little bit of comical moments involving Happy scratching the walls, a bunch of mysterious papers, and Lucy kicking Natsu, things had finally settled down; but before anyone could relax, a knock came from the door and Mirajane came inside. The group of five was now sitting around a table drinking some tea.

"Thank you for the tea Lucy." Mirajane said as she sipped her tea.

"It's no problem, I don't really have anything here for guests but I hope you and Nova enjoy." Lucy said to Mirajane with a smile.

"What about us?" Natsu asked, making Lucy turn to him with a frown.

"You and Happy can leave as soon as you finish your tea." Lucy replied.

"So cold." Natsu commented.

"Ice cold." Happy added.

"You guys broke into my home; no one would get special treatment for that…and Nova is a little girl so she doesn't count." Lucy said before adding. "So was there a reason you wanted to come over besides visiting me?"

"Yeah, but we'll get to that later. I was wondering if you could show us more of those key guys you have." Natsu said hopefully.

"They're called **Seirei**, and summoning a lot of them would take a lot of magic." Lucy gave a deadpanned answer.

"How many keys do you have a contract with?" Mirajane asked making Lucy smile as she grabbed her keys.

"In total, I've got six keys. But there are actually different types of keys as well. There are the silver keys were you can get them at any store." Lucy placed the silver keys on the table. "The ones I have are **Horologium the Clock, Lyra the Harp, and Crux the Southern Cross**." Lucy started to explain.

"So that grandfather clock from the mountains was one of the silver key…" Natsu noted as he remembered that weird clock.

"Yeah, but the gold keys are the ones that are super rare." Lucy said as she laid them on the table as well. "There are only twelve total and they open the gates to the zodiac; I've got **Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer**, and the last one is **Cancer the Giant Crab.**"

"GIANT CRAB!" Happy and Natsu exclaimed, a bit of drool escaped from Happy's mouth at the thought of giant crab legs to eat.

"You two get excited over some of the most random things." Lucy muttered.

"Your **Seirei** sound so cool, it was Aquarius that caused that big wave in Hargeon. right?" Nova asked with a little excitement, while Mirajane just smiled as she listened.

"Yeah…"Lucy answered with a nervous tone as she thought of the mermaid. "She tends to go overboard sometimes and attacks everyone when she is summoned…Hey I know, how would you like to see how a contract is made between the wizard and **Seirei**? I still haven't made one with the key I got in Hargeon." Lucy offered.

"Really!" Nova was really excited now.

"Sounds like fun." Mirajane said cheerfully.

"Hold on," Natsu called out making Lucy turn to him, "It's nothing like blood pacts or anything like that right? I don't want Nova to see any kind of stuff like that until she's a lot older."

"You don't have to worry about that, just watch!" Lucy replied with a wink before standing with the key in hand. "Now then… **"I call upon thee from the Seireikai.** **I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate."** A magic seal appeared under Lucy as the others watched from behind. **"Open, Gate of the Canis Minor – Nicola!"** A bubble came out of the magic circle before changing into a small creature with a drill for a nose.

Natsu and Happy stared at the creature for a second before saying to Lucy, "Nice try."

"Shut up, that's how it's supposed to go!" Lucy exclaimed before taking a good long look at the creature and then quickly brought it into a hug. "You're just so cute!"

"You're right; it's hard to believe something so cute like this is a powerful spirit." Mirajane said as she and Nova got close to it.

"Well actually this particular **Seirei **don't take much magic to summon through the gate, so a lot of people like think of them as pets." Lucy explained as she grabbed a pen and a small notebook. "Alright then, lets moving onto the contract."

"Pupuun." Nicola replied.

"Mondays?" Lucy asked.

"Puuuun." It shook its head, making Lucy write it down.

"Tuesdays?"

This time she got a nod; as Lucy was doing this Natsu and the others were sitting back in their seats, watching the process from a distance away.

"It's kind of plain." Natsu muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"To think it was that simple." Mirajane commented, while Nova kept silent as she watched.

"And contract done!" Lucy smiled and the creature seemed happy as well.

"That looked pretty easy." Natsu commented to Lucy, who nodded her head.

"While it looks easy, it is very important." Lucy said as she started to explain. "When a contract is made with **Seirei, **to **Seirei **wizards**,** it is an important promise. Because of that, I make sure to never break any promise I make."

"I see." Natsu nodded his head.

"It's a very nice moral code you've got for yourself." Mirajane commented, making Lucy smile.

"Thanks, and now I need to give this little guy a name." Lucy commented as she started to think.

"But isn't it Nicola?" Nova asked as she and Happy got close it.

"No, that's the name of its species…" Lucy went quiet for a few moments before a name came to mind. "I got it, come here Plue!" Plue ran into Lucy's arms.

"Plue?" Natsu questioned.

"Uh-huh, it sounds cute right?" Lucy smiled as she continued to hug Plue.

"It fits; a cute name for a cute little guy." Mirajane commented.

"It's weird though..." Happy said.

"What's weird?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He's a dog, but he doesn't go bark bark." Happy replied.

"You don't go meow meow." Lucy retaliated. Plue then escaped from Lucy's hold and began dancing. "Huh? Plue, what are you doing?" Lucy asked. Natsu knelt down in front of Plue with a surprised look on his face.

"You…are a smart, weird looking dog."

"YOU UNDERSTAND HIM!?" Lucy shouted in shock.

"Never underestimate Natsu." Happy said as Mirajane and Nova nodded their heads.

Lucy looked at the three of them and then back at Natsu, who was staring at her with a serious look.

"W-what?"

"Okay then, it's time I told you why I came here." Natsu said as he stood up. "I'm going to show you how to handle teams, by making us into one temporarily."

"What are teams?" Lucy asked.

"You see," Mirajane started to explain, "While everyone is allied to each other in the guild, there are some that get along so well they join together and form teams to handle some missions that are better suited for two or more. Also it is possible to be a part of more than one team, as long as it doesn't create conflicts later on."

"Wow that sounds so cool!" Lucy exclaimed before looking at Natsu in confusion. "But why did you want to form one with me?"

"To be honest this is more of a practice for you." Natsu saw the "still confused here" look and continued. "You see, we usually have one of our guilds more experienced members form a temporary team with a newcomer and go on team missions so they can decide whether or not if they like being on a team, and if they do like it, they can choose to make that team permanent or try and find a different one." Natsu then sported a big smile. "But I have to admit; your magic is really cool and you're a nice person, also we did fine working together on Mt. Hakobe.

'_Well…it could be a lot of fun.''_ Lucy thought as she stared at Natsu for a second before a grin came to her face.

"So what do you say? Want to form a team?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Sure!" Lucy responded with a nod. After Natsu and Mirajane showed her the hand motions, Natsu and Lucy became a team.

"Great and I got our first mission right here." Natsu handed her the paper before looking away with a sneaky look.

"Let's see, Shirotsume Town... not that far from here..." She then looked closely at the request and she was surprised by it."No way! Two hundred thousand jewels in return for stealing a book from a rich guy named Duke Everlue!"

"Right, it a piece of cake!" Natsu said as a small evil chuckle came from him as Mirajane giggled at how Lucy was going to react when she finished reading.

Lucy looked at the request some more and her eyes widened. It was a picture of a chubby man with a long curly mustache and a creepy perverted smile, but that wasn't the creepiest part she found on the mission request. It was the words that were next to his picture.

"Please note, Everlue is a dirty old man who is looking FOR MAIDS WITH BLONDE HAIR!" Lucy gawked after she finished reading and began sweating nervously.

She looked over at Natsu and Happy who were both grinning mischievously at each other, while Mirajane and Nova had their innocent smiles pointed at her.

"Lucy is a blonde so she would be perfect to disguise herself as a maid!" Natsu said Happy, who nodded his head..

"Aye! She can sneak in for us!"

"Why you sneaky little…" Lucy stopped herself as she remembered Nova was in the room. "You tricked me!"

"Hahaha don't worry, you don't have to pretend to be a maid if you don't want to…I just thought you might be able to use you charms to sneak in and have no issue getting the book without any fighting, but I guess it would have been too much for you." Lucy's eyebrow twitched after she heard that. "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to sneak in."

"HA, I can easily sneak into this pervert's mansion with my feminine charm in my sleep, just you watch!" Lucy yelled.

"So you'll come on the mission, then?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, this is my first official mission and I never go back on my word." Lucy responded. "So when do we leave?"

"Our transportation leaves in forty-five minutes, so get yourself prepared and meet me at the travel office." Natsu explained as he got to his feet and started walking towards the door with Happy following him. "See you there, Lucy."

"Alright, I'll be there." She said with determination as Natsu and Happy walked out the door, Lucy turned to Mirajane and Nova, "Sorry but I need to get ready."

"It's alright we understand, good luck on your first mission!" Mirajane said cheerfully as she and Nova left as well. Lucy stood for a second before hurrying to her room to prepare, unaware that two of the four were laughing a little outside her home.

"You definitely have a way with words Natsu." Mirajane said.

"I've learned from Erza that you can use ones pride to help persuade them." Natsu commented; Happy and Mirajane both had a feeling that Erza had used it on Natsu once or twice before.

"Aye, now we just have to get ready for our mission." Happy commented.

"We won't need to bring much; a easy snatch like this is simple." Natsu said before looking at a sad looking Nova and bending down to her level. "Hey Nova, are you okay?"

"I'm going to miss you daddy." Nova answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, he could hear her cry a little.

"Shhh, hey now, don't cry." Natsu said in a comforting tone as he held her daughter. "I'll be back before you know it. Remember, your dad's that awesome." He pulled back a little and wiped her tears away. "Now give me a smile, that's one of my best good luck charms before a mission." Natsu gave his daughter smile, which she slowly returned before hugging him again.

"I love you daddy." Nova said.

"I love you too Nova; you and mommy mean everything to me and I will always come back to you both." Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before Natsu lifted Nova up. "How about you keep me company until I leave, does that sound good?"

His daughter small smile grew bigger as she nodded her head and the father-daughter duo headed off, followed by Mirajane and Happy.

(Later at the Guild Hall)

"Hey, did someone already take the book stealing mission?" Levy asked as she along with Jet and Droy stood by the request board looking for a mission they could take.

"Oh Sorry Levi, but Natsu took that mission earlier this morning so he could show Lucy how team missions work; they just left a little while ago." Mirajane said as she walked up to them with Nova at her side, causing Team Shadow Gearto deflate slightly.

"Darn and I could have really used the money." She said pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Don't despair Levy it is probably for the best. They've changed it a bit." he said confusing some of the ones who were listening, including Gray who was sitting at the bar next to Makarov.

"What do you mean master? Did they decide to cancel it or something?" Mirajane asked as she sat on a bar stool with Nova in her lap; if it had been cancelled then it would be pretty awkward when Natsu and Lucy showed up at the clients house.

"No, it was just the opposite actually. I was just informed by the client that the reward has gone up." Makarov answer, knowing the others were curious now he continued. "The reward has been change to two million jewels" he finished with a knowing smirk causing everyone's eyes to widen at the amount.

"Two million jewels for a book?" Jet questioned with a surprise tone.

"That's like fighting monsters kind of pay!" Droy added.

"Did they give a reason why?" Mirajane asked to which Makarov shook his head.

"Sounds like this mission just got interesting" Gray said as he started to drink from his glass.

"Umm…Uncle Gray, your clothes are gone." Nova stated, making Gray spit-take before looking down and seeing she was right.

"WHAT THE!?" He shouted before running around the building to find his clothes.

"Oh my." Mirajane muttered as Nova laughed at Gray's behavior. A sound of flapping wings caught her attention and she saw a small bird with a purple hat head towards Makarov.

"Master Makarov, I have a letter from a Erza Dragneel, sir." The bird said as it placed the letter in the old man's open hand.

"Thank you." Makarov said as he opened it up to see a small magic seal appear and an image of Erza appear on it.

"_Hello Master, I hope you are doing well; I just wanted to let you know that the mission was a success and I will be returning in a few days."_ Makarov nodded his head as he heard the mission results, as expected of one of his strongest wizards._"Until I return, goodbye."_

Makarov watched as the letter ended and noticed that Erza seemed distracted as she spoke in the letter, but he figured if something was bothering her, it would be resolved later; right now he needed another beer. Erza's image quickly came back, catching a lot of people's attention.

'_A P.S.?"_ Many thought.

"_Also the guild better not have don't anything crazy with Nova around, or else."_ Erza's image seemed to grow as her glare spread throughout the room, scaring many except for two people. Her letter ended, leaving a few scared wizards.

"Erza…is one scary mother…" One wizard said with everyone nodding in agreement.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

_A/N: Chapter Ten completed, I hope it was enjoyable for all you readers out there. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu._

Translator: 

Aisu Meiku Mahō = Ice Make Magic

Karyū no Tekken = Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

Teiku Ōbā = Take Over

Seirei Mahō = Celestial Spirit Magic

Seireikai = Celestial Spirit World

**Omake:**

A chibi Lucy and Natsu stood in front of the mission board.

Natsu (Arms Crossed): So Lucy, you excited for your first mission?

Lucy (Smiling with fist raised): I'm super excited, it might be something small but still…

Natsu (Looking away while scratching his head): I wouldn't knock it out of the park just yet.

Lucy (Confused): Huh?

Natsu (Arms behind his head): A mission can change at any time, so always be ready. That's something I learned from Erza.

Lucy (Resting head against hand): I've been meaning to ask, what is Erza like? Up until now, that picture with Mira is a far as she's ever gotten with the media.

Natsu (A warm smile on his face): You'd have to meet her yourself, but I can say this. She is one hell of a woman.

Natsu and Lucy: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 11 – The Melons, The Maids, and The Mother**

Lucy: What's the point of having magic, if you can't use it to help the people you care about!?


	11. The Melons, The Maids, and The Mother

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells **"Fire Dragon ROAR"**

Creature/Dragon speaking **"****I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking _**'Come along'**_

Chapter 11

The Melons, The Maids, and The Mother

"Now that I think about it, this is a pretty easy job, isn't it?" Lucy said as she looked at Natsu and Happy, who were sitting in the wagon seat across from her. The wagon would be arriving in Shirotsume Town in a little bit.

"You seem pretty interested in this job now; even though you were pretty upset about it earlier." Happy commented as he ate his fish.

"Of course, it's my first job after all." Lucy replied with a smile before pumping her fist, "I know I'm totally going to rock it! After all, I just have to sneak into the mansion and get one book, right?"

"A perverted old man's mansion." Happy added.

"Exactly, a perverted old man," Lucy said as she made a small sexy pose, "I know that I'll be able to get inside easily with my sexy body."

"All of you humans kind of look alike to me." Lucy's eye twitched when Happy said that.

"Well anyway, I think we should talk about our pay scale; since I'm going to do most of the work, I think we should split the reward 80:10:10." Lucy said.

"You only want ten percent?" Happy asked.

"I'm the eighty!" Lucy yelled back.

"Lucy…" The blonde girl turned to Natsu looking at her with her arms crossed. "It may seem easy; but whenever you go on a mission like this, it's better to always be prepared with a Plan B just in case." He stated.

"So I'm guessing you have one then." Her answer was a nod; Lucy looked to the floor for a second before looking up with a smile. "Well, I understand what you are saying, but I'm pretty confident that I can get in."

Natsu released a sigh before looking out the window, "If you're so sure…" The rest of the ride was pretty quiet; the only noise heard was Happy eating his fishes.

(An hour later) (Play Fairy Tail ost – A busy street)

"We're finally here!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully as she, Natsu and Happy hopped of the wagon and stretched a bit before they took a look at the town they received their mission.

"Man…It always gets so uncomfortable when I ride those things." He grunted as he stretched.

"It wasn't that bad Natsu." Happy said to him.

"Easy for you to say; someone your size wouldn't have any trouble moving around, but I always have a hard time being able to relax in those small things…Anyway, let's get something to eat!" Natsu exclaimed, craving food after not having anything earlier.

"Can't you just eat your own fire?" Lucy asked as the three of them walked through town.

"Great idea, and why do you eat Plue or Taurus while we're at it?" Natsu answered back with a question of his own.

"Why the hell would I do something like that?!" Lucy shouted back, appalled at just the thought.

"It's kind of the same thing with my fire." He replied.

"Is it...huh..." Lucy sweat dropped, "Wait, so you can eat fire, just not your own? That seems kind of weird."

Natsu ignored her comment as he noticed a restaurant a few more feet away. "Perfect timing, let's stop here and get a bite to eat before meeting the client."

"Oh, you guys can go ahead, I'm not hungry." Lucy replied as she started to walk away.

"What is it with that girl; we should eat together as a team." Natsu muttered as he watched the blonde girl walk away.

"Aye." Happy agreed as Natsu walked into the restaurant.

(End Song)

A little while later Natsu and Happy were eating at one of the tables outside so Lucy could easily see them when she came back. Natsu was eating a whole bunch of different meats and Happy was eating some sushi.

"Make sure we leave some food for Lucy, she'll need some energy for the mission." Natsu said as he devoured a giant piece of meat.

"Let's save her the fat ones; I think that's what she likes the most from the looks of her." Happy agreed as he started his next dish.

"Hold it right there cat, what is that supposed to mean!?" Lucy's voice called out from behind them.

"Oh Lucy, perfect timing, pull up a cha-" Natsu turned around to see Lucy in a maid uniform. "…ir…wow."

"So tell me, how do I look? Super cute, huh?" She asked before pretending to be a maid. "Have you had enough food Master, or should I bring you some more? Your wish is my command."

"Uh-huh, that's good acting." Natsu said, brushing it off before continuing to eat, much to Lucy's surprise. "You better get something to eat now before we really start the mission, you'll need your energy."

" …he didn't even reaction a little." Lucy quietly muttered to herself as she sat down. _'I know that I look cute in this uniform, so how could he not be affected even a little.'_

"Stop daydreaming and eat, as soon as we're done here, we have to meet with the client." Natsu said as he grabbed his drink and finished it in few gulps.

"Ah…right." Lucy replied before grabbing some of the food on the table and began to eat, making sure to not get anything on the uniform.

After they finished eating, they arrived in front of a mansion. Lucy stared at it amazement as they walked toward the front door. Natsu was in front with Happy, who was looking at a map. Natsu looked between Happy's map and the mansion before nodding to himself.

"Well, this is the place we were told to go."

Lucy looked at Natsu and asked. "Is this the client's home?" After receiving a nod from the dragonslayer, Lucy spoke to herself as Natsu got close to the door. "It's magnificent, as expected for someone who would pay two hundred-thousand for a book. He must be rich."

"Hello is anyone here!" Natsu called out as he knocked on the door.

"May I have your name, please?" Someone behind the door asked Natsu, confusing all three of them before Natsu answered.

"We're the wizards from Fairy Tail-"

"Please lower your voice!" The voice interrupted Natsu. "Excuse me…but can you enter through the back door, please?"

"Huh?" Lucy asked confused.

"Alright..." Natsu replied with narrowed eyes before walking around the house to the back. The three of them reached the back door and were let inside by the client and his wife.

"I'm terribly sorry about earlier." The man apologized. "I'm the client, my name is Kaby Melon and this here is my wife."

"Your name sounds tasty!" Natsu said with a small laugh.

"Melon!" Happy jumped in the air in joy.

"That's rude you guy!" Lucy tried to scold them but Kaby brushed it off with a chuckle.

"Hahaha, it's quite alright. People tell me that quite often." He told her.

'_I could have sworn I heard that name before…and this town's name is familiar as well...but where did I...?'_ Lucy thought. She just couldn't place a finger on it.

"I would have never guessed that wizards from the renowned Fairy Tail would accept my request." Kaby told them.

"Actually, I'm surprised that it was still available!" Natsu gave a smile as he spoke.

"Aye!" Happy agreed

_'It's probably because the request and reward didn't really match so they were being cautious.'_ Lucy thought after hearing Natsu's words.

"Mind I ask your names?" Kaby asked them.

"I'm Happy and this is Natsu." Natsu gave a small wave towards the client. "He's also known as Salamander." The client perked up as soon as Happy said that.

"Ooh! I've heard that name before, to think such a famous wizard would be here." Kaby said before looking at Lucy. "…And this is?"

"I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail as well!" Lucy exclaimed as the man stared at her with a look that asked "_really_"

"I see…is that outfit your hobby or something? No, I mean it's okay, but…" Kaby tried to speak but was hesitant.

"…I kinda want to go home now." Lucy muttered to herself as Natsu and Happy laughed a little.

Natsu calmed down a little before explaining. "Don't worry about the clothes, we're just going use that information on a blonde maid being wanted to our advantage, if we are successful in getting Lucy inside, then she can get to the book."

"I see, sorry for the confusion…" Kaby cleared his throat before leaning forward a little. "Now then, let's talk about the work."

"All right!" Natsu grinned a little in anticipation.

"Aye!" Happy was the same. Lucy didn't respond however, instead she gave a big gulped at the thought of what she had to do on her first job as a Fairy Tail wizard.

"I only ask you of one thing: I want you to go and find a book called 'Day Break' that Duke Everlue owns and incinerate it. That is all." He explained the request

"Huh? So you don't want us to steal it?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well, I am asking you to destroy something that is in possession of someone else's hand, so it is kind of like stealing." Kirby told her.

"So you want us to destroy the book instead of stealing it?" Natsu question and was answered with a nod. "That seems easy enough."

"I'm sorry, but do you mind if I ask...just what is that book?" Lucy asked. "I mean if you're rewarding two hundred thousand jewels for its destruction, then it must be an important book."

"Actually...I'll pay two million..." At this, Lucy and Happy eyes widened in shock and their jaws dropped to the floor. Natsu however, didn't seem surprised.

"T-TWO MILLION JEWELS! B-but why is it that much?" Lucy asked.

"Oh my, it seems you weren't aware of the reward increase." He deducted from their reactions.

"…You don't have that kind of money do you?" Natsu suddenly asked making Lucy and Happy looked at Natsu like he was crazy. Kaby looked at the dragon slayer with shocked wide eyes.

"W-What are you-" He muttered before he was interrupted by Natsu.

"Earlier you asked us to be lower our voices, which was strange itself since it shouldn't have mattered with a mansion this big, and then you requested us to enter the mansion through the backdoor when you were standing just behind the one up front. And as I entered the house I noticed your scent and the scent of the mansion itself are completely different. After looking at all these facts, I'll take a stab and guess that you're temporarily borrowing this mansion from a friend of yours so that when people see that you live in a big house, they would be more likely to accept your request." Natsu finished explaining.

"T-That's incredible..." Kaby muttered; he was shocked at the young man's incredible deduction skills. He was completely right, but Kaby wondered how Natsu could tell that his scent was different from the mansion.

"Huh?! He's right?!" Lucy asked in surprise, making Kaby nodded his head. "Whoa..." Lucy turned to look at Natsu in shock.

"I guess this means you won't accept my request then..." Kaby questioned with a small frown.

"I never said that we wouldn't take the job." Natsu answered with a grin.

"Natsu?" Lucy looked at him in surprise and saw him looking at her with a toothy grin.

"Remember, this mission wasn't just for the jewels, it was for you to understand how team missions work. We might not be getting paid, but it's a perfect time for us to develop our team work." Natsu said, making Lucy smile a little and nod her head.

"T-Thank you so much..." Kaby said as his body shook a little; his wife walked behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I can't forgive that book's existence, it must be destroyed."

"I don't know why you hate the book so much," Natsu started to say as he stood up. "But hopefully you could tell us when we return after we destroyed the book; let's go guys." Three soon walked out of the mansion and headed to the destination where Duke Everlue resided; Lucy was still thinking about what Kaby had said to them earlier as she walked out of the huge house.

'_He can't forgive the existence of the book…' _Lucy thought as she turned back towards the mansion,_ 'What did he mean by that?'_

"…Darling, are you sure those kids will be alright with this job?" Kaby's wife asked as the two watched the wizards leave. "The previous guild that tried it last week had failed, and from Duke Everlue's standpoint it was a nothing but a failed robbery. There is no doubt that the security must have been tightened, so it will be even more difficult getting into the mansion."

"I am aware of that…but…I just need to remove that book from this world." Kaby replied as he stared at the floor.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESDES**

"Excuse me; I heard you had an opening for a maid position! Hello?" Lucy shouted at the mansion, standing outside the gates. She was releasing a small, quiet laugh as she thought of her plan. _'Wow the geezer with my looks, burn the book and complete the job.'_

Behind Lucy a few meters away, Natsu and Happy were hidden in the shadows of the trees and were watching Lucy to make sure nothing goes wrong; Natsu was leaning against a tree as he watched and Happy was sitting on his head.

"Good luck Lucy." Happy whispered as he watched.

"Do your best." Natsu muttered to himself.

Lucy didn't have to wait long as a giant maid burst out of the ground and landed right in front of her, not long after that another figure appeared, this time a short, plump, ugly man with a moustache coming out of his nostrils, Natsu guessed this was Duke Everlue by his appearance and personality. After a few words Lucy was rejected, apparently she was too ugly for Everlue's standards. When four other maids appeared, Lucy and the others could see why the man thought Lucy's was ugly; his sense of beauty was completely horrible, Natsu felt a bit of vomit in his mouth before he swallowed it down. He watched as the biggest maid lifted Lucy up and tossed her in their direction; Duke Everlue and his hideous maids headed inside the mansion after Lucy was tossed.

Natsu and Happy stood in front of Lucy as she cried against a tree, "I thought you said you could easily use your charms to get inside." Natsu said, reminding her of what she said this morning.

"I TRIED, BUT THAT FAT IDIOT WOULD KNOW BEAUTY IF IT BIT HIM IN THE ASS!" Lucy yelled as more tears came to her eyes. "YOU SAW THOSE GORILLA WOMEN, RIGHT!?"

"Uh-huh, that is an excuse." Happy replied, not believing her words.

"THIS STINKS!"

Natsu released a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. "Somehow…I had feeling that this would happen. Anyway its like I said before Lucy," Natsu turned to the mansion and punched his palm. "Always have a back-up plan!"

"Right! That big, fat, perverted bastard is going to pay for this!" Lucy exclaimed as she stood next to Natsu. "So what's the plan?"

"The first thing we need to do…is getting you out of that stupid maid outfit and back into regular clothes." Natsu stated as he pointed to her clothes, making the girl look down with a small sweatdrop. "As soon as we are done with that, we'll go ahead with my plan."

"Uh…right." Lucy replied as she went to her luggage. The three were unaware that they were being watched by a security camera.

(Unknown area inside Everlue's Mansion)

Duke Everlue sat comfortably in a large chair smoking a cigar as he watched the three wizards make their plans; he had the camera's zoom in on Lucy's hand where her Fairy Tail mark is. "So another group of wizards has come to my doors, despite the failure of the last group…and it seems this group is from Fairy Tail; that girl was pretty dumb to not hide her guild mark." Everlue released a puff of smoke before turning his chair to look at two figures in the shadows. "So…how should I have the wizards killed this time?"

(A little while later)

"So why are we sneaking in this way?" Lucy asked as Happy lifted her onto the roof of the mansion, where Natsu was kneeling in front of the glass window.

"If we're going to steal the book, we need to enter from somewhere unexpected." He replied before looking at her with a smirk. "Besides, don't you think this is a much cooler way to do it?"

"Aye!" Happy agreed as Lucy sweat dropped at his answer. Natsu turned back to the window and placed his hand on the glass and right before their eyes, the glass started to melt.

"Great job, Salamander!" Lucy grinned as Natsu unlocked the window and opened it. The three of them entered and were now in a room with all sorts of artifacts and things. "What is this place?"

"If I had to take a guess, this must be the storage room or something." Natsu responded as they walked across the room.

"Hey Natsu, take a look at this!" Natsu looked down at his friend and laughed at the skull Happy was using as a mask.

"Hahaha! Looking fierce, Happy!"

"Quit fooling around, you guys! It looks like we can get out of here through this door." She pointed to the only door in the room.

Natsu nodded his head and looked over at Happy, who was still wearing the mask. "Okay, Happy, check to see if the coast is clear."

"Aye sir!" He gave Natsu a salute and opened the door slightly. He poked his head out to look at both sides of the hallway to make sure there were no enemies in sight. "The coast is clear!" He told the two and they nodded their heads before the group quietly exited the room.

"Remember, we have to be very, very quiet." She told them, placing a finger to her lips.

"Are we hunting rabbits?" Natsu joked, making Lucy give him a look. "…I couldn't resist."

"Just stay silent." She replied as the three leaned against the wall and slowly moved across it. They were stopping at each door and took a quick peek inside to see if there were any books inside; but each room they looked in had something with Duke Everlue's face on it, even the toilet.

Natsu let out a small yawn from boredom before speaking. "Hey Lucy, Do we really have to check each and every room like this?" He asked.

"Of course we do! We don't want to be seen by anyone and cause unnecessary fighting." She retorted back at him. "Just be quiet." She shushed him, making Natsu sigh heavily before he followed Lucy down the hallway in the same pattern.

"All this stealth is kinda like being ninjas, don't cha think?" Happy asked. Natsu grinned.

"Your right, that sounds so cool!" He chuckled and wrapped his scarf around his head to hide his face and made a weird handsign. "We must not be discovered, nin-nin!"

"Nin-nin!" Happy repeated as he copied Natsu's handsign.

Lucy sweat dropped at them as she looked through a door. "Great, nothing in this room either." She scoffed in annoyance.

"Maybe it's downstairs." Natsu suggested to her, though he already figured it wasn't uspstairs.

"Maybe, but let's just continue looking up here for now." Lucy told him, causing Natsu to give an annoyed sigh.

"What a pain." Natsu muttered before he paused, hearing something coming from below; he gave a smirk before speaking out loud for Lucy and Happy to hear. "Looks like we're finally get some action!"

"Huh?" Lucy questioned as she felt the ground shake a little before the five ugly maids from before burst out of the ground.

"Intruders!" The four smaller maids shouted, each holding weapons while the largest did not.

"Let's get them girls!" The large maid told the others as they charged at the three.

"NINJA!" Natsu shouted as he charged forward as well. His right leg was instantly covered in flames and he whip-kicked all five of the maids at once, leaving them a little burned and unconscious as they hit the ground. "Man…was that all; talk about boring." He sighed and looked back at Happy and Lucy, who was staring at him with a little shock at how easily he was able to defeat all five of them. "I told you before, it's more than likely to be downstairs, so let's go already." He told her before he started walking down the stairs to the second level and around the giant statue. Happy followed right behind him while Lucy stood there and just stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you just going to stand there?"

Lucy snapped out of her trance at his words and ran after them. "Wait for me!" She followed them into a room and saw they were now in the library. "How did you-"

"I was able to pick up both Everlue's scent and the scent of paper in here and usually where there is paper, there must be books. Anyway we should start looking." Natsu stated as he walked over to one side of the room and started looking through the books.

Lucy was amazed at Natsu's sense of smell, but she quickly shook her head as she knew Natsu was right; the quicker they found the book the quicker they could get out. She went to the opposite side of the room and started looking herself, while Happy was looking in the higher shelves.

"That Duke Everlue may look stupid, but he has a good collection of books." commented Lucy as she placed a book back on the shelf. "Well these over here seem to be good. If he reads these books, I'll respect him a little bit." said Lucy as she put a romance novel back on the shelf.

"Almost this entire section is full of perverted books!" Natsu's voice called out before he read a title on one of the book and thought to himself, _'What the hell is Icha-Icha? Hmmm… maybe I should hold on to this for Erza.'_ Natsu secretly used his **Kans****ō Mahō**, which he learned the basics from Erza, to place the book away for later.

"Look Natsu, it's a book all about different kinds of fish!" Happy said as he flew down to show Natsu the book,.

"It's going to be a real pain, searching for one book out of all these." Lucy whined as she looked at the towering shelves they've yet to search through. Her eyebrow twitched as she heard her companions talk about the different books they were finding.

"Whoa, this one's cover is made of gold!" Natsu said as he pulled it off the shelf, and read the title. "Hey Lucy, I found it!"

She turned to look at Natsu and saw he was holding a book, looking closer she saw the title. "You found Daybreak!" She cheered as she got closer, "Are we allowed to find it so easily?"

"Let's burn it!" Natsu smirked, while igniting his hand.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"H-hold on a minute!" Lucy cried out as something caught her eye and she quickly grabbed the book from Natsu's hand. "T-This author…is Kemu Zaleon!"

"Kemu who?"

"He was a mage and a writer as well." Lucy explained; her face became filled with excitement and stars filled her eyes as she raised the book into the air. "I'm a big fan of his! I had thought I read all of his books, but I can't believe there was one I never heard of before; it must be one that was never published!"

"Whatever, let's just burn it already!" Natsu interrupted, making Lucy give him a look of shock and pressed the book to her chest to protect it from him.

"What are you talking about?! We can't just burn a great work of literature like this one!" Lucy retorted.

"But this is our job!" Natsu replied.

"But I'm a big fan!" Lucy yelled back, taking a few steps back as Natsu and Happy got closer. "Come one guys, can't we just pretend and say we burned it; I'll keep it a secret, I swear!"

"Sorry Lucy, but I'm not a liar." Natsu said and was about to grab the book when his ears picked up a sound coming from below.

"Well well...what do we have here?" A voice called out as a figure came bursting out of the floor; the figure turned out to be a smirking Duke Everlue. He landed on his feet and smirked at the three wizards. "I knew I would find out what you were after if I let you do whatever you wanted. I'm such a genius, boyoyoyoyo."

"This is all because you took too long." Natsu stated as he kept his back to Lucy.

"I'm sorry."

"I knew you low-class wizards were looking to steal from me; I would never have guessed that it was that stupid book." Everlue said.

"Stupid?" questioned Natsu.

_"This book must be important if the client was willing to destroy it for so much. So why would Everlue call it stupid? It doesn't make sense."_ thought Lucy.

"That works out great, if you think the book is stupid, you wouldn't mind if we can keep it?" Lucy asked.

"No way, it's mine even if it is stupid, so get your hands off it!" A fuming Everlue yelled.

"Stingy bastard." Lucy commented.

"Shut your trap, ugly." Everlue replied making Lucy's body twitch (A small arrow with the word "ugly" stabbing her in the back).

"Look…we're just here to burn the book and we'll be on our way." Natsu said, ignoring the little banter between the two.

"No way Natsu! I'm not giving it to you!" Lucy whine, wanting to protect the book from being burned.

"Lucy, this is our job!" Natsu yelled at her, a serious expression on her face.

"Well at least let me read it first!" Lucy huffed as she sat down on the floor.

"You're reading it here?!" Natsu, Happy and Everlue exclaimed in shocked. Everlue grew angry as the girl read the book.

"Enough of this bull crap! How dare you put your filthy hands on my book! Come forth, Vanish Brothers!" Everlue ordered with a snap of his fingers. Natsu turned his head to see two book shelves begin to move as a secret entrance opened and two figures stood.

"You called us sir?" The smaller figure asked, the man had four tattoos on his face. His black hair was in a long ponytail; he was wearing a white high-collar shirt and a green stripe running down the front of it and black pants. On the right sleeve of the shirt was a blue arm band with a white guild symbol on it, and strapped to his back was a large frying pan.

"I can't believe these brats are from the Fairy Tail guild, they don't look so tough." The taller figure commented; his hair was a dark navy blue that went in four different directions, an orange bandana with blue makings on it wrapped around his forehead. He was wearing a blue high-collar shirt with a yellow stripe going down each arm and white pants. He is also wearing an armband, this one white with a white guild symbol on it.

"Natsu, look at their armbands! They're from that mercenary guild, the Southern Wolves!" Happy said.

"So you hired bodyguards, did ya?" Natsu questioned, cracking his knuckles. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu called out to her making she looked up from the book to him. "You've got until I finish kicking these guy's asses to finish that book, so I recommend you read it fast." Lucy nodded her head at that and started to read faster, her eyes wide as she read.

"…Oh wow, this is…" Lucy whispered to herself.

"The Southern Wolves are always hungry for their next game. Prepare to die thieves, boyoyoyoyo." Everlue laughed.

"Natsu, I need you to buy me some time okay?" Lucy asked as she stood up. "I'm not sure but there seems to be some kind of secret in this book."

Natsu looked back at Lucy for a second and nodded. "Alright, but you better go somewhere else to read." Natsu warned her; Lucy quickly let the room and closed the door behind her.

'_A secret? It must have slipped by me somehow when I had read it. It could be a treasure map or something._' Everlue thought before he then started to sink into the ground. "I'm going after the girl! You two eliminate the brat!" ordered Everlue as he vanished.

"Yes sir." The brothers replied

"Happy, go help Lucy." Natsu ordered as he turned to the cat.

"Right, don't take too long." Happy said as he activated **Ēra**, his wings lifting him in the air.

"No worries, this won't take long." Natsu smirked as he stretches his arm across his torso; Happy smiled and flew off after Lucy.

"Whoa, you sure talk big for a little guy." The taller brother said.

"Perhaps we should put him in his place." The shorter one stated. "You are…a fire wizard, correct?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Natsu asked.

"There was fire wrapped around your leg when you were fighting Virgo and the other maids." The taller one answered.

"So it's obvious that you're a wizardthat uses **Kyasutā Majikku**." The shorter one said.

"So I guess you know what happens when you mess with fire, huh?" Natsu questioned as he covered his whole body in flames. "YOU GET BURNED!" Natsu yelled before he threw a flame-covered punch at them, but the large frying pan blocked the blow.

"Sorry to tell you this, but we are know how to fight fire wizards especially well." The shorter one said. He tried hitting Natsu with the large frying pan but Natsu easily dodged by taking a leap back. The older one jumped into the air and went to use a downward kick on Natsu, but like before Natsu dodge it. The shorter appeared next to his brother and swung his large frying pan at Natsu, who blocked it with his arms and the force of the blow sent Natsu back. He quickly turned his feet to the doors and used the momentum to destroy the door. Natsu jumped off the door and landed on the tongue Everlue's statue of himself in his lobby.

"Fairy Tail might be a big time guild, but in the end you're still just a pathetic wizard. You're no match for professional fighters like us mercenaries." The taller one called out.

"Is that really all you got?" Natsu asked with a smirk. "If so, you guys don't stand a chance."

"This brat really thinks he can beat us?!" The taller one angrily said.

"Do you know what a wizard's greatest weakness is?" The shorter one asked.

"You mean motion sickness?" Natsu asked, before giving them a dismissive wave. "Sorry buddy, I got rid of that a long time ago."

"I think that was just a personal issue you had…" The shorter one replied, sweatdropping.

"He's totally making fun of us!" The taller one exclaimed, even angrier than before.

"Their weakness is…their bodies!" The shorter one shouted as he jumped off from where he was and went to hit Natsu with the frying pan but only destroyed the statue's tongue when Natsu dodged it. "Since wizards have to focus on their mental abilities…" The shorter one stared..

"They end up neglecting their physical training, which leaves their bodies weak." The taller one finished. He went to punch Natsu. but Natsu jumped away and the guy ended up punching a hole in the wall. Natsu and the shorter one landed on the ground floor.

"Against people like us who train our bodies every day…" The shorter one said. The taller one than landed on the ground floor next to the shorter one.

"Our power and speed far surpass yours." The taller one said.

"Oh I'm so terrified! So are you going to talk me to death or are you going to prove it?" Natsu asked motioning them to come at him, he had some of his flames cover his fingers and forming the words"_**Come on!**_"

"Hey bro, time to do the combination attack!" The taller one called out.

"Sounds good to me!" The shorter one replied. He moved the frying pan out in front of him and the taller one jumped on it to stand on it.

(Play Fairy Tail Movie ost - Natsu vs. District)

**"Tenchi Shōmetsu Satsubou!"** The Vanish Brothers called out. "No one has ever experienced this attack and survived."

"Heh, bring it!" Natsu's smirk grew. He watched as the shorter brother sent the taller on into the air with an upward swing; for the second his eyes were on the taller brother, the shorter one charged forward.

"If you face toward the heavens…the earth will attack from below!" The shorter one said as he slammed the edge of the pan against Natsu's side and sent him back a few feet, but Natsu easily lands back on his feet.

"When you face the earth…the heavens strike you down!" The taller one yelled as he dived at Natsu from above with his fists in front of him.

"…Pathetic." Natsu stated as he jump up to intercept the taller brother and slammed his fist into the man's face. Not wasting a second, Natsu grabbed one of the man's arms and tossed him at his brother, who was staring at Natsu in shock. "One of you attacks separately while the target is distracted by the other; was that really your strongest attack?"

"No way! You were able to cancel our attack?!" The shorter one exclaimed as his brother slowly got to his feet.

"Are you really a wizard?!" The taller one shouted, holding his broken nose.

"If that's really your best…" Natsu brought his fist back, "Then I'll send you guys packing, **Karyū no Enkyū!**" Natsu finished by sending the giant fire ball at the brothers.

"Heh, **Hi no Mahō**!" The taller one laughed.

The shorter one gave a grin as he raised his pan in front of him. "Nice try, but it's useless.** Flame Cooking!**" The frying pan seemed be to absorbing the fire as it made contact. "My frying pan absorbs all flames and doubles their stre-" He didn't get to finish as Natsu instantly appeared right in front of them with his fist cocked back; the brothers' eyes widened at Natsu's speed.

"It's over." That was all Natsu said before slamming his fist into the pan, instantly destroying it and the fist continued until it made contact with the smaller brother's face. The smaller man's grip on the long handle of the destroyed pan as he was sent flying back; Natsu quickly grabbed the handle and with a twist, slammed it into the taller man's stomach and sent him crashing into his brother. Natsu tossed the handle away before speaking, "Never underestimate a wizard; everyone at Fairy Tail focuses on both magic AND physical power, that's why we're the top guild. Here's a good example," He charged at the brothers, swinging two long streams of fire at them, **"****Karyū no Yokugeki!"**

The two fire streams hit the brothers and created an explosion on contact, making each and every window in Everlue's mansion shatter, most of its walls crack and its roof nearly blown off. The people in town turned to the explosion in surprise as they saw smoke going into the sky. When the smoke cleared inside the mansion, the Vanish Brother's were revealed to be knocked out and burned to a crisp.

(End Song)

"Uh-oh, did I overdo it again?" Natsu asked himself as he saw the mansion's and the Vanish Brother's conditions. With a shrug Natsu turned around and started walking away. "Guess I should go and find Lucy; I wasted too much time on these guys." While Natsu was starting to walk away to look for his friends, Virgo's eyes started to glow a little.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

Lucy was sitting on a path in the sewers, using her **Kazeyomi no Megane **on the book.

"I knew this book contain such a secret, but for it to be such a thing is…incredible." Lucy said as she closed the book. Before she could stand, the wall behind her cracked open and a hand came out and grabbed her wrists in a tight grip. Lucy's glasses fell off from shock as Everlue's face popped out of the wall.

"Why don't you tell me the secret to my book; after all secrets don't make friends you know!" Everlue said with a dark grin.

"No way, a pathetic man like you doesn't desire to know! You're an enemy of literature!" Lucy retorted, trying to ignore the pain coming from her wrist.

"An enemy of literature?! I am culture's greatest friend, my large collection of books and art is proof of that!" Everlue exclaimed while keeping his very tight grip on Lucy's wrist, trying to get her to let go of the book.

"But your ugly maid collection shows you don't know anything about beauty!" Lucy stated before she let out a small yell as Everlue's grip got tighter and created more pain in her wrists.

"How dare you mock my maids?! They are the definition of beauty!" He said before bringing his head closer to the book. "What secrets does this book hold? Did he leave a treasure map to where he buried his fortune or something? You better tell me now before I snap your arms like toothpicks." Everlue threatened; his response was Lucy sticking her tongue out at him, pissing Everlue off before he forced Lucy to the ground. "You really shouldn't be sassy with me, young lady! I commissioned Kemu Zaleon himself to create that book for me! Therefore any secret that is hidden in this book is rightfully mine!" said Everlue.

Lucy gritted her teeth as she felt his grip get even tighter, but then she felt it loosen and turned her head to see Happy kicking Everlue in the face. "Happy!" Lucy said as she created some distance between her and Everlue.

Happy gave Lucy a big grin and started flying over to the other side of the sewer water.

"That was so cool!" She said with a smile but then Happy's wings started to glow as he was just about to reach the other side and disappeared, making Happy spin into the sewer water. "…and that wasn't."

"What's this, a flying cat?" Everlue questioned as he stared at Happy.

"The name's Happy." Happy gurgled from in the water.

"You should probably get out of there." Lucy suggested.

"But this water feels so good." Happy complained as he body started moving down stream.

"You're in sewer water Happy." Lucy sighed as she face-palmed before turning to Everlue with one of her gold keys in one hand and the book in the other. "Anyway, it looks like the tables have turned; but if you let us have the book, I'll consider going easy on you. But I am really tempted to give you a good punch to the face."

"So you're a **Seirei wizard**, huh? But for a reader, you sure don't know how to use phrase correctly; when saying the tables have turn means the weaker group has turned the disadvantage they had into an advantage." Everlue said as an evil grin came to his face. "There's no way you and some feline will be able to defeat me and my **Daibā Mahō**, boyoyoyoyo!" A magic seal appeared on Everlue's back and he sank into the ground.

"So Everlue can use magic as well, I didn't know he was a wizard too." Happy said as he got out of the water and stood next to Lucy.

"Can you smell yourself right now?" Lucy asked while taking a step back from Happy. She started dodging Everlue's attacks as he burst out of the ground at random points; she flipped and jumped as he tried to strike her down. "It's all written here within this book! A horrible adventure story with a trashy main character named Duke Everlue!" Lucy exclaimed angrily.

"Seriously?" Happy questioned.

"I don't know if the character would be considered trashy, but yes!" Everlue shouted as he continued his onslaught. "The story is complete crap and to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon, inexcusable!"

"How arrogant can you be? You forced him to write it!" Lucy retorted as she jump over Everlue's charge.

"Arrogant? Me, it should be an honor for him to write a story with me in it." Everlue said as he disappeared into the ceiling.

"Then why did you have to blackmail him into writing it?" Lucy questioned.

"…Blackmail?" Happy repeated.

"So what's the big deal?" Everlue asked; he popped out of the wall next to Lucy, curling his moustache. "It was his own fault for refusing me in the first place!" Everlue said.

"Oh really…" Lucy questioned, her eyes narrowed as the words this guy was saying.

"I told him to write a book where I was the main character; anyone would have jumped at the chance to have me as their muse." Everlue explained, as he seemed to swim across the earth. "But that idiot had the audacity to refuse me! So I gave him some inspiration in the form of an ultimatum, either write the book or I would revoke his entire family's citizenship!"

"But if you did that then they wouldn't be able to join any guilds and make a living; do really you have the power to do that?" Happy asked.

The ground below them began to crack, "I have the power to do anything!" Happy and Lucy leaped away as Everlue burst out of the ground. "I got the man to write the book, didn't I?

Lucy was silently glaring at the man.

"But I was still annoyed by his first refusal and his attitude, so I made him write the book in one of my personal prisons, boyoyo!" Everlue just grinned as he happily remembered what had happened. "He had talked so big about being a great novelist and one who would never give into threats, BUT IN THE END I GOT WHAT I WANTED!" Everlue shouted as he started spinning into a ball and started bouncing all over the place.

"You did such a terrible thing to justify your own selfish desires?! You put him in solitary confinement for three whole years; don't you have any idea how hard it must have been for him?" Lucy said as she ran.

"Three years?" Happy questioned, flying next to Lucy.

Everlue burst out from the ground in front of Lucy and Happy ready to attack, but Lucy quickly jumped back just in time. "Perhaps it took him that long to finally realize how great and wonderful I am?" Everlue let out a creepy laugh.

"Wrong," Lucy said. "The truth was he couldn't stand you, but he swallowed his pride so he could protect his family, even if it meant satisfying your vanity and making your character seem like a true hero of justice."

"…I'm curious on how you know so much." Everlue said.

"It's all written in this!" Lucy said, holding up the book up in front of her.

"I read that book from start to finish, and Kemu Zaleon is never in it." Everlue stated.

"It's true that if you were to read it normally, his name is never mentioned within the story. But one thing you should know is that before Kemu Zaleon was a writer, he was a wizard!" Lucy said.

"He was?" Happy asked.

"…What did he do…wait, he couldn't have." Everlue muttered to himself.

"He gathered all of his remaining strength, and cast a spell on the book." Lucy explained.

"So that was his scheme, using his magic to turn a book about someone as great as me into a piece of crap! How dare he!?" Everlue exclaimed as he used his magic dive back into the ground and attack Lucy once more, but his attacks missed as Lucy jumped away.

"You really need to get over yourself; it's true that this book contains all the terrible things you've done to him!" Lucy said while dodging all of Everlue's attacks. "But it was only a very small part; the true secret that Kemu Zaleon left behind in this book has nothing to do with you!"

"What is it?" Happy asked with his mouth watering at the thought of what kind of secret it is.

"What true secret?" Everlue questioned.

"That's why I refuse to let you have this book. Duke Everlue. Because you never its true owner in the the first place! **Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!**" Lucy chanted as a magic seal appeared; releasing a large amount of smoke before clearing away to reveal a man; he was wearing a blue long-sleeve shirt and dark pants with a ring chain on his right leg. There were six orange crab legs extending from his back, and two antennas on his head above his red cornrows hairstyle. He had two large pairs of scissors rested with handles that resembled claws in each hand.

"It's a giant crab-man! I bet he's going to say '~kani' at the end! I'm sure of it!" Happy shouted happily as he did a little dance and had stars in his eyes.

"You can be really annoying; I'm trying to concentrate here." Lucy told Happy, who was still acting giddy.

"So Lucy..." Cancer spoke, lifting his hand to show a small blade. "...which haircut would you like-ebi?"

"I didn't call you for that!" Lucy exclaimed. "I need your help with a battle!"

"Alright-ebi." Cancer replied as he got into a battle position.

"Ebi!" Happy yelled in complete shock. He then started crying against Lucy's shoulder. "It's like getting a hook when you were expecting a straight punch. Okay Lucy...you can send him back now."

"SHUT IT CAT!"

'_The true secret? What could it be that…did that bastard write down all the illegal business deals that I've done?' _Everlue thought while shaking with fear. '_I can't have that… If that book gets handed over to Council's inspectors… That would be the end of me_!' Everlue quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out a gold key. "**Open, Gate of the Maiden – Virgo!"**

"That's **Seirei ****Mahō**, the magic that you use Lucy!" Happy exclaimed in surprise.

"No way!" Lucy said.

The giant maid, Virgo burst out of the magical seal on the ground. "Did I hear my master summon me?" She shouted.

"Virgo, retrieve that book immediately!" Everlue ordered.

"I don't believe it; she is a Celestial Spirit!" A shocked Lucy said.

"Ebi." Cancer said, nodding his head.

However the four noticed movement on Virgo's back, and Natsu's head popped out; whiched shocked everyone. Natsu had a confused expression on his face as he looked around the room.

"What the! Why is he with Virgo?" Everlue questioned, shocked that Natsu appeared with Virgo.

"Natsu!" said Lucy and Happy.

"How did you get up there?" Lucy asked.

"Well she was starting to move around again so I grabbed her and was about to knock her out again, and the next thing I know…I'm in the sewers!" Natsu replied, looking down at them from on top of Virgo's shoulder.

"So that means…you passed through the gate to the **Seireikai** and then another gate back to the human world." Lucy deduced before freaking out. "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Lucy, what should I do with her?" Natsu asked as he stood up.

"Finish what you started!" Lucy shouted, pulling out her whip.

"Virgo, clean up this trash!" Everlure ordered.

"As you wish master." Virgo replied as she tried to grab Natsu, but he jumped off and with a turned, landed facing her with a fist pulled back.

"Take this you gorilla maid!" Natsu shouted as his fist was covered in flames and jumped forward. **"****Karyū no ****Tekken!"** Virgo was sent flying back after Natsu's fist made contact.

"No way!" Everlue exclaimed as he watched Virgo fall; Lucy, realizing her chance swung her whip forward and it wrapped around Everlue's body.

"No escape this time you dirty mole-man! Detestable men like you…" Lucy shouted before tossing him at Cancer, who started attacking Everlue with his scissors. "Don't even deserve to be mentioned in a story!"

"So what do you think of this awesome look-ebi?" Cancer asked as Everlue landed knocked out, both his hair and mustache gone.

"Wait a go, crab-man!" Natsu said with a smirk, pressing a foot on Virgo's back. "Hold on…ebi?" The group start to feel the area rumbling and saw that the walls were breaking apart. "Yeeeaah, we should probably go now."

"Agreed/Aye sir!" Lucy and Happy replied before the three of them started running out of the collapsing mansion, barely making it out as the entrance was one of the first things to go.

"Nice finish Lucy, definitely going out in style. You're going to fit right in at Fairy Tail!" Natsu commented while they watched the mansion collapse.

"But aren't we supposed to stop destroying stuff?" Happy asked.

"I hope the master doesn't blame me for this." Lucy said before turning away. "Let's head back to the client."

The other two nodded before following after her; no one noticing that Virgo was now standing up with an unconscious Duke Everlue, watching the three walk away.

**SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDE SNDESNDESNDESNDESN**

"When I read Daybreak, at first I believed that there was no way that this book was written by Kemu Zaleon; the composition and style of this book was too horrible." Lucy explained as they reached the mansion where Kaby and his wife were.

"And that how you were able to figure out about the spell he placed on it." Natsu concluded; the three walked through the door. Kaby and his wife turned to see them at the door.

"You're back…did you…?" Kaby had a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Not exactly..." Lucy muttered as she walked towards him and handed him the book.

"Why did you bring it here? I told you I wanted you to destroy it." He said to them, his body shaking as he held the book.

"While destroying it is a simple task for us; if you still want to, it would be better if you destroyed it yourself." Lucy said.

"Of course I'll destroy it; I never wanted to see this book!" Kaby said as he stared at the book.

"I understand why you refuse to allow this book to exist. You just want to protect your father's honor, right? Because you are in fact Kemu Zaleon's son." Lucy stated shocking Natsu and Happy.

"Yes…that's right." Kaby nodded his head.

"Have you read the book yourself?" Lucy asked.

"No, I-I could never bring myself to read it. My father had told me it was complete trash." Kaby admitted.

"That's why you want to burn it?" Natsu questioned, his voice had a slight edge to it.

"Yes. That's right." Kaby answered.

"That's pretty stupid." Natsu stated, making everyone look at him. "You would burn something your father wrote because it was dumb, without even seeing inside it?

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, "Let him explain himself."

Kaby was silent for a few moments before speaking; he told them about what had happened all those years ago, when his father returned after being gone for three years and then cutting off his writing arm, trying to kill himself, and the last conversation they had before he died.

"All the anger and betrayal I felt slowly turned to remorse to the father that I never was able to apologize to." Kaby said, his wife placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Because of that, I felt the least I could do for him was to destroy this horrible book that had brought so much unhappiness. I know my father would agree." He then lit a match and moved it closer to the book.

"You're wrong about that." Lucy spoke out, making Kaby look at them in surprise; the match's flame suddenly died and the book started to glow.

"What's happening!?" Kaby shouted as he covered his eyes from the bright light.

"A wizard by the name of Kemu Zaleon… no, I should say Zekua Melon, cast a spell on this book." Lucy explained.

"A spell?" Kaby questioned as he started at the book floating in front of him. The title on the cover of the book began to rearrange itself and revealed itself to say, Dear Kaby.

"Dear Kaby?" Kaby read as he saw the title of the book.

"That's right! It was a three year letter he had written to his beloved son. He casted a spell over it to rearrange all the letters in the book, so no one else would be able to read it!" As Lucy explained, all the letters in the book shot out and started to rearrange themselves; everyone was amazed as the words circled around them.

"Whoa." Natsu muttered.

"Pretty!" Happy said.

"The real reason he quit being an author wasn't because he was ashamed, but because he wrote a masterpiece that could never be beaten! It's a letter containing everything he ever wanted to say to his son, Kaby Melon!" Lucy stated as all the letters in the book finished rearranging themselves. "It truly is his greatest work."

As the books glow died down and floated into Kaby's hand, he remembered the last thing his father said.

"_I thought about you the entire time I was gone."_

"That is what your father truly left behind, two great legacies; his books and his son." Lucy smiled and Natsu grinned at the tears Kaby was releasing.

"Dad...I never…really understood him..." Kaby cried as he looked through the pages.

Lucy smiled before speaking. "Of course! If you understand how a writer's mind works, you'll lose the pleasure in reading the book they wrote!"

Natsu and Happy laughed as Kaby hugged the book closer to his chest. "T-Thank you both...I won't let any harm come to this book..."

"Alright then, now that's all settled we should head back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu said with a grin before walking towards the door.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed as he started to follow.

"Huh? What about the re-" Lucy halted her question as she remembered that Kaby was only borrowing his friend's mansion. She shook her head, a little disappointed, before giving a smile. "Right, let's go home!" The three soon left the mansion, waving goodbye to a smiling Kirby and his wife.

(Night time)

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were walking down the path towards Magnolia, but Lucy seemed to be sulking a little as she was walking.

"I still don't get it..." Lucy spoke out.

"What? Are you upset that there was no reward?" Natsu asked, turning his head back.

"No I'm fine with that; it was nice to help Kaby make peace with his father. It's just…" said Lucy.

"Just?"

"I'm not trying to sound self-centered, but earlier when I was in my maid outfit, you just brushed me off so easily. It was kinda like a small blow to my pride." Lucy looked away after she said that.

"…I didn't mean to offend you or anything; I just don't really look at other women like that, unlike some other married idiots out there. The only woman that I've ever been attracted to is my wife." Natsu said as he stopped walking. "While I can say that many of the girls I know are beautiful and attractive, Mira and Cana are prime examples, I'm not really attracted to them like that. Erza is the only woman for me." He looked up at the sky. "We should probably set up camp for the night."

"Yeah... so does that mean Erza is your first love?" Lucy asked as Natsu started setting up a campfire and gave her a nod. "Wow, it's almost like a romantic story; being together with your first love, happily married and having a child together." Lucy gave a small sigh at the thought before moving to help set up camp.

"Speaking of stories, that writer…was actually a powerful wizard, right?" Natsu commented as he placed some of Happy's fishes on a few sticks.

"Aye, he must have been to be able to cast a spell that held strong for thirty years." Happy said, eating one of his raw fishes.

"It seems like he was in a guild when was younger; from what I read in the book, he wrote about all his many adventures. I hope I can become a writer like that." Lucy muttered the last part to herself as she closed her eyes, remembering the some of the things she read in the book.

"So I guessed right." Natsu said with a sly smirk.

"Huh?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Those papers you were hiding this morning. It's a story you're writing, isn't it?" Natsu deduced while pointing a finger at her.

"That would explain why you know all about books." Happy added; Lucy's face stared to turn red.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Lucy screamed as she covered her face with her hands.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a horrible writer and I would be embarrassing if someone read it." She whined, making Natsu and Happy sweatdrop.

"Don't worry," Natsu said with knowing smile. "**I** won't tell anyone…on one condition."

"W-what condition?" Lucy asked nervously.

"When you do finish your story, I want to be one of the first to read it; it might make a good story to tell Nova." Natsu started cooking the food. "So what do ya say?"

"…Sure!" Lucy replied with a smile.

"Great! Let eat and go to bed. We'll be back in Magnolia tomorrow." Natsu said, making Lucy and Happy nod their heads as they waited for the food to finish cooking.

(Later the next day)

"We're finally back!" Lucy cheered as they walked passed the town's gates and into the town. "I didn't think I ever walk that long and far before."

Natsu gave her a pat on the back. "Come one Lucy it wasn't so bad; you actually did better than I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Well a small part of me thought you were going to summon that clock to walk for you halfway here." Natsu explained as he gave her a smile. "But it doesn't matter, you did pretty well on the mission and our return so I can count this team mission trial-run a success."

"Aye, Lucy is a lot tougher than she looks." Happy said; Lucy's eyebrow twitched.

"…I don't know whether that was a compliment or an insult." Lucy said with an annoyed tone, but Natsu quickly brushed the tension away.

"Never mind that, let's get to the guild! I want to see my little girl!" Natsu said happily, making Lucy and Happy smile. "And when we get back Lucy, you can pick the next mission we do…after a day or two, okay?"

"Uh…sure, but why the wa-" She was cut off by something loud coming from behind them; it sounded a little like heavy footsteps. "W-w-what is that?"

Natsu listened to the sound for a second before turning to the noise with a smile. "It looks like she's back from her mission."

"Eh?"

"She arrived the same time we did? That's a funny coincidence." Happy commented before turning as well.

"She? Who are you talking about? What's making that sound?" Lucy asked as she faced the footsteps, trying to see who or what was causing them.

"Lucy…" The blonde turn to look at Natsu as he spoke; he was giving her a sideways grin. "You're about to meet the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, I hope you're ready."

'_The strongest woman…in Fairy Tail…then that means…!"_ Lucy thoughts were going a mile a minute as the noise got closer; she then saw a female figure get closer, and she appeared to be carrying something huge with one hand above her head. The woman was certainly beautiful, even with the armor she was wearing; and one of the most noticeable things about the woman was her long red hair.

"Hey Erza!" Natsu called out as he waved, catching the woman's attention; Lucy could see the woman begin to smile as she got closer to them.

"Hello Natsu." Erza said warmly as she stopped right in front of them, still holding the giant object above their heads.

He looked up at it for a second before asking "So what you got there?"

"Oh this, it's a horn of the monster I had to defeat on my mission. The townspeople were so grateful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." Erza explained as she placed the horn down.

"Wow, just what you would expect from Erza." Happy commented.

"Erza Dragneel…she looks so different from the picture I saw in the magazine." Lucy whispered as she watched Natsu and Erza talk to each other with smiles on their faces. She noticed Erza turn to her and Lucy let out a small "Eep" when she saw the woman narrow her eyes slightly.

"So who is this?" Erza asked Natsu, who looked back at Lucy and beckoned her over.

"She's our guilds newest member, her names Lucy." Natsu said as Lucy stood in front of Erza. "And Lucy, this is my wife and Nova's mother, Erza Dragneel."

"It's nice to meet you." Lucy greeted with a nervous smile.

Erza stared as her for a second before smiling back a little. "It's a pleasure." She turned to Natsu, "I'm guessing you just came back from a mission as well."

"Yeah, I was showing Lucy how to do team missions, she had a bit of trouble but we managed to come out on top." Natsu explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Unfortunately the client decided to cancel the mission so it was a failure."

"…I see, and Nova is with Mira and the others right?" She asked to which Natsu nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave her with anyone else." Natsu answered before noticing something. "Erza, is something wrong? You seem distracted."

Erza sighed a little before answering. "Something had caught my attention while I was returning from the job and I need to speak to the master on how to act."

"I see…" Natsu said before reaching for the horn and lifted it up with one hand. "Let's go then, I'm sure Nova will be glad to see the both of us."

"Right. But Natsu you don't have to carry that, I could handle it no problem." Erza said but Natsu shook his head with a smile.

"It's alright, I got it. I'm supposed to help my beautiful wife with carrying her things." Natsu replied, making Erza smile.

"Thank you Natsu." Erza quickly kissed him on the lips before they started walking to the guild with Lucy and Happy following after them. The four of them were talking about their separate missions as they drew closer to the guild.

**DESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESN DESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESN DESNDESNDESNDESNDE**

_A/N: Chapter Eleven completed, I hope it was enjoyable for all you readers out there. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. I am sorry to say; I might not update as much because of college, but I'll do my best._

Translator:

Kansō Mahō: Requip Magic

Kyasutā Mahō: Caster Magic

Tenchi Shōmetsu Satsubou: Heaven and Earth Annihilation Attack

Kazeyomi no Megane: Gale-Force Reading Glasses

Daibā Mahō: Diver Magic

**Omake**

A chibi Lucy and Mirajane stood in front of the mission board.

Lucy (Hands behind back): Wow…Natsu and Erza are so great together.

Mirajane (Giggling): Of course, they've known each other since they were children and been together for four, almost five, years now.

Lucy (Amazed look): Incredible, they're both powerful wizards.

Mirajane (A finger pointed up): Those two are actually considered to be one of the strongest married wizard couples in Fiore.

Lucy (Arms waving in air): No way, and they've teamed up before, right? Have they ever lost?

Mirajane (Shaking head): They have had a few close calls but they never lost. Those two are actually considered our guilds Fairy Tale team, though I have to say, they can be pretty destructive if they are not careful.

Lucy (Laughing nervously): If those two are bad by themselves, I hate to see the master's reaction if other strong members became a part of their team.

Mirajane and Lucy: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 12 – Shadows on the Train  
**

Mirajane: I'd rather end thing peacefully then create such pointless violence; but if I have to, I'll destroy my enemies without any hesitation!


	12. Shadows on the Train

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells **"Fire Dragon ROAR"**

Creature/Dragon speaking **"****I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking _**'Come along'**_

Chapter 12 

Shadows on the Train

Lucy was staring ahead at Natsu and Erza, who were talking about the Everlue mission. She was a little amazed that Natsu was carrying that giant horn with one hand and chatting with Erza like it wasn't even there. He must have said something funny, because Erza gave a small laugh before looking back at her for a second; the scarlet-haired wizard gained a thoughtful look on her face before saying something to Natsu with what appeared to be a sly smile. Natsu's face gained a light blush and a silly grin as a little bit of blood slid out of his nose, but he quickly used his other hand to wipe the blood away.

'_I wonder was she said…probably something naughty.'_ Lucy thought before shaking her head a little to rid her of those thoughts, _'But I have to admit, they are cute together… I hope I can find someone like that.'_

"What are you thinking about, Lucy?" She turned her head to look at Happy, who was flying next to her.

"…I was just thinking how good those two look together." Lucy replied as she turned back to the couple. "They get along so well."

"Believe it or not, before they got together, Natsu was completely scared of Erza." Happy commented, making Lucy look at him in surprise. "Though he still has a small bit of fear in him."

"What? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Back when they were younger, Natsu had challenged Erza to a fight and got really beat up." Happy explained.

"Really, Natsu did?" After seeing Natsu fight and how powerful he was, Lucy had a very hard time imagining him actually losing to someone.

"Uh-huh, this was way before Natsu became so strong. It was actually Erza who trained with him to get stronger." Happy dismissed his wings and landed on Lucy's shoulder. "They've gone on a lot of missions together and became well known as Fairy Tail's best two-person team."

"Wow…" Lucy whispered as she stared at the ground. _'The best two-person team in Fairy Tail…that's amazing.'_

"Hey Lucy!"

She looked up to see Natsu and Erza staring at her with raised eyebrows. "Huh?"

"You okay? You've been pretty quiet for a while now." Natsu said while turning his body towards her.

"I'm fine." Lucy dismissed with a wave. "I was just thinking about the mission."

"That's right; Natsu did say this was your first one." Erza said with her arms crossed. "So what did you think of it?"

"I actually enjoyed it and Natsu and Happy helped me out a lot…I mean it had its moments, like with those ugly maids." Lucy shivered a little as she thought of the maids Everlue stated were the most beautiful in the world.

"You shouldn't say such things." Erza scolded a little. "Everyone has their own taste in beauty; surely this Duke Everlue's couldn't have been that bad."

Natsu was the next one to speak, "Erza, imagine several Ichiyas with much more disfigured faces. Then imagine them on several women's body, which is what they looked like."

Erza's face turned a little green at the thought; bring a hand to her mouth. "I will…withdraw my earlier comment. Now I'm starting to feel sick."

"Don't worry, as soon as we get to the guild, I'll order you one of Mira's strawberry cakes." Natsu said which helped Erza a little and made her smile. "Now let's go, Nova is wai-" A loud yell cut him off and the four turned their heads to see a male figure ahead of them and just as they turned around, he quickly ran away. "What the hell was that about?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Erza replied.

"Was that…Loki?" Lucy asked as she recognized the orange hair and green jacket.

"I think so." Happy answered. "I think he's running to the guild to warn everyone."

"Warn them about what?"

Lucy's question was ignored as Erza continued walking forward. "Let's continue towards the guild." Natsu and Happy walked after her, leaving Lucy a little confused before running after them.

"Wait for me!"

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

"Mira! Three beers over here, please!" A wizard called out to the barmaid, who was passing out drinks.

"Sure, coming right up!" Mirajane replied with a smile with a tray of beer in her hand; Nova was standing next to her with a big grin, carrying a beer mug with two hands.

"On our way!" Nova said, making a few wizards gush on how cute she was.

"How about going on a date with me, Mira!" Wakaba called out while blowing out heart-shaped smoke from his pipe.

"Not again!" Laki exclaimed from her seat across from him. "You always do this!"

Mirajane just smiled at Wakaba, "But Wakaba, like I said before…" She transformed once again into Wakaba's wife, "You already have a wife at home."

Wakaba jumped back and gripped his hair, "Why do you keep doing that to me?!" Laki began to laugh as Mirajane turned back to normal with a giggle and walked away.

"It's always so noisy here, can't a girl drink in peace." Cana muttered as she watched the scene before brought her drink to her lips and noticed it was empty. "Crud, it's empty already."

"Maybe it's a sign you shouldn't drink so much." Macao commented, catching Cana's gaze.

Before she could respond a new mug was placed in front of her. "Here you go, Aunt Cana!" Nova said happily. Cana smiled at the little girl and patted her on the head.

"Thanks Nova, you're a lifesaver." Cana moved her hand to the mug and turned to Macao with a smirk, "Looks like I'm going to keep on drinking."

Macao shook his head at that and continued to drink his beer. Nova laughed a little before moving over to Mirajane to continue helping the barmaid with her customers.

"That's one cute little helper you got there Mira!" One wizard called out, making Mirajane giggle.

"Yup," Mirajane replied as she bent down to hug Nova, bringing her closer. "Isn't she adorable?"

Nova, not really paying attention to the men, looked at Mira. "Aunt Mira, do you have anything else I can help with?"

"Hmmm…I do need someone to bring this over to Elfman over there." Mirajane said as she released Nova from the hug and showed a plate that had the word _**"MAN!"**_ over the food.

"I can do that!" Nova said before grabbing the plate and ran over to Elfman and Gray's table. "Here you go Uncle Elfman!"

"Thanks Nova, that's very manly of you to bring my food over!" Elfman stated in his loud voice as he grabbed the food, making a few people sweatdrop at Elfman's comment.

"…But I'm a girl." Nova responded with a confused look before walking away; she paused after a few feet and looked at Gray. "Uncle Gray…your clothes."

The ice wizard looked down and saw that everything except for his boxers, "WAAHHH! Why does this keep happening!?" Before Gray could rush off to find his clothes, the entrance door slammed open.

"Gray, we got trouble!" Everyone looked to see a scared Loki, trembling and sweating as he stood at the door. "Erza…she's back." Almost everyone froze after he said that, before long they started to panic a little; Gray had a scared look on his face.

"Mommy's back?" Nova questioned as she stood next to Mirajane at the bar.

"L-Loki, are you s-sure it was Erza?" Someone asked fearfully.

"Of course I'm sure!" Loki shouted back, "And she wasn't alone, Natsu and Lucy were with her too."

"So they both came back at the same time." Mirajane said before looking down at Nova. "That's great news, isn't it Nova?"

The girl looked up at her godmother with an excited look on her face. "Uh-huh! I can't wait to see them!" After she said that, they could hear loud footsteps making coming towards the guild.

"That sounds like Erza." Laki muttered with a scared look on her face.

"Those sound like her footsteps." Wakaba whispered, biting down on his smoke pipe.

"Erza's back." Macao said.

Everyone watched in fear as they could see Erza, Lucy and Happy walk through the door, followed by Natsu, who was carrying a giant horn covered in jewels and other decorations. When all of them made it inside Natsu put the horn down on the ground, the sound of it slamming on the floor carried through the building.

"I have returned." Erza said before looking around for a second. "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Welcome back Erza," Mirajane replied with a smile, "The master had left last night for a conference in Clover Town. He should be back by tomorrow if things go smoothly."

"MOMMY!" Erza quickly reacted as caught her daughter as she jumped at her. "Welcome back!" Nova said with a big smile on her face.

"Hello my little Nova." Erza said as she brought Nova into a loving hug, which her daughter returned. "I missed you while I was gone."

"Me too Mommy."

"Hey what am I, wet charcoal?" Natsu asked as he walked up to them; Nova's reaction was instantaneous.

"Daddy!" Nova reached out a hand and grabbed Natsu's arm, bringing him into the hug.

"That's better." He stated as he held his daughter and wife. A few of the other members were very touched by the family moment, but it was over by one of the men standing next to the horn.

"So what is this, Erza?" Erza looked back at the man who asked that, placing Nova in Natsu's arms.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The local people were nice enough to decorate it to show their gratitude." She answered before giving him a curious look. "It's not a problem, is it?

"No, not at all!" He and a few others replied with scared voices.

"I bet she's heard from Natsu about what happened at Mt. Hakobe." Cana whispered to Macao, who started to sweat after he heard that.

"…I'm screwed."

Lucy looked around the guild and was extremely surprised on how quiet everyone was as they entered the building. "What is with everyone?" She whispered to herself.

"You're about to see in a moment." Natsu answered, making her turn to him with a confused look; before she could ask what he meant, Erza's voice was heard.

"Now listen up!" Erza narrowed her eyes as her shifted her gaze to everyone in the building, causing them to freeze up at her voice. "During the time I was on the road, I've been hearing that Fairy Tail has been causing trouble again." She said with a stern voice, making everyone wince. "While the master may not care, I do!"

'_Hear it comes.'_ Many thought as the armor wearing woman turned to Cana, who was drinking out of a barrel.

"Cana," The brunette froze at Erza's voice, "If you're going to be drinking, don't do it with such an inappropriate posture." She said making Cana nod and move her legs into a better sitting position.

"Vijeeter!"

"Yes ma'am?!" The scared dancer replied.

"Take the dancing outside." Erza ordered without looking at him, she turned to Wakaba next. "Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit! I don't want Nova to get sick because of your smoking!" The older mage let his head drop to the table. "Nab," She began, making the man stumble while he stood next to the request board. "I had a feeling I would find you there like always. Just pick a damn job already!"

Nova was giggling at the funny faces everyone was making as her mother continued to talk.

"Macao!" She stared at the blue haired man with a stern gaze for a few moments before sighing deeply.

"Please just say something!" He whimpered as Erza ignored him and went back to over to where Natsu and Nova were.

"Everyone keeps causing me so much trouble." She started to say as she took Nova back, "But since I'm in a good mood, I'll be nice and say nothing for today."

"But she already said so much." Lucy whispered to Happy. "She's like a disciplinary enforcer, is she always like this?"

"Uh-huh, that's Erza for ya." Happy replied.

"Is Gray here?" Erza questioned, to which a few of the other wizards pointed at a scared Gray; who was in his boxers.

"H-Hey Erza, what's up?" Gray asked, the poor guy was sweating like crazy.

"Why is Gray so scared of Erza?" Lucy asked Mirajane as she, Happy and Natsu walked towards the smiling barmaid.

"Lucy, you remember a few minutes ago I told you about how Natsu was afraid of Erza after he picked a fight with her and got beaten up, right?" Happy said, reminding the girl.

"Oh yeah…still hard to imagine." Lucy muttered.

"Well once, she caught Gray walking around town naked and beat him up too."

"..That…makes some sense..." Lucy replied with a sweatdrop.

Erza looked down for a second before speaking, "I have a favor to ask of you. I heard something troubling while I was on my last job. Normally I would consult the master first about something like this, but since he's out right now I'm going to have to go with the best approach. I know Natsu will be coming with me to help and even though the two of us are a powerful team, we might need your help. You'll come with us, right?"

"Wha-" Gray stared at Erza in surprise

Everyone was shock on what Erza asked; they knew that Erza and Natsu were a powerful by themselves, and they were undefeatable when together. But for something to be so bad that she would ask Gray for assistance, it was scary to think about what it could be. While murmurs spread through the guild Natsu had his own thoughts.

'_What could be so bad that we need Gray to come?'_ Natsu's eyes narrowed a little as they met Gray's. _'As much as I hate to say it, Gray is a powerful wizard; creating a team with the three of us -'_

'_Definitely means something big is going down.' _ Gray thought, not knowing he finished Natsu's thoughts, before turning away from the dragonslayer to Erza, who was walking towards the bar.

"We will be leaving tomorrow morning." Erza stated, "After we meet at the train station, I'll fill you in on the details."

"Hold on! I never said-" Gray tried to speak, but was cut off by Nova.

"Please help Mommy and Daddy, Uncle Gray." Nova pleaded, giving him a powerful puppy-dog look, easily making Gray falter and nod his head.

"Ugh…Alright fine." He started to walk to a table, not seeing Natsu and Nova high-five and Erza shake her head a little.

"Erza…Natsu…and Gray…" Mirajane said to herself, making Lucy look at her in confusion and noticed the white-haired woman was trembling a little. "Erza and Natsu have been working together for a long time and are incredibly strong themselsves, but I never imagined Gray joining them." She brought a hand to her mouth in amazement as she watched Erza and Natsu sit at the bar with Nova happily sitting between them. "They might have just created the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" There was only one thing the shocked Lucy could do after hearing that.

"EEEEHHH!?"

(A little while later)

"Hmmm." Lucy stared up at the request board, looking at the different kinds of missions that were available.

"What'cha looking at Lucy?" Happy asked as he flew next to her and Nab.

"I was just looking at all the missions the guild gets, they really do vary; searching for magic items, removing curses from certain artifacts, and even exterminating devils." Lucy read out loud as her eyes skim through all of them. "There's one here for love-fortune telling!"

No sooner did she say that, Cana grabbed the form and read it. "Six thousand jewels, huh? Easy money." She said with a smirk before turning to Mirajane, who was standing behind the bar. "Hey Mira, I'm going to take this job!"

"Alright, I'll mark it done!" Mirajane responded with a smile, "Good luck!"

"Right, this shouldn't take long." Cana said as she walked towards the door, grabbing a barrel as she walked out.

"It's hard to believe she can drink so much…" Lucy muttered to herself. "What kind of magic does Cana use anyways?"

"Her magic is pretty cool, it's called **Majikku Kādo.**" Happy said as he continued to explain. "It's a magic that revolves around the use of magical cards; the effects of the cards can vary between wizards and they can be a bit difficult to use correctly if the person does not know what they are doing, but Cana's talent with it makes her one of our strongest members."

"Woah." Lucy said as she turned to the door Cana walked out. "But why did she take a fortune telling job?"

"Because it's actually one of her specialties." A voice called out, making Lucy turned to the voice to see it was Macao who spoke. "Cana uses her **Majikku Kādo** to help her read people's fortunes; she learned how to do it when she was younger. She's really good at it too, she's done it for a lot of members here and they've been right many times."

"Hmmm." Lucy looked back at the board, thinking about when Natsu was telling her about certain wizards that were perfect for certain missions. "So that's what Natsu meant before…"

Mirajane walked up to her with a smile and said, "Just let me know if you decide to take a mission that interests you." Lucy turned her head to look at Mirajane. "Since the master is away at his conference, I'll be handling the mission chart until he gets back."

"What kind of conference is he attending?" Lucy asked.

"Every now and then, all of the guild-masters in the region gather together to give reports; it's not like the magic council though…" The woman turned to a large fellow with a pointy hat, "Reedus, is it alright if I borrow your **Hikari Pen** for a moment?"

"Oui." The man reached into his pocket and handed it over to Mirajane.

Mirajane motioned Lucy, and Happy who followed the two, over to the other end of the bar where there were not as many people sitting at the counter. The Dragneel family was there; Erza was eating a slice of cake, Nova was sitting next to her eating a much smaller piece of cake and Natsu was relaxing in his seat.

"Since you just joined the guild, you probably don't know about the wizard organization chart, right?" Mirajane quickly drew a diagram of the system of the guilds. "The ones who hold the highest position in the magic world are the Ten Council Members, who have connections to the government. It's their job to uphold the laws within the magical world; any wizards who commit crimes can be tried by them." Lucy listened as Mirajane continued her explanation before the white-haired woman pointed to the section below. "The guild-masters are just below them; it's their job is to pass the council's decisions as well as help with communications between the different guilds." Mirajane turned from the diagram to look at Lucy. "In a way, they're what helps the guilds stick together…it's a tough job for them."

"Wow…I didn't think guilds could have such connections to each other." Lucy said as she stared at the diagram.

"Connections between the guilds are important; it helps create bonds between wizards." Erza's voice called out, Lucy turned to see Erza looking at her with an arm resting on the counter; the serious look on her face created some tension to the atmosphere as Lucy shared at her questionably. "But if there is a guild that was to neglect this..."

Lucy felt a small flame appear next to her face and a scary voice reaching her ears. **"****PEOPLE FROM THE DARKNESS WILL GET YOU!****"**

"HIEEEK!" Lucy screeched before turning around with a scared look on her face and her panic-filled eyes were wide open, thinking that something was going to get her; only for her to see it was a laughing Natsu, Nova and Happy.

"You shouldn't get scared to easily Lucy." Natsu said through his laughter.

"You're such a scaredy-cat!" Happy said as he flew around their heads.

"Scaredy-cat!" Nova repeated.

"Don't scare me like that!?" Lucy yelled at them while holding her pounding heart.

"But people from the darkness really do exist." Natsu said as he started to calm down before walking over to Mirajane and borrowed the **Hikari Pen**, he started to write something separate from the diagram before turning to the blonde. "They're know as Dark Guilds, they are made up of wizards who don't belong to any leagues and most of the missions they do involve crimes and malicious acts."

"Really?" Lucy questioned as she thought about such a guild existing.

"But you don't have to worry about them." Mirajane said as she took the pen back. "The only times dark guilds are seen are in the higher class missions." Her words helped Lucy relax a little.

"That reminds me…" Natsu said as he remembered what he wanted to say to Lucy before his joke. "Lucy, since I'm going to be on that mission with Erza and the stripper, you can create a new team if you decide to take a big mission."

"Um okay, but I'm in no rush. I can wait until you get back." Lucy replied with nervous smile.

Gray's voice called out to them, "You don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone." Lucy turned to the man's table to see he had stripped down to his boxers again. "I heard you did a great job for your first mission. I bet you'll get plenty of recruitment offers."

"Gray, your clothes." Mirajane commented, causing the man to freak a little.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Natsu muttered, which was easily heard by Gray and the two slammed their heads against each other.

"What did you say, fire turd!?" Gray roared.

"I'm sorry; did I go to fast for you? Let me slow it down for you." Natsu cleared his throat before speaking again. "YOU! ARE! A! PAIN! IN! THE! ASS!"

"THAT'S IT!" Gray tackled Natsu and the two started to fight.

"Fire freak!"

"Pervert!"

"Pinky!"

"Hey, it's a manly color, bastard!"

"There they go again…"Erza released a sigh before picking up Nova and placed her daughter on her lap. "Those two can be such trouble."

"We weren't much better when we were younger, though." Mirajane commented as she sat down next to Erza. "I'm surprised you haven't stopped them yet."

"I will. I'm just giving them a little time before I stop them." Erza replied before drinking her tea.

"You've really opened up since you and Natsu got together." Erza quirked an eyebrow at her friend's comment. "Before you two even started working as a team, you were strict about everything, and now, you're letting them enjoy their fight a little." Mirajane and Erza smiled at each other before they saw Loki walk up to Lucy. "Looks like Loki's at it again."

"So Lucy, how would you like to make a love team?" Loki said with a charming smile as he drew closer to Lucy. "Just the two of us, tonight."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as a bead of sweat trailed down the side of her face. "No way." She deadpanned.

"You're really beautiful. Even looking through the dark shades if my sunglasses you're still so beautiful and radiant…" Loke spoke, not paying attention to the look she was giving him or the fight happening a few feet away from their location. "I'm positive that if I looked at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces…." Loke smiled, peering down at Lucy with adoration and lust, but Lucy just gave him the same deadpanned stare.

"Then take those sunglasses off." She said bluntly, unfazed by his pathetic attempt at wooing her.

"Loki." The man froze as Erza's voice called out, "Stop flirting with her."

"S-sorry E-Erza, I was just asking if…she…" His voice seemed to disappear as his attention drifted down to the jingling set of keys on Lucy's belt, his eyes widened in shock and a little bit of fear. "Don't tell me you're a **Seiren** wizard!?" He shouted at the blonde in shock.

"Huh? Yeah I am." Lucy responded, her hands clasped behind her back and her head tilted a little to the side.

"I've seen them too; she has the bull and the crab and stuff." Happy chirped from behind Lucy, referring to Taurus and Cancer of the Zodiac.

"What a horrible twist of fate!" Loke exclaimed, turning on his heal and running to the exit. "SORRY! BUT THE TWO OF US AN NEVER BE!" He shouted back.

Lucy stared after him, blinking. "What the heck just happened?" She wondered aloud.

Mirajane giggled gaining Lucy's attention. "Loke isn't very good at dealing with **Seiren** wizards." She explained. "I bet something happened in the past involving a girl."

"Somehow I don't doubt that." Erza muttered as Nova hopped off her lap. "That man flirts with any woman he sees, I wouldn't be surprised if something bad happened to him."

"So I guess he's done it to you guys as well?" Lucy questioned, making the girls nod.

"Yup; I just ignored it while Elfman chased him off, Cana out drank him and took his money as punishment, and Erza beat him up…Natsu later found out about it and pounded Loki into a wall." Lucy sweatdropped as Mirajane listed a few ways some of the female wizards had responded to Loki's flirting.

"Somehow…I'm not surprised." Lucy said, she was suddenly sent to the ground as Gray crashed into her…again.

"HA! Take that, you flasher!" Natsu shouted as he lowered his fist.

"You'll pay for that!" Gray shot back to his feet.

"Don't get me involved in your fights." Lucy grunted as she slowly got back up.

"Sorry Lucy, but this guy was asking for it." Natsu and Gray glared at each other.

"Alright that's enough you two." Both of them turned to Erza, who was giving them a hard stare. "Instead of fighting, you should be getting ready for tomorrow." Gray and Natsu seemed to do a 180 and suddenly shook hands and gave her scared smiles, Gray's was more terrified than Natsu's though.

"You're right Erza."

"Aye!"

"Natsu acting like Happy!" Lucy was shocked at the sudden change in attitude.

"Like I said before, Natsu still has a little bit of fear when it comes to Erza. I guess you can say he's whipped." Happy said. "Some people wonder if he's a masochist."

"What do those words mean?" Happy and Lucy froze as Nova stared up at them in confusion, before walking over to Erza. "…Mommy?"

Erza looked down to Nova, "What's the matter sweetie?" Out of all the questions she was expecting, Erza wasn't ready for this.

"What does "whipped" and mas-oo-kist mean?" Almost everyone stopped moving as the three year old asked that.

"…Nova…where did you hear those words from?" Erza asked slowly, her face showing no emotions.

"From Happy." The blue cat started shaking and backing away.

"…I see…" Erza replied as she turned to Happy, who was flying out of the guild at high speed. "…GET BACK HERE CAT!" She ran after the cat with a pissed of look only a mother could make. (You know the one.) The members could hear the sounds of things being destroyed coming from outside and they all felt pity for the poor cat. "TONIGHT, I DINE ON WINGED CAT SOUP!"

Natsu released a sigh and picked up the giant horn, "Come on Nova, lets stop Mommy before she kills Happy."

"Aye sir!" Nova exclaimed cutely; after securing the horn (Natsu) and the stuffed dragon (Nova), the two rushed out of the guild. Everyone was still for a moment before they started to laugh like crazy.

"Umm…shouldn't we be worried?" Lucy asked a giggling Mira, who walked behind the bar.

"Not really, Erza might say that but she's only being protective of Nova. But Happy should know better than to talk about stuff like that when Nova's around." Mirajane commented as Lucy hesitantly nodded her head and sat at one of the stools.

"Well okay…I hope everything goes well on their mission tomorrow, even if you did say they're the strongest team." Lucy said as she rested her head in her hands.

"You don't have to worry about them Lucy." Mirajane gave the girl a smile, "They are each strong enough to handle anything, and even if Natsu and Gray fight a lot, they always have each others backs when things get really dangerous." Mirajane place a glass of ice tea in front of Lucy. "…Lucy, how would you like to do me a favor?"

"Huh?" The girl cocked her head at that.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

Just outside Oshibana Town, within a forest full of dead trees, the dark guild known as Eisenwald was located. Inside the guild lied many dark wizards who took pleasure in other people's suffering.

"I wonder which guild that woman was from." A tall man with whiskers said as he and his comrades walked through the halls.

"I dunno, I couldn't see her guild mark with all that armor." Another man replied, he was wearing a yellow and black jacket with the hood over his head.

"She was gorgeous…" The taller man muttered before letting out a frustrated yell. "Shit, I should have made a move on her!"

"You wouldn't have stood a chance, Byard." A fat man commented, drawing Byard's attention.

"What did you say, Karacka!?" Byard responded and glared at the larger man, who just stared back at him without emotion. They're attention was taken away as a voice called out.

"Has Kageyama returned yet?" The group turned to see a tattooed man sitting on the table with a giant scythe leaning against his shoulder. He was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair and dark eyes; this man was the ace of Eisenwald, Erigor. "He sure is taking his time."

"It can't be helped; breaking the seal on "that thing" is not an easy task." The jacket wearing man said.

"This is our perfect chance, we get must make our move now…" Erigor got off the table and turned to his subordinates with an evil smirk, which his men returned. "We must finish this while those old geezers are all in one place."

(The next day as Magnolia Station)

"What the hell could Erza need help from me and that idiot for? I know I'm more than enough." Gray huffed angrily.

"Just be quiet, you're too loud." Lucy said as she noticed a couple of people were staring at them.

"But still…wait, why are you here anyway?" Gray asked making Lucy sigh a little.

"It's because Mira asked me too; she asked me to be the mediator for the three of you if you guys start to fight." Lucy explained as she recalled the smiling barmaid asking her to tag along

"….Whatever." He said as he turned away.

"Sorry for the wait, have you been here long." Erza's voice called out to them.

"Not really, we just got h-" Lucy gawked at Erza as she was pulling a large cart full of luggage. Natsu was standing next to her with his hands behind his head and Happy was sitting on Natsu's backpack. "THAT'S A LOT OF LUGGAGE!"

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked as he and his wife got closer.

"Maybe she wanted to come with us." Happy suggested and they heard a voice call out from behind Erza's luggage.

"I asked her to go along with you four." They turned their heads to see Mirajane and Elfman walking over to them, Nova was riding on top of Elfman's shoulders. "I thought maybe she could help you guys out."

"Well…I have heard good things about her from the people in the guild, and Natsu did take you under his wing." Erza said as she thought about the pros and cons.

"I'm not really…under his wing…" Lucy whispered to herself with a sweatdrop.

"Alright, you can come along." Erza said with a smile. "This job might be a too risky, but seeing how well Natsu said you did on your last job, I think you'll be fine."

"Risky!?" Lucy cringed in fear, taking a step back. "Just how risky?"

"Don't worry Lucy; Erza and I are on this mission too so there is nothing to worry about." Natsu placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and gave her a grin.

"You forgot about me, idiot." Gray commented, making Natsu just stare at him for a while before turning back to Lucy.

"…Like I said, Erza and I will make sure nothing bad happens."

"YOU SON OF A-" Gray was about to shout, but he felt something hit his head and saw that Elfman was closer to him and Nova had sent out a small kick at Gray's head, not very strong but still made his head sting for a second.

"Don't yell at my daddy!" Nova exclaimed as she tried to copy her mother's glare, but since she was only three, it didn't have much on an effect. Though behind Elfman, Erza was sending him the same glare, which shut him up.

"…Whatever, let's just get on the train already." Gray muttered as he walked to the train; Happy followed after him while trying and failing to hold his laughter in.

"You go inside with him Lucy; Erza and I need to put her supplies in storage and say our goodbyes, save us some seats." Natsu said making Lucy nodded her head and walk on board the train. After Erza had her luggage put away, the two parents said their goodbyes to their daughter; Elfman placed Nova carefully on the ground.

"Now you are to be a good girl for Aunt Mira and Uncle Elfman until we get back, alright?" Erza gave Nova a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes Mommy!" Nova smiled back as Erza stood up. "Good luck!"

Natsu bent down next and gave his little girl a sad smile, "Nova…I'm sorry we have to leave again right after we just got back."

"It's okay Daddy!" Nova smiled back as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. "My Mommy and Daddy are great wizards after all! Just promise that when you come back, you and Mommy will stay longer."

"You got it." Natsu chuckled as he stood up and turned to Mirajane and Elfman. "Take care of her while we are gone."

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll take great care of her." Mirajane replied with a smile.

"I'll make sure Nova is safe. I am a man after all." Elfman gave the parents a smirk before his face grew serious. "I don't know what bad stuff caught your attention Erza, but make sure you guys are careful out there."

The two nodded their heads before Natsu turned to his wife, "Let's go Erza."

"Right; the sooner this is resolved, the sooner we return."

The two started walking onto the train and made their way towards the seats Gray and Lucy were occupying; as the two sat down they looked out the window and saw Nova waving goodbye, which they returned as the train's signal that it was about to depart sounded. The train soon started to move and left the station, its smoke trailing behind it. The group sat in silence as the train moved on the tracks across the country fields.

Lucy, feeling a little uneasy from the silence, tried to make conversation. "So Erza…what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked, looking at the scarlet wizard across from her.

"That seems kind random." Erza replied as she turned from looking out the window towards the blonde.

"I've been curious about it; info about you never was in Sorcerer Magazine and you never got involved them." Lucy explained, "Well except for that recent photo shoot with Mira."

"Ah yes, the only reason I did it was because the woman that Mira was supposed to shoot with had something important come up and Mira asked me to replace her." Erza explained with a small blush as she recalled the shooting, "While it was an interesting experience, it is not something I want to repeat."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked with her head tilted a little.

"Let's just say that things got destructive close to the end and leave it at that." Erza said making Natsu growl a little.

"Serves those perverts right."

'_So it was something Natsu did…That makes sense._' Lucy thought with a small nervous laugh.

"Anyway, Erza's magic is really beautiful!" Happy told Lucy as he waved his paws up and down with an excited grin. "It makes her opponent's bleed a lot." Lucy sweat dropped.

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy questioned.

"It's not that great." Erza told her before looking at the raven-colored wizard sitting against the window. 'But I think Gray's magic is more beautiful." Gray opened an eye at her compliment.

Gray silently held his left hand out and placed his right fist against the palm. Frost gathered around his hands before he parted his hands and opened his fist, revealing an ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail emblem.

"It's just ice magic," Gray said simply. "Nothing special."

"Exactly, his sculptures are not that great." Natsu muttered with his arms crossed.

"What was that?" Gray growled at him.

"Settle down, Gray. You too; Natsu." Erza said, pulling on Natsu's ear making him let out a yelp.

"Okay okay okay," Erza let go of his ear after he said that; Natsu rubbed his ear. "Geez Erza, were you trying to pull my ear off?"

"Oh come on, you've taken much worse." Erza commented with a smile.

"…So Natsu uses fire and Gray uses ice…" Lucy said as she looked at both of them. "That's why you guys don't get along, your elements that are the exact opposite of each other."

"I didn't really thought of it like that before." Erza said.

"Not really, I just hate his guts." Gray and Natsu replied at the same time, making Lucy sweatdrop. "What'd you say flame-brain/icepack!"

'Enough already!" Erza exclaimed with a glare, making everyone else in the group freeze up. They quieted down and spent the rest of the ride in silence until they reached the checkpoint. Everyone got off the train to stretch and get something to eat; Lucy used her seduction to get a discount for them. They got back onto the train and ate their meals in peace as the train started to depart.

"So Erza, I think it's time you told us." Natsu said as he swallowed his food. "What exactly is this emergency mission we're doing?"

"We're going up against the dark guild, Eisenwald." Erza stated before eating a piece of her strawberry cake. "It happened while I was returning from my last job; I stopped by a bar to get something to drink and overheard a group of hoodlums talking. I don't know what they were talking about exactly, but I did overhear a name." Erza explained.

"A name?" Gray asked raised an eyebrow.

"Erigor." Erza answered, making Natsu turn to her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you talking about Shinigami Erigor?" He asked. "The ace of Eisenwald."

"S-Shinigami..." Happy and Lucy repeated with a bit of fear in their voice; Erza nodded her head at Natsu's words.

"It's a name that was given to him because he always took on assassination missions. The Magic Council prohibits wizards from taking on such missions, but Erigor chose money over following the rules." Erza explained. "Because he and his guild disobeyed the council and were kicked out of the magic league, but they are still around…as a dark guild that is."

"Never mind that; what was it that made them our target, was it something else you heard?" Gray asked with a curious tone.

"Yes, I had heard them talking about a magical item called **Lullaby** and how they were having trouble taking possession of it because it was sealed. At first I was thinking about how it might have just been a mission they might have taken even though they are no longer an official guild. But on my way back I remembered who Erigor really was and suspected that if he was involved in this somehow, then we need to strike fast." After Erza finished explaining the situation, Natsu decided to speak.

"So that's why you wanted Gray on this mission, even if you and I could defeat the guild, it might be a completely different story if this **Lullaby** turns out to be an extremely dangerous item." Natsu deduced making Erza nod her head.

"If it required a powerful seal to keep it contained, then the thing must be powerful." Gray added while crossing his arms.

"Correct, which is why we're going to march into Eisenwald, defeat anyone who gets in our way and take this **Lullaby** before they can use it." Erza said as the train drew closer to their destination.

"…Maybe I shouldn't have come along…" Lucy muttered, a lot of sweat falling off her.

"Lucy, you're producing a lot of juice." Happy said as he watched the sweat fall.

"It's sweat."

The train started to come to a halt when it reached the station. "So we'll find out where the guild is and plan our attack." Natsu said as everyone was getting ready to depart.

But just as Natsu was about to walk off the train, a scent came to his nostrils, a scent of blood and darkness. He quickly grabbed the flying Happy and whispered something in his ear before letting the cat go and retreating back into the train. The group continued walking out of the station into the town, hearing the sound of the train departing once again. While Gray and Erza talked about how they were going to get the information about the dark guild, Lucy noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked, catching the two's attentions. They looked around and saw that Natsu was nowhere to be seen, but then Happy spoke up.

"He stayed on the train." When the three turned to him, he continued. "He said he caught the scent of blood as well as something dark coming from inside the train as he was about to leave. He also wanted me to tell you to stop the train in five minutes."

"Five minutes? Why would he want us to wait that long before helping him?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu's more than likely found someone who is a part of Eisenwald." Erza answered as she turned back to the station and headed back with Gray and the others following her. "He's going to get the info and needs us to stop the train so he has more time."

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

"Ugh..." Natsu let out a groan as he sat in his seat; after so many years of suffering from motion sickness, it was easy for him to fake it. Now all he had to do was waiting.

"Excuse me sir? Is this seat taken?" Natsu looked up slightly and saw a man with a spiky ponytail; the guys scent matched what he smelled earlier, blood and darkness.

_'Got'cha!'_ He felt like grinning, but instead, he groaned."Sure…go ahead."

"Thanks." The man smiled before sitting down. "Are you okay? You seem like you're in a bit of pain."

"…Yeah…" Natsu groaned, "I've never been good with vehicles…"

"I see," The man's eyes drifted down a little and saw Natsu's guild mark. "So you're from Fairy Tail, huh? I envy you, being in a normal guild." He finished with a smile.

'_That fake smile pisses me off!'_ Natsu thought as he watched the man continue to talk. _'Erza and the others should be stopping the train right about now."_

(Back at the station)

"...and that's why you need to stop the train." As soon as the group made it to the control room, Erza started explaining the situation to the employee.

"Does everyone from Fairy Tail act like this?" Lucy asked Gray as they watched Erza talk to the employee in charge.

"Hey, I'm normal." He replied with an offended tone.

"Since when is being an exhibitionist count as normal!?" She exclaimed.

"So, please! This is for our nakama and my husband, you have to understand!" Erza finished with a demanding tone.

"Are you insane!?" The employee shouted at Erza. "We can't just stop the train because one person asks us too, no matter who is still on it!" Erza turned her head away with a "tch"; looking behind the man, she noticed a switch behind the employee with the words 'Emergency' underneath it. "Happy!" The blue flying cat looked at Erza, who pointed behind the employee and followed her finger to see a switch and his mouth turned into a huge grin. He flew toward the switch, flying over the employee's head.

"Aye Sir!" He exclaimed before stopping at the switch and placed his paws on it.

"Ah! H-Hold it!" The employee shouted as Happy pushed the switch down. An alarm started to ring and its sound carried throughout the train station, alerting all those who were at the station.

"Huh? What happened?"

"An accident?"

"Alright, let's go!" Erza told the three and they nodded their heads. She then turned to a random couple that was walking by. "Excuse me, can you please take these to Hotel Chili?"

"Who…are you?" The female asked, both she and her boyfriend were confused by her sudden request.

"It's...become a disaster already..." Lucy muttered with a sigh.

"Yup..." Gray agreed and she turned to look at him only to see that he had stripped down to his boxers…once again.

"Your outfit! W-When did you-" Lucy asked in shock.

(On the train)

"Speaking of Fairy Tail...Mirajane's famous, isn't she? She's in magazines sometimes, right? She's also beautiful."

Natsu let out a groan, but it was from annoyance instead of motion sickness. The man who sat in front of him continued to talk to him. _'I can't believe I'm listening to this pervert?'_ Natsu thought.

"I wonder why she's not active anymore. She's still so young." He continued. "She was as strong as that other beauty you guys have, Erza. I've heard she's a real MILF."

_'That tears it, I am going punch this guy until he's bones turn to dust and blood pours out of every part of his body; after I get the information!'_ Natsu mentally groaned.

"I also hear you guys have another beautiful girl join your guild recently. I wonder her name is. Do you know her?" Natsu let out another groan as he clutched his stomach, like he was try not to throw up. The man paused and Natsu hoped he was done talking, but unfortunately the guy wasn't finished. "I envy your guild. There are so many beautiful girls. My guild doesn't have many girls like yours." He then looked at Natsu with a freaky smile that pissed Natsu off even more. "Would you please share some? I promise that my fellow guild members and I would treat them nicely."

Natsu glared at the man in front of him and quickly grabbed the foot that went towards his face.

"Don't act all high and mighty because you're in a legal guild. You guys are like nothing but harmless little flies to me and my guild, Eisenwald." He said smirking before noticing Natsu caught his foot. "What!?"

"I was waiting for that…You dark wizards really like flapping you gums." Natsu said as his hand was covered in flames, burning the man's foot. "Do you want to know what **I** call people like you? I call you guys' pathetic."

"Why you-" The man's shadow seemed to grow a little before shooting out of the ground at Natsu, who let go of the man's foot and jumped out of the seat.

"**Kage Mahō**, huh? That's kinda cliché for a dark wizard." Natsu smirked as he ignited his flames. "So here's the deal; you give me the information on what Eisenwald is planning and what this **Lullaby** thing is and I won't beat you to a near-death state for how you were talking earlier about my friends and wife, or you resist and I cook you until you can't even move a finger without the agonizing pain from the burns spreading through-out your body and take the information from you painfully…Your choice."

"Such arrogance, you think you are better than us?" A black and purple seal appeared under the man's feet and his shadow split into three tendrils and shot towards Natsu again. "Your weak flames are nothing against my shadows!"

Natsu was silent for a moment before raising his flame covered hand, "You're the arrogant one, I gave you a choice and you chose the worst one…for you." Natsu's flames quickly stretched out and swatted the shadows away with ease, making the man's eyes widen in shock. "So tell me…what is this **Lullaby** thing your guild-" Natsu was cut off as the train came to a sudden halt and took a small step back to adjust himself.

The man fell forward and hit the ground, as he hit the floor a skull-shaped flute landed in front of them. "What the hell, why'd the train stop?"

"It looks like my team was able to stop the train." Natsu said before noticing the flute, "What that?"

"You saw it!?" Natsu looked back at the man, who was back on his feet.

"…So I'm guessing that's **Lullaby**, now you need to tell me what are your guild's plans for it." Natsu said as he picked up the flute before the man could reach it.

"Like I would do that!" He shouted back at the rose-haired wizard.

"Fine then," Natsu grabbed the flute with both hand and broke it in half; the man's face was full of shock. "If I break the flute, it can't be used. Tough luck."

"You…Son of a bitch! You'll pay for messing with Eisenwald." The man shouted, "I, Kageyama, will make sure you suffer for that!"

"Oh really?" Natsu grew a grin as he pulled a fist back. "I'd like to see you try! **Karyū no Tekken!"**

Kageyama quickly brought up his shadow to protect him, **"Gādoshadou!"** The dome barely managed to block the attack for a few seconds before Natsu released the flames around his fist to create and explosion which destroyed the cart and created a huge hole in the ceiling. Kageyama was sent crashing through the wall and landed on his back. "D-Damn y-you fly!"

"Trust me; I'm not even close to finished with you yet." Natsu said as he drew closer, but jumped back as blade of wind crashed down where he was previously standing. He looked up to the sky and saw nothing there. "What the hell?"

"Attention all passengers, we will be leaving for our destination shortly. We apologize for the inconvenience."

Natsu felt a short pull from beneath him before the train started to move again, as it picked up speed another blade of wind, much bigger than the first, cut the cart Natsu and Kageyama resided in half. Natsu's half started to slow down and before Kageyama's went too far, the shadow user stretched his shadow and grabbed the two broken pieces of the flute.

"Just you wait, you pathetic fly! We'll settle this, I swear!" Kageyama shouted as his half of the train disappeared.

"Damn…" Natsu said as he watched with an angry expression as the dark wizard and the train, vanish from his sight. Hearing a noise coming from behind, he turned and saw his team driving up with a **Mahō no yonrin-sha** with Erza at the wheel. "Right on time!"

Natsu jumped off of the train and waited for them to get closer; Erza saw Natsu waiting for them and soon came to a stop. As they pulled up next to the train, Lucy and Happy jumped out and Gray jumped off the roof. Erza detached the plug from her arm and the group walked over to Natsu.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked in concern. "What happened? We saw the explosion."

"Did you find someone from Eisenwald?" Erza questioned; wondering if her husband was able to find anything.

"…Yeah, he was a shadow user. I think he was the one you were talking about earlier, the one who released the seal to get **Lullaby**." Natsu said as he looked in the direction the train left. "I had him cornered and about to interrogate him, but something or someone got in the way and split the cart just as the train was moving again."

"Did you at least see what this **Lullaby** thing was?" Gray asked with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, well I think it was it. The guy seemed very protective of it and angry that I saw it." Natsu explained as he remembered the weird looking flute. "It looked like a flute with a skull on it and had three eyes. But I broke it in half so I think its useless now."

Lucy seemed to freeze up as she heard that description, which everyone noticed. "Is something wrong Lucy?" Happy asked as he watched the girl shake a little.

"I've heard about that flute...**Lullaby**, the Cursed Song. It's **Shi no Mahō**!" Lucy concluded after putting the piece of the puzzle together that were in her mind.

"** Shi no Mahō**, as in death incantations?" Gray questioned.

"Yes, there are many types of **Noroi no Mahō** that kills anyone it used on." Erza confirmed, she was once again sat in the driver's seat of the magical car.

"But since I broke it in half, there should be no issue, right?" Natsu asked as he sat on the roof above Erza.

"**Lullaby** is a lot worse than that." Lucy informed as she approached the car. "With the power it has, it will most likely repair itself."

"So that means we have to hurry and stop them before they can use it. Whatever their plan is, if it involves something like that, then we don't have any time to lose!" Erza shouted as she charged a lot of magic into the vehicle and once everyone was secure, it sped off after the train.

(Back at the guild)

Nova was sitting next to Mirajane as she gave a magic letter to a bird. With a small nod it flew off to deliver a letter to Makarov in Clover Town, it contained a small message that Mirajane was sure he would want to hear.

"Do you think Grandpa will like our letter Aunt Mira?" Nova asked as Mirajane sat down next to her.

"Of course he will, Nova. I'm sure it's something he'll always remember." She gave the little girl a smile and a pat on the head.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

_A/N: Chapter Twelve completed, I __hope it was enjoyable for all you readers out there. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. Also, I have created a NarutoXRosario+Vampire crossover called __**The Dhampir of Yokai Academy**__ so I will try to balance both out in my updates._

Translator:

Majikku Kādo – Card Magic

Hikari Pen – Light Pen

Kage Mahō – Shadow Magic

Gādoshadou - Guard Shadow

Mahō no yonrin-sha - Magic Four Wheel Vehicle

Noroi no Mahō – Curse Magic

**Omake**

A chibi Lucy, Mirajane and Happy stood in front of the mission board.

Lucy (Face resting against hand): I'm so curious…

Happy (Head cocked to side): Curious about what Lucy?

Lucy (Looking at Mirajane with arms behind her): Mira, you said that Erza, Natsu and Gray make the strongest team in Fairy Tail, right?

Mirajane (Nodding with a smile): Uh-huh, though Erza and Natsu are stronger than Gray, he is still one of our strongest.

Lucy (Looking up with a wondering look): So who is the strongest on the team? Erza or Natsu?

Mirajane (Hands together in front): I can't really say, they haven't sparred in a while…Maybe we can have them fight it out to see!

Happy (Pointing at Mirajane): But if we did that, the town could be destroyed.

Lucy (Freaked out expression): Just how strong are those two!

Happy, Lucy and Mirajane: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 13– Team Natsu vs. Eisenwald**

Happy: I don't have to worry about crazy stuff like that because I'm a cat.


	13. Team Natsu vs Eisenwald

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story.**_

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells **"Fire Dragon ROAR"**

Creature/Dragon speaking **"****I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking _**'Come along'**_

Chapter 13

Team Natsu vs. Eisenwald

"Get all the guests and driver off the train now!" Erigor shouted as he removed the blade of his scythe from the dead corpse of one of the train employees. "Eisenwald is taking over!" The guild members all nodded and began pushing people out of the train as they were hijacking it at. As Erigor examined the train, he saw that the last cart was cut in half and noticed a figure jump off and started walking towards him, the figure was a roughed up Kageyama.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Eligor..." Kageyama said as he stopped right in front of the reaper.

"When I heard you were going to come back on this train, I figured why not wait here." Erigor said, taking notice of but dismissing how roughed up his subordinate looked. "Did you do it?"

"…Y-Yeah, I broke the seal. However…" Kageyama was hesitant to answer but reached into his pocket and took out the broken **Lullaby**, which was slowly repairing itself.

"What the hell happened?" Erigor questioned with anger heard in his tone.

"I was able to break the seal, but I ran into a fly on the way back. During our battle he discovered it and broke it in two." Kageyama tried to explain to the enraged scythe mage. "B-But look! The flute is repairing itself, we can still continue with our plan!"

Erigor was silent as Kageyama shook from the fear he was feeling."YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" The reaper shouted as he snatched the flute out Kageyama's hands before slamming the blunt side of his scythe into the shadow user's gut, making him fall to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. "Even if **Lullaby** heals itself, we will have to wait for it to fully repair itself before we can use it, putting our plan on hold! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Come on now Erigor. It would be a waste, after all the trouble I went to saving him and **Lullaby** and bring them here." A female voice called out, making the man turn his head to see a very developed woman slowly descend from the air to the ground.

"I'm surprised Sora, you actually standing up for someone." Erigor raised an eyebrow at the woman. She had light purple hair with blue high-lights and topaz eyes, she was wearing a blood-red jacket over a tight black tank-top and she had black pants that had one of the leg cut off just under her thigh.

"Standing up for him? Oh no, you're mistaken…" She replied as she was close to Kageyama and raised one of her legs and pressed into his chest with her high-heel boot. "I just wanted to deliver his punishment myself!" Sora grew a sadistic grin as she raised a hand, pointing at one of Kageyama's, and concentrated some of the wind in her hand. She then released a blade of wind and sent it straight through Kageyama's wrist, almost slicing his hand clean off and causing the man to scream out in agonizing pain.

"You're as sadistic as ever." Erigor commented with a smirk, which the woman returned as she turned to face him.

"Of course, now let this be a lesson to you Kageyama." Sora said as her magic swirled around her a little as the wind moved Kageyama's hand back to his arm and slowly started healing the wound. "And don't worry about _**Lullaby**_ Erigor, the flute will be ready when its time."

"Oh really?" Erigor replied with narrow eyes.

"**Lullaby** used be a simple curse flute that could only kill a few people at a time, but the great dark wizard Zeref changed that and turned it into a demon flute that can annihilate an entire town with ease. Since it still has demon magic within, it can repair itself even if it was destroyed into a thousand pieces." Sora explains as she took the flute from Erigor and let out a dark laugh. "I can help it repair itself faster with my magic."

"Your magic? What is it anyway, though I seriously doubt it compares to Erigor's **Kaze ****Mahō**." One of the Eisenwald members said as he leered at Sora's form.

The next thing the man knew his body was slammed against a wall with a giant hand created from black and green wind, Sora gave Erigor a hard stare as if to tell him not to interfere; she used the wind hand to cut up the man's body and made some of the cuts bleed. "My magic is one of the strongest powers that any human will ever see in their entire lives. So unless you want yours to be cut short, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." After the man slowly gave a nod in understanding, Sora dismissed her magic and walked away. "Let me know when we are ready to leave, I'll be inside repairing **Lullaby**."

"Crazy bitch…" The man muttered before he noticed Sora suddenly stop before quickly spinning around and released a large amount of wind blades at the man and ripped him to shreds. She continued to walk inside and her figure disappeared.

"When we depart, you are going to tell me who this fly was." Erigor said as he turned to Kageyama, who was slowly getting up while holding the arm that Sora had slashed and his body shaking from the scene he just watched. "We are heading to Oshibana Station for my strategy to take place. Make sure everything we need is on board."

"R-Right." Kageyama said shakily as he went onto the train.

(A Few Hours Later)

When Natsu and his team arrived at the cliff just over the station, they watched as the civilians were explaining to the soldiers what had happened. People were in a panic as the knights tried to defuse the situation.

"So they took over a train? But why would they do that, it can only follow the track." Lucy spoke out in curiosity.

"Whatever their reason is, at least we will be able to know where they're going." Gray replied, he was in his boxers once again. "But if they took a train then they needed to get somewhere in a hurry."

"Aye, that's true, trains can go very fast." Happy agreed before looking at Gray. "Your clothes are gone."

Erza ignored Gray's frantic search for his clothes as she stared down at the scene below, Eisenwald definitely needed to be stopped. She turned her head and saw Natsu had a hard look on his face. "Natsu…is something wrong?"

"I smell blood." Natsu answered, pointing to a spot below. The other wizards took notice to some of the soldiers moving a few body bags to a transporter; Natsu clenched his fist at the sight. "Those bastards…they didn't need to kill anyone!" Natsu growled surprising Lucy a little at the anger in his voice.

"I know how you feel Natsu, but we need to keep calm." Erza placed a hand on Natsu shoulder before walking towards the driver's seat. She attached the plug to her arm and started charging magic into it. "We need to catch up to them before it's too late."

The others nodded in agreement as they walked back into the wheeler. But as Natsu started to turn around, his body twitched as the wind blew past him and a small scent filled his nose. _'This scent…its familiar somehow…But where have I-'_ His thoughts were cut off by his wife's voice.

"Hurry up Natsu, the sooner we stop them, the better!" Erza said before noticing a small look on Natsu's face. "Is something wrong?"

Natsu looked back at the station for a second before walking into the carrier, "Nothing, just the horrible stench of death in the wind." Natsu sat down and crossed his arms, he could feel Erza starting to move and was in deep thought. _'What was that feeling I got just then…it seemed very familiar for some reason…?'_

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

Makarov was sitting on one of the tables, drinking and chatting with the other guild-masters as they continued their meeting; the man's face was a little red from all the alcohol he had drank. Next to his table, Master Bob was happily chatting with his old teammate as they ate.

"I'm so jealous Maki, so many of your wizards are so incredible and so full of life." Bob said as he rested his head against his hand. "I hear your newest member gave someone quite the thrashing."

"Ahh, you're talking about Lucy, strong little thing…" Makarov lowered his beer from his mouth and gave his fellow guild-masters a smirk, "She's got an incredible body too."

"You're so naughty Maki, talking about your wizards like that!" Bob commented as he waved off Makarov's perverted words. "From the rumors, she took that mission with a certain dragonslayer."

"Yeah, Natsu is taking her under his wing until she gets used to the guild." Makarov replied with a laugh. "Though, it might take a while for her to get used to our guilds lifestyle."

"You shouldn't laugh about your wizards' behaviors; they like to go overboard a lot." Goldmine said frowning slightly. "The council has been talking about how Fairy Tail possibly destroying a city one of these days. Remember all the damages your wizard couple did all those years ago?"

"Ahh, who cares? Let those idiots on the council worry. They're just jealous that my wizards are awesome!" Makarov exclaimed with a grin before biting into his chicken leg. "And besides, there is no way something like that would happen anytime soon." His attention was taken away when he heard a tiny voice call out.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov!" A little bird wearing a purple hat chirped as it stopped right in front of the old man." I have a letter from one Mirajane, sir!" The bird said as it handed the letter to Makarov.

"Ahh…Thanks." He said as he activated the letter and a small magic seal appeared over the envelope with a miniature image of Mirajane on top of it.

"Hello master, I'm glad to see that you arrived to the meeting safe and sound!" She said as Makarov began showing her off to the other male mages.

"Take a look at Mira boys; she's our poster girl for Fairy Tail. A real cutie isn't she." Makarov said chuckling before he noticed Nova appeared next to Mirajane. "And that little darling is Nova, my cute little granddaughter!"

"…So that's Natsu and Erza's daughter, she's adorable Maki!" Bob gushed, watching Nova let out a giggle as Mirajane picked her up.

"And it's hard to believe that's the same Mirajane from back then, she sure has matured." Goldmine said with his arms crossed.

"Grandpa, guess what!" Nova exclaimed happily, "Something really cool happened earlier today!"

"Really now?" Makarov wondered with a smile, thinking it was something small that happened in the guild earlier or one of those little things that excited children so much; nothing prepared him for what Nova was about to say next.

"Mommy came back from her mission and teamed up with Daddy and Uncle Gray to go on another one!" Nova said with a big smile on her face, not knowing her words nearly gave her grandpa a heart-attack. "Happy and Lucy are with them too."

"They might have just created the strongest team that Fairy Tail has ever known!"Mirajane was the next one to speak, "Well, we just want to let you know what was happening."

"A-are y-you kidding me!?" Makarov exclaimed in shock and fear.

"Good-bye master!" Mirajane said. Nova was waving goodbye as the letter finished and the images disappeared. Makarov stood there for a while, staring into space with his shocked expression. His body started to swat a little before he collapsed on his back.

"Oh my, are you okay Maki?" Bob asked.

"…I guess the council has a right to be afraid after all." Goldmine said as he watched Makarov's form tremble.

'_A team made up of those three!? Erza and Natsu were bad enough when it was just the two of them, but now that Gray is with them…THEY REALLY COULD DESTROY AN ENTIRE CITY!'_ Makarov thought in a panic before trying to calm himself, _'Since the conference ends today I can make it back to the guild by tomorrow; I just hope nothing bad happens until then, PLEASE LET THERE BE NO DESTRUCTION UNTIL THEN!'_

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

Erza's wheeler made a sharp turn as she poured more of her magic into the machine to increase its speed. She continued moving forward, even as the carriage collided with wagons, fruit stands and almost hitting several civilians. Lucy and Happy were sitting inside as Gray was sitting on the roof to keep an eye out for attacks from above, currently trying to hold on as Erza once again increased speed. Natsu was sitting in the back; both to use his flames to increase speed and keep a look out for any sneak attacks from behind.

"Erza, you're going way too fast! The S.E. plug is going to rupture if you continue forcing too much magic into it." Gray shouted as he looked down.

"I can't stop, you heard what Lucy said about _**Lullaby**_! We can't afford to waste any time, we need to stop Eisenwald before someone hears it." Erza replied while keeping her eyes on the road.

"If that thing can really repair itself, then Eisenwald with try to buy time." Natsu shouted as he held onto the back, releasing flames from his feet. "You saw what those guys did at Kunugi Station! They might do something a lot worse!"

"But still, if you keep using your magic like this then you won't have any to fight with!" Gray warned as Erza turned another corner.

"You don't have to worry about that, Natsu's flames are helping me greatly so I don't have to use a lot of magic. I'll have plenty to help me deal with them." Erza replied with a smirk, "Besides I have you two with me so we'll be fine!" Gray grit hit teeth and said nothing.

Inside the carriage, Lucy and Happy were waiting for Erza to arrive at the train station; Happy suddenly spoke. "Hey Lucy…I feel like I'm forgetting something important to tell you." Happy said, making Lucy turn to him with a curious look.

"Something important?" She asked, making Happy nod his head before he made a face that showed he was thinking hard about it.

"I can't remember…" Happy replied. "All I know is it was something that had to do with you…hmmm."

Neither of them seemed to notice Natsu sliding against the door to get to the front. He stopped for a second to look inside, before shaking his head a little. "Those two are so weird."

"…Weird…weird…That might be it!" Happy said, making a pose like he realized what was so important…that Lucy's weird.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Lucy questioned before finally noticing Natsu just outside the window, he head was turned to the front of the wheeler. "What are you doing out there!?"

Natsu turned to look at the blonde girl. "You don't have to shout, I'm not even three feet away…Talk about rude." Natsu continued moving

"…I am not!" She shouted to Natsu, not seeing Happy snicker a little behind her. "And you're one to talk!"

Ignoring Lucy as he got closer to Erza, Natsu maneuvered his body to sit right next to her. Reaching for the plug on his wife's arm, Natsu quickly removed it and replaced it on his own. The wheeler seemed to increase speed a little.

"Natsu, why did you-" Erza started to exclaim.

"We can't afford to have any of us run out of magic before we fight Eisenwald, so I'm going to take your place! Now just focus on driving!" Natsu responded; Erza nod her head.

Suddenly, a large sound echoed though-out the town, making the four wizards plus cat look to the direction that the sound originated from and saw smoke rising up into the sky. "W-What is the hell is that?!" Lucy exclaimed as she stuck her head out the window.

"…I think we just found Eisenwald." Gray said as the wheeler headed towards the smoke.

"Let's just hope no one is injured or worse!" Natsu shouted, putting more magic into the wheeler.

(A few minutes later)

When the team arrived at Oshibana Station, there was panic all over; the civilians were going crazy from the explosion and the employees were failing at their attempt to calm them down. As they got off

"Will everyone please remain calm! It is too dangerous at the moment to enter the station!" An employee was speaking through a microphone as his co-workers were trying to keep the people from forcing their way through. "The train has been derailed due to an accident, so please be patient until then and I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Derailment, is that what they're calling it?"

"No way, I heard it was a dark guild!"

"The station is closed to all public until we can confirm that it is safe inside." The employee had finished speaking, but the crowd did not break.

"We need to get inside. Come on!" Erza told the others as she started to push her way through the crowd toward the front, the others following right behind her.

"But they said the station closed." Lucy said, watching Erza push people out of the way. "Wouldn't it be bad to force our way through?"

"We don't have time to listen to them." Erza retorted as they made it to the front, "Besides, if it is a dark guild then they shouldn't give us any trouble." Erza immediately approached the closest station employee and started questioning him. "What's the situation?"

"Huh? Why should I te-" He didn't get to finish as Erza head-butted him and knock the poor guy out cold. She then turned to the next victim…I mean employee.

"What's the situation?" She asked him, but she head-butted him as well not even a second later when he didn't respond quick enough. This continued a few more times; Lucy watched this with a sweatdrop that grew with each head-butt.

"That's an interesting and slightly scary method of interrogation; she didn't even give them time to answer." Lucy commented. "…And I thought she was one of the very few normal members of Fairy Tail."

"Actually…this is pretty normal for us." Natsu said, Happy and Gray nodded their heads in agreement. "Erza may seem scary in some cases, but she is much better than you think."

Erza walked up to them; several men with steaming lumps on their heads lay unconscious behind her. "Eisenwald is inside the building, a few army units entered the station earlier however none of them have come back yet."

As the group entered the building Happy grew a concerned look "I hope they're okay…"

"With how Eisenwald dealt with some of the people at Kunugi Station, I'm going to have to say that we might find some dead soldiers." Gray said with a grim look.

Natsu started sniffing the air, "I'm picking up the smell of blood…this way!" Natsu ran down a hallway with his team following after him. They soon came across a number of troops that were injured, unconscious or unfortunately dead, spread across the floor and stairway. "They didn't stand a chance; the poor guys were almost completely wiped out." Natsu looked back to his team to see Erza, Happy and Gray had solemn looks on their faces and slightly clenched fists; he looked at Lucy and saw she had a scared look.

"Lucy, don't be scared" Natsu spoke with a reassuring voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "This type of thing can happen on a mission like this, but these guys will be fine. And don't worry; Erza, Happy, Gray and I will be here to make sure nothing bad happens."

Lucy looked at him for a moment before looking at the others, who were smiling at her, agreeing to what the rose-haired wizard said. "…Thanks you guys."

"No problem Lucy, everyone at Fairy Tail is always there for one another." Erza said with a smile. "Now then…lets deal with Eisenwald!" The other members of her team nodded before walked the halls that were also littered with the bodies; as they passed the bodies Erza whispered to Natsu. "Natsu, are they?"

Natsu was silent for a moment before nodding his head a little, "Only a few though." Erza was silent as she saw Natsu's shoulders shake a little from anger, the group soon made it to a large room where they saw the entire Eisenwald guild waiting for them.

"I knew you'd follow us here, Fairy Tail flies." Erigor snickered, staring down at Team Natsu with an arrogant smirk. Erza returned his stare with a powerful glare as Lucy shook a little in fear at how many people were there. "We've been waiting for you…"

"There's so many of them…" Lucy muttered as her eyes moved back and forth to each ends of the large group of dark wizards.

"You're Erigor, aren't you?" Natsu questioned with a glare of his own.

"W-wait a moment…that's the armor girl from the other day…" Byard said as he got a good look at Erza.

"I see, so she's the one who leaked out our plan." One of the guild members next to him stated.

"That son of a bitch! It's his fault that Erigor and Sora…!" Kageyama growled in anger; his hand drifted to his bandaged arm, still throbbing in pain.

"You have to calm down Kage." A fellow guild member told him from behind.

"Hmm? That voice…" Natsu gaze shifted to see Kageyama holding his bandaged arm as he glared at him._ 'That's the guy from before…what happen to his arm?"_

"We are not threatened by any of you" Erza proclaimed while building up a little magic. "What are you going to do with lullaby, tell us!?" She demands, making Erigor's smirk grow a little.

"How about a little hint, if you are so desperate to know." The reaper said as he used his** Kaze ****Mahō** to fly ontop of one of the speaker systems. "What do all train station have in common?" His easy hint made Erza and Natsu gritted their teeth in anger.

"You're going to use it to kill thousands of innocent people" Natsu yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Why would you want to hurt the people of this town; they're innocent!" Erza shouted.

"They gave committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the world injustice; so the reaper has come to cleanse the world of the those that flaunt their rights so carelessly!"

"Killing them won't help you get your rights back" Lucy shouted making Erigor smirk.

"We don't care about rights, we want power! We'll use power to erase the past and control what will happen in the future." Erigor replied with a clenched fist.

"…Power?" Natsu repeated, remembering the dead bodies they saw earlier. "So you killed all those innocent people…so you could acquire power? WHAT BULLSHIT!" Natsu unleashed a large amount of flames from his body, making his comrades take a step back. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY AND DESTROY **LULLABY **COMPLETELY THIS TIME!"

"So you're the one who broke **Lullaby**, such a bad boy."Natsu and the other's eyes were wide as a voice called out from behind them. They turned to see a woman standing behind Natsu; she moved her arms around him and reached up to his face, Natsu's flames cancelling out. "Though…now that I get a good look at your face, you're quite the handsome one."

'_What the hell!? How did she sneak up on me!?...Wait a moment…this scent…it's the same as the one my nose caught earlier.' _Natsu thought as his eyes met the woman's, when the Dragonslayer looked in her eyes, there was only death and destruction. "…Who are you?"

The woman let out a laugh, "Who am I? I am Sora Barostar," She quickly let go of Natsu and leaped into the air just as Erza was about to attack her with a sword. But instead of landing on the ground, the woman just stays in the air, like she was standing on it. "But you might know me from my title, Ryūketsu-fū no Sora."

"Ryūketsu-fū no Sora; the female dark wizard that has assassinated all of her opponents with her deadly **Kaze ****Mahō**." Erza said, making Sora let out a dark chuckle.

"**Kaze ****Mahō**, not even close!" Sora exclaimed as her dark-green wind swirled around her. "My magic far surpasses simple magic like that! I use a legendary magic and I'll give you a hint. You've fought a variation of my magic Natsu, except it was a lot _**darker**_!"

Lucy turned to look at Natsu, who was silent as he thought about Sora's words. His eyes suddenly went wide as he looked at the woman in shock. Erza, Happy and Gray seemed to have similar reactions, though not as strong; Sora reached into her jacket and pulled out a completely repaired **Lullaby.**

"No way, the flute-" Gray started to say before Erigor interrupted him.

"That's right; Sora was able to speed up its recovery and now it ready for action!" Erigor took the flute from the woman and started to rise into the air. "Eisenwald, show them why they should have never tried to get in our guild way!" He shouted before both he and Sora disappeared in two mini tornados of wind.

"We have to go after them."Erza shouted as she and her team watched the two disappear. "Those two need to be stopped before they have a chance kill again!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Kageyama spoke up; a magic seal appeared under him. "I said that I was going to make you suffer, Salamander," Kageyama released several shadow tendrils at the group. "And you won't get in the way of our new world!"

"…Sorry, but we have more important things to do." Natsu said as he raised a flame-covered fist, the flames growing to an incredible size as he brought it back. "I'm going to blow you guys away! **Karyū no Insekiken!**" A giant fist of fire flew forward and easily destroyed the tendrils before making contact with many of the dark wizards and sent them flying with major burns. "…Damn, held back too much."

"He did all that…in one move…" Lucy was shocked the results of Natsu's attack, he didn't even seem tired after. "Just how strong…is Natsu."

"Never mind that now; we still have more of them to deal with." Erza said as she stared at the remaining wizards who escaped Natsu's attack. "With so many of them we won't be able to reach either Sora or Erigor in time…Natsu, Gray!" The two men turned to her s she walked forward. "Lucy and I will deal with these guys; you two go after Erigor and Sora and stop them."

"Just you and I!?" Lucy exclaimed in shock and fear.

"What about me?" Happy asked, but was ignored.

"Are you sure Erza?" Natsu questioned with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, as much as I don't want to agree with fire-breath; you still haven't recovered much of the magic you used on the wheeler." Gray said.

"I'll be fine." Erza responded before looking at them with a serious look. "I have more than enough to deal with them before we join you, but if we don't hurry then a lot of innocent people could be in danger. Now go!" The two nodded their heads before running off, leaving Erza, Lucy and Happy to face the dark guild.

"You're not getting away!" Rayule shouted as he released a bunch of black wrappings out of his sleeves before chasing after the two. "I, the great Rayule, will make them suffer."

"I'm coming too!" Kageyama grunted as he rose to a kneeling position, he activated a magic seal before disappearing into the shadows. "That scarf-wearing asshole is gonna pay!"

"We will catch up to them once we are finished here." Erza said to Lucy, not looking away from the dark guild.

"B-but just two girls… against that many people…" Lucy nervously replied.

"Normally I don't hit girls, but I'll make an exception."One of the dark wizards sneered.

"Sorry ladies but you're not going to be as cute when we're done with you." Byard said, cracking his knuckles.

(Naruto Shippuden ost – Reverse Situation – Start at 1:30)

"I've heard enough, it's time for me…" Erza said as she stuck her hand out in front of her when a red magic seal appeared. A bright glow object erupted from the seal before spinning into her hand and after the glow disappeared, in Erza's hand was a long sword with wing like object sticking out from the hilt. "To get rid of you trash!"

"She's using **Ken Mahō!**" Lucy said in surprise as Erza shifted her stance a little.

"Big talk for a chick, let's show them Eisenwald's power!" One of the dark wizards said to some of his comrades as they charged at Erza with different weapons in their hands. Erza stood in silence before raising her sword and brought is across her torso; as soon as the wizards got close enough she swung her sword with such strength and that it destroyed all of the dark wizard's weapons and were sent flying across the large hallway. Erza quickly followed up with a charge of her own and dived right into the large crowd and started wiping out the Eisenwald wizards.

"Damn bitch!" Two dark wizards came behind her, each hold giant swords, before swinging them at her. Erza quickly spun around and her sword glowed while she moved to block the strikes, the glow died down to reveal a double-bladed sword. Both wizards' swords were easily blocked by both blades before Erza spun the weapon with a quick twist of her wrist, destroying the swords and slashing at the two before sending them flying.

"Take this!" Another wizard shouted as he and two others released beam of light from their hands. The three beams combined to form a larger beam that increased speed towards Erza.

Erza silently glared at him and used her other hand to grab the hilt of her double-bladed sword, she started spinning it at high speeds as the sword started to glow before turning into a lance, the spinning from her lance deflected the beam, She quickly used her lance to strike the wizards behind her as she flipped backwards into the air and transformed her weapon again as she pulled the glowing object apart and as she landed, the glowing weapons turned into twin swords and she struck a couple more enemies down with ease.

"She has twin swords now!" Karacka said to Byard in shock.

"I've never seen anyone **Kansō **like her before!" Lucy heard Byard reply.

"**Kansō**, what is that?" Lucy asked, tilting her head in confusion. Was that the magic Erza used? Lucy had never seen magic that could be so elegant, yet so fierce at the same time.

"Erza's** Kansō** is similar to your **Seirei ****Mahō**, when someone uses **Kansō** they can summon weapons that are stored in a different dimension." Happy explained to Lucy. "With this kind of magic, Erza can have almost an unlimited amount of weapons to fight with.

"That's amazing..." Lucy was in total awe as she watch Erza slash through another enemy, her scarlet hair flowing as she charged forward.

"It is, but Erza's awesomeness has only started to show itself." Happy smirked, making Lucy curious.

Karacka's eyes widen as he heard the cat speak._ 'Did that cat just say Erza?'_

Erza stopped her assault to look at the remainder of the guild's forces, "There's still so many left…annoying...But I'll wipe them all out at once." As soon as Erza finished speaking, her armor started to coming off with glowing smoke circling around her.

"Woah! Her armor's coming off!"

"Yeeaaah baby!"

"W-What's she doing?" Lucy asked.

"Usually, magical swordsmen use** Kansō** to change their weapons as they fight, but Erza can also fight by changing her amor with magical armor that increases her abilities." Happy explained; Lucy watched in awe as the smoke cleared and Erza was wearing a completely different armor. "That's Erza's true power, the magic known as **Za Naito**!" Lucy's eyes widened at Erza's new armor, it was now made of a silvery metal, with large steel wings on her back and a sword in each hand.

"W-Wow..." Lucy muttered with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Woooaaahhh!" Some of the enemies cheered as their eyes turned into hearts.

"Dance! My swords!" Erza activated her armor's ability as many swords appeared around her and circle behind her, spinning in a disk formation before she unleashed the attack at the rest of the Eisenwald guild.** "Tenrin: Sākuru Sōdo!"**

"I-it really is _**that **_Erza..." Karacka muttered to himself in shock as he finally recognized the red-headed woman. He and Byard were the only ones that survived the attacks destruction.

"She wiped out the rest of them in a single attack…" Lucy said as she saw the aftermath of Erza's attack. _'So this Erza's power; she definitely earn the title of the strongest woman in Fairy Tail.'_

"You bitch!" Byard exclaimed as he leaped at Erza with magic-covered hands, "Let's see you deal with this!" But Erza just replied with a cold stare before using her sword to swat him away like a fly.

(End Song)

"S-she defeated B-Byard with just one strike!" Karacka stuttered, watching Erza change back into her regular armor. "T-there's no doubt about it! She's Fairy Tail's strongest woman... Titania "Queen of the Fairies" Erza!" The large man's body was shaking from the fear he felt, so he did the only thing he could do at the moment…run away.

"He might be going to Erigor, " Erza said to Lucy as they saw the man escape. "Follow after him."

Lucy was about to say something when she noticed Erza's body was trembling a little. _'She must've used too much magic.'_ The blonde shook her head before looking at the female knight in concern. "What about you, you used a lot of magic to not only get us here, but to also fight all these guys-"

"I'll be fine." Erza interrupted, she was a little surprised Lucy caught on to that fact. "Right know we need to make sure there is no chance for anyone in Eisenwald to cause anymore harm…Please!" Erza sent a small glare at the girl.

"A-alright! I'll go after him!" Lucy replied in fear. She started running down the hallway with Happy right behind her.

After Lucy left the room, Erza began to wobble and began to feel faint. She felt her legs give as she fell on one knee. "I overdid it a little…need time to catch my breath…The rest is up to you guys."

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

Natsu and Gray were currently running down a stone hallway, keeping an eye out for any signs of Erigor or Sora. They were trying to focus on finding the two wind users; however their attentions were a little shifted…

"Damn it, where the hell are those two? Can't you pick up their scents Natsu?" A frustrated Gray questioned.

"No…they're using their magic to block their scents." Natsu answered.

"Tch…You're really useless." Gray said; Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

"What did you say?!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his head against Grays'. "I don't understand why Erza wanted you to come with us anyway!"

"Maybe because she knows that I'm the better wizard between us!" Gray retorted.

"Then why am I the S-class between the two us." Natsu said with a smug grin.

"Like that matters, I can still kick your ass!"

"Yeah right, you'd lose to me in an instance."

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" They shouted at one another as they came to a stop and grabbed each other's collars.

The two stopped their argument as they saw the hallway split into two different directions. "I guess we will have to split up." Gray said making Natsu nod his head. Gray took the hallway to the left while Natsu to the one on the right; however before Gray could start moving, Natsu's voice called out.

"Gray…" The ice wizard turned to Natsu, whose back was to him. "Erigor and **Lullaby** are putting a lot of people in danger so we need to defeat him as soon as possible. And that woman," Natsu paused as the image of Sora flashed in his mind. "She is even more dangerous than Erigor, so if you run into her…be careful."

Gray was silent for a moment before turning back to his hallway, "Of course I will, I'm going to bet whoever I fight. But if this Sora really uses _**that**_ magic, then who knows what she's capable of." This time Natsu said nothing before he started running down his hallway.

Gray sprinted down the hallway and soon arrived at a door with words Studio Room written on it. '_There's a good chance they would be in here if they planned to use the speakers to broadcast __**Lullaby's**__ melody.'_ Gray thought before he approached quickly kicked the door down, destroying it as it flew into a wall. As he walked inside, Gray saw the room was filled with different sound equipment all around the room but there was no living person inside. "There's no one here, does that mean they're not planning to use the speaker systems." He said out loud as he walked to the centre of the room.

As Gray started to turn around, large black wrappings shot down towards him from the ceiling. _'Crap!'_ Gray thought as he narrowly managed to get out of the way. "Who's there?"

"That was a pretty good guessing you've got there." A voice said as Gray looked up at the ceiling to see Rayule from the ceiling with black wrappings squirming around in his hands. "But good guessing doesn't help you understand our plans. They're not as simple as you might think." Rayule said with a smirk as Gray straighten himself.

"So why don't you tell me this great plan now instead of later." Gray said with a grin, the air chilling up around him. "If you do that, I won't have to thrash you too badly."

(Outside the Station)

When Erza reach the balcony overlooking the mass of people that had gathered around the train station, she brought out a megaphone and began to speak. "If you value your lives you will leave this area at once. The train station has been taken over by evil wizards and all your lives are in danger," The scarlet wizard's words made all the civilians start to go crazy and create a ruckus, but she continued to speak. "There is a deadly spell that these evil wizards plan on casting and if you hear it, you will lose your lives. All of you must leave the area immediately!" She shouted causing chaos as everyone to begin running away.

"Why did you send them into a panic?" A station employee question Erza as she placed the megaphone away. She looks towards him and his co-workers for a moment before speaking.

"Better for them to panic then for them to lose their lives…you better leave as well." Erza answered in a tone that said there was no room for argument. The employees quickly left, not wanting to get knocked out by the woman again. "Good, now that they are out of the area, we won't have to worry about all them losing their lives" Turning her head, Erza's eyes widened when she saw what looked like a huge tornado forming around the station. "What the hell is this?" Erza said as narrowed his eyes. "Is it some kind of wind barrier?" She asked.

"Correct!" Erigor's voice called out, Erza turned to see the reaper floating behind her looking at female wizard with a smug look on his face. "As much as I want to fight the legendary Titania, but unfortunately I don't have the time." He said before a creating a seal appeared in front of Erza; she was engulfed in a bright light before she was sent into the wind barrier.

"Damn you Erigor!" Erza shouted as she tried to punch the wind wall.

"You'll never be able to get out!" Erigor shouted as Erza tried to get out but found the wind damaging her arm when she tried to punch out of it. "I have wasted enough time with you flies, time to go after the bigger prize." Erigor said before he disappeared into the air.

"Erigor…just what the hell is he planning." Erza said as she held her arm.

(Studio Room)

"Take this!" Rayule shouted as he shot his black wrappings towards Gray at a great speed causing the Ice Wizard to jump away before the black wrappings made contact. "What happened to all that big talk!" he shouted before sending another wave of black wrappings at Gray. "All you've been doing is dodging like a scared maggot!"

(Play Fairy Tail ost - Gray's Theme)

"…You really annoying, you know that?" Gray asked as he got in his stance with one palm open and the other hand in a fist lying on top of the palmed hand.**"****Aisu Meiku…****"** he said before his eyes narrowed a little. **"****Shīrudo****!"**

A flower-like shield made out ice appeared in front of Gray in an instant, towering over Gray as the highest petal cracks into the ceiling a little. The black wrappings slammed into the shield and were easily repelled as Gray stood behind his creation.

"This punk can use **Kōri mahō?****!**" Rayule exclaimed with a surprised tone, with hints of nervousness.

Gray wasn't finished as he once again formed his stance, **"****Aisu Meiku: Nakkuru!"** Gray released a wave of his magic at the ground, which bounced off the ground and turned giant fists that shot towards Rayule. The giant ice fists all made contact simultaneously as they slammed into Rayule's body and sent the dark wizard crashing through the machines and wall into another room. Gray followed after him and walked through the hole into the next room, never taking his eyes off Rayule. "Spill it. If you're not going to broadcast **Lullaby**'s melody using the speaker system; then what is your guild's true plan?"

"…Erigor should be activating his **Mafū Heki** right by now," Rayule commented, making Gray pause after he heard that.

"**Mafū Heki**?" Gray questioned with narrow eyes.

"He had created a wind barrier to keep you fairies caged."

Gray not liking where this was going grabbed Rayule by the collar and pushed him up against a wall. "Let's not waste anymore of my time. Tell me what Erigor is planning!" Gray threatened.

"All we did was lure you flies here and trap you." Rayule explained with a smirk. "The only reason we invaded this place was to stop all the traffics going into Clover station."

"Clover Town…Why there?" Gray demanded again but Rayule just smirked.

"Come on now…think hard," Rayule answered as black wrappings began to silently make its way from his hand. The black wrappings then shot out at Gray, who wasn't able to dodge from the close-range attack and bought his arms up to block it. The force of the blow sent Gray into the air, as he flipped his body and landed back on the ground, Gray's eyes went wide he figured out what Rayule was talking about.

'_Wait a minute! The guild-masters conference is in Clover Town, that means gramps and the other guild-masters are in trouble!'_ Gray thought angrily as he glared at the man he was fighting.

"So you finally figured it out, huh!" Rayule shouted with a sneer as he saw the rage in Gray's eyes. "Well it's too late to stop us now!" Rayule charged forward and hit Gray again with the black wrappings while Gray defended himself again. The ice wizard stood still as the attack hit, Gray didn't even take a step back from the blow."Those pathetic old geezers will be killed by Erigor, for meddling in Eisenwald's affairs!" Rayule said as his black wrapping now wrapped around Gray's body, trapping the **Aisu Meiku** wizard. "There is nothing you or those other fairies flies can do!"

"You Eisenwald thugs…are really stupid…" Gray said, the tone in his voice made a shiver go up Rayule's spine, before releaseing a strong wave his** Kōri Mahō** around him, turning his black threads into ice. Rayule was shocked at how quickly the Fairy Tail wizards had frozen the wrappings and didn't know what to say as Gray broke free of the bindings and stepped hard on one of the destroyed ice fragments. "Did you really think you guys had any chance against any Fairy Tail wizard?" Gray asked as he used his ice to started freezing Rayule's body, already the dark wizards legs were trapped in a thick, cold covering.

"W-wait a minute!" Rayule's teeth chattered from the cold temperature.

"Let's get this straight; when you target the guild-masters, then you mess with each and every one of their guild's members. For targeting them, and our own guild-master, I hope you ready to pay the penalty!" Gray said as he roughly grabbed Rayule's face. The ice wizards hand released a huge amount of ice that covered the room in white.

(End Song)

It soon cleared as Gray walked out of the room, leaving a completely frozen Rayule standing there with a look of fear stuck on his face. "I have to find Erza and let her know what is happening." Gray said before he ran off down the hallway, looking for the red haired mage.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

"How hard is it to find a big guy like that?!" Lucy questioned as she ran down the hallway, looking for Karacka after he ran away.

"You better hurry or else Erza gonna get you~" Happy said as he flew next to Lucy, freaking her out a little.

"AAAHH, DON'T SAY THAAT!" Lucy cried tearfully as she stopped running and grabbed Happy, starting to shake him as she panicked a little. "We need to find that guy and quick!" As Lucy was shaking Happy, the blue cat noticed something above them.

"Look over there!" Happy pointed up to the ceiling making Lucy look up to where he was pointing and saw Karacka with his head pooped out of the wall.

"Damn it! They found me!" Karacka snarled as Lucy reached for one of her keys.

"I've got you now!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed one of her keys._ 'Theres no water around so Aquarius is out, and today isn't one of Taurus' summoning days…that leaves me with one choice."_ Lucy brought the gold key in front of her and chanted, **"****Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!"**

In a flash of light and smoke, the hairstylist crab had returned. "Hey Lucy, what's the hair choice for today~ebi?" The crab-man looked up and saw Karacka staring at them. "You need me for another fight~ebi?"

"Yes please." Lucy said as she pointed up at Karacka, "Take him down!"

"Right-ebi!" Cancer nodded and jumped upward. Karakka saw Cancer appear in front of him and he quickly retreated back into the wall. Cancer slashed the wall and created a perfect cut hole, however Karacka was already gone. "I just missed him...ebi."

"Where did he go?" Lucy questioned as she and Cancer looked around.

"It must be because he says ~ebi at the end; I told you it makes things worse." Happy said to Lucy.

"Will you just shut it!?" Lucy yelled back, not noticing a hand holding a dagger shot out of the ground towards her back, but Happy did.-

"Lucy, watch out!" Happy exclaimed as he grabbed Lucy before quickly flying them away as Karacka's upper body came out of the floor.

"I missed…" Karacka grunted before sinking back into the floor again.

"How do we fight this guy when we can't even find him?!" Lucy shouted as Happy placed her next to Cancer; all three trying to keep watch over the area. "He can disappear into the walls, ceilings and floor, just like the creep Everlue!"

'_Just like…Everlue…!'_ A thought suddenly went through Happy's mind. "That's it!"

Lucy jumped a little at Happy's voice, "What's it?"

"I remembered what I was supposed to tell you earlier." Happy said as he reached back into his bag. Lucy looked at him questioningly as he looked through his items.

"Is this really the time for-" She was cut off by Happy taking out a gold key and not just any ones, it was Virgo's. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"I got it from Virgo; she wanted me to give it to you after Everlue was sent to prison." Happy explained as he placed the key in Lucy's hand. "Since she can dig and stuff, she might be able to track him down while he is hiding."

"Happy you're a genius!" Lucy exclaimed happily before hugging the cat into her huge chest causing the cat to get lose a bit of oxygen until Lucy released him from the hug. "Alright then, it might take a lot of magic to bring out two gold key **Seirei **at the same time but here goes…**"I call upon thee from the Seireikai.** **I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. ****Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!"**As Lucy chanted as a golden magic seal appeared and a girl shot out of the seal, she was around Lucy age wearing a maid outfits with pink hair reaching just above her shoulders and broken chains around her wrists, bowing a little to Lucy.

"You called me mistress?" The girl asked, not noticing Lucy look at her like a gaping fish.

"…Who…are you?" Lucy replied; the girl straightened herself before answering.

"I did appear a lot different from when we last met, but I am Virgo." Virgo introduced herself before starting to explain, "I am a loyal **Seirei** to my owner. So I work in whatever appearance my master would like me to."

"Wow…Wait I can think about that later! I know we didn't make a contract yet, but I need your help." Lucy told her.

"That is fine, Mistress. What is it that I can help with?" Virgo asked.

"We're fighting someone that uses magic to travel through the walls and floors. Do you think you can help track him down and beat him?" Lucy explained the situation to her newest spirit before a small thought came to mind. "And please don't call me Mistress."

"I will see what I can do to help." Virgo answered as she started to turned towards the battle, but stopped to look at Lucy with a tilt head. "Would 'Your Highness' work?"

"No." Lucy answered quickly.

"Princess?"

"That's fine." This time, Lucy seemed to have a small grin on her face. As Virgo walked next to Cancer, Happy looked at Lucy with a sweatdrop.

"You're really enjoying that, aren't you?" But Lucy ignored the cat as she kept her attention on the battle.

"Are you ready Cancer?" Virgo asked as the dirt below her started to pick up.

"When ever you are Virgo ~ebi." Cancer got his scissors ready to strike as Virgo disappeared underground. The room was silent for a while, Lucy and the others listening for any sounds; then there was movement coming from above.

As they looked up, Virgo burst out of the ceiling holding an injured Karacka before letting him go. Virgo seemed to bend a little before shouting, " Cancer!"

"Right," The crab man replied before leaping into the air toward the falling Karacka as Virgo leaped from the ceiling. Time seemed to slow as Cancer brought one of his blades forward and Virgo bringing a fist closer. The two double teamed Karacka before landing on the ground gracefully while the larger man fell on his back, unconscious and his hair almost completely taken off. "How's that style for ya ~ebi."

"You did it!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement as she ran up to her spirits.

"Aye!" Happy said, walking up to them. "So how did you find him so quickly?"

"When I am digging, I can sensed the different types of magic the is being used," Virgo explained. "When I concentrate on a specific target, I can locate the target easily and attack if need be."

"Amazing." Lucy muttered.

"Is it time for punishment Princess?" Virgo asked as her eyes drifted to Lucy's whip.

"N-No, why would you ask that?" Lucy responded before gaining a sweatdrop when she saw Virgo motion to her weapon. "This is for fighting! I don't use it on any of my friends!" Lucy released a sigh before bringing the two gold keys in front of her. "Thanks for the help you guys, I really appreciate it. Virgo I'll call you again when I am ready to set up a contract."

The two spirit nodded before starting to glow, signaling their returning to the **Seireikai**. As soon as they vanished, Lucy wobbled a bit before Happy caught her.

"Lucy, are you okay?" The cat asked in concern.

"Yeah, a little drained but I'll be better in a few minutes. But right now let's get back to Erza and let her know we beat the guy." Lucy said; Happy nodded his head in agreement as he activated his wings and started carrying Lucy back to where they left Erza.

(New Station Sector)

"I can't pick up either of their scents!" Natsu said to himself as he ran down the hallway, checking several rooms as he moved. "Are those two even in the station anymore?"

Behind the dragonslayer, a shadow was following after him from a distance. A head rose from the shadow a little to reveal Kageyama watching Natsu with narrow eyes. _'This guy can try to look all he wants, but since Erigor and Sora are no longer in the station, he's just wasting his time.'_

Natsu soon came to a stop near the end of the hallway, he was completely still for a moment before punching the wall next to him, making it crack and collapse. "Okay, I have to think…" After he calmed himself a little, Natsu brought a finger to his forehead as he tried to think. '_If they were going to use the speaker system then they would have attempted to do it by now. But if they haven't tried anything then that means they must be after something or someone else…What are they __**really**__ after?'_ Natsu's nose twitched as he picked up a familiar scent, _'…Not this guy again.'_

Natsu was silent as Kageyama exited his shadow fully, before placing his hand on the ground, _'Now to repay this bastard for the trouble he caused me!' _A magic seal appeared under Kageyama's hand and released multiple shadow snakes with their fangs poised to strike Natsu from behind. **"****Shadōorochi!"**

As the snakes drew close Natsu turned around slowly, his eyes hidden under his rose-colored hair. Kageyama suddenly felt the room begin to heat up at alarming speeds as Natsu's body began to shift a little; flames shot out of Natsu's body and surrounded in a giant flaming ball, incinerated the snakes. The flames were so bright that Kageyama had to block his eyes and in that small instant, the flames disappeared and Kageyama felt something impact hard into his stomach. Spitting up a little blood, the shadow user was sent crashing into a wall before a hand grabbed him tightly by the shirt and throat.

"Good timing. I didn't have time before to deal with you, but now I think it's time we had a little chat." Natsu said as he drew his face closer to Kageyama's with an image of a growling dragon behind him. "You can start by telling me **where Erigor and Sora are." **The shadow user could only shake from the fear he felt as Natsu glaring eyes stared into his own.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES**

_A/N: Chapter Thirteen completed, I hope it was enjoyable for all you readers out there. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. I am sorry for the delay._

Translator:

Kaze Mahō – Wind Magic

Karyū no Insekiken – Fire Dragon's Meteor Fist

Aisu Meiku: Shīrudo – Ice Make: Sheild

Kōri Mahō – Ice Magic

Aisu Meiku: Nakkuru– Ice Make: Knuckle

Mafū Heki – Wind Wall

Shadōorochi

**Omake**

A chibi Makarov stood in front of the mission board.

Makarov (Sweating like crazy): This is bad, this is really bad!

Makarov (Grabbing head): I need to get to those idiots before they destroy an entire town; the council will be all over me if that happened.

Bob and Goldmine appear next to Makarov

Bob (Dismissive gesture): Come now Maki, it won't be that bad. I'm sure those cuties will be able to handle themselves.

Makarov is silent as he thought about the scenarios that could involve Natsu, Erza and Gray. With his body twitching, a ghostly image of himself exits his body

Goldmine: Something came out.

Makarov, Bob and Goldmine: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 14 – Death Carried Within The Wind**

Makarov: Protecting my guild and its members is like protecting a family, and I will always protect my children from any dangers that threaten their lives.


	14. Death Carried Within the Wind

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story._

_A/N: For those that were wondering, Natsu is the clothes that he wore for the tournament. I know it might seem like a small detail, but I've been asked that a few times and wanted you guys to know that those are his normal clothes._

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells "**Fire Dragon ROAR**"

Creature/Dragon speaking** "I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking** _'Come along'_**

Chapter 14

Death Carried Within the Wind

"Erza, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked as she and Happy stood next to the swordswoman. The blonde was standing a couple feet away from Erza, a little scared as she remembered what happened a few moments ago.

When they returned back to the room, Lucy and Happy saw that redhead had tied up most of the dark wizards and what trying to get information out of one of them, well more like she was demanding that he tell her everything while holding a morning star covered with lightning sparks. Erza had halted her interrogation when she noticed that they had return and loosened her grip of the dark wizard to greet them…then the dark wizard said something stupid as he looked at Lucy with a perverted grin and Erza slammed the morning star into his crotch, making the man let out a silent scream and foaming from the mouth before losing consciousness.

"I am fine Lucy," Erza answered with a small smile as she held her injured arm, "It's nothing to worry about, we need to focus on finding out their true plan."

"It's too bad that you couldn't get any information from these guys." Happy commented as he stared down at Erza's victims.

"Erza!"

The three turned their heads to see Gray leaping off the railing on the second floor and landed in a crouch. He quickly stood and ran up to them.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Erza asked, "Where's Natsu?"

"We had to split up." The **Aisu Meiku **wizard shook his head before continuing, "I know what their real plan. They're going after the guild-masters in Clover Town, gramps is in trouble."

The others were shocked at that, Erza gritted her teeth, "Damn how could I not see it!" She then kicked one of the bodies in frustration.

"What do we do?" Lucy asked. "With that **Mafū Heki** covering the station we can't get out."

"What about Virgo? Couldn't we ask her to dig a hole for us to go under the barrier?" Happy asked, but the blonde wizard shook her head.

"As much as I want to, it wouldn't be right," Lucy replied with her eyes closed in frustration "If I had a contract with her it would be another story, but since we haven't created one yet. I can't just keep using her like some tool…"

"Well that sucks." Gray sighed at he rubbed the back of his head.

"Maybe this guy can do something." A voice called out, the four turned to see Natsu walking up to them while dragging Kageyama by his collar. "He's a dispeller and the one who released **Lullaby's **seal." Natsu tossed Kageyama forward as the grouped boxed him in, "But first, why don't you tell the others what you told me."

"A-A-Alright, Erigor and Sora are on their way to Clover Town to use **Lullaby** to kill the guild-masters for what they did to us. When the guild-masters were killed, they would move onto the other targets until no one was left to stop us. I was supposed to release the Mafū Heki and get the guild to the rendezvous point." Kageyama explained before Natsu placed a hand on his head.

"Good, now tell me about that Sora woman…" Lucy was surprised at how serious Natsu sounded. Something about that Sora woman must've really gotten to him.

"I don't know much-" The shadow user felt Natsu increase pressure on his head, "I SWEAR, SHE JOINED UP WITH US ONLY A WEEK OR SO BEFORE WE PLANNED THIS!"

Natsu lifted him up, "Well tell us what you do know…like what magic she uses." The rose-colored man was hoping that his suspicions were incorrect, or else this fight would get even more difficult.

"Sora kept to herself the whole time she's been with us. No one except Erigor really knows what magic she uses besides Kaze Mahō."

"…I see." Natsu let Kageyama go and watched as the pineapple haired man fall to him knees. "That's enough of the questions then, it's time for you to undo the barrier."

"…Fine," Kageyama said as he started walking outside, followed by the Fairy Tail team. "You'll never be able to catch up with them; they must be more than halfway there by now."

"That won't be a problem; I've already got a plan in mind." Natsu answered as he and Happy traded glances.

A few minutes later the group managed to get outside and headed towards the wheeler, not before Erza knocked Kageyama out so the reinforcements that had arrived could make the quick arrest.

Erza sat in the driver's seat and once again hooked up the plug to her arm. "Natsu, you and Happy know what to do. We'll be following after you." Erza said making Natsu nod in agreement.

"Right, I'll stop them before they get to Clover Town!" He said as Happy came up behind him and picked him up, "Okay Happy, we're going to need to go **Makkusu Supīdo**! Give it everything ya got!"

"AYE SIR!" Happy exclaimed as he shoot off into the distance.

"I hope Natsu makes it in time to stop Erigor and Sora." Lucy said as she entered the Magic Vehicle.

"You don't have to worry about that." Lucy turned to Gray, who had his arms crossed as he waited for Erza to start driving. "That thick-headed moron always makes sure to keep to his word, no matter what it takes."

Erza voice called out from the front, "He's right. There is no one else that I trust more than Natsu to stop Erigor." The wheeler started to move. "We just need to make sure Sora isn't going to be an issue."

"Is she really that strong?" Lucy asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"…I'm not gonna lie Lucy, if she really is who we suspect she is, than yes." Gray answered as he stared directly into Lucy's eyes. "The last time Natsu fought that kind of magic…he was almost killed." Lucy's eyes grew in shock at that.

(Clover Canyon)

"…Soon," Erigor said as he and Sora used their Kaze Mahō to fly over the train tracks as he made his way towards Clover Town with the Lullaby flute in hand. The evil grin that he had on his face threaten to tear his face as his other hand tightly gripped his scythe's handle. "Soon those foolish old men will pay for getting Eisenwald's way."

"Fufufu, you seem very excited Erigor." Sora laughed in her hand as she was quiet a distance away from the reaper.

"Of course I am, those guys robbed us of our rights and I will have my revenge. The reaper has heard death's toll and is ready to strike."

Sora was about to respond when the wind around her seemed to shift and her eyes widened a little before a small smirk appeared on her face. _'So, you're coming after us. Perfect, now I can see the power that defeated Burakos!'_ Sora let out a low, evil chuckle as she vanished from sight.

"Oh Sora! You remember the plan right…?" Erigor was answered with silence before speaking again. "Sora did you hear what I said?" Again silence. "Sora, you better answer or so help me." He turned around to see he was alone; his eyes looked for any sign of the female wizard. "Where the hell did she-"

"ERIGOR!" The reaper turned his head to see Natsu flying at him and felt a fist smash into the side of his face, sending him flying to the ground and onto the train tracks. Erigor's body rose as he watched Natsu land on his feet.

"Y-You!" Erigor glared at the dragonslayer, "How did you catch up to me? There's no way you could have gotten out of my barrier!"

"Thanks to Happy here, I was able to catch Natsu said as he extended his arms and caught an exhausted Happy as he fell, never taking his eyes off the killer in front of him. "And getting out of that trap of yours was very easy. After all you made a big mistake when you put it in motion." Natsu gently placed Happy down, "Thanks buddy, just rest for now." The dragonslayer moved to stand between Erigor and Clover Town.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" Erigor questioned as the deadly glare he had grew.

"You tried to use it on wizards from Fairy Tail." Natsu answered with a hard stare, his hands ignited with intense flames. "This is as far as you go, Shinigami!"

"Cocky brat," Erigor placed the flute behind him before swinging his scythe around, the wind picking up with each swing. "I hope you're ready to pay the price for getting in my way, with your life!" A seal appeared in front of Erigor and released a tornado of wind at Natsu. **"Sutōmu Buringā!"**

Natsu brought his arms back and opened his fists to knife-hand positions, the flames shifting from balls to arrow points. "That won't work on me!" Natsu shouted before shooting his arms forward and his flames splitting the tornado down the middle as it was about to hit him, protecting him and Happy from the attack.

'_What was that!?'_ Erigor was shocked at how easily his attack was deflected, by flames not less. He didn't have much time to think as he used his wind to dodge a flame-covered drop kick into the ground followed by a fire whip coming at him. Bringing his scythe back, Erigor swung forward and released a blade of wind at the whip and barely cut it before it made contact. The flames seemed to change however as it morphed into a hand and grabbed Erigor. "H-How are you able to do this?" The pressure of the flames made Erigor's grip on his scythe loosen and fell from into the canyon.

"It's an old trick I learned years ago, I can easily change and make my flames to do whatever I want." Natsu replied with a grin, "That means your wind doesn't stand a chance against me."

"…So this is the power of Salamander of Fairy Tail." Erigor muttered as he had his head down, "I can see how you made it to S-class…but don't think this is over." The wind started to pick up around Erigor and formed an armor of wind that covered his entire body; the wind destroyed the hand-shaped fire and lifted Erigor into the air.

"That's an interesting trick." Natsu said before asking. "What is that?"

"This is where the battle gets serious, **Sutōmu Meiru**!"

Natsu just stared at Erigor for a second before a giant smirk came to his face and he punched his hand, "Bring it."

(With Erza and the Others)

Erza and the others were using the wheeler to follow the tracks towards Clover Town. While Erza was driving the wheeler up front, Lucy and Gray were talking inside.

"Earlier you said Natsu almost died from a battle he had," Lucy said as she stared at Gray with her hands in her lap.

"It was almost four years ago, Natsu was fighting a wizard that used **Yami no Mahō** unlike anything you've ever seen. It was a legendary magic that was similar to Natsu's." Gray explained as he recalled the battle in his mind. "A magic created by demons, the dark magic known as Metsuoni Mahō."

"Metsuoni Mahō? You mean it's kind of like Natsu's **Metsuryū Mahō**?" Lucy asked as her body slid on the seat from Erza making a turn on the tracks.

"Yeah but unlike Natsu, the one using the magic is possessed by the demon." Gray crossed his arms, remembering what Erza and Natsu had told the guild after they returned from the tournament.

"A-A d-demon!?" Lucy stuttered as she couldn't imagine it, "T-That kind of magic really exists?"

"Yeah, from what Gramps had told us the demon takes control of the demonslayer at an early age." Gray explained, "It slowly drives the person to go mad and their mentality is turned into the more negative aspects that people have. They are very powerful and very dangerous."

"And Natsu…fought something like that?" Lucy was shocked, "How did he survive, if these guys are as dangerous as you say?"

"It's because he awakened his secondary magic." Gray answered.

"His secondary magic…?" Lucy muttered before a look of remembrance came to her face as she pounded her fist into her palm. "That's right, Happy mentioned something like that before! So Natsu can use another type of magic besides his Ka no Metsuryū Mahō?"

"Yeah, it's a magic he inherited fro-" Gray was cut off when the wheeler suddenly kicked into the air and Lucy was sent crashing into Gray, smothering his face with her giant breasts.

Lucy quickly shot up with a small blush, "I'm sorry!"

Gray had a small blush of his own as he looked away. "…Don't worry about it," He moved closer to the window and called out to their driver. "Erza, are you okay up there?"

"Yeah, sorry about that!" The knight responded, she was glad that Gray couldn't see her panting a little and her eyes straining to stay open. _'This is no good. I must've used more magic than I thought…my vision is a little blurry.' _Erza shook her head to clear her head a little. She didn't notice that Natsu's mark on her neck was glowing a little. _'Natsu. Defeat Erigor and Sora! You're the only one who can until we get there.'_

(With Natsu and Happy)

Natsu grabbed Happy and jumped away as Erigor released multiple wind blades at them. The dragonslayer released flames from his feet to keep him in the air; he could hear Erza's voice calling to him. _**'Natsu… Defeat Erigor and Sora! You're the only one who can until we get there.'**_ He shook his head a little before the smirk on his face grew, "Got it. Don't worry Erza, I'll beat these guys."

"Huh? Who are you talking to?" Erigor questioned with narrow eyes.

"None of your business!" Natsu shouted back, he looked down to Happy. "Happy, do you think you would be okay if I tried to let you fly back to the tracks?"

"I can try…I'm so tired…" Happy replied as he tried to use his wings, which grew out a little before disappearing, "It's no use, I used too much to get us here."

"Tch!" Natsu grit his teeth before stopping the flames at his feet and let himself descend to the ground, confusing Erigor as he watch the fire wizard land on the ground. Natsu placed Happy back on the ground and turn to Erigor. "I'll beat this guy quickly, and then Sora. So wait here and make sure not to get hurt."

"…Aye."

"Alright…" Natsu crouched a little before jumping high into the air, his legs covered in flames as he did a spin and did a drop kick toward Erigor's head, "**Karyū no Kagitsume!**" The kick made contact with the wind armor and Erigor let out a laugh.

"Hahaha you see now, little fly? You puny flames are no match for my-" Erigor's eyes widened as, for a moment, Natsu's flame covered leg pushed through the wind and slammed into the reapers head. Erigor was sent crashing into the tracks, but quickly got back up with a look of rage on his face. "That's it! I've had enough of you!" The wind around the man began to pick up as multiple seals appeared in front of him, "I'm going to rip you to shreds and leave nothing left!"

"Come on then." Natsu smirked as he made a come on gesture with his hands. Erigor was silent as he stared at Natsu with his fingers in a "_X_" shape, before turning it towards Happy. "Shit, Happy!" Natsu dived down with his flames pushing him as fast as he could.

"TIME TO DIE! **EMERA BARAMU!**" Erigor shouted and a concentrated tornado of wind blades shot at Happy at high speeds. Just as it was about to make contact, Natsu appeared in front of Happy and wrapped his arms around him. The attack struck Natsu from behind and both of them were engulfed by the powerful winds. As the attack ended, it sent him crashing a couple yards back, the entire back of his jacket and shirt was ripped, only hanging by a few threads. "Impressive, I didn't think his body would survive the attack. But it's over now."

"Natsu!" A safe, but roughed up, Happy shouted from Natsu's arms. "Are you okay?! Answer me!"

"Oh so the cat it still alive, well whatever…It's time I continued my plans. Don't worry Salamander. I'll use **Lullaby** to have those old geezers join you in death." Erigor started to turn around, his **Sutōmu Meiru** going strong.

"…You're really enjoy trying to piss me off…"

Erigor froze after he heard that, he turned around to see Natsu rising to his feet, flames were building around Natsu. _'That impossible!'_

Happy watched as Natsu turned around, "Natsu."

"First you cause all this business with Lullaby, then you threaten innocent people, now you ruin my clothes" A giant spike of flames erupted from Natsu as he started to speak, the heat coming from Natsu continued to rise. He reached for a good grab of hit upper clothing and ripped off the shredded clothes with a tug. "And finally, you try to attack Happy. I'll MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT!" With a roar, his flames spread and made contact with mountains surrounding the tracks.

Erigor watched with wide eyes as Natsu's flames _'This is unreal, his rage it is like it's becoming the flames themselves…Could this be…?"_

"It's time we got rid of that wind armor of yours!" Natsu said as he increased the power of his flames. The wind around them started to react strangely, heading towards Natsu and his flames.

'This guy can use **Kanjō no Honō**!?**' **Erigor thought as he watched his wind disappear from Natsu's flames. "How is he-My** Sutōmu Meiru!**"

Happy was confused for a moment before he realized what Natsu was doing. "Of course, he's using his flames to change the pressure around him, so the flames are pulling the wind to where the pressure is lowest."

"You're finished now." Natsu said before crouching with a hand on the ground in front of him.

'_Am I really going to lose?'_ Erigor thought as his body trembled, _'Sora was right about this guy…he's really a…'_

"**Karyū no Kenkaku!"** Natsu propels himself at Erigor at high speed and delivered a powerful headbutt into Erigor's stomach, making the man cough up a little spit. The dragonslayer concentrated a large amount of power into his fist before releasing it into a large pillar of fire that sent the injured Erigor into the air.

'_An actual dragonslayer."_ Erigor thought before his body crashed into the ground. **Lullaby** landing on the ground a few feet away from him.

"Heh, I win." Natsu said with a smirk, he turned back to his feline friend. "You okay there buddy?"

"Aye! I'm perfectly okay!" Happy shouted as he ran up to Natsu, "Another awesome win for Natsu the Salamander!"

"Did you expect anything else?" Natsu commented before he grew a serious face, "We need to get **Lullaby** and destroy it."

"But what about Sora? We didn't see her when we got here!" Happy exclaimed to Natsu, who shook his head at those words.

"As much as I hate to say it, **Lullaby** takes more priority than that woman. If we destroy the flute we have a better advantage of stopping the masters from falling prey to her using it herself." Natsu explained as he turned to where the flute was, "He just doesn't give up."

Erigor was slowly dragging himself to the flute; the injuries his body acquired were taking a toll on him. "I…refuse…to lose…like this…not after we…came so far…!"

Natsu and Happy watched as the man tried to reach for the flute, Natsu shook his head before he started to walk to the flute. "Just give up, you lost. If you keep pushing yourself, those injuries will get worse."

"Shut…Up!" Erigor shouted back, extending his arm out as he closed the distance between him and the flute. "You don't know…anything…about we went through…after we became a Dark Guild… We have to make them pay…for everything they…took from us…!" Just as Erigor's hand was about to make contact with the flute, blood was spilled into the air as Erigor's scythe entered through his back. "Urg…what the he…" Blood poured out from his mouth as he lied there motionless.

Natsu froze in surprise and his eyes were wide, his attention shifted from Erigor as he watched Sora appear on the tracks and walked up to the downed man's body.

"Hey Erigor, you alright?" She asked with a uncaring tone as she knelt down a little so Erigor could see her, the woman had a bored look on her face. "…So your still alive, that's kinda disappointing."

"S-Sora…y-you traitorous…bitch…" Erigor wheezed out, the blade seemed to have pierced one of his lungs.

"Traitorous? Moi?" Sora gestured to herself before she started to chuckle, "Hehehe-HAHAHAHA! Sorry but for me to be a traitor would mean that I was on your side the whole time." An evil grin appeared on her face as she reach up to the skull on the scythe and put some pressure on it, making the blade go deeper into Erigor's back and making the man yell out in pain. "I was just using you guys to get **Lullaby** for myself. Why else would I bring the knowledge of such a powerful item to trashy, insignificant vermin like your guild? I knew that you and your men were just a thread away from trying to get revenge and would jump at the chance once you learned about a flute that uses the Shi no Mahō left by Lord Zeref."

"You were using them, manipulating them into getting Lullaby for you." Sora's grin never broke as she nodded her head to Natsu's deduction. "So what now, why did you want Lullaby so much?"

(Play Bleach ost – Power to Strive)

"Come now, I did say that the flute still has a lot of Shi no Mahō in it right? Adding that and the demonic energy that created it, you are looking at one of the greatest powers a wizard could possess." Sora brought a finger to her mouth and licked it sexually, her arms pushing against her breasts, "Oooh, just the thought of all that power is making my body tremble."

"You're crazy." Natsu called out as he clenched his fists, "Even if you are a demonslayer, there is no way you could handle so much power in that body!"

"So you were able to figure it out…" Sora replied as she gave Natsu a dangerous, sexy smirk. "But you shouldn't underestimate me. I am Sora Barostar, the **Ten no Metsuoni**." The wind around her started to pick up and turn into a miniature tornado as it covered her; the shadowy image of her body appeared to be shifting a little.

"…Happy, I need you to get back." Natsu said to his companion, never taking his eyes off the tornado. "Way back."

"Natsu?" Happy spoke weakly, the cat could feel Sora's power growing and becoming more corrupt. "You're-"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Natsu roared as he turned his head and gave Happy a hard stare, making the cat flinch from the look. "Your magic hasn't fully recovered and I can't protect you while fighting her at the same time!"

Happy took a step back, his body was trembling as he turned around "I'm going to go far back, but I'm coming back. Don't die."

After he made sure Happy was a good distance away, Natsu turned back to the tornado and started building up his own magic. _'If I had to guess, her power is as strong as Vanitas was back then…no she's probably stronger. I can't afford to hold back against her.'_ With that thought in mind, Natsu activated his Faia Doraibu.

The wind soon parted to reveal her appearance had change; her hair had extended to her waist with red streaks in the middle of it, her face was more pointed with claw-like marks on both cheeks, the clothes she was originally wearing had shifted to a black, tight metallic leotard and dark green nylons, spikes covered various points of her clothes. The biggest change was her arms, which turned into dark green wings with blue claws at the end, and her feet turned into talons.

"Oooh, that's a pretty form you have." A smirk came to her face as she started walking forward, but stopped as she looked down at Erigor's corpse, "Such an eyesore…!" Sora muttered before grabbing the scythe by its staff and threw both it and the body into the gorge below. "There, now we can fight without any distractions."

(End Song)

Natsu said nothing as he leaned back a little before charging forward with his fist pulled back, "**Karyū no Enkyū!**" The fireball rushed towards the smiling Sora, who brought her wings back.

"You really like to charge without any planning." Sora commented as wind circled around her claws, "**Tenoni no ****Bakukaze!**" With a swing of her wings, the wind shot forward and became a mini-cyclone that clashed with Natsu's fireball before the attacks cancelled each other with a small explosion. Natsu burst through the smoke, ready to attack again but stopped mid-step when he saw that she was nowhere in sight, his ears twitched as he heard the sounds of wings flapping and looked up to see Sora in the sky. "Impressive senses you have there. **Tenoni no ****Odori Fūyoku!**"

"What the-" Natsu didn't finish as a plethora of crescent blades of wind flew out of her wings and barely jumped out the way of each blade, _'I have to get close to her somehow and finish her quickly.'_ Unfortunately nothing came to mind to help him get closer to her…however, **"****Karyū no Hōkō**!" Natsu released a loud roar of fire into the sky.

Sora let out a small laugh as the flame got closer "That won't be enough. Here's a little lesson handsome; gods bellow, dragons roar and demons …shriek," A magic seal appeared in front of her, the grin she had on her face grew before taking a deep breath, "Tenoni no… **HIMEI!"** Sora released a large dark-green tornado-like blast from her mouth and it soon made contact with Natsu's flames, but unlike before her attack tore right through the flames and slammed Natsu into the ground.

'_This…attack…is'_ Natsu gritted his teeth as he felt the tornado dig into his stomach before spreading out in a small burst. He wasn't move as the attack ended, his Faia Doraibu gone. Sora seemed pleased with the results before descending down to the tracks.

A distance away Happy was watching with teary eyes, "…Natsu…"

"So much for the famous Salamander." Sora said as she picked up **Lullaby** and then started walking towards Natsu's body with swaying hips. "It's too bad that we had to be enemies, killing such an attractive man is such a waste." As she arrived next to Natsu she knelt down, tracing a claw against his face "How about I give you a kiss before yo-" She was cut off by Natsu grabbing her face with his left hand, his body was releasing a crimson flame covered with a golden glow.

"Sorry but I already have a wife…**Mōdo Fearīenryū**" The glow around Natsu spread around his body as he raised his body a little before calling out his next attack. "**Fearīenryū no Enchū**!" The next thing Sora knew, she was on her back with Natsu on top of her. He had used the flames to push himself off the ground and on top of the female demonslayer. "You did exactly as I planned." Natsu said as his flames started to cover Sora, making her cry out in pain as the flames were purifying her demonic powers. "I knew I wouldn't be able to reach you since you probably have many different techniques to keep me at a distance, and since I didn't have Happy I couldn't reach you without be open for you to attack, so I decided to bring you to me."

"You…let my attack hit you on purpose!?" Sora asked in shock, "But that stupid, not to mention crazy!"

"Yeah, but I've down a lot of stupid stuff before so that nothing new." Natsu had some blood falling down his face as he answered before raising his right hand. "I have to say though you attacks were strong, but I am not going to lose."

Sora twitched in pain as her eyes shook in fear, "This is it, isn't it? The power you used to defeat Vanitas and Burakos."

"Yup, and you're about to get a first-hand experience of what they felt." Natsu charged power into his fist before crashing it down into Sora, "**Fearīenryū no Tekken!"**

(With Erza and the Others)

*BOOM*

A large explosion caught their attentions as the wheeler continued on the track. Erza looked up at the sky and saw a small cloud of dust not too far from where they were at the moment.

"Whoa, what was that?" Lucy asked as she and Gray stuck their heads out of the window. "It sounded like an explosion!"

"Give ya three guesses on who caused that and the first two don't count." Gray replied as he looked at the dust clouds. "That idiot really doesn't know the meaning of the word restraint." His gaze moved up to the driver's seat. "Hey Erza!"

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it was too far from here. Let's hurry!" Erza drove the wheeler as much as she could. She was going to need a few minutes to rest so she could regain some of her magic. _'Hopefully Natsu was able to defeat them.'_ When the three arrived a few minutes later, they saw Natsu and Happy staring off into the sky. They turned around to see the wheeler stopping right to them.

"Natsu!" Erza called out as she unhooked herself from the plug and jumped out of the driver's seat. She was followed by Gray and Lucy as they stood in front of Natsu. "Did you do it? Were you able to stop them?"

Natsu looked down to the ground, "I fought Erigor and beat him, but Sora came out of nowhere and killed him." The others were shock at this but listened as Natsu continued, "After that we fought, it wasn't long but I was able to get a good hit on her."

"But where is Sora now?" Erza questioned as her eyes viewed the battlefield, there was a giant hole where Natsu was hit Sora.

"I'll explain on the way!" Natsu said as he ran to the wheeler and hopped into the driver's seat, the others took that as a sign for them to get inside. "After I landed the blow on her, she barely managed to take Lullaby and now she's heading towards Clover Town."

"What!? She's still heading there?! Why didn't you stop her flame-turd?" Gray shouted as Natsu started the wheeler.

"It's not like I just let her go!" Natsu shouted back as he remembered what happened after his fist made contact.

_Flashback_

Natsu slowly retracted his fist from his opponent, the dust cloud covering them from any outside view. The woman under him was no longer in her demon form and her body was trembling a little. Natsu's eyes narrowed a little as Sora started to glow a little before her whole body was covered in a dark green wave of energy before vanishing in streams of wind. The dragonslayer slowly stood up, feeling the wind blow around him and dismissed the dust clouds; his nose twitch from the scent of blood and looked up in the air.

"That was a close one." A seemingly unharmed Sora commented while hovering in the air, she was still in her human form and holding **Lullaby **in one hand, "If that had fully made contact I would be a goner."

"So what was that?" Natsu questioned as he took a step forward, but was halted when Sora spoke again.

"Ah ah ah, a girl needs to have secrets. But anyway," She said as an air bubble of some kind appeared next to her and a small form started to form inside it. "You wouldn't want your friend to get hurt would you?" The figure was revealed to be a scared Happy.

"Happy!" Natsu cried out before gritting his teeth and sent a deadly glare at the flying woman. "You…bitch…how did you trap him like that."

Sora had a small grin on her face before licking her lips, "I just love that look in your eyes, it's such a turn on." Her response to that was a large fist of Natsu's flames coming at her.

"Fearīenryū** no Insekiken!"** Sora simply moved out of the way, leaving Happy to get hit by the attack. Just before the attack made contact with the blue feline, it quickly dissolved to reveal Natsu coming out of the fist and grabbing Happy before disappearing from Sora's sight. Her gaze shifted to the tracks where Natsu had landed and was charging up his next attack, "Don't ever mess with my friends."

"You know it's too bad we have to be enemies." Sora gave a little pout, bending over a little to show a little cleavage to Natsu. "How about we become partners and have a ton of _**fun.**_"

The rose-haired man narrowed his eyes before replying, "…Sorry, I'm not into demons. Especially ones who would willingly give up their humanity."

"Natsu, what do you mean?" Happy asked in confusion.

"…**S**o y_o__**u**__ f_i**g****u**_**r**_e_**d**_ i_t_ o**u**_**t.**_" Sora's voice seemed to shift as her eyes turned black with red pupils. "**What gave me away?**"

"Your scent is completely evil, I've only caught this kind of scent a few times but thanks to the special kind of **Hikari no Mah****ō** I have, it was easy for me to see how dark your soul has truly become." Natsu answered, "I going to take a guess and say that unlike Vanitas, you've completely bonded to the demon inside you."

"**Hehehe…Correct! Vanitas, unlike myself, was too weak to truly become a REAL demonslayer. But Yokujō and I on the other hand are perfect for each other, we love to kill and torture our enemies and anyone who gets in our way!" **The evil grin on Sora's face continued to get bigger and bigger with each word. **"And with Lullaby in our grasps we will be unstoppable!"**

"Then why go through all this trouble to get **Lullaby**, you could have gotten it by yourself. You didn't need to involve Eisenwald or any innocent civilians." Natsu was trying to figure out Sora's unnecessary plan…well to him it was.

"**Unfortunately it is not that simple to obtain Lullaby; the first thing is the sealing surrounding it, preventing anything or anyone with demonic power to get close to it.**" Sora explained, lifting the flute in front of her. "**The second thing is the proper way for me to steal Lullaby's power, I needed to use it on a large amount of people to get it to fully release it's power. I was originally going to use the flute on both the masters in Clover Town AND the members of Eisenwald, but I guess I've have to settle for everyone in Clover Town." **Natsu's body tensed at that, did Sora sound…disappointed?

"Like I'll let that happen-" He was interrupted by a twist of wind surrounding both he and Sora, "What the hell?"

"**Sorry, but I'm gonna have to get a rain check on our battle."** Sora said as her body started to fade away, slowly starting from her legs up. **"I don't stand a chance against that power of yours…for now anyways**." Natsu noticed the blow that he landed earlier was still present on her body. As the fading reached her face, Sora said one last thing, **"But I'll come back after I absorb Lullaby's power. Ta Ta~"**

Natsu and Happy watched as the woman disappear from their sights and the wind around them dying down. As Natsu powered down, they could hear the sound of the magical wheeler coming from behind them.

_**Flashback End**_

"We have to get to Clover Town quickly, before she uses **Lullaby** and steals its powers!" Natsu exclaimed to the others after they got inside.

"No need to state the obvious idiot." Gray said.

Lucy nodded her head in agreement before speaking, "We have to stop her."

"Indeed the results would be catastrophic if someone were to obtain that kind of power." Erza agreed before shouting to the front, "Let's go Natsu!"

"AYE!" He shouted before pouring his magic into the pump and sent it flying down the tracks, leaving a small trail of fire tracks behind them.

(Clover Town)

Night quickly came and there were few clouds in the sky, the moon shined brightly over Clover Town. In the forest near the guild-master meeting hall was a lone figure leaning to the side as she walked to the building.

*HUFF*PUFF* "**I need to hurry**." Sora said as she slowly passed a few trees. One of her hands was pressing against a wound, the exact place Natsu had hit. "**That punch of his was powerful, my body is still trying to recover from the blow. His magic seems to be poisonous to my own."**

Sora finally made it to a cliff; it was close enough to over look the building to make sure no one escapes. A smirk came to her face as she imagined all the deaths she would create with the flute in hand. And once she activated the powers of the flute, she would take **Lullaby's** powers for her own. Shaking her head from her imagination she slowly brought the flute up from her side.

'_With the distance from this cliff and my wind magic, they will definitely be able Lullaby's melody from here. Finally the power I've desired will be in my gra-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of someone smooching from behind a bush near her.

"There are some hot little numbers in this one haha" An old voice said before letting out a perverted giggle causing Sora's eyebrow to twitch slightly. When Sora turned around to investigate, the purple-haired woman took a step back when she saw Makarov sitting there with a Sorcerer's Weekly in his hands and looking at the pages with the girls in sexy outfits. "These young female wizards are so much stronger than the ones back in my day and sexier too."

'_This guy is the master of Fairy Tail…Makarov Dreyar.' _Sora thought as she watched the old man coo at a picture_. 'I almost missed one.' _

"Bah, what am I doing relaxing like this? I need to catch up to those fools before a town gets destroy" Makarov said while hopping off the stump he was sitting on. But just as he was about to take the first step, Makarov noticed he was not alone. Taking a glance behind him, the master of Fairy Tail saw a woman staring at him…he decided to handle it as professionally as he could…"It not what it looks like" He panicked making Sora sweatdrop as she watched the powerful wizard wave his hands around like a child. "I was just looking at all the potential wizards that could join my guild, that's all."

"I don't care what you're doing." Sora replied with a deadpanned look as she stared at the older wizard. Her gaze shifted as the previous pain she had returned and made her grab her stomach.

"Are you alright young lady? You appear to be in a bit of pain." Makarov studied Sora's injured form, his face showing no real emotion as he stared. "You should not be wondering around if you've been hurt. Go to a hospital and get yourself healed up."

"Thank you sir, but it's not as bad as it looks." She dismissed with a straight face and convincing look. Makarov stared at her for a moment before nodding his head and was about to continue his way when Sora spoke again. "I'm sorry to bother you, sir." Makarov turned around to see Sora holding up a flute. "I was just wondering if you would like to hear a song, it's been a while since I've had the chance to play. It'd be nice if I had someone to listen to it."

"That's a creepy looking flute you have there." Makarov, who put his arms behind his back, commented making Sora giggle a bit.

"It may look creepy but its melody is very beautiful." She gave him a smile making Makarov sigh.

"Well I should really be going but I guess one song could not hurt, especially if it's from a beautiful woman." He said before turning to face Sora, waiting to hear the song. "Okay young lady if you really want, I'lll listen to one of your songs. But after that I have to go."

"Okay thank you mister, and don't worry one song is more than enough. Be sure to tell me what you think." Sora said before thinking, _'Prepare to die.' _Slowly Sora bought **Lullaby **to her lips, neither she or Makarov noticed the eyes on the skull part of the flute was glowing a little.

Meanwhile Natsu and the others had arrived in the forest close to the guild Master's hall. Natsu undid the plug and leaped of the seat before starting to run, the others following after him.

Come on, she's just ahead!" Natsu shouted to the others, his nose could easily pick up Sora's scent.

'_We're so close, we can't afford to fail.'_ Erza thought as she ran right beside Natsu

As they drew closer to the building, a figure appeared in front of them, startling the team slightly. It was a strange older man wearing a pink tank top with stripy pants. He was wearing make-up and had two small wings on his back.

"You boys and girls shouldn't make so much noise." The man said making a shhing motion.

"Master Bob?" Erza said, not noticing Natsu taking a step back.

"Oh my Erza and Natsu, it's great to see you both again." Bob smiled at them, doing a little curtsy, "The years have been good to you two."

While Natsu slowly backed away and moved behind Erza, Lucy looked at the strange looking man and asked the scarlet knight, "So wait, **this** is Blue Pegasus' guild-master?"

"Yes, he's actually an old friend of the master." Erza replied. Natsu was laughing a bit as Bob got closer to Gray and started to flirt with him, scaring the ice wizard.

"So what bring you kids here?" A voice called from the side, the wizards turned to see a man wearing a spiked collar leaning against a tree.

"Master Goldmine!" Natsu called out as he moved from behind Erza. "We have a problem; a dark wizard is targeting the guild-masters."

"It's been a while Natsu." Goldmine greeted, "You don't have worry about the woman, Makarov is taking care of her right now." He motioned for them to look to the side to see Makarov standing in front of Sora, who had the flute close to her lips. They were all about to run down and stop him before Goldmine and Bob threw their arms up, signaling for them to stop. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Makarov has got this handled."

Sora prepared her magic to carry **Lullaby's **music throught-out the area and took a deep breath before pressing her lips on the flute, _'Victory is mi-'_

Her thoughts were cut off by a huge hand slamming into her and pinned the demonslayer against the tree, the flute far away from her mouth. "Just what the hell are you thinking?" She stopped struggling against the hand toward Makarov, who had a stern look on his face. "Do you really think I don't know a cursed object when I see one?"

"Y-You knew all along, didn't you?" Sora questioned as she started to struggle again. She watched as Makarov nodded his head. "It doesn't matter, I will destroy you all with this power and make it my own. Nothing will stand in my way!"

"…Then what?" Makarov asked, making Sora pause again. "When you become powerful, how will you use that power?" Just as Sora was about to reply Makarov continued talking. "In the end it doesn't matter what our reasons are as we grow stronger, nor does it matter what path we took to acquire it. What we do with that power is what counts, whether it is to protect or to harm." Makarov looked up into the sky to view the stars, "There are always pros and cons to gaining power, even when you don't believe there are…If you want to become strong, don't rely on some silly flute and move forward on your own."

Sora stared at Makarov's face and watched as it shifted from a stern guild master that was pinning her to a tree to an old man with a kind smile. _'How disgusting!_' She thought before going silent, taking a deep breath. The light within the skull dimmed slightly.

"Good," After he said that, Makarov heard footsteps coming towards him and a few voices calling out to him. He turned around to see Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy running towards him. "What the hell? How did you kids end up in Clover Town?" His question was dismissed as Erza brought him into a hug smacking his head against her armor. Luckily he was able to keep his huge hand on Sora even with his head ringing in pain.

"Master Makarov, your words were so moving." Erza said as she cradled his head, "I was almost moved to tears."

"Ouch!"

Natsu walked past the funny moment toward Sora, who was staring back at him with an emotionless face. They just looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Natsu spoke up.

"Looks like you lose." Natsu commented, but a frown came to his face when he heard giggling coming from Sora.

"You think so? All I did was take **a page from your book**," Sora's body transformed into her demon form, surprising Natsu and the others. Makarov was surprised to feel his grip on the woman loosen by high wind pressure; Sora took advantage of the loosened grip and created some distance between her and the wizards and guild-masters. "**I am the demonslayer of ****Yokujō, I refuse to lose to the likes of you! And n****ow that you're all here…how about we END THIS!**" She raised the flute back up to her mouth, ready to play. "**I WI…!"** A wave of dark magic suddenly erupted from **Lullaby,** its eyes were glowing brightly.

"**Did you really think you could take my power away from me?**" A voice called out from the flute before black and purple smoke emerged from it and wrapped itself around Sora. "**Foolish girl, learn your place!**"

Sora let out a scream as she felt her magic start to disappear, "**What…are you…d**oing to me?" She cried out weakly as her form completely returned to normal, when the smoke sensed it was done with it's task, it let go of Sora and flew into the sky before it and the flute turned into a giant magic seal. "Damn…it…that…thing…stole…my powers…and my…!"

From the seal, the voice spoke again, "**Thanks to your demonic powers, I can return to my true form!**" The loud voice boomed making many of the older wizards watching shake in fear. Natsu, Erza and the guild master stared up at the magic seal and narrow their eyes. "**I will come forth and devour every single one of you!**" There was a bright light that made every close their for a few second before they all opened them back up and many winded when they saw a giant creature more than four times the size of the nearby buildings. The creature stood on two legs with two arms ad a head with three glowing purple eyes. There were many cuts out all through the creature, most notably in its abdominal area. "**I will feast on each of your pitiful souls!**"

"We are in a bit of a pickle, aren't we?" Bob said standing next to Makarov.

"It's a demon from the book of Zeref." Goldmine commented with his arms crossed.

"Book of Zeref?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Zeref was the greatest evil wizard that was known to the world. He was very powerful and could bring many down to their knees. I never in my wildest dreams thought his dark legacy would pop up again." Bob said frowning at the sight of **Lullaby.**

"So this thing…is the same as Astaroth." Natsu said remembering the demon that he and Erza fought years ago. For a second he could feel the phantom pain from where Astaroth had pierce him. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of coughing nearby, turning his head he saw Sora lying on the ground. "Sora!" Natsu's shout caught the attention of the other wizards as they looked in the direction Natsu was. The wizards quickly rushed over and watched as Natsu knelt down and gently lifted Sora up a bit. Her skin was very pale and her body was trembling. "Gramps, what's happening to her?"

"…**Lullaby** must've drained her of not only all her demon magic, but her life force as well." Makarov answered with sad eyes, which everyone copied.

"…So…this is…it…for me…heh…I should have figured it would end…like this." Sora seemed to be in a lot of pain as she tried to talk.

"Don't speak, you need your energy." Natsu said with a serious face.

"You know…I hate losing…but there are worst ways for someone to die…" Sora started to smile a little, not the evil or sadistic ones she had earlier, this one was peaceful, "Such amazing eyes you have… so cool yet they hold such warmth, focused yet caring…I have to say…dying in the arms of a man like you…" Her eyes slowly closed as death consumed her. "Isn't so bad…"

Everyone was quiet as they watched the demonslayer pass away, some were sad while others felt indifference. They didn't have more time to mourn Sora's death as stomping sound was heard from behind them.

"**Such a sad and tender moment, don't worry though. You'll be joining her soon.**" **Lullaby** said as it leaned forward. "**I will enjoy eating your souls!**" A giant fist made out of fire slammed into it's face and made the demon take a step back, grabbing its face from the pain it felt. "**Damn it! That was a cheap shot!**"

"Since when do demons care about cheap shots?" Natsu, who had one fist pointing behind him, asked as he lowered Sora to the ground before stand up. He turn around to face **Lullaby** and said, "You're going down."

"…Natsu?" Lucy was scared, right in front of them was a demon that could kill them in an instant and Lucy had enough death for today, if not her life. Suddenly she felt a hand pat her on the head, following the arm to see Natsu giving her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll take care of this thing." Natsu motioned to the creature behind them, "But I need you and Happy to get back with the guild-masters and civilians and make sure they don't get hurt okay?"

Lucy was quiet for a moment before shaking her head a bit to straighten her thought, a look of determination appeared on her face, "Right, I'll make sure they're safe."

"You should call your spirits to help." Happy said floating next to Lucy as they moved back with the guild-masters.

"Urm my spirits too busy right now, I would just get in the way "She replied…with a half-hearted excuse.

"How convenient." Happy said as he looked away.

"Don't judge me cat." Lucy growled. She turned back to her team, who drew closer to the demon and stopped in front of it.

However **Lullaby's** eyes then began to glow bright before it created a gigantic magic seal above it and let out an ear splitting roar that caused many to bring their hands up to their ears, trying to block out the horrible sound.

Natsu quickly glanced to his right to Erza and then towards Gray on his left. "Okay guys, let's kick this thing's ass!" Natsu called out, making Gray smirk a bit while Erza nodded her head.

Makarov, ignoring some of the other guild-masters that were panicking, watched his three wizards with a cocky grin. "This is going to be good" He thought.

(Play Fairy Tail Ost – Against Magic)

"You guys ready?" Erza questioned, summoning two of her swords.

"Yeah!" Her teammates shouted before all three charged towards Lullaby in quick bursts of speed.

When in the air Erza's body began to glow in yellow light as her armor changed. "Kansō: **Tenrin no Yoroi.**" The glow dissipated to reveal the angelic armour she had worn before and slashed her swords against the right side of **Lullaby's** chest earning a cry of pain from the giant demon.

Meanwhile Gray slammed his feet onto the ground to form his **Aisu Meiku** stance as he punched his left palm with his right fist. "**A****isu Meiku: Ransu!**_**"**_ He shouted as a blue magic seal formed in front of him and dozens of long ice lances shot out of his hand and slammed into **Lullaby**.

"**GUUUAAHHH!**" Lullaby groaned as it felt the impact from the freezing temperature of the lances slam against his body.

"My turn, ya stupid flute!" Natsu said as he punted his fists together and jumped at an incredible height. He jumped all the way to Lullaby's face before he extended his arm and fist. "**Karyū no Tekken!**_**"**_ The dragonslayer smashed his flame-covered fist against Lullaby's face causing the creature to stumble back from the blow.

"**Damn you all!**" **Lullaby** shouted as he swung his arm towards Natsu, who ignited flames from his feet to dodge the attack and countered with another punch, this time connecting with **Lullaby's** arm and pushed it out of the way for Erza to attack again.

She tightened the grip on her swords as she slashed at **Lullaby** in a delta formation, "**Tenrin: ****Toriniti Sōdo!**" The attack made contact with the demon's face and created a large crack through it's face. The demon howled in pain, but could do nothing as the three wizards continued their attacks. The citizen's of Clover Town, who were escorted by soldiers to a safety zone, watched the battle with amazement at seeing three Fairy Tail wizards fight against a creature that was easily the size of a mountain.

"How are they doing that?"

"I didn't know there was such powerful magic."

(End Song)

"**YOU ANTS ARE MAKING ME ANGRY!**" Lullaby shouted as it bought its hand down destroying a nearby rocky area only for the three Fairy Tail wizards to dodge the attack with ease. Natsu and Gray prepared their next attacks, charging their magic into their hands.

"**Karyū no Yokugeki!**"

"**Aisu Meiku: Yajirushi****!**"

Both attacks smacked into Lullaby head on making the giant demon stumble again and take a step back.

"Their amazing," Lucy muttered as she watched the battle with the guild-masters. "Those guys are in a completely different league of their own."

"**PLAY TIME IS OVER! YOU ANNOYING PESTS!**" **Lullaby** shouted as the demon formed a magic seal above it again but this time it shrank down into its mouth. Everyone watched as all the surrounding trees around the demon began to wither and die. It wasn't only the trees, other plant life and even a few animals were affected by **Lullaby's** magic.

"It's sucking the life out of everything around it!" Happy shouted in concern.

"**I TOLD YOU YOUR SOULS WILL BE MINE!**" it's said before it let out another ear piercing roar causing most to cover their ears once again. However out of nowhere the loud roar just stopped and all that could be heard were several loud blowing sounds that emanated from **Lullaby**. "**What the? Why can't I play my beautiful MELODY OF DEATH?!**" The demon exclaimed with an almost comical expression crossing its face.

"So all those attacks earlier were just so they could put as many holes as they could in **Lullaby's** body, so it couldn't play it's melody." Lucy deduced as she stared up at the dumbfounded demon. "It makes sense he's a flute made out of wood."

"That was pretty anti-climactic." Happy said, nodding to himself. "For such a powerful demon, he sure has a big weakness."

"**YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME!**" The enraged **Lullaby** roared as he kicked and destroyed a huge piece of the terrain. **Lullaby** quickly looked over towards the guild master and shot out a energy blast from its mouth causing a lot of people to panic. "**DIE!**"

(Play Fairy Tail Ost – Erza's theme)

"Not gonna happen! **Aisu Meiku:**" Gray slammed his fist into his palm as he jumped in front of the masters. **"****Shīrudo****!"** He quickly formed giant ice shield to intercept **Lullaby's **attack, resulting in a big explosion to sound out through the area. When the dust settled down they saw a giant flower-like shield that had protected everyone from the blast and explosion, which created a large amount of flames.

"Good, made it just in time," Gray released a small sigh in relief, glad he had managed to stop the attack.

"Such talent in **Zōkei Mahō**, Makarov sure got a powerful one there." One of the masters said.

Lucy looked down to Happy, "What's **Zōkei Mahō**?"

"**Zōkei Mahō** allows the user to create something by concentrating and forming it using their magical power." Happy explained, "But it can do a more than just create." Lucy had a confused look when she heard Happy say that, but shook it off to continue watching the battle.

**Lullaby** was surprise to see the fire created from his attack was moving away from the guild-masters and the civilians towards Natsu devoured the fire in an instant, replenishing his energy. "Thanks for the meal ugly."

"**What the hell are you, monster!?**" **Lullaby** shouted as he threw a punch at the rose-haired wizard, who jumped on top of the fist and ran up the arm.

"Like your one to talk!" Natsu replied as he stepped on **Lullaby's** face before leaping into the air.

Gray then dropped the shield and charged up his magic again_**. **_**"****Aisu Meiku: Sōsā****!"** A spinning disk made of ice formed between his hands, resembling a buzz saw, and shot it towards Lullaby.

Erza's body began to glow once again in a bright light as her armor changed. "Kansō:**Kureha no Yoroi**_**" **_The armor that formed around Erza was black with silver trimming along with silver crosses scatter across armor left her stomach being exposed with big black thigh guards that went all the way done to her armored boots. On her back were two wings.

"Wow, that's one of the legendary armors of the Titania!" A guild-master shouted with hearts in his eyes, "It increases the power of her attacks and inflict a lot of battle damage."

**"****Kureha ****Surasshu!****"** she shouted as her sword slash against the right side of Lullaby's face. At the same time Grays attack hit Lullaby in the waist causing the giant demon to drop down to lose his balance and start to fall back.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Finish him!" Erza shouted as well.

"Right, this'll end it!" Natsu exclaimed, slamming his fists together and summoning his Fairy-Flames. The two energies separated in both hands; the orange flames in his left hand and the golden light in his right. **"****Hidarite ni doragon no honō... Migite-jō no yōsei no hikari... Sorera o issho ni ketsugō!" **

"There it is!"

"The powerful magic that defeated the demon Burakos four years ago!"

Lucy remembered what Gray had told her about the battle and the name of the power Natsu had gained from that fight, "So this is Natsu's true strength…"

"Fearīenryū** no…" **Natsu created a giant ball of fire and light, the attack lit up the sky a bit. Natsu brought his hands back a bit before throwing it at **Lullaby.** "**KŌEN!"**

When attack made contact with **Lullaby** the demon screamed out in pain. "**RRRAAAAAAAAGHHHH!**" **Lullaby** and the area surrounding it was engulfed by a giant pillar of white light that shot up into the sky and into the clouds. Many that were watching the battle were forced to shield their eyes from how bright the light was. Inside the light, the demon began shrinking in size and before long the demon had been reverted back to its flute form. The light eventually died down for everyone to see that the white light had destroyed Lullaby.

(End Song)

"You guys did it!" Lucy exclaimed as Natsu, Erza and Gray appeared next to her and Makarov, Erza returning back to her normal armor. "As expected from Fairy Tail's strongest team."

"Well done guys. You made defeating that demon look easy." Goldmine said as he adjusted his hat.

"As expected of Maki's children." Bob agreed with a smiling, resting a hand against his cheek.

Natsu and Happy started to do the victory dance, while everyone looked at the two and chuckled before Erza walked up to them and made them stop. A few civilians cheered for the team, congratulating them for defeating the giant demon.

"Anytime, if you guys ever have another demon that needs an ass kicking just let Fairy Tail know!" Natsu said grinning.

"Hey master," Gray said getting his fellow guild-member's attentions to the shaking old man. "Are you okay, what… are you staring at…!" His questioned died as he and everyone turn in the direction Makarov was looking and their eyes when wide in shock.

Where the Guild Meeting Hall was suppose to be, there was now a giant crater with no building in sight.

"YOU GUYS WENT OVERBOARD!" The other guild-masters shouted while Makarov felt as if his soul was leaving body as the fears he had of this teams destructive potential had come to life.

"You guys really made a mess of the place." Natsu said with a laugh, but Lucy smacked him on the head.

"You're the one who was did most of the damage!" She shouted making Natsu rub his head sheepishly.

"Time for us…" Makarov started to say, before running off in the opposite direction with Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy quickly following behind him trying to escape from the angry guild-masters behind. "TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

Bob and Goldmine watch in silence as they watched the Fairy Tail wizards reach the magic wheeler and quickly get inside it with Gray at the wheel. The wheeler started up and raced off into the night.

"Maki's guild is certainly full of life." Bob said in amusement.

"Well children take after their parents after all." Goldmine commented as they watched the angry guild-masters shout at the wizards to come back.

NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDES NDESNDES

_A/N: Chapter Fourteen completed, I hope it was enjoyable for all you readers out there. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu. I am sorry for the delay, but since summer is here I will try to update my stories more._

Translator:

Makkusu Supīdo - Max Speed

Sutōmu Buringā – Storm Bring

Sutōmu Meiru – Storm Mail

EMERA BARAMU

Kanjō no Honō – Flames of Emotion

Ten no Metsuoni – Sky Demonslayer

Tenoni no Bakukaze – Sky Demon's Destructive Winds

Tenoni no Odori Fūyoku - Sky Demon's Dancing Wind Blades

Tenoni no Himei – Sky Demon's Shriek

Mōdo Fearīenryū – Fairy Flame Dragon Mode

Fearīenryū no Enchū – Fairy Flame Dragon's Elbow

Aisu Meiku: Ransu – Ice Make: Lance

Tenrin: Toriniti Sōdo – Heaven's Wheel: Trinity Sword

Aisu Meiku: Shīrudo– Ice Make: Shield

Zōkei Mahō – Molding Magic

Aisu Meiku: Yajirushi– Ice Make: Arrows

Aisu Meiku: Sōsā– Ice Make: Saucer

Kansō: Kureha no Yoroi – Requip: Black Wing Armor

Kureha Surasshu! - Black Wing Slash

Hidarite ni doragon no honō... - The dragon's flame on the left hand...

Migite-jō no yōsei no hikari... - The fairy's light on the right hand...

Sorera o issho ni ketsugō - Bring them together...

Fearīenryū no Kōen – Fairy Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame

**Omake**

A chibi Lucy and Mirajane stood in front of the mission board.

Lucy (Arms behind her back): Wow, those three are so strong.

Mirajane (Smiling): See I told ya so.

Lucy (Hand resting under chin): But won't they in trouble for all the destruction? I mean they caused a lot panic and have destroyed buildings and landscapes.

Mirajane (Dismissive wave): Don't worry about that, the Magic Council will get angry but they never take things too far since Fairy Tail has done a lot more good than bad.

Happy appears between Mirajane and Lucy

Happy (Waving his arms in the air): This is bad, the royal army just arrested Natsu and Erza!

Lucy (Comical Shock Expression): WHAT!?

Mirajane (Smiling with a small sweatdrop): Oh my…

Mirajane, Lucy and Happy: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 15 – Dragneel Family on Trial**

Happy: I need to think of a way to save Natsu and Erza... I'm going to need a wig!


	15. Dragneel Family on Trial

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima and I, unfortunately, am not him. I do however own any OC characters that will appear later in the story. Relax and enjoy the story._

People speaking "Hello Hello Hello"

People thinking _'Geronimo'_

Magic Spells **"Fire Dragon ROAR"**

Creature/Dragon speaking **"I am ALIVE"**

Creature/Dragon thinking **_'Come along'_**

Chapter 15

Dragneel Family on Trial

It's been almost a week since Natsu and his team defeated Eisenwald and destroyed the demon flute **Lullaby**. After it had been defeated and the Fairy Tail members escaped the other guild-masters wraths, the Rune Knights arrived and acquired both the remaining pieces of **Lullaby**, which wasn't much thanks to Natsu, and Sora's body. They were taken to Era, where the Magic Council had gathered together to discuss the events that occurred, as well as the actions of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"The Eisenwald guild may have been defeated; however it's a temporary victory in against the bigger issue!" One of the council members, Leiji, said to the other as they stood on a giant magic seal.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Leiji is correct. Many dark guilds have appeared and grown expectantly in the past few years." Another councilman said, "The threat each guild has is proven by the fact that Eisenwald was able to obtain** Lullaby**."

"Yes, we must not allow any more of Zeref's magic weapons to fall in to a dark guild hands. This situation proves the dangers of what dark wizards can do if given the opportunity." Org said as he held the remains of the **Lullaby** flute in a glass box with a protective seal around it.

"How was Eisenwald even able to obtain the weapon? It should have been locked up tight…" Yajima questioned as he stared at the destroyed flute. _'Maki…you really pick up some strong children.'_

Siegrain was the one to speak with his arms crossed."While the flute was destroyed and we've increased security on the other weapons, the method they used would be unimportant…if it didn't have to do with that demonslayer woman that Natsu Dragneel defeated."

"You mean Sora Barostar, she died by the hands of **Lullaby**. Such irony, the foolish girl was killed by the very power she desired." A council member said as the image of Sora appeared in the center. "What news is on the body?"

"It seems **Lullaby** took every last scrape of magic and life energy she had. There was nothing left inside her so she was buried in the Wizard Cemetery." Siegrain answered, his eye closed as a smirk came to his face. "One another note, it seems that Fairy Tail proved once again that they can be very useful. It's funny how that Natsu Dragneel keeps on defeating all these demonic creatures. The first was Astaroth of the Bloody Nights, then he defeated Vanitas Darkblade and his demon Burakos, and now he defeated Sora Barostar right after fighting Shinigami Erigor. It was also him and his team that took down **Lullaby**." The image of Sora shifted to moments of the battles Natsu had with each opponent.

"I have to agree, that man have grown very powerful in the short amount of years he has been an S-class. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets an offer to become one of the wizard saints in the future, both he and another Fairy Tail wizard have been discussed about their potentials." Ultear said with a sultry voice, bringing a sleeve to her mouth as she watched others frown at her words. _'In fact, Master Hades has been keeping tabs on him since his battle in the tournament.'_ The woman thought to herself with a mental smirk crossing her face.

"Those two may be strong but just like everyone else in their guild, both are too destructive and can be very reckless if they're not careful. We don't need people like that to become one of the wizard saints." Leiji said.

"Yes but it's because of the two of them and their guild that this solution came to be. The situation could have turned out a lot worst if **Lullaby** had killed the guild-masters and it might have escalated to people in this very room." Siegrain commented.

"Whatever the case may be, all of Fairy Tail's good deeds as of late are being overshadowed by their reckless, destructive habits." Michello said as he slammed his cane on the ground. "We can't continue to ignore this issue."

"Yes," Org agreed as he dismissed the remains of **Lullaby**, "Their destructiveness is something we can't overlook!"

"Then how about we discuss the matter with them and show our appreciation to their guild…personally."Siegrain said smirking as the council looked at him with curiosity.

(Magnolia Town)

"GOD DAMN IT NATSU!" A voice echoed throughout the building.

Natsu, Nova and Erza looked up from an old photo album that the married couple had gotten to show Nova their young days in Fairy Tail. Happy was sitting by them eating a fish with a giant pile right next to them. The voice belonged to an angry Gray, who was trying to use his ice powers to cool down his flame-covered pants, and his shirt was gone. The top half of his body was covered in what appeared to be soot.

"Wow popsicle-brain, what the heck happen to you?" Natsu asked as he tried to hold in his laughter, failing miserably.

"Like you don't know you assh-" Gray was cut off by a strong sense of impending doom shadow over him and he turned to see Erza glaring at him while covering a confused Nova's ears. "E-Erza…"

"Gray…I know you weren't about to curse in front of my daughter, right?!" The tone in her voice made everyone shiver, Gray went pale as his body shook hard. "So what exactly did Natsu do?"

"He set my pants on fire!" Gray responded, angry once again as he remembered why he was at their table in the first place. "These pranks of his always piss me off!"

"I don't know what you're talking about stripper, I haven't set any pranks up today." Natsu said before point back to the bar, "I've been here, except for the few minutes I was helping Mira bring up some supplies from the basement."

"Oh, like I'd believe that." Gray narrowed his eyes as he brought his face close, "You're the only one who pulls pranks like that!"

"Actually Gray, he's telling the truth." Mirajane said from her spot, "Elfman is out doing an errand for me so Erza and Natsu offered to help until he got back."

"More like Erza told me to help while she and Nova went to get some picture books." Natsu muttered to himself before looking back at Gray, "There you go, I had nothing to do with your clumsiness."

"Just how is this considered clumsy!?" Gray shouted back before grunting to himself and heading towards the door. "I'm going home to get cleaned up and get some new clothes. When I return I will find out who did this."

"Stop by Lucy's place on your way back, she hasn't come to the guild hall today." Erza stated.

"Yeah yeah." Gray waved as he left the building.

When he was no longer in sight Erza turned back to Natsu. "Natsu, were you the one who set up that prank?" She raised an eyebrow at him as she asked her question.

"Like I said," Natsu answered as he lifted Nova of the seat and into his lap. "**I** did not do that prank." He and Nova looked at each other with bright smiles before patted her on the head, "I was just passing knowledge on to the next generation."

The red-haired mother looked down to her daughter, who was enjoying her father's praise. "Nova, was it you?"

"Maaaybe." The little girl answered, looking as innocent as she could, making Erza sigh. Natsu was corrupting their child. "But Uncle Gray was being mean to daddy, and he made Aunt Mira cry!"

"Really now…tell me what he did to make her cry." Erza asked as she lowered herself to Nova's eye-level.

Nova fidgeted a little on Natsu's lap as she felt her mother's eyes on her."Well, a few days ago…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay Nova, now the first thing about pulling a prank on someone is to find a good target." Natsu explained to the little girl as he decided to teach her a little bit about pranks, especially now since her mother was not in the area. Erza had left a little while ago to retrieve a new armor that had shipped in earlier that morning, saying she would be back in a few minutes._

"_But daddy," Nova started as she held her dragon closer to her face, "Mommy says that t-try-king people is very bad and they could get hurt."_

"_The word is tricking, Nova." Natsu said before a grin came to his face, "And your mom is right about that. But if you do it to someone who really deserves it, then it is fine."_

"_You mean like mommy does to someone when they do something really dumb?" Nova asked, tilting her head to the side._

"_Exactly…wait, um…" Natsu blinked before shaking his head. "Anyway how about this, look around and try to find a target. When you think you found someone let me know, okay?" Nova hesitantly nodded her head before looking around the room._

"_So Mira," Lucy called out to the barmaid as she sat on one of the stools, before continuing when Mirajane looked back her. "Is there anyone else in the guild that's as strong as those three?"_

"_You're really interested now." Mirajane commented as she leaned against the counter. "Seeing them in action can do that."  
_

"Yeah, a_fter seeing those guys against __**Lullaby**__, I can see them being the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Lucy said to herself while nodding her head._

"_Strongest team? What are you talking about?" Gray asked as he and Elfman walked up to the bar._

"_I talking about the team made up of you, Natsu and Erza. The top three in the guild." Lucy replied._

"_Huh?" Gray blinked his eyes before sitting down, "What rubbish, only an idiot could've told you that crap?" The ice user looked up, expecting to see Mirajane's smiling face, but instead saw her back to him and she was crying comically in her hands. "Oh, Mira it was you…" He waved his hands in front of him as a guilty look grew on his face. _

"_You made her cry." Lucy huffed at him._

_As the conversation went on, none of them noticed Nova staring at them before walking away to where Natsu was sitting, chatting with Macao and Cana. _

"_Daddy?" Natsu turned to see Nova looking up at him, "I know who I want to prank."The smile that Natsu had on his face only grew when he heard WHO his daughter wanted to prank._

_**Flashback End**_

"…After that, daddy helped me get Uncle Gray." Nova finished, a sad look came to the little girl's face as her eyes drifted to the floor. "Are you mad mommy?"

Erza was quiet for a second before she smiled at her daughter, "Of course not," Nova looked up at Erza, who placed a hand on her cheek, "While I usually don't like things like this, as long as you had a good reason for it, I won't be mad. Just don't do it all the time, alright?"

"Okay, I promise!" Nova giggled as she felt Erza's hand leave her cheek and hopped off Natsu's lap. "I'm going to help Aunt Mira!

"Just be careful, and come to us if something's wrong." Erza watched Nova rush over to Mirajane, who giggled as Nova hugged her leg. "She really loves Mira, I'm glad we made her Nova's godmother." Natsu nodded his head in agreement before noticing Erza giving him a side glance. "You're the one who set Gray's clothes on fire, aren't you?"

Natsu chuckled a little before turning away, "I have no idea what you're talking about…all I did was make sure my daughter's first prank was a success. She would have been sad if it didn't work on Gray."

"Even while trying to corrupt our daughter, you're still a caring and wonderful father." Erza said before giving Natsu a quick peck on the lips.

"Of course, I'm that awesome!" Natsu said with a grin before wrapping an arm around Erza, "And you're an amazing mother." The two were quiet and enjoying the moment before Natsu spoke up again. "…I'm still in trouble, aren't I?"

"Oh, big time." Erza responded with a smile.

"Yeah I thought so…" Natsu said before seeing Lucy walk into the guild hall with Gray, who had a huge lump, behind her. "Hey Lucy!" Natsu waved at the blond girl, who turned to see who called out to her. Seeing Natsu and Erza, Lucy walked over to them and sat down next to them with a huff. "Did something happen with Gray?"

"Freaking pervert broke into my house." Lucy growl as she remembered what happened. "What's worse was that he was nearly naked and sitting in one of my chairs. He stripped his clothes off before sneaking in!"

Natsu let out a sigh while Erza sent a glare towards the ice wizard before speaking. "Unfortunately Lucy, Gray has always been like that. It's something to get used to, though it's longer for some."

"That pervert never learns-" Natsu was cut off by an ice block hitting the side of his head. "WHAT THE HELL!"

"DON"T TALK ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!" Gray shouted as ice clouds covered his hands.

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Natsu roared as he dived at Gray and sent them crashing into a few tables and other wizards. "I'M STRONGER THAN YOU AFTER ALL!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Gray threw a fist forward, which Natsu dodged before quickly grabbing Gray's arm and flipping him on another wizard that tried to hit Natsu from behind. Gray recovered after a second and tried to send high kick towards Natsu's head. As the two fought, the rest of the guild soon joined in and magic flew through the air.

Lucy let out a sigh as she stared at the brawl from the sidelines, "It seems like this happens every day."

"I leave for a few minutes and everybody's already starting the party, how unmanly!" A voice called out from behind her, they turned to see Elfman walking into the building with a large package on his shoulder. "So what started it this time?"

"Natsu and Gray of course." Makarov said from his regular spot while smoking his pipe, Mirajane and Nova sitting next to him. "I swear it takes so little to fall into chaos."

"This is madness." Lucy stated as she watched several wizards fly through the air.

"Madness? No Lucy…" Erza's voice called out making them turn to see Erza standing right behind Elfman in a female Spartans outfit, the large man already putting the package on one of the tables. "THIS IS FAIRY TAIL!" After Erza shouted that, she kicked Elfman into the brawl, right on top of Wakaba and Macao.

"…Really Erza, really?" Makarov looked at her with a raised eyebrow, making the scarlet-haired woman blush a little. Mirajane and Nova just giggled a little as Lucy sweatdropped, they watched Erza return to her regular armor.

"My apologize master, I couldn't stop myself." Erza said as she bowed her head a little, and looked towards Lucy. "Please hit me!"

"Why would I do that!? I don't have a death wish!" Lucy exclaimed, making the woman turn her head with a tch, making Lucy's eyebrow twitch a little. _'She really does fit in with this guild's insanity!'_

"Now now." Mirajane said as a blue-haired girl walked up to the bar and leaned against the counter, "Oh Levy, you managed to get out of there."

"Yeah…I'm not cut out for stuff like that, I'd rather read my books." Levy stated before looking between Erza and Mirajane, "Though I remember when you both used to be in these brawls, sometimes starting them like Natsu and Gray."

"Really!? Mira and Erza!?" Lucy was surprised by that. She could hardly imagine a sweet looking woman like Mirajane fighting against Erza…If she only knew…

"Yup, those two fought almost every time their eyes met." Cana said as she swirled her wine glass. "The destruction these two caused were definitely worthy of the guild's strongest women. But since Mirajane no longer taking missions, Erza is the only one between them that falls under one of Fairy Tail's strongest."

"So Mira no longer takes missions…" Lucy got the feeling that it would be better if she didn't ask why. "…So if Erza is one of the strongest, who are the others?" Before anyone could answer, Natsu landed on the table near them and rushed over to the counter.

"Hey Mira, can I have a fire drink?" Natsu requested.

The white-haired woman smiled at him, "Sure Natsu, wait one second." After that she walked off to get Natsu's drink, Nova following after her to help.

"Hey Natsu," The dragonslayer turned to Lucy, "Who is the strongest in Fairy Tail?" Blinking at her question, Natsu looked up at the ceiling before answering.

"Well gramps is our guild-master, but I doubt that's what you mean." Natsu closed his eyes, "Well our ace, Gildarts, is really strong but we haven't seen him in years…So I have to say there are four people that could be considered the strongest."

"Four, huh? Well I know Erza is one of them and if I had to guess you're the second." She deduced, Natsu and the others nodded their heads. "So who are the other two?"

Before anyone could reply, a loud clap could be heard immediately stopping the brawl and causing everyone to look over to where it came from. At the entrance of the guild hall was a lizard-like creature wearing a white uniform with a blue jacket and hat. There was a small platoon on Rune Knights standing behind him/her.

"This fight is over," The humanoid lizard said as it walked closer to the bar. "I am here on behalf of the magic council." All the Fairy Tail wizards looked on with surprise and curiosity.

"Why would the council sent her here?" Droy questioned, getting shrugs from everyone else.

"As a result of the Eisenwald incident, two members of the Fairy Tail guild has been charged with eleven counts of property damage" He/She said, but what came next left the entire guild in shock. "Fairy Tail wizards – Natsu and Erza Dragneel, you are both under arrest!" He/She finished as the Rune Knights appeared surrounded them.

"Huh/Eh?" The two blinked in confusion as the Rune Knights drew closer and placed handcuffs on both of them. The handcuffs glowed a little and restriction runes emerged from the cuffs, placing themselves on their bodies so they could not use magic. Everyone watched as Natsu and Erza were being directed outside where a carriage was waiting for them, but a small voice called out.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to see a distress Nova was trying to escape from Mirajane's arms. "Where are you taking my mommy and daddy?"

"These two are to be taken to the Fiore Branch Headquarters for a trial to decide their fates." The lizard answered as it stared at the girl, "You parents crimes must be brought to justice."

"You're lying, they're the greatest wizards." Tears were building up in Nova's eyes, "T-They st-stop bad pe-pe-people!" Mirajane held Nova tighter to her chest as the little girl cried her eyes out.

"That is for the Council to decide." The messenger turned around and began to walk, but noticed Natsu and Erza were not following. "We don't have time to waste, come along."

Erza gazed sadly at her daughter's crying form, desiring nothing more than to comfort her precious little girl and make those tears disappear. She was about to say something when Natsu called out.

"Don't cry Nova, we'll be back before you know it." The little girl turned from Mirajane's dress to see Natsu giving her a big smile. "Until then dry those tears and be a good girl for everyone, got it?"

Erza couldn't help but smile as she watched Nova wipe away her tears and tried to put on a brave face, the female wizard's gaze moved to Makarov and Mirajane. "Take care of her until we return." With that said two followed the lizard out and moved inside the carriage, the rest of the guild watching as it started moving away from the building.

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

"I see, so that's what it is." Erza said as she and Natsu listened to the lizard explain the situation to them. "To think this trial would be for that."

"It makes sense in a way," Natsu commented as he leaned back against his seat. "But it's still annoying as hell."

"We will be arriving in less than an hour, so be prepared for your trial." After the messenger said that, a magical wall of energy came between him/her and the two wizards.

The two were quiet for a while before Natsu spoke, "This really stinks. I can't believe this is happening."

"Tell me about it," Erza sighed before leaning against Natsu's shoulder. "But all we can do is bear with it until the trials over."

"You do realize that by seeing the Magic Council, we're also going to be seeing that blue-haired asshole too." He said referring to Siegrain to which Erza frowned.

"That did cross my mind, and I know that I must control myself." Erza's eyes narrowed as she glared at the floor. "There is also the fact that Ultear will be there as well."

"Don't remind me." Natsu grunted as he thought about the flirtatious woman that hit on him every time they crossed paths. Although he respected the woman for being close to the same age as him and the others and still becoming a member of the Magic Council, but it annoyed him and Erza that she flirted with him even while knowing that he was married to the scarlet-haired woman. "I'm not looking forward to this at all."

(Back at the Guild)

After everyone saw their friends being arrested and taken away, the normally loud building was silent as they thought about what had just happened. Some were discussing about how it was strange that the Magic Council had placed such crimes on both Erza and Natsu. The council never seemed to mind the destruction before so why did they decide to act now.

Lucy along with Gray, Elfman, Cana, Levy, Jet, Droy and Loki were all sitting round a table, no one saying anything. Happy and Mirajane were trying to comfort a sad Nova, while Makarov sat on the bar with his arms crossed.

"…This isn't right." Lucy muttered as she rested her head against the table. "We should have done something."

"Even if you wanted to help them Lucy, it would have been a losing battle." Gray said with his own arms crossed, but if you looked closely you could see one of his hands was gripping his arm tightly.

"But don't they realize that if Natsu and Erza didn't act, all those innocent people would have been killed and **Lullaby** would still be around!" Lucy argued.

"As much as I agree with you, that is not going to matter to them." He said causing everyone to frown as they knew he was right. "If the magic council says you're guilty, then you're guilty. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"We have destroyed plenty of buildings in the past, why are they making such a big deal out of it now." Elfman muttered with Droy and Jet nodding their heads in agreement.

"There has to be more than what they were telling us." Levy said resting her head against her hand.

"Who knows, but I feel sorry for Natsu if Ultear is going to be there." Cana tried to lighten the mood with a joke. That brought smiles to some faces while others shivered a little.

"If she is then Erza is gonna destroy the place and get into more trouble if Ultear goes too far." Macao commented with Wakaba shook his head at the thought. Macao's words were easily heard by Nova, who started to tear up again. Mirajane sent a glare at Macao, he and everyone felt a small burst of dark magic come from the barmaid, before picking the little girl up and took her to the infirmary so she could sleep on one of the beds.

"What was that about?" Lucy shivered a little as she watched Mirajane carry Nova into the next room with Happy following after her. "I've never seen Mira act like that before."

"Well you see," Cana started to explain to Lucy. "Mirajane is Nova's godmother so she's very protective of her, almost like she sees Nova as her own. She never likes seeing Nova hurt, whether it's mentally or physically. So when Macao brought up Ultear and Erza, it was like stepping on salt-covered needles with bare feet." The card user turned to the man and said, "If you're not careful you'll make Mira's list, next to Ultear."

"Hmm…Wait, who's Ultear?" Lucy asked.

"She's a member of the Magic Council, around our age, and she seems to have taken quite a liking to Natsu. Whenever they see each other, Ultear tends to try and hit on him. She flirts with him despite others being around and the fact that he's with Erza.

"Wow." Lucy said with everyone nodding.

"As you can expect Erza doesn't react well to that, hell you should have seen what she has done to some of Natsu's fan-girls." Cana's body shook a little from remembering the devastation Erza had committed when she was pregnant with Nova to the small horde of female fans that had tried to go after Natsu. "Anyway, let's just say that Erza really, really does not like Ultear and if she could, do unspeakable things that would make demons piss themselves scared of her. So whatever you do…never, and I mean never, bring up Ultear's flirting in front of Erza."

"Got it…" Lucy nodded while thinking. _'I can't even imagine the horrors people faced when going against an enraged Erza." _

"I just hope…they'll be alright." Mirajane said as she returned to the bar, a sad look on her face. Happy had stayed inside the infirmary with Nova to make sure the girl slept.

(Fiore Branch Headquarters)

The hallways were very quiet as the humanoid lizard led Natsu and Erza towards the council chambers were the trial would commence. The two were silent as they walked, preparing themselves for what was about to happen. But as the three approached a big set of doors they noticed a figure leaning against one of the pillars, the figure was Siegrain. The messenger quickly bowed while Erza's eyes widened in surprise and Natsu's narrowed as the dragonslayer felt a growl building up in his throat.

"It's been a while Erza, Natsu." He said as he opened his eyes to look at the two, both shifting their bodies. "No need to put your guards up. I'm only a **Shinentai** while my real self is in Era, just like everyone in that room." The azure-haired man's body seemed to fizz a little, as if to prove his point. "We didn't believe it to be necessary for us to be here for a trivial matter like this."

"So we're considered trivial to them, huh? I guess we should feel so honored that you are focusing on us." Natsu commented with sarcasm in his voice.

"Now it makes sense," She started as Siegrain he walked up to the pair. "You're the one who is behind this farce, aren't you?" Natsu moved in front of Erza as Siegrain, blocking his view as he got closer to her.

"That's not really a nice thing to say," Siegrain chuckled a little before walking passed Natsu and Erza, stopping right behind them with his back facing them. "I have always defended Fairy Tail and its unusual methods, including this incident as well. But as you can imagine those old geezers are concerned that the blame will fall on to them. So the only alternative would be to place the blame on some else, the scapegoats will be you two."

"Be quiet." Erza said as she glared at Siegrain.

"This whole thing is bull," Natsu said, glaring at Siegrain as well before continuing. "You guys don't want to admit that you messed up so you decide to blame it on us, that's really pathetic!" Natsu tensed up as a sultry chuckle came from behind him.

"That handsome face of yours is always wonderful to see…" A female voice said making Natsu turn around to see Ultear walking towards them. "I especially love it when it's so serious and full of anger."

'_Oh crap, not her!'_ Natsu thought as she swayed her hips toward him, the dragonslayer could feel the anger building up inside of Erza from just the sight of Ultear.

"Hello Ultear, nice to see you." Natsu muttered as she stopped just a few inches from him. While he knew she couldn't touch him because she was also a **Shinentai** just like Siegrain, but it didn't mean she didn't make him uncomfortable.

"It's nice to see you too." The dark-haired woman purred as she moved closer to him, if Natsu had been a regular guy he would have been blushing from how Ultear was acting, but being married and in love he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "So tell me, are you ever going to take me out on that date soon?" If Erza could use her magic and Ultear was there in person, Ultear would've been killed too many ways to count.

"I've have already told you time after time, I'm already taken and I have a family." He answered making Ultear frown slightly.

"Oh that's right, Titania Erza. Not much of a woman if she's wearing armor every second of the day." Ultear said, ignoring the killer intent that Erza was emitting. "It must be boring to be with the same woman every night."

"That's none of your business." Natsu replied as he sent Ultear a cold look. "Erza is and will always be the only woman I love, so let's not waste any more time and get this thing over with." The dragonslayer said causing Ultear to pout slightly and shrug.

"Fair enough, but don't think I'll give up." She said before she walked up to Siegrain. "We should get going. Everyone is expecting us." Ultear gave Natsu one last glance before disappearing, saying one last thing. "Whether it's now or later, I will get what I want."

"Well I was only coming here to say one last thing before the trial began." Siegrain nodded to himself before he moved in front of Erza and placed a hand under her chin. "Remember don't let anyone else know about **that**. For both our sakes, I'll see you both beyond those doors, as a Council member." After he said that, the man walked off and disappeared in a second, leaving the two humans and one lizard in the hallway.

"Y-You both know two of the Council members…!" The messenger looked up from the floor, his body trembling a little.

"More than we want to…" Erza muttered quietly.

"Those two really piss me off." Natsu said getting a nod from Erza. The fire wizard turned to his wife, "Erza, you know I wou-"

"I know, let's just go." Erza gave him a small smile before they walked through the doors.

(Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

"I can't take this!" Lucy shouted as she rose from her seat. "We all know they're innocent. We can't just stand by and let them both be unlawfully arrested for crimes they didn't do." Her head turned slightly towards Makarov, she noticed Mirajane walking to the infirmary to check up on Nova.

"Even if we were to leave at this very second, we would not make it there in time," The old man stated causing the blonde to frown. "All we can do is wait and see what happens."

The key user looked down, "But…it's not right…" Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Gray behind her with a serious face.

"Trust me Lucy, we all know what you mean. But there isn't much we can do no-" He was interrupted by a scream.

"AAAAAHHH!" Everyone turned to see Mirajane running out of the infirmary with a worried look on her face. "Nova"s gone!"

They all froze when they heard that, "WWHHHHHAAAAAAATTT!"

"Mira, are you sure?" Makarov asked with worry.

"Yes and Happy's gone too." The barmaid had a scared look in her eyes.

"Where could they have gone!?" Levy questioned while Droy and Jet looked at each other.

"You don't think…" Jet started to say.

"…Well she is their daughter." Droy replied, soon everyone figured out where Nova and Happy went. A few scared on how Erza and Natsu would react to them losing Nova.

(Meanwhile)

"Erza and Natsu Dragneel," The chairman said sitting in his seat above the other Magic Council members as both Fairy Tail wizards stood before them. "You both stand before the council accused for the destruction caused during the incident with the dark guild Eisenwald and the demon flute **Lullaby**." He said making the wizard couple narrow their eyes. "These charges include the following; the extensive damages made to Oshibana station, the collapse of the Ryushika Gorge railway bridge and the complete destruction of the Clover Meeting Hall."

Natsu's nose suddenly twitched, his eyes darted towards the door. _'It couldn't be…!'_

Erza took notice of her husband's action and whispered to him, "Natsu pay attention, or else we-" She could see his eyes widen a little, "Is something wrong?"

The chairman continued to speak, not knowing that the "After reviewing the facts and much discussion we, the Magic Council, have decided that-" The man had been cut off mid-speech as the doors behind Natsu and Erza slammed open. "Wha- Who dares interrupt us!?"

A small figure ran into the room and made it's way towards Natsu and Erza, "MOMMY! DADDY!" Nova cried out as she tackle hugged her parents.

"Nova!?" Erza exclaimed in surprise as she stared down at her crying daughter, "Why-How are you here?"

"W-we made i-it." Natsu and Erza followed the voice to see Happy limping into the room, he had a big lump on his head. "Sorry, she made me bring her here?"

"Happy?" Natsu muttered before looking down at Nova. "…Nova, do the others know you're here?"

"N-No," The girl answered, "I made Happy t-take me here a-as fast as he co-could." She lifted her head as tears fell down her face, "Because I wanted to be together with mommy and daddy." Those words made Natsu's eyes widen and Erza's body tremble a bit, however before they could say anything the chairman spoke out again.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you little girl and why did you interrupt us?" The other council members watched with mixed emotions.

"I'm Nova Dragneel, and you're the meanies that are picking on my mommy and daddy!" Nova shouted back.

The chairman stumbled a little at her choice of words, "P-Picking on them? Little girl, do you know what these two have done? All the crimes and destruction they caused."

"But they did it to save grandpa and his friends! The bad guys after them made my mommy and daddy do all those stuff!" Nova said sending a pleading look. "Please don't be angry at them!"

"Nova," She looked at her father as he patted her on the head, though it was kinda hard with cuffs around his wrists. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"B-But-" The little girl turn to Erza, who knelt down and gently placed her forehead against her daughter's.

"Shhh." Erza comforted, slowly calm the little girl down. The magical knight soon rose and stood straight before turning to the council members, Nova standing between her and Natsu. "I…We apologize for the interruption, please continue."

The chairman was silent for a moment, deep in thought about something. He shook his head a little before speaking, "As I was saying before, while what you both had done saved many lives and stopped **Lullaby** before it could go out of control. The fact remains that you had caused a lot of destruction and chaos, and therefore must pay for it. Natsu and Erza Dragneel, we find you guilty of all your crimes." Nova's grip on her parents' legs tightened. "However… due to the triviality of this case when compared to other matters we must deal with, your punishment will be decided and delivered on a later date. You will return to your guild and continue your daily business until then." With a bang of a gavel, the trial was over.

The magic cuffs around Natsu and Erza's wrists glowed for a bit before disappearing. Erza quickly bent down and picked Nova, hugging the girl tightly. Natsu raised a hand and gently stroked the back of Nova's head to calm her down a bit. The rose-haired wizard looked back down to see that Happy had collapsed at his feet from both pain from Nova forcing him to bring her and exhaustion from the magic and speed he used, Natsu knelt down and lifted Happy up before turning to the Magical Council.

"Once again we apologize for the interrupting and trouble we have caused." Natsu said, Erza nodding her head in agreement before slowly walking out of the room. Natsu started to turn around himself when the chairman called out to him.

"There is one last thing, Natsu Dragneel." The dragonslayer stopped and turned back to look up at the Council with a curious look. "Do you recall…the agreement we made almost four years ago? Right after you became an S-class."

"…Agreement? Hmm…" Natsu closed his eyes as he tried to remember any agreement he had made with the Magic Council. After a minute passed, Natsu remembered."Oh right, about Vanitas!"

"…Yes, for these past few years we have been monitoring Vanitas Darkblade and his actions. After making sure his magic has been kept in check and his mentality is sane," The chairman paused, he knew that they were taking a big chance with this, "We have decided to allow Vanitas Darkblade a probation period, under the watch of you and your guild until he has proven that he can be trusted."

Natsu felt a big grin come to his face, "Awesome!" His shout made a few Council members frown, while a few others chuckled at the man's attitude. Natsu quickly pulled himself together and spoke again, "I mean…that's great news, when can he come."

"He will be leaving with you and your family." The chairman said as a few of the Council's projections started to disappear one by one, "The Rune Knights will bring him to the carriage you and your wife had arrived in. Remember, if this man returns back to darkness and once again becomes an enemy, he will be destroy and you will lose your S-class rank."

"…I understand," Natsu replied before walking out of the room, leaving the chairman to himself before his projection disappeared as well. As Natsu walked down the hallway he saw Erza and Nova waiting for him, "Sorry for the wait!"

"Is something wrong?" Erza asked, wondering why Natsu stayed in the room longer than her.

"Oh nothing bad, don't worry." Natsu flashed a smile at her, before motioning for them to start walking again. "We're just returning with an extra person."

"Extra person?" Erza raised an eyebrow as she followed her husband, "Who is it?"

"You'll see when we get there." Natsu answered as he plucked Nova from Erza's arms and picked up his pace. The woman stared at him for a moment before hurrying after him.

"Tell me!"

"You can wait, they're at the exit."

"Faster daddy, mommy's catching up!"

"…I…can't feel…my wings…"

As the family made their way towards the exit, a figure watched them from the shadows with narrow eyes. The figure slowly moved into the light to reveal Siegrain, staring at a smiling Erza with an emotionless face. But if you were to look closer, his right eye flashed for a second as his gaze drifted to Natsu.

"Such a happy family you have Erza," Siegrain whispered to himself. "…Natsu Dragneel, the dragonslayer of fire… I wonder…?"

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

When the Dragneel family made it outside, they could see the carriage waiting for them, beside it were two men talking to each other. One of them was a Rune Knight, though he wore different clothing from the usual knights. He had an elegant dark blue-green jackets, with light purple edges and two buttoned bands on each cuff. Under the jackets was a light sky blue shirts with the Council's dark symbol over the torso. He had white suit pants held up by a massive belt, light gloves and pure white shoes. The only similarity that could be seen was the large white capes, which covered his shoulders from the diamond-shaped clasp under their collars.

The second man, much younger than the first one, had short ragged black hair that covered his ears, with one lock falling in front of his face. He was wearing an open black leather jacket with a hood and silver crossed on the arms, under the jacket was a navy blue shirt. He had dark gray pants with a white chain on one side and black shoes with silver bottoms. Erza felt as if she had seen the last one somewhere before, and as they drew closer she could see he had green eyes.

Natsu gave the man a smile as they drew closer to the three, "It's been a while Vanitas." Erza's eyes widened in realization as she remembered the man Natsu had fought years ago.

Vanitas smile back, "Yeah, almost four years now." Erza was the next one to speak as she turned to Natsu.

"So you were talking about Vanitas before," She looked back to the demonslayer, "Does that mean your probation is over?"

Vanitas gave an awkward laugh as he brought his hand up to scratch his cheek, his eyes closed. "Sorta, I still have a few more months but the Magic Council said the rest of the time will be under the watch of Natsu and your guild, since I'm going to be a part of it." He brought his hand down before opening his eyes, "That is…if the offer is still there."

Natsu silently put Nova in Erza's arms and put Happy down before walking up to Vanitas, "Of course," The dragonslayer grinned as he lifted his hand up, "You're always welcome!"

Vanitas stared at the hand and grinned before lifting his own hand and high-fived Natsu's, "Sounds good!"

"If you're quite finished now," The Rune Knights spoke out, catching the two wizard's attentions. "Natsu Dragneel, since you will be responsible for Vanitas Darkblade, you and your guild-master must be aware that the **Kansoku Shīru** has been placed on him."

"**Kansoku Shīru**?" Natsu repeated.

"Yes, it is a special rune that monitors the person on probation allows certain individuals to be aware of his or her whereabouts." The knight explained, "While we are aware that you and your guild will be making sure that Darkblade will not commit any crimes, this rune will notify us if anything goes wrong and he manages to return to evil."

"So he'll be under your watch while he is with us…does that mean he can't use his magic?" Erza questioned as she moved herself and Nova closer to the carriage. "And does this seal allow you to spy on our guild?"

"To your second question, no it will only allow us to monitor his magical levels and mentality. If he were to become corrupt once again, this seal will let us know and tell us where he is." The man turned his head to look at Vanitas, "And he will be allowed to use magic even his demonic, however, until he is completely off probation he is limited to the amount of **Metsuoni Mahō** he can use."

"I understand," Vanitas said while nodding his head.

"Good, I leave him under your care Natsu Dragneel." The Rune Knight turned away and walked back into the building.

As they watched the man disappear Natsu spoke out, "Well…isn't he a giant ray of sunshine." Shaking his head a little he made his way to the carriage, "Let's go home you guys." The others nodded their heads before following the rose-haired man inside the carriage.

(Later that day)

During the ride back Natsu and Erza had scolded Nova a bit on sneaking away from everyone and traveling all the way to the Fiore Branch by herself, though Happy complained about how they forgot about him being there too, and told her to never do it again. The carriage soon arrived in front of the Guild Hall and the group of five got out of the vehicle before making their way inside.

"We're home, you guys!" Natsu shouted as he and the others walked through the doors. Everyone looked over in shock to see Natsu, Erza, Nova, Happy, and another man walked through the doors causing most to have a look of relief cross their faces. Mirajne quickly ran to Nova and brought her into a tight hug, swinging her around a bit as she talked about how worried she had been.

"I'm glad to see that you two are alright." Makarov said from his spot, grinning at them with a look of relief in his eyes. "So tell us…what happened?" Natsu and Erza looked at each other for a moment; Natsu gave her a look that said 'Go ahead,' the woman nodded her head before telling everyone what happened.

So everyone listened in to Erza as she explained it was a just a trial for show and to remind not only the guilds, but the rest of the magical world that they would be punished if they break the law. The room got a little colder as Erza glared at everyone in the room for letting Nova out of their sights, especially since she had somehow made it passed several skilled wizards and traveled all the way to where the trial was being held.

"I'm sorry Erza, Natsu." Makarov apologized as he looked between the married couple. "I didn't actually think Nova would threaten Happy to take her to you both, she's definitely your daughter Erza." A few chuckles carried though-out the room from that comment. "But anyway, it seems we have someone who wants to join us."

The attention went to Vanitas, who was looking nervous as everyone stared at him. After all, he was the guy who almost killed someone close to them AND he had demon magic which was not really liked. What happen next surprised him, Nova came running up to him and smiled at him before pulling him towards Makarov, who smirked in amusement as his granddaughter brought the dumbfounded demonslayer.

"If you want to join, talk to grandpa!" Nova said cheerfully as they stood at the bar.

Vanitas looked down at the girl and then at a grinning Natsu, before turning back to Makarov. "I-I would like to join."

"Just one question…" Makarov stated with a serious look, making Vanitas even more nervous. "Where would you like your guild mark?"

"Huh?" Vanitas blinked.

The serious look was soon replaced with a fatherly smile, "Did you believe I would turn you away because of what happened in the past? Everyone makes mistakes, whether they are big or small, it's what that person does after that is important…" Vanitas looked at the old man in amazement, "If people focused too much on the past then it becomes impossible for them to look towards the future." Many smiled as they listened to their guild-master's words. "No matter who you might have been before, from this moment on your Vanitas, a Fairy Tail wizard."

"Y-Yeah," Vanitas nodded his head, "Thank you…master."

"Good…now as I asked before," Makarov started to say as Mirajane walked up to them with the guild stamp in hand, "Where would you like your guild mark?"

Vanitas thought about it for a second before lifting his shirt up to his neck and pointed to his chest, "On the left side, please."

Mirajane nodded her head before moving up to him. As she was placing the stamp on his chest, she noticed there was something faint at the spot he wanted it. _'It looks like…a scar?'_ Mentally shaking her head a little she looked up at him, "Is there any specific color you want it to be."

"I'd like it to be black with a green outline." He answered with a very light blush.

"Sure," Mirajane nodded, looking down at the magic stamp as she pushed it against his chest. Not even a second later she removed it to reveal the Fairy Tail guild mark resting proudly on his chest. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks-" Vanitas felt an arm wrap around his neck and pulled him back, he looked back to see Natsu grinning at him.

"Your officially one of us now, buddy!" Natsu said before turning to everybody else. "So now we've got a new guild member…LET"S PARTY!" He pumped his other arm into the air, everyone cheered at that.

Vanitas blinked in amazement at everyone's excitement, but a smile came to his face soon after and he started laughing. A few of the other members shook their head in amusement at the other members. Soon enough the welcoming party was in full swing and everyone was having a good time. By the time it had begun to calm down, the sun was already starting to set. During that time Natsu and Vanitas had told Makarov about what the Rune Knight had told them and the old man nodded in understanding before telling them to rest up an enjoy themselves.

"It still kind of hard to believe all that was just for show." Lucy commented to Erza and Natsu as they sat around a table, well she was sitting while Natsu sat on the table and Erza leaned against it.

"Well that's what happened. Personally I thought the whole thing was a completely waste." Natsu replied, drinking from his mug with an annoyed look.

"But it was to help keep order. At least they didn't go through with their punishments." Erza said to Natsu.

"Yeah, but I think seeing _**those two **_were punishment enough." Natsu muttered, making Erza sigh a little before she nodded in agreement.

"So you guys did see Ultear." Loki smirked as he nudged Natsu's side, "Come on, give us details."

Natsu gave Loki an annoyed look, "Come on nothing. You know I'm not interested in her."

"True but that doesn't mean she's not a sexy woman." Loki responded, not noticing a few people backing away from Erza who was emitting a black aura. "You can't deny that."

"The day I fall for her seduction is the day Elfman stops being a man and stops saying man all the time." Natsu replied, making Elfman look appalled at just the thought.

"A real man like me would never stop being manly!" He shouted with his fist in the air.

"See what I mean."

"Something must be off with your brain," Loki shook his head as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Turning down a beauty like that is cra-"

"Loki," Natsu interrupted before giving him a smile, though the powerful flames surrounded him said otherwise. "How would you like a repeated from three years ago?" Loki froze up as he remembered what happened.

_**Flashback**_

"_So you like flirting with other men's wives, HUH?!" Natsu said as he grabbed one of the beaten Loki's arms. Everyone in the Guild Hall watch in amusement, Erza was holding an almost one year old Nova._

"_I'M SORRY NATSU!...WAIT MY ARM DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY," Natsu just increased the pressure, "IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!" A loud crunching sound was heard, "NOW IT DOES!"_

"_Did you learn your lesson?" Getting a pain filled groan as an answer, Natsu lifted Loki up by his jacket before punching him and sent him flying through a wall, creating a giant hole with Loki's feet sticking out. "Good, now I feel better." Natsu said cheerfully and turned back to his family. _

_**Flashback End**_

"No-No thanks, I'm good." Loki replied as he took a step back, turning around quickly before running away. Few wizards started to laugh in amusement.

Mirajane giggled at the scene. She then heard Makarov groan and looked over to him in confusion. "What's wrong, Master?" She asked.

"Nothing...just feeling a little sleepy..." He answered as he stared at the door. "...it's him." Mirajane wasn't sure what the Master was talking about before she suddenly felt drowsy. She then felt really tired and started falling forward, only to be caught by Vanitas before she banged her head against the bar table.

"What the hell?" He muttered before he too started to feel drowsy himself and soon fell to the ground with Mirajane in his arms

'_This feeling...it must be…'_ Natsu thought leaning against the table as he caught Nova's head before it hit the table. Erza was struggling to stay awake herself, but her eyesight was blurry.

"So…sleepy…" Laki muttered as she fell to the ground.

"This is..." Gray groaned as he felt sleepy as well and Elfman yawning next to him wasn't helping at all. The two of them fell asleep instantly and were soon followed by the other members of the guild. In a manner of seconds everyone was sprawled all over the guild in a deep sleep as the only people who were still awake were Makarov, Natsu and Erza, though the last two were having a bit of trouble.

The guild doors opened and a tall figure walked in and made his way over to the bar where Makarov was. The figure wore a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs mostly covered in bandages. He wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face. He had only a black shirt underneath the cloak and pants that went down to his shins but stopped where it met the bandages. On his back were magic staffs that were being held up by a dark green strap.

"Mystogan…" Makarov nodded his head in greeting, which the cloaked wizard returned before making his way over to the mission board. As he scanned the board Natsu spoke up.

"Just how many times are you gonna do this?" The cloaked man looked away from the board to see Natsu looking at him with crossed arms. Erza was sitting next to him with her head drooping a little, but she was still awake. "It's not really something you need to do every time."

"I'd rather not bring to much attention to myself." Mystogan replied as he turned back to the board, "But I have to say, you've gotten better at withstanding my **Nemuri no Mahō** Natsu, Erza."

"Yeah...but I still feel a bit tired...it's sure is a strong spell." Natsu complimented with Erza nodding in agreement, she was having a hard time speaking with the exhaustion, Mystogan took a request from the board and walked over to Makarov.

"I'm heading out." He told Makarov, showing him the request paper so he knew which mission Mystogan had chosen and turned around to leave.

"Hold on! Lift the **Nemuri no Mahō** first!" Makarov ordered.

"5..." Mystogan started counting down. "4…" He walked passed Natsu and Erza, "3…" Mystogan walked over a few of the sleeping guild members, "2…" The cloaked wizard made his way to the doors and his figure slowly disappeared from view, "1…" As soon as the countdown ended and Mystogan had completely vanished, the **Nemuri no Mahō** quickly faded and the others instantly woke up as they felt that familiar sensation they always felt when Mystogan came by.

"This feeling...was it Mystogan, again!"

"That punk!"

"His **Nemuri no Mahō** is as powerful as ever." Levy rubbed her eyes. Mirajane rubbed her eyes a little and noticed she was very closer to Vanitas. The barmaid quickly jumped away from him with a small blush on her face, which he copied as they looked away from each other.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked still feeling a bit drowsy from the spell.

"He's one of the strongest mage candidates in Fairy Tail." Elfman answered her as she looked up at him in surprise. The large man's attention went to where his sister was and saw that she and Vanitas were looking away from each other with red-faces, causing Elfman to raise an eyebrow in curiosiity.

"Huh?" Lucy blinked.

"Yeah...for some reason he hates being seen, so he always puts us to sleep whenever he comes to take a job." Gray explained to her.

"What the? That sounds suspicious...!" Lucy replied.

"That's why only Master, Erza and torch-head knows what Mystogan even looks like." Gray's eyes drifted to Makarov, who silently sat in his usual spot.

"Nope...I know as well." The guild members all made noises in surprise at the new voice that rang throughout the guild. They all looked up to the second floor to see Laxus smirking down at them, with a cigar at the end of his mouth.

"Laxus!"

"You're here too!?"

"How rare!"

"Who is he?" Lucy asked as Gray sighed and laid his head on the palm of his hand.

"He's Laxus, another candidate for the strongest mage in Fairy Tail." Gray answered making Lucy gasp a little.

Laxus chuckled. "Mystogan is really shy. Don't get too nosy." Laxus told them, a cocky grin on his face. "Weaklings like you all have no right to it anyways."

"Big talk Laxus," Natsu said, catching the blonds' attention. "After all, you haven't fought most of us. And that time before I became an S-class wizard, our match ended in a draw."

"A draw?" Lucy repeated, there was someone who actually tied with Natsu?

Laxus' grin turned into a sneer, "Like hell that was a draw, if the old man hadn't interfered then I would have destroyed you!" Lightning sparked a little around Laxus, "I am the strongest in Fairy Tail! Not Erza, not Mystogan, and especially not you, Natsu!"

Nova was the next one to speak up, "My daddy and mommy are the strongest!"

"What'd you say you brat!?" He sent a glare down at the girl, making her take a small step back. Gray moved in front of her with an arm stretched out.

"Leave her alone Laxus, she's a little girl!" Gray shouted. Erza sent him a grateful look.

Laxus' gaze turned to the ice wizard, "You think you can tell me what to do? Why should I listen to someone who's not strong enough to become an S-class while an idiot like Natsu has?" Gray's eyes narrowed at that. "Someone like you will never reach the second floor!"

"Shut up Laxus!" Natsu exclaimed, his hand clenched tightly, "Or I'll come up there and kick your ass! I just might anyway for the way you looked at my daughter!"

Before anyone could move Makarov spoke up, "Calm yourself, Natsu" He then looked up towards Laxus with a hard look. "That's enough out of you, Laxus." Makarov warned with a stern voice, Laxus simply shrugged it off before looking around the guild to see most glaring at him.

He zoned in at Natsu, giving an evil grin. "You be sure to watch your back Natsu." His threaten as his body began to glow, "Sooner or later we'll have our fight, and I'll show you how weak you really are compared to me!" In a flash of lightning Laxus vanished.

Everyone seemed to relax a little now that Laxus was gone. As they started to go about their business Natsu shook his head before turning to Makarov, knowing it was hard on both of them to see Laxus like this. Walking over to the master, he didn't notice Erza pick up a shivering Nova, nor Gray who was staring down at the ground with shaking fists.

Natsu leaned back against the counter, staring into the crowd. "As much as I hate to admit it, it seems like he's getting worse." He stated to Makarov, who simply said nothing and continued to drink his beer. "Gramps…I will try to bring the old Laxus back somehow, but if he continues to act like this and does something that could harm someone in the guild or even my daughter…_**I will fight him and I will break every single bone in his body.**_"

Makarov sighed as he placed the mug down; he knew it would be a matter of time before the two fought each other. He could try to prevent it as much as many times as he could, but it was going to happen sooner or later. Their conversation ended as Vanitas drew closer to them.

"Ah Vanitas, do you have a place yet?" Makarov asked.

Vanitas shook his head, "Not yet unfortunately, the Magic Council has agreed to purchase a place that I choose to live in but the actual place itself is another story. I guess I'll start looking tomorrow."

"If you want, you can stay at our house for the night." Natsu offered, "Then tomorrow I can help you find a place."

Vanitas waved his hands in front of him, "You don't have to trouble yourself. You've already done so much."

"Nonsense," Erza's voice called out, making the three turn to see Erza and Mirajane standing there with Nova in Erza's arms. "We're comrades and members of the same guild, it is no trouble at all."

"But still-" Vanitas tried to say.

"I said_** it was no trouble at all**_." Erza interrupted with her special glare that could make anyone submit.

"I-I see, thank you for your help." Vanitas chuckled weakly, Natsu and Makarov giving him looks of sympathy.

"Maybe I can help too," Mirajane offered with a smile.

Vanitas blinked a few times, "Thanks, but aren't you in charge of the bar and such, Mirajane?"

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm sure they can handle a little while without alcohol in their systems." Mirajane replied, much to the horror of Cana and a few others. "And call me Mira, all my friends do."

"Okay then, thanks again Mira." Vanitas said.

Natsu gazed outside to see the sky was already dark and lights were lit. "Well it's getting late, we should get Nova to bed." They looked at Nova and could see she was rubbing her eyes, trying to stay awake. After the family said their good-byes to people in the guild, they along with Vanitas, started to leave. "See ya guys later!"

Lucy watched as they left, a little disappointed because she wanted to ask Natsu and Erza about what Laxus meant about the second floor. Shrugging to herself, Lucy turned to the bar where Mirajane was working and decided to ask the white-haired woman instead.

(Later at the Dragneel Home)

Natsu just walked out of Nova's bedroom after he put her to sleep. They lived in a two story house with five rooms, great for a growing family, with the occasional guest staying the night (In this case Vanitas). Natsu and Erza, Nova, and Happy each had their own rooms. Unfortunately for Erza, who had A LOT of armors, had to keep using a few of the rooms back at Fairy Hills to store the armors she didn't use. As Natsu walked down the hallway he passed a several frames on the wall. One was of the two of them after they moved in and decorated the house. Another picture was one that was taken after Nova was born; Erza, Mirajane and Makarov sitting next to a smiling Natsu who was holding Nova. The last frame he passed was an old picture they had found in the Fairy Tail archives, it was of Mavis and Shugo standing in front of the guild hall.

Natsu soon entered the master bedroom and noticed Erza was nowhere in sight. He looked around for a second before taking a sniff, picking up her scent in the bathroom. "Erza, I just finished putting Nova to sleep." He called out as he moved to the bed.

"That's good, is she alright?" Erza asked from the bathroom, the door was closed.

Natsu started to undress himself, removing his jacket and shirt, before answering. "Yeah, she was a little scared about almost losing us. But I managed to calm her down a bit before reading her a story." He could hear the bathroom door opening behind him.

"I see…she's been through a lot today." Erza said. "We all did, especially with that man and slutty bitch."

Natsu released a sigh. "Those two will always be issues to deal with," He slowly started to turn around to face his wife, "Listen Erza, no matter what she says I will always-WHOA!" His froze as he took in his wife's appearance; she was wearing a sexy neko bikini with ears and a tail. "A cat!?"

"That's right Natsu," Erza said in a sexy voice before bending the upper half of her body down a little and bringing a hand up in a pawing motion, "Nyah~!

Almost immediately Natsu lost control and leaped at Erza, kissing her deeply as he groped and caressed every inch of her body making the woman shiver and moan, "You are so sexy Erza, too tempting." Natsu growled in her ear, making her shiver more. Their passion soon drifted to the bed, a hand reach out and activated the silencing runes in their room that they ask Levy to install. As Natsu and Erza removing each other's clothes, though Natsu kept Erza's ears on, the dragonslayer made an interesting discovery, "Erza…is this tail…a plug?!"

His answer was a full-body blush as she turned her head to look away with an embarrassed look, "I-I-I wanted to t-try it at least o-once…Is that bad?" Her answer was a hand grabbing her firm ass and fondling it while Natsu kissed her hard.

Ultear couldn't be even more wrong…getting bored with Erza? Never gonna happen!

**NDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND ESNDESNDESNDESNDESNDESND**

_A/N: Chapter Fifteen completed, I hope it was enjoyable for all you readers out there. Be sure to review and no flames. I will ignore them and they will be given to Natsu._

Translator:

Kansoku Shīru: Observation Seal

Nemuri no Mahō: Sleep Magic

**Omake**

A chibi Lucy and Vanitas stood in front of the mission board.

Lucy (Smiling): Welcome to the guild Vanitas!

Vanitas (Smiling back): Thank you Lucy, you joined a bit before I did, right?

Lucy (Rubs back of head): Yeah, but each day's been full of excitement. And everyone is so kind…well except for that Laxus guy.

Vanitas (Nodding his head): Indeed, this guild is completely different from my last one.

Lucy (Tilts head to the side): You were in a guild before Fairy Tail?

Gray appear between Lucy and Vanitas

Gray (Hands in pockets): Hey Lucy, can I talk to you for a second? In private.

Lucy (Curious look): Um sure. What do you need?

Gray, Lucy and Vanitas: Next time on The Fairy Flame Dragon…**Chapter 16 – Galuna, the Cursed Island**

Vanitas: I wonder where those two are going to talk about. Oh well, I need to look around to see if there are any good places to live.


End file.
